La Aventura Nos Llama
by Cornell227
Summary: Olvidandonos de todo lo ocurrido anteriormente,Bolt disfruta de su vida junto a sus amigos y familia...pero la llegada de un nuevo amigo al vecindario podría poner la cosa de cabeza! Viajes,explosiones,recuerdos y romance en esta historia!. Disfruten:')
1. El Comienzo

La Nueva Aventura de Bolt!

_Martes,16,Julio,2110_

_Kazajistán-Proyecto "Carbonek"_

El centro mas frio y recondito de los kazajos...un lugar experimental donde gran parte del agua se a vuelto hielo sólido desde hace decadas,algo que lo convierte en el lugar perfecto para...mutaciones geneticas...  
A miles de metro bajo tierra,se encuentra un gran laboratorio donde se juega a "Ser Dios" y crear nuevas especies y mutaciones...Un doctor estaba trabajando en algo completamente nuevo...un hibrido...y en ese momento llego el sargento a checar su proyecto...

Diaz-Rosswel! amigo...dime en que estas trabajando,me han enviado a vigilarte...-.  
Rosswel-Hola...emm...estoy un poco ocupado...si quieres venir mas tarde porfavor que yo...-.  
Diaz-Tonterias,muestrame que...**Entonces noto un contenedor criogenico tapado con una malla **que es esto...-.  
Rosswel-Eso mi amigo,es el experimento 1T-79,un hibrido con todas las capacidades de un animal unidas en un solo individuo...-.

Algo que no sabian esque el especimen estaba despierto y escuchaba lo que decian...estaba apunto de escapar...

Diaz-Wow...imprecionante...-.  
Rosswel-Toma,es el reporte del proyecto...llevaselo Thompson...-.  
Diaz-Y ahora...guardias-.  
Rosswel-Que?-.

Entonces un grupo de guardias de seguridad rodearon al cientifico y lo tomaron de los brazos...era una trampa para robarle el trabajo a Rosswel...

Diaz-Si,el especimen esta perfecto,llevelo a la "Casa Grande"...ahí usaremos su sangre para crear mas como el y re-hacer el ejercito de los chitauri...-.  
Rosswel-Que? NOOOO!-.

Y entonces el monstruo abrió los ojos y rompió el contenedor y con rapidos movimientos mató a los guardias y escapo de la base...

Diaz-Atrapen a esa cosa!-.

**PODRA REX ESCAPAR DE LAS GARRAS DE H.Y.D.R.A Y SUS EXPERIMENTOS DE LA ELIMINACION TOTAL? NO SE PIERDA EL PROXIMO EPISODIO DE "ACADEMIA MUTANTE"**

Rhino-No me lo perderé!-.  
Mittens-Si...lo imagino...me pasas el control?-.**Dijo con cara de aburrimiento  
**Rhino-Ni loco chica,estoy apunto de ver mi novela, hoy sabre si...-.  
Mittens-**Enseña las garras de su pata izquierda,las mas afiladas,con la misma expresión  
**Rhino-**Un poco asustado **Jeje...quedatelo,no hay razón para ser violenta y mala...-.  
Mittens-Gracias-.**Dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro  
**Rhino-_"Desgraciada,siempre lo supe,es la encarnacion del mal!,ella es mala chicos,ella es mala..."  
_Mittens-Se lo que estas pensando,asi que retractate o conoceras la ira de las garras-.  
Rhino-Yo no caere en ese truco de "La ira de las garras"** Dijo con voz de tonto **parezco una paloma?-.  
Mittens-Bueno... **Entonces Mittens se paro,y tomo a Rhino y estaba apunto de comerselo,pero en eso Bolt llego...  
**Bolt-Hola chicos! que hacen?-.  
Mittens-**Inmediatamente suelta Rhino dejandolo caer al suelo **Nada,nadie come nada,nada-.  
Bolt-Que?-.  
Mittens-Que?-.  
Bolt-**Miro con extrañeza a Mittens **Okey...Rhino donde...Rhino,para eso esta el sofa,no deberias estar tirado en el piso,pueden pisarte-.  
Rhino-**Se levanta despacio **Senti que baje desde la luna...estas loca gata? casi muero!-.  
Mittens-Casi!-.  
Bolt-No se que ocurre aqui...pero bueno,no quieren ver una pelicula?-.  
Rhino-Por ahora yo paso... **Y se fue hasta el cuarto de Penny **quiero dormir un poco ya que el perro del vecino no me dejo dormir anoche...ademas MITTENS **Recalco **me dejo muy aturdido...quisiera una galletita...-.  
Mittens-Juro que soy inocente-.**Decía poniendose al lado de Bolt  
**Bolt-De acuerdo...creo que Penny tiene galletas en su buro...-.  
Rhino-ENSERIO? DE CHOCOLATE? **Dijo emocionado y rapidamente corrio hasta el cuarto de Penny...**-.  
Bolt-**Ahora su atención era totalmente hacia Mittens **Rhino no prestaba el control?-.  
Mittens-Sip-.**Con una cálida sonrisa  
**Bolt-Típico de Rhino...bueno quieres ver una pelicula?-.  
Mittens-Si!...pero...-.  
Bolt-Que?-.  
Mittens-Esque...veras tengo mucha curiosidad...y pues...-.  
Bolt-Que pasa Mittens?-.  
Mittens-Que si podia ver una pelicula tuya...-.  
Bolt-Ohhh...emm...cla-claro...aunque debo decir...que me da un poco de pena Mittens...-.  
Mittens-Tranquilo,jeje siempre eh querido ver como lanzas rayos por los ojos-.**Decia tomando a Bolt de la pata,llevandolo hasta el sofa  
**Bolt-Emm...bueno...-.

Mittens estubo buscando por las repisas de DVD's si habia alguna pelicula de Bolt,pero solo habia capitulos de la serie que Rhino habia conservado...Mittens siempre quizo ver a Bolt actuar...Luego de poner los DVD's,Mittens veia atentamente la serie,y Bolt estaba un poco apenado por todas esas cosas que hacia en el programa,aunque a Mittens le daba un poco de risa y ternura...si...hay que disfrutar la felicidad mientras dure...

Era una mañana normal,alrededor de las 11:00 am,Penny estaba en la escuela,aunque solo faltaban unos cuantos dias para las vacaciones de verano,ella lo aprovecharia al maximo debido a que durante todo el ciclo escolar,estuvo en un rodaje para una pelicula,pero hubo conflictos y tambien un cambio de director,asi que tendran que viajar fuera de la ciudad,y por ahora Penny esta en un descanso de la filmacion...

Bolt y Mittens estubieron viendo peliculas y series en television,y Rhino estubo dormido casi todo el dia...

Bolt-Que hora es Mittens?-.  
Mittens-No lo se...jeje tus peliculas son buenas Bolt,no deberias avergonzarte-.  
Bolt-Gracias Mittens...pero ahora que se que todo era mentira,me siento un poco bobo al ver las peliculas...-.  
Mittens-De salvar el mundo a jugar con pelotitas y baras...-.  
Bolt-Y...quieres jugar? afuera?-.  
Mittens-De acuerdo...pero a que?...oye aun no hemos terminado tu entrenamiento...quieres empezar en donde nos quedamos?-.  
Bolt-Mmm...claro...aun no comprendo eso de ladrarle al cartero-.  
Mittens-Jeje...hay Bolt...-.

Entonces Bolt y Mittens le estuvo explicando la relacion del cartero y el perro,hasta que Bolt entendio lo que debia hacer si un cartero venia...luego jugaron con la vara,Mittens la lanzaba y Bolt la atrapaba,asi estubieron jugando un buen rato,hasta que Penny llego de la escuela...

Mittens-Mira Bolt,Penny!-.  
Bolt-**Instintibamente Bolt corrió hasta Penny,saltando sobre ella y lamiendole la cara  
**Penny-Jaja basta Bolt,si yo tambien te extrañe** Lo acaricia en la cabeza,y llega Mittens **Si,a ti tambien gatita** La carga y le da un beso en la nariz,a lo que Mittens ronronea **Veo que estaban divirtiendose...jeje bueno,yo ire a...a tirarme al suelo...-.

Penny se tiro al suelo,estaba muy cansada de la escuela,ya que eran examenes finales y demas...

M.P-Penny,levantate!,tirate en la alfombra(XD)-.  
Penny-Ya voy...en 15...o 20 minutos-.  
Bolt-**Le dio un ladrido a Penny para que se levante,y esta se quedo tirada,asi que Bolt se hecho con ella  
**M.P-Mira que agusto...en fin,solo quitate la tierra cuando entres-.  
Penny-Si mamá-.

Era Viernes,alrededor de las 2:30 de la tarde,asi que Penny y sus mascotas fueron a comer...

M.P-Como te fue hoy?-.  
Penny-FATAL! **Decia casi gritando **A la profesora le dio por poner el examen antes...un examen demasiado dificil,parece que la señora se levanto de malas...-.  
M.P-Y de que era el examen?-.**Decía mientras le servía a Penny  
**Penny-De algebra 3 **Decía mientra le ponia comida en los platos de Bolt,Mittens y Rhino **Chicos a comer!...por cierto,me invitaron a un cumpleaños,puedo ir si?-.**Decía con una enorme sonrisa  
**M.P-Mmm...de acuerdo...cuando y a que hora?-.  
Penny-Mañana,a las 5-.  
M.P-De acuerdo...espera,no ibas a sacar a pasear a tus mascotas mañana?-.  
Penny-Hay es cierto...bueno pueden esperar-.**Decía con sonrisa  
**M.P-No Penny,tienes un compromiso,asi que los pasearas mañana a la hora que quieras,si quieres ir a la fiesta-.

Mittens y Bolt observaban...

Penny-Pero mama!-.

M.P-Sin "peros",los paseas o no vas,ahora come que se te enfria-.  
Penny-Okey,okey..._Hoy todos andan de malhumor_-.  
Bolt-Vaya...a Penny le interesan mucho las fiestas...que tendran de divertido?-.  
Mittens-Explicartelo me llevaria mucho,pero bueno mañana iremos de paseo supongo...-.

Estubieron comiendo todos,hasta que...

Penny-Ya se!-.  
M.P-Que?-.  
Penny-Me levantare a las 9,salimos al parque hasta las 11 y despues vengo,le doy un baño a Bolt...  
Bolt-**Se atraganto,el chico odia los baños  
**Penny-Y despues hago la tarea...ya tengo todo resuelto...y al final al cumple de Sara...un momento...y Rhino?-.  
M.P-No lo se...debe de estar dormido,recuerda que es muy perezoso-.  
Penny-Pero nunca se perderia la comida...voy a buscarlo-.

Luego de terminar de comer,Penny se fue a buscar a Rhino en su habitación...y a se tiro a la cama,vio que la esfera de Rhino estaba vacia,y Rhino estaba dormido en su buró,asi que ya no estaba tanto,Bolt continuó su entrenamiento con Mittens...hasta que la hora de dormir llego,Penny le dijo a sus mascotas que irian a pasear mañana,asi que tienen que dormir porque será muy temprano(al menos para ellos si)...Penny se durmio como a las 9:30(temprano...),y Rhino seguia dormido...vaya que era perezoso,ni siquiera se levanto para ir a comer,pero Bolt no queria dormir,asi que Mittens lo hara cambiar de opinion...

Mittens-Orejon,no te haz dormido?-.  
Bolt-No...-.  
Mittens-Debes dormir...mañana iremos de paseo-.  
Bolt-Pero no quiero dormir!-.**Hace un puchero y se recuesta en su colchón  
**Mittens-Jaja,Bolt pareces un bebe! **Lo miró con ternura **Mira,dormire contigo y procurare que te duermas-.  
Bolt-**Algo impresionado **Bueno...-.  
Mittens-Okey... **Baja de la cama y se va con Bolt muy rapido **Ahora...cierra los ojos y yo vigilare que duermas okey?-.**Dijo dulcemente  
**Bolt-Okey-.**Dijo con una sonrisa**

Y Bolt cerro completamente los ojos,y Mittens se quedo mirandolo,hasta que Bolt se quedo totalmente dormido...aunque Bolt no se dio cuenta,Mittens le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a dormir...

**Bueno gente,talvez por ahora paresca aburrida,pero solo es el comienzo(el nombre lo dice xD) ademas,acabe el capitulo a las 3:45 am haha xD**

**En unos dias subo el proximo cap.,ahora me voy a dormir n.n**

**Adios gente de FF!**


	2. Paseo Familiar

Un Paseo Familiar

Era un buen amanecer,los pajaros cantaban y el sol...no brillaba,de hecho parecia que lloveria...hoy sería el día mas largo de Penny por ciertas razones...

Penny-**Roncaba muy fuerte,y suena el despertador a las 8:49 **Aaaa... **Su cabello estaba hecho un nudo **Que hora es...LAS 8:49! TENGO QUE BAÑARME!,BUSCAR LA CADENA DE BOLT,AHHH! RAYOS! TENGO QUE HACER MIL COSAS!-.

Entonces Penny como rayo se levanto directo al baño,abrió la bañera,entonces olvida su ropa en el cuarto,y va corriendo por ella...no sabia que ponerse,asi que agarra una playera,unos pantalones,unos converse(XD) y unos calcetines,entonces se llevo super rapido la ropa al baño,pero se le cayó un calcetín,y tan apurada estaba que ni cuenta se dió...

Bolt-**Abre los ojos por el escandalo **Aaaa... **Bosteza **que pasa?...son las... **Mira el reloj **Es un poco tarde...Mittens-.

Mittens-Estoy despierta Bolt,Penny me desperto con su alboroto...se levantó tarde...-.

Bolt-Eso explica porque... **Entonces llega Penny como de rayo al cuarto mojada y con unas toallas puestas...había olvidado sus pantalones**

Penny entra,toma los pantalones y regresa al baño...

Bolt-Esta tan apurada-.

Mittens-Si...oye y el perezoso de Rhino?-.

Rhino seguia dormido en el buró de Penny...

Mittens-Espera aqui Bolt...es mi venganza por lo de hace unas noches-.

Entonces Mittens sube a la cama,toma a Rhino y lo pone en la ventana...claro,con la ventana cerrada...

Rhino-Ohhh... **Se voltea hacia el otro lado,pero topa con el vidrio y abre los ojos lentamente... **Que sueño tan...AAAAAAAAAA! **Gritó al ver toda la ventana y en la altura que estaba,y al voltearse,cae de la ventana al colchon de Bolt,donde rebota y cae al suelo**

Mittens-Digno para grabarlo y subirlo a internet!-.**Decía riendo**

Rhino- Que diablos pasa contigo gata!?,eso fue muy bajo,aún para ti!-.

Mittens-Enserio?,crei que estaba en la cima-.

Rhino-Cínica...-.

Mittens-Que no recuerdas? me despertaste con un silbato hace unos días!-.

Rhino**-_Recordando buenos tiempos_**

Mittens-Rhino!-.

Rhino-**_Devuelta a la realidad _**De acuerdo...estamos a mano...por ahora-.

Bolt-Miren...Penny olvido su calceta...jeje yo se la llevare-.

Entonces Bolt tomo con su hocico la calceta,fue al baño y se la puso en el toallero...

Bolt-Listo-.

Mittens-Oye Bolt,me muero de hambre...vamos a desayunar?-.

Bolt-Claro Mi...-.

Entonces Mittens lo tomó de la pata,y lo llevo a la cocina demasiado rapido...

Rhino-Oigan no me dejen aqui!-.**Se mete en su esfera y los sigue**

Bajaron las escaleras y llegaron a la cocina,pero no tenian comida...

Bolt-Wow...hoy estas muy activa...-.

Mittens-Si!-.

Bolt-Y...oye,no tenemos comida-.

Mittens-Bueno,esperemos aqui-.**Comenzo a acercarse lentamente a Bolt**

Rhino-**Muy agitado **Me dejaron haya...**Mira los platos **y la comida?-.

Mittens-**Fruncio el seño-.**

Bolt-Eso me preguntaba yo...-.

Rhino-Mmm...entonces tomaremos la comida y nos serviremos-.

Bolt-Y como se supone que bajaremos la comida pequeño genio?-.

Rhino-Pues solo subire por el refrigerador...es facil-.

Entonces Rhino sale de su esfera,se sube a la mesa y despues salta hasta el lavabo,luego se dirigió al refrigerador,y arriba de el estaba la comida de perro,la de gato y la de hamster...

Rhino-Me dan una ayudita?-.

Bolt-Porque no simplemente...-.

En ese momento llega Penny,con una bata puesta...

Penny-Casi olvido darles de desayunar...-.

Comenzo a buscar los platos de comida...

Penny-Donde estan! **Hizo un sacadero de platos **Bueno...con que mamá no se de cuenta...-.

Les sirvio en platos para humanos...

Penny-Aqui tienen chicos...8:58! OH POR DIOS!-.

Penny subio a su cuarto,y se vistio rapidamente,y no tenia tiempo mas que para hacerse una colita y 2 trenzas en el cabello...se vistio en 40 segundos y bajo inmediatamente ya con las correas de todos...aunque para Rhino solo necesitaba su esfera...

Penny-Ya terminaron?-.

Entonces Bolt y Mittens asintieron con la cabeza que si,pero Rhino se metio al plato y rapidamente se comio todo...

Rhino-Ahora si!-.

Penny-Rapido chicos!,ven aca Bolt-.

Le puso la correa...

Penny-Mittens,rapido!-.

Le puso la correa...

Penny-Y tu esfera?-.

Rhino-**Fue a la cocina,se metio en ella y regreso**

Penny-Bien...corran chicos!-.

Abrió la puerta y salieron corriendo al parque...-.

Penny-**Ahora caminando **9:08...no fue a tiempo,pero salio bien todo...-.

Entonces un joven,alto de cabello negro llego...

Chico-Penny?-.

Penny-Troy!,hola,que haces por aqui?-.

Troy-Pasaba por aqui...oh veo que traes a Bolt!,como esta mi can favorito?-.

Acaricio a Bolt...

Troy-En fin...me voy al entenamiento...iras a la fiesta de Sara?-.

Penny-Si,tu?-.

Troy-Por supuesto!,deberiamos ir juntos-.

Penny-**Se sonrojo un poco **Claro...-.

Troy-Jeje...adios-.

Penny-Adios-.

Entonces Penny fue hasta una banca,se sento,les quito la correa a Bolt y Mittens,y se puso a hablar por telefono...

Bolt-Ese chico no me cae del todo bien...-.

Mittens-Porque?,parece buen chico-.

Bolt-No se...solo no me agrada-.

Mittens-Jaja...lo abentaras a un puente?-.

Bolt-**Se sorprendio **No me recuerdes eso!-.

Mittens-Jeje okey...damos una vuelta?-.

Bolt-Claro-.

Entonces se fueron caminando por todo el parque...

Bolt-Enserio,mordí al cartero así,y me persiguió por toda la cuadra!-.

Mittens-Jaja...Bolt dije que era una costumbre,no que debias morderle el trasero! jaja-.

Bolt-El me provoco-.

Mittens-Jaja...eres extraño-.

Bolt-No,tu eres la extraña!-.**Dijo divertidamente**

Mittens-A si?-.

Bolt-Grrr!-.

Entonces Bolt comenzo a perseguir a Mittens por todo el parque... Mientras con Penny...

Penny-Si,que gran problema no crees?-.

Telefono-Si,debio haber sido su amiga-.

Penny-En fin...donde estas?-.

Telefono-En casa,tu?-.

Penny-En el parque,paseo con mis mascotas-.

Telefono-Enrealidad estas sentada,te veo desde mi ventana,floja-.

Penny-Jaja hola **Saluda con la mano a la ventana**-.

Telefono-Deberias ir con tus mascotas!,se te van a perder-.

Penny-No,Bolt sabe que no se debe alejar...ademas...-.

Penny voltea a verlo y Bolt estaba corriendo con Mittens,hasta que calleron al suelo...

Penny-Estan jugando,oye y como sera tu...-.

Con Rhino...

Rhino-Que podria hacer aqui...mmm...-.

El roedor subio a un árbol,donde se recosto...pero justo al lado había un nido...

Rhino-Ya casi... **Estaba escalando...el pobre debia de bajar de peso **Un dia de estos...tendre que...hacer un poco de ejercicio... **Se tiro en una rama **Me pregunto que estaran haciendo Bolt y Mittens,pasan mucho tiempo a solas...un momento **Olfateo comida**...comida!-.

Se dirigio hasta donde parecia que habian unos huevos de pajaro,y un poco de pan,queso y frituras...

Rhino-Oh,alguien será mama...en fin,como deja a sus huevos solos...y con esta suculenta comida... **Estaba apunto de darle una mordida al queso,pero un pajaro llego,y se le quedo viendo feo**

Ave-Mmm?-.

Rhino-Emm...podemos discutir esto...-.**Fingio una risa**

Con Bolt...

Luego de jugar un buen rato,Bolt y Mittens se sentaron a contemplar las nubes...cuando Bolt iba a "su arbolito",se encontro con un perro,un poco extraño...

Bolt-**Apunto de levantar la pata**

Perro-**Entre unos arbustos **Juegas mucho con esa gata eh?-.

Bolt-Que?,quien eres?-.

Perro-Mmm...soy alguien,por tu seguridad es mejor no saberlo...-.

Bolt-Y que quieres?-.

Perro-Nada-.**Sonaba amigable**

Sale de los arbustos...

Bolt-Y que haces...aqui?-.

Perro-Nada,solo paseaba,acostumbro a venir por aqui-.

Era un perro,mas o menos de la altura de Bolt,de color negro con café claro,parecía un pastor,aunque extrañanemente no tenía placa...y se notaba que no era de sangre pura...

Bolt-Oh...bueno,yo soy...-.

Perro-Mi nombre es René...René Gado-.**Lo miro con cara de superiodidad**

Bolt-René?-.

Perro-No,es broma,soy Trabis-.**Ahora con una cara amistosa**

Bolt-Claro...**Lo miro extrañado**-.

Trabis-Y que haces por aqui...**Lee el nombre en su placa **Bolt-.

Bolt-Vine a pasear con mi dueña y mis amigos y...como sabes mi nombre?-.

Trabis-Tu placa lo dice genio-.

Bolt-Oh cierto,jeje y cual es tu nombre?-.

Trabis-Bueno...en esta historia soy Trabis,aunque enrealidad me llamo Timoteo...extraño,no?-.

Bolt-Historia?-.

Trabis-No me creerias si te lo dijera...-.

Bolt-Bueno...te dire Trabis-.

Trabis-Genial!,odio mi otro nombre-.

Entonces Bolt fue con Mittens,pero ella estaba dormida,ya que la despertaron muy temprano(para ella es temprano...)y Bolt decidío platicar con aquel perro...

Bolt-Y donde vives?-.

Trabis-Mmm... a unas pocas calles de aqui,de hecho me acabo de mudar,junto a mi dueño-.

Bolt-Genial,y tambien eres de aqui?

Trabis-Enrealidad no,vengo de Nueva York-.

Bolt-Enserio? yo eh ido ahi!-.

Trabis-Enserio? genial!-.

Bolt-Si...una larga historia-.

Trabis-Esto es una secuela...tiene sentido...en fin-.

Bolt-Claro...**Dijo lentamente **y también me han dicho que fui antes,cuando era actor-.

Trabis-Actuabas?-.

Bolt-Si,no me viste alguna vez en la television?-.

Trabis-No acostumbro a ver mucha tele...-.

Bolt-Ohh...-.

Trabis-En fin...no deberias estar con una gata y un ratón?-.

Bolt-Es un hamster,y si,porque?-.

Trabis-Porque aqui viene tu...-.

Y en el momento,Mittens llega corriendo

Mittens-Bolt!,te estube buscando...**Se quedo mirando un poco extrañada a Trabis **hola...-.

Bolt-Ahh el es Trabis,Trabis ella es Mittens-**.**

Trabis-Un gusto-.**Saludando con su pata**

Mittens-Igualmente-.

Bolt-Ya nos vamos?-.

Mittens-Si Bolt,hay que correr,recuerda que te van a bañar-.

Bolt-QUE?-.

Mittens-Camina orejón!,despidete de tu amigo-.

Bolt-_"Ni mi madre era asi_" Adios Trabis-.

Trabis-Adios chico...buen shampoo-.

Entonces Mittens tomo a Bolt de la oreja,parecía como cuando una madre regañaba a su hijo...

Penny-Hora de irnos Rhino!-.

Mientras tanto Rhino estaba platicando con el ave de hace rato,sentados con un pedaso de queso cada uno...

Rhino-Oh si,me encantan esos programas-.

Ave-Si,suelen ser muy entretenidos...**Decía con una voz un poco "relajada"(si saben a que me refiero...) **_Penny-Rhino!-._

Rhino-Oh...creo que ya me voy-.

Ave-De acuerdo,nos vemos luego-.

Rhino-Hasta luego hippie-.

Bajo del arbol y se fue corriendo con Bolt...

Bolt-Con quien estabas?-.

Rhino-Con un nuevo amigo que conocí-.

Trabis regreso a su casa,y Bolt se fue junto a Mittens y compañia...Mientras estaban en el transcurso,Bolt y Mittens estaban platicando sobre cosas que realmente no tenian sentido,Rhino estaba pensando en queso,y Penny hablaba por teléfono...

Llegaron a casa y Penny le quitó la correa a sus mascotas...

Rhino-Que día tan loco...

Bolt-Ni que lo digas-.

Penny-Bolt!,ven aca,hora de tu baño!-.

Bolt no quería bañarse,asi que Penny corrio hasta el,lo cargo y lo metio a una pequeña bañera llena de jabón...el pobre chico intetaba escapar,pero Penny lo detenia,lo echaba y le ponia shampoo en el cuerpo,y Mittens y Rhino observaban...

Rhino-Es cierto que si bañas a un gato aumenta 5 veces su tamaño y le salen espinas por la espalda?-.

Mittens-Si Rhino,por eso si me llegas a mojar...bueno,solo no me mojes si no quieres conocer mi lado malvado-.

Rhino-Osea que este es tu lado bueno?-.

Mittens-Sip-.**Decía con una enorme sonrisa y cerrando los ojos**

Rhino-**Trago saliva **okey...-

Y Penny seguía bañandolo,ya que tenía bastante tierra...Bolt solo tenía cara de seriedad,el perro si que ODIABA los baños...

**Bueno,hasta aqui el capitulo,espero que haya sido de su agrado y bla,bla,bla...xD espero que les haya gustado,y si les gusto...apenas van 2 capitulos xD**

**No olviden los reviews! n.n**

**El prox. cap. lo subire en unos dias tambien,bueno se despide Cornell227**


	3. Una Extraña Visita

Una Extraña Visita

Penny seguia intentando quitarle a Bolt algo que tenia pegado en la pata...algo entre un chicle y algo mas pegajoso(ese Bolt es todo un loquillo)...

Bolt-Odio...los...baños...-.**Decía lentamente,mientras Penny lo sacaba del agua**

Penny dejo a Bolt en el suelo,mientras buscaba una toalla para secar a Bolt...

Rhino-Mojado te vez mas flaco Bolt-.**Rhino y su encantador espíritu de animador**

Bolt-Oh gracias Rhino-.

Rhino-Ya,tranquilo,no...**Aguantaba la risa **te...no te esponjes...-.**Se puso las manos en la boca,y se fue corriendo**

Mittens-No le hagas caso Bolt...asi hueles muy bien...-.

Entonces Penny tomo una toalla,y lo empezo a secar,luego de secarlo,Bolt se tiro al suelo,y automaticamente su pelo se esponjo,haciendolo ver un poco gordito...

Mittens-Bolt!,estas esponjado! TENGO QUE TOCAR TU PELAJE!-.

Bolt-No,no-no,no NO!-.

Fue tarde...Mittens ya estaba encima de Bolt,acariciando su esponjado y lindo pelaje...

Mittens-**Estaba aferrada al cuello de Bolt**

Bolt-Me estas asustando Mittens...-.

Mittens-**Como si nada,le dijo a Bolt **Jeje,lo siento...ahora te vez muy limpio,solo no vayas a ensuciarte-.

Bolt-Si mamá...-.

Mittens-Jeje-.

Mittens luego de unos 3 minutos,solto a Bolt y se fue caminando muy feliz...

Bolt-Enserio estoy tan esponjado?-.

Va al cuerto y se mira en el espejo de Penny...

Bolt-OH POR DIOS!,PAREZCO UN COALA!... **Se miraba detenidamente **un coala sexy... **Decía parandose completamente derecho **y limpio... **Sonrio **y...POSE!-.**Sigue teniendo ese espíritu hollywoodense...**

Bolt comenzo a posar...se hacia el fuerte,y hacia caras raras,hacia los brazos al fente,para resaltar sus musculos(No era tan musculoso como el pensaba...)

Bolt-Mas fuerza...eso es...soy tan-.

Rhino-**Se quedo mirando a Bolt boquiabierto extremadamente sorprendido**-.

Bolt-RHINO!...que-que haces aqui?-.

Rhino**-Solo corrio,y se fue a reir a otro lado**-.

Bolt-Le agradezco al cielo que Mittens no fue la que me...-.

Mittens-Un coala muy sexy eh?-.

Bolt-**Casi se desmaya-.**

Mittens-**Solto una risilla **Enserio,un coala?... **Bajo las escaleras y se fue a recostar**-.

Bolt-Muy bien,no mas cosas bobas por hoy...-.

Bolt un poco aburrido,bajo las escaleras,miro a todos lados,y observó a Mittens recostada en el sofá,y se dirigio a ella...

Bolt-Lo que viste hace unos minutos...-.

Mittens-Jamas pasó,tranquilo Bolt...-.

Bolt-Eres la mejor!-.

Mittens-Si...lo se jeje,y a donde vas?-.

Bolt-Mmm...no lo se...-.

Eran alrededor de las 4:30,todo estaba muy tranquilo...entonces tocan la puerta,pero nadie iba a atender,pues Penny estaba arreglandose en el baño para su fiesta,y se habia metido a bañar,y la madre de Penny estaba dormida,asi que Bolt se asomo por la ventana y vio a un curioso perro saltando...

Bolt-**Sale por la puerta para perros **Hola?-.

Trabis-Bolt!,genial,si le atiné a tu casa-.

Bolt-Trabis!,que haces aqui?-.

Trabis-Bueno,paseaba,y no alcanze tu timbre...pero necesito algo de tu ayuda...-.

Bolt-Que pasa?-.

Trabis-Larga historia,necesito tu ayuda,ES DE VIDA O MUERTE!-.

Bolt-QUE?-.

Trabis-Solo sigueme!-.

Bolt-De acuerdo,ire por mi collar-.

Trabis-Aghh date prisa-.

Bolt fue a la sala,subio al sofa,en donde estaba su collar...

Bolt-**Poniendose su collar**

Mittens-A donde vas?-.**Mejor que una madre,no?**

Bolt-Ohh...con un amigo,larga historia-.

Mittens-Puedo...puedo ir?-.**Algo apenada...**

Bolt-Yo..en otra ocasion Mittens...lo siento-.

Bolt salio de la casa,pero desde la ventana miraba Mittens...

Mittens-A donde fue tan rapido?...quien es ese?...cuando vuelva le preguntare que pasa...Dios,espero que no se meta en problemas...por Dios Mittens...solo es un perro con otro perro...que puede pasar?...y si se lo come un oso? o un monstruo hambriento?!...**Pensó un poco... **Rhino! hay que dejar de ver las películas de terror!-.

Entonces Bolt y Trabis corrieron hasta llegar a un callejon,Trabis tomo una caja de cartón de prosedencia misteriosa,agarro una bolsa con algun objeto dentro,y la metio a la caja,luego le puso cinta,y le puso una etiqueta:**Para el jefe**

Bolt-Y esto que?-.

Trabis-Toma esta caja,la llevaras a este lugar,la dejas sin que te vean,SIN QUE TE VEAN,esta es la direccion **Le da una direccion **solo llegas,dejas el paquete y te vas...yo tengo otros asuntos que atender...puedes hacerlo?-. **Estira sus patas**

Bolt-Cómo se que no eres un secuestrador?-.

Trabis-Tienes que llevarla...es una fase de la historia-.

Bolt-No comprendo eso de tu historia,y ade...-.

Trabis-Solo llevala!,tenemos galletas-.**Dijo tratando de convencer a Bolt**

Bolt-Okey,okey...-.

Bolt tomo la nota,y salio corriendo...era la direccion para ir al recorriendo varios lugares,hasta que dio con el lugar,y habia varios perros callejeros,habia algunos Dobermans,y otros sin raza definida...habia colchones,muebles,tapetes...todo era viejo...los perros se le quedaban viendo muy raro,susurraban cosas como "que hace este chico aqui?",y un perro enorme se le quedo viendo...

Perro-Que quieres aqui forastero?-.

Bolt-**Nervioso **Amm...vengo a entregar esto...-.

Perro-De quien es y para quien es?-.

Bolt-De...emm...es de Trabis,para alguien al que llaman el "Jefe"-.

Perro-**Inspecciono la caja,y miro a todos lados **Sigueme-.

Bolt lo siguio,y llegaron a un auto viejo,arriba habia varios perros auyando,y dentro de este estaba uno muy grande,dormido...

Perro-Ahi dejalo-.**Con actitud seria**

Bolt-De acuerdo...**Lo puso en una mesita **emm,creo que me voy...-.

Bolt muy nervioso por como se le quedaban viendo todos los perros caminaba muy rapido...un perro se le atravezo,le habrio la reja y lo empujo hacia afuera...,estaba caminando rapido,hasta que no aguanto y salio corriendo...

Bolt-**Corriendo **No vuelvo a venir por aqui!,ahhh ese Trabis me debe una...fueron los peores 2 minutos de mi vida!-.

Bolt seguia corriendo...aunque no sabia por donde ir...

Bolt-Bueno...debe sor por...la tienda de waffles queda allá...y la tienda de musica por allá...si mis calculos son correctos,debe quedar por...linea recta,una cuadra a la derecha,quince metros para allá...y la avenida,luego el parque,y camino derecho y ahi esta la entrada de la casa...perfecto,soy genial-.

Bolt siguio las instrucciones que el se mando,estubo corriendo,esquivando carros y otras cosas...era como estar en la selva para el,luego de 3 horas,eran las 8:12 pm...

Bolt-**Con cinta metalica en sus patas,una calceta en su cola y una bolsa con 2 agujeros en la cabeza **No vuelvo a confiar en ratones vagabundos...como fue que caí a la mesa de una papeleria?-.

Arto,Bolt arrojo la caja de cartón al suelo,mordio la calceta de su cola y luego la lanzo al suelo,y se sento unos minutos a quitarse la sinta metalica de sus patas...

Bolt-**En la entrada de la casa **Que dia taaaaaan largo...-.

Mittens-**En un arbol** Pues donde estabas Bolt?...no imaginas lo aburrido que es ver television con Rhino...tube que jugar yo sola en el jardín...y me preocupe un poco,tardaste mucho...-.

Bolt-"_Le preocupo?"_ Lo siento...esque era importante y...-.

Mittens-Y quien era ese perro?-.

Bolt-Trabis?-.

Mittens-Si,era el perro de ayer?,que paso?,porque tienes cinta en tu pata?-.

Bolt-Emm...**Miro la cinta que tenia en su pata izquierda,al parecer le falto ese pedazo **juro que te explicare todo...-.

Mittens-Bueno dime...no quiciste que fuera,porque?-.**Subio una ceja,su voz y su mirada eran penetrantes**

Bolt-Emm...pooorque...** Buscaba una excusa **sucede...el necesitaba ayuda y...-.

Mittens-Oh,ayuda...y de que tipo?-.**Se acercaba a Bolt**

Bolt-Amm...ya sabes...la ayuda...que la gente pide...por...su...emm...queria que lo ayudara a cavar un hoyo en la tierra,uno grande para guardar...una caja,si una enorme caja,de metal...con huesos dentro,muchos huesos...-.

Mittens-Entonces...te fuiste 3 horas a...cavar un hoyo y enterrar una caja de metal...metal?...con huesos?-.**Aun mas cerca**

Bolt-"_Como salgo de esta?"_ Si...era muy grande y pesada-.**Intentaba sonar lo mas creible**

Se quedaron viendo unos segundos...

Mittens-De acuerdo,te creere-.**Sonriendo,y se puso a su lado**

Bolt-Que bien...-.**Se acerco a Mittens **

Mittens-Y...quieres ir a ver television?-.

Bolt-...me encantaria...-.**Decia con una sonrisa**

Entonces entraron a la casa...pero desde lejos Trabis observaba...de hecho vive al frente de la casa...

Trabis-Si...que bien que no le dijiste nada a tu chica...bueno,ire a dormir...mañana seguiré...con esto...hahaha,ah,esto es muy prometedor-.**Decia mientras se tiraba al suelo,rodeado de 8 perros,al parecer inconsientes**

_**Bueno gente,hasta aqui el capitulo,espero que les haya gustado,o almenos entretenido...el siguiente lo subire luego xD(unos pocos dias)**_

**Se despide Cornell227:)**


	4. Billy Bob

Billy Bob

Era un nuevo día en Los Ángeles...habia mucho sol,aunque estaba un poco nublado...parecía que era el día perfecto para hacer maletas y viajar...ya que Penny se va en unos días a Londres...

Bolt-**(Dormido)**  
Rhino-**(Dormido)**  
Mittens-**(Dormida)**

Todo era tranquilo...una suave brisa de aire entraba por la ventana,todos dormían tranquilamente hasta que...

Telefono de Penny-**Suena super fuerte,tenia un mensaje de una amiga**

Penny-**Se levanta como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla** YO NO FUI!...oh...-.  
Rhino-**Se cayó del buro**  
Mittens-**Salto a la cama de Bolt por el susto**  
Bolt-**Completamente parado moviendose y mirando a todos lados con Mitttens asustada en su espalda,pegada casi**  
Penny-**Algo adormilada **Tranquilo Bolt,es solo mi telefono jeje...**Susurrando** Marty que quieres...-.

Penny toma su telefono,checa los mensajes y...

Penny-Que si voy a su casa?...emm...''cof cof ",me enferme..."cof cof"-.  
Bolt-**La mira raro-.**  
Penny-No me mires asi! solo que quiero estar en casa de...floja...?,en fin,ya me despertaron y tengo hambre,caminen chicos,y...Mittens cuantas veces te eh dicho que no te subas a la espalda de Bolt con las garras sacadas?-.

Tomo a Mittens,y se la llevo en los brazos a la cocina...

Rhino-Creo que dormir en el buro **Se truena la espalda** no es buena idea...-.  
Bolt-...**Ajita la cabeza** comida!...**Baja las escaleras corriendo**  
Rhino-**Adormilado** Hay voy...-.

Bolt amanecio muy extraño esta mañana...debe ser algo que soño,bajo corriendo las escaleras,se tropezo y callo de espaldas,aunque no le importo y salto hasta la cocina...parecia un cachorro...

Bolt-Al menos la comida esta aqui...-.  
Mittens-Yo comeré un poco de salmón en lata...aunque prefiero el atún...bueno,a comer!-.  
Bolt-Diag...esta comida es de ayer!...**La mira unos segundos detenidamente** bueno,no debo desperdiciar... COMER! **Mete toda su cara al plato y se la come**  
Rhino-Por ahora yo paso...estoy a dieta,asi que me volvere insectívoro!-.  
Bolt-**Quita la cabeza de su plato,y erupta** Comerash insectosh?-. **Tenia comida en la boca**  
Rhino-No!,como se llaman esos que comen hojas?..amm...hojiveros...no...mmm..ah si,herbívoro!-.  
Bolt-**Lo mira** Bien por ti **Mete su cara al plato de nuevo**

Bolt comia como loco,terminó en menos de 2 minutos y salió corriendo al jardín...como loco...

Penny-**Hablaba por teléfono** Si,en 3 dias me voy a Londres...ir a tu casa? a las 5?...bien,nos vemos"_Ya que..._"-.  
Mittens-Ire con Bolt a ver que hace...oye roedor!-.  
Rhino-**Con comida en la boca** Que?-.  
Mittens-Quieres venir?-.  
Rhino-**Se traga el bulto de comida** No gracias,tengo una cita especial con el sofa,la tele y mi trasero-.  
Mittens-Divierte-.

Entonces Mittens camino hasta la puerta de la calle y salio por la puertita para mascotas,y encontro a Bolt con la lengua de fuera,persiguiendo su cola...

Mittens-En donde estara Bolt?-.  
Bolt-Hola Mittens! **Corria en circulos intentando atrapar su cola**  
Mittens-**Solto una pequeña risa** Que haces?-.  
Bolt-Intento atrapar mi cola! **Se detiene,y ahora va en sentido inverso** Pero admito que es muy dificil!-.  
Mittens-Jaja okey...oye quieres continuar tu entrenamiento?-.  
Bolt-No!,ya estoy entrenado... **Para de correr y se pone frente a Mittens**  
Mittens-Ohh ya estas entrenado...rápido,viene un desconocido?-.  
Bolt-**Levanta la pata** Ladro-.  
Mittens-Viene un conocido?-.  
Bolt-Ladro-.  
Mittens-Viene el cartero?-.  
Bolt-Lo persigo y ladro-.  
Mittens-Wow,me imprecionas orejón-.  
Bolt-Eh estado entrenando...**Toma una pelotita** LA TENGO!-.

Entonces Bolt se metió a la casa,y se subió a la azotea por las escaleras traseras...

Mittens-**Se asoma por las escaleras** Oye,aqui es donde vengo a tomar el fresco...-.**Bromea**  
Bolt-**Estaba recostado bocaarriba** Jeje...hola Mittens-.  
Mittens-Que haces aqui arriba?,esta un poco frio-.  
Bolt-Nada...vine a contemplar las nubes...disfrutar del aire y si es posible dormir un poco-.  
Mittens-Bueno,contemplare las nubes tambien...-.

Entonces Mittens se recosto de la misma forma a un lado de Bolt...

Mittens-Mira esa...parece una almoada-.  
Bolt-Y esa parece una una bola-.  
Mittens-Bolt,todas tienen esa forma-.  
Bolt-Claro que no,esta es mas obalada,las otras son mas...circulosas-.  
Mittens-No,por ejemplo...esa de allá,parece una estrella,y la tuya comparada con otra nube sin forma,es...una nube sin forma-.  
Bolt-Si,claro...-.  
Mittens-"_Mmm..._" **Fingio una actitud de sorpresa** Bolt!,mira eso!-.  
Bolt-Que?-. **Se levanto y miro a todos lados**  
Mittens-Nada,jaja-.  
Bolt-Ohh te crees muy graciosa ehh?,te dare una lección!-.  
Mittens-Solo si logras atraparme!-.

Entonces Mittens salto a un arbol,y luego bajo...

Bolt-**Desde el techo** Oye!,no se vale!-.  
Mittens-Que pasa cachorrito?,eres muy lento?-.  
Bolt-**Sonrio** Allá voy...-.

Bolt salto hasta el arbol,y cayó en una rama,luego estubo saltando otras ramas hasta llegar una que estaba rota...Bolt no la vio y...

Bolt-Alla vooooooo!...-.

Cayo al suelo golpeandose la espalda un poco fuerte...

Bolt-**Abriendo los ojos**  
Mittens-Para eso hay escaleras Bolty-.**Estaban cara a cara**  
Bolt-Ah si? pue...tu...me...me llamaste Bolty?-.  
Mittens-Si-.  
Bolt-**Se tira encima de Mittens** No me digas Bolty...-.  
Mittens-De acuerdo... **Se tira encima de el** Bolty-.

Se miraron unos segundos...

Bolt-_"Wow...Mittens es mas hermosa con luz...un momento! que diablos me pasa?"_-.  
Mittens-**Cara a cara** Quieres ir al parque?-.  
Bolt-Emm...si-si...me encantaria...-.  
Mittens-Bueno,corre!-.

Entonces Bolt y Mittens corrieron hasta el parque...llegaron y lo primero que hicieron fue jugar a "Te toque!",Bolt perseguia a Mittens y luego Mittens a Bolt...estaban divirtiendose como nunca...

En casa...

Rhino-**Pegando la cara en el televisor** Gira...gira...-.  
Television-La rueda gira y...ohh Comodín!,concursante No.1,completa la frase...

En una pantalla gigante decía "QUE LA - TE -"

Rhino-Que la raya,raya,raya te raya,raya...mmm...vamos...-.  
Televisor-20 segundos...-.  
Rhino-Emm...donde vi eso...mmm...claro!-.  
Televisor-10 segundos!-.  
Rhino-Que la fuerza te acompañe!-.  
Televisor-Oh,se acabo el tiempo concursante No.1,creo que se va...-.  
Rhino-POR DIOS! era mas sencilla que la anterior concursante No.1! AHHH! **Le pegaba a la pantalla** Rhino controlate...mejor vamos a ver...un programa de musica?...no...caricaturas?...no...Bolt?...tentador,pero no...ohh leñadoras en bikini...-.

Rhino estaba muy entretenido mirando television,pero tocan el timbre...

Rhino-Que? **Va a la ventana y observa a un perro** otro vagabundo?-.

Rhino llego a la puerta y...

Rhino-Amigo,no tenemos comida aqui,asi que porque no te vas?-.  
Trabis-No vengo por comida...bueno ya que lo mencionas...-.  
Rhino-Hay adios!-.  
Trabis-Oye espera!  
Rhino-Que?-.  
Trabis-Se encuentra Bolt?-.  
Rhino-Nop-.  
Trabis-Oh,bueno...de casualidad sabes donde esta?-.  
Rhino-Nop..oh,espera,creo que esta en el parque...sabes donde queda?-.  
Trabis-Si-.  
Rhino-Bueno...-.

Trabis estaba apunto de irse y...

Rhino-Oye espera!-.  
Trabis-Que pasa bigotes?-.  
Rhino-"_Bigotes?_" Yo tambien iba a buscarlo asi que podria acompañarte-.  
Trabis-Si eso quieres...subete a mi espalda!-.  
Rhino-Enserio? Genial!-.  
Trabis-**Rhino salta a su espalda** Pero te advierto que correre a una velocidad que rompera las leyes de la fisica,si tuviera un cinturon diria "abróchate el cinturon" pero como no tengo no lo dire-.  
Rhino-Creeme,velocidad es mi nombre-.  
Trabis-De acuerdo Velocidad...mmm prefiero llamarte Bigotes-.  
Rhino-"_Creo que no entendio_"...oye como te llamas por cierto?-.  
Trabis-Trabis-.  
Rhino-Bien Trabis...corre!-.

En casa...

Mama de Penny-Penny,ya te bañaste?-.  
Penny-En eso estoy mama!-.**Decía bajando las escaleras**  
Mama de Penny-Ok...** Mira la television** leñadoras en bikini?...ese hamster...-.

Entonces Trabis salio corriendo a maxima velocidad,y Rhino solo rebotaba,y no se caia porque estaba agarrado del pelo de Trabis...luego de unos minutos llegaron al parque y vieron Bolt correteando a Mittens...

Rhino-Hola Bolt! **Le hablaba a un arbol,estaba mareado**  
Trabis-Bolt esta allá-.  
Rhino-**Se taya los ojos** oh ya veo...-.  
Bolt-Hola...**Fue embestido por Mittens**  
Mittens-Creo que volvi a ganar-.  
Bolt-Espera,esa no cuenta-.  
Mittens-Claro que si,te tumbe,te toque...y gane!-.  
Bolt-Si,si...llegando a casa haremos una revancha!-.  
Mittens-Jeje...cuando quieras Bolty!...-.

Fueron con Trabis...

Trabis-Hey Bolt,a que juegan?-.  
Bolt-A "Te toque!" quieres jugar?-.  
Trabis-De acuerdo!...y como se juega?-.  
Mittens-Es facil,solo tocas a alguien,y el intenta tocar a uno de nosotros-. **Decía emocionada**  
Trabis-Entonces significa que...te toque bigotes!-.

Trabis salio corriendo junto a Bolt y Mittens...y Rhino hacia un gran esfuerzo para tocar a alguno...

Rhino-No tan rapido!,mis patas son pequeñas y no puedo correr mucho! _"Tomare encuenta lo del ejercicio..."_-.

Estuvieron jugando un largo rato...cuando se cansaron se fueron a la sombra de un arbol a platicar un poco...

Trabis-Entonces me llevaron al hospital,hubo una confusión y asi fue como termine viviendo en un granero sembrando maíz con una anciana-.  
Bolt-Wow-.  
Mittens-Ami me paso algo parecido...verdad Bolt?-.  
Bolt**-_Recordando viejos tiempos_**  
Rhino-Y tambien eh superado a los superheroes...ahora soy mas como agente secreto! que se infiltra por...-.

Rhino le explicaba a Trabis con maromas y movimientos quien era su agente secreto favorito...

Trabis-Es asi siempre?-.  
Mittens-Mentiria si digo que no-.  
Rhino-Por cierto,tambien aprendi varios golpes de karate Trabis!-.  
Trabis-Que bien!...siempre quize aprender karate-.  
Rhino-Bueno,pones la mano asi y...-.

Mientras Rhino y Trabis hablaban de karate,Mittens...

Mittens-Y donde te metiste ayer?,casi infartas a Penny-.  
Bolt-Pues...enrealidad es un poco extraño,pero lo que paso fue...-.

Bolt le conto a Mittens que paso el día de ayer...

**Un día antes...**_  
_

Estaban frente a un computador...

Bolt-Llevo las cartas,tu traes el juguete y yo vendo los manís?-.  
Trabis-No,no,no...no hay manís en este juego-.  
Bolt-Porque no?-.  
Trabis-Porque ya hay chocolate,para que necesitas el maní?,porque no vendes esos panquecitos de mora,te daran 300z-.  
Bolt-Pff,no tiene sentido si no hay manís...-.

Estaban jugando algo parecido al CityVille(XD),estaban muy entretenidos,pero llego el dueño de Trabis...

Trabis-Oh no...aqui viene Ben!,vamonos antes de que te vea-.  
Bolt-Por donde?-.  
Trabis-Vamos al patio,ahí tengo mi casa,es súper Cool!-.

Entonces corrieron hasta el patio,y entraron a una casa para perros grande...tenia un colchon,un plato de comida y agua y habia un poco de basura y otros objetos...

Bolt-Wow...la casa es mas grande por dentro...-.  
Trabis-Soy bueno con la decoracion-.  
Bolt-Si,se nota...**Levantando una lata de refresco vieja**  
Trabis-Bueno,necesito tu ayuda...-.  
Bolt-No!,no llevare nada,si quieres hacerlo llevalo tu-.  
Trabis-Emm...rayos,bueno lo hare yo-.  
Bolt-Porfavor,porque ahora me puede pasar algo peor...y me diras almenos que le lleve en la caja?-.  
Trabis-Bonbones-.**Buscaba algo abajo de su colchon**  
Bolt-Que?-.  
Trabis-Bonbones con azucar glaseada...son sus favoritos,los del jefe-.**Decia abentando una revista de videojuegos hacia atras**  
Bolt-**Esquivando la revista** Entonces...me acorralaron 2 perros,unas ratas me llevaron a una papeleria y fui hasta el basusero caminando,solo por bonbones?-.  
Trabis-Si-.  
Bolt-"_Juro que matare a este tipo!"_ Y emm...quien es el jefe?-.  
Trabis-El jefe?,bueno,es el jefe...por eso se llama asi,si no no seria el jefe-.  
Bolt-Oye a qué te dedicas?...se me hace algo extraño todo ésto...-. **Veia varios hoyos en la pared**  
Trabis-Bueno...es complicado...tengo una deuda con alguien y debo hacer varias cosas para borrarla...-.  
Bolt-Deuda? A que te refieres?-.  
Trabis-Verás...hubo una epoca en la que mi dueño y yo estabamos en bancarrota...lo habian despedido de su trabajo y no teniamos nada de comer...llegamos a vivir en la calle...un dia conocí a un tipo,maneja las peleas de perros,de hecho era un perro el que las manejaba,Billy Bob...me ofrecio comida a cambio que trabajara para el...nos alimento a mi y a mi dueño,hasta que consiguió un empleo otravez y nos mudamos a tu vecindario...estoy en números rojos con el,tengo que saldar mi deuda a cambio de trabajar para el un tiempo...tengo que ser el que...va por la comida,o un luchador sustito,o el que limpia la sangre del escenario...o,en menor grado,el que va por las pizzas-.  
Bolt-Ohh...que triste...oye y que es esto? **Decía apunto de abrir una caja pesada**  
Trabis-OYE!,no suelta eso...es una caja de secretos!-.  
Bolt-Que?-.  
Trabis-Una caja de secretos,no puedes abrirla,es secreta!  
Bolt-Okey,okey...-.

Salieron de la casa..

Trabis-Enserio necesito de tu ayuda...-.  
Bolt-En que?-.  
Trabis-Necesito que vengas a un lugar conmigo,no vas participar en esto..es mas bien como un apoyo moral,solo asi podre safarme de esto...TE LO RUEGO!-.  
Bolt-**Trabis estaba en el suelo rogandole ayuda** De acuerdo!-.  
Trabis-**Se levanta como si nada** Genial-.  
Bolt-...Emm estas seguro de que tu...movil es seguro?-.  
Trabis-Tu tranquilo,es muy facil manejar mi patineta-.

Llegan al lugar en poco tiempo...

Trabis-Llegamos...-.  
Bolt-**Temblando y asustado bajo de la patineta**  
Trabis-**Baja de la patineta** Oye,que te pasa?...estas mas blanco de lo usual-.  
Bolt-Sentí que...que se me salía el hígado...-.  
Trabis-Calma...respira...respira hondo...-.  
Bolt-No vuelvo a hacer este tipo de cosas!,eres un maniaco suicida!-.  
Trabis-"_Mmm...ya van 8 en la semana...sera que si estoy un poco loco?_" Jeje...-.  
Bolt-Terminemos con esto rapido-.

Llegaron a un callejon,donde habia varios perros,la mayoria saludaba a Trabis,era muy conocido por ahí...

Perro-Que hay Trabis?-.  
Trabis-Hola!-.  
Perro-Y que necesitas?,vienes a lo de siempre?-.  
Trabis-Asi es...-.  
Perro-Muy bien,por aqui...oye-oye-oye,que hace el aqui?-.  
Trabis-El? **Señala a Bolt**-.  
Perro-Si...que haces en barrios tan bajos chico?-.  
Bolt-Emm...vengo a...-.  
Trabis-El caso es que no causara problemas...viene a...eso-.  
Perro-Va a entrar?-.  
Trabis-No exactamente...-apoyo moral.  
Perro-Mmm...de acuerdo,por aqui caballeros-.

Aquel perro los llevo hasta un lote baldío,y en el centro estaba un perro,con un perro mas pequeño...Trabis y Bolt llegaron con el y...

Bolt-Que es este lugar?  
Trabis-Bolt...te presento al Señor Billy Bob...-.

_**Bueno gente,hasta aqui el capitulo...talvez no hayan entendido bien que paso,pero esperen el proximo y van a comprender lo que ocurre,ya saben,el proximo en unos cuantos dias,y si quieren saber un poco mas de Trabis lean su ficha en mi perfil n.n**_  
_**Me demore un poquito al tener ciertos problemas con el guión...bueno,ya lo arregle xD**_  
_**Se despide Cornell227**_


	5. Billy Bob Parte 2

Billy Bob Parte 2

Bolt se había ido Trabis porque Penny se llevó a Mittens al veterinario,pues cada mes lleva a sus mascotas a que le pongan sus vacunas,se fue alrededor de las 4:30,y Bolt a las 5...

Bolt y Trabis llegaron a un lote baldio,donde habia una vieja mesa en el centro,iluminada por la luz del dia...en esa mesa esperaba un enorme perro,era el jefe de Trabis,un gran Lobo Irladés Café Grisaceo...

Billy Bob-Hola Trabis!,ven,sientate,hay mesa para...3,veo que traes a un amigo-.  
Trabis-Hola _"Anciano terminal"_ Jefe ...si,es solo un amigo _"Al que me gustaria usar como complice para asesinarlo viejo estu...pff lo siento chicos,quize decir viejo feo"_ que me acompaña-.  
Bolt-Hola!-.**Dijo amistosamente**  
Billy Bob-Hola hombre...cual es tu nombre?-.  
Bolt-Bolt señor-.  
Billy Bob-Bolt,que eso no es una marca de cereal?-.  
Bolt-Emm...de hecho era una serie-.  
Billy Bob-Oh,tu eres ese perro eh?...dime,que se siente ser famoso y que tu nombre este en...autobuses,letreros,estampas,videojuegos,como es la fama?-.  
Bolt-La verdad no se muy bien eso...lo maximo que conoci fue un set de grabacion...-.  
Billy Bob-Mmm?...en fin,esa serie no es buena ya...mi hijo era fan,un buen fan,y si,veiamos la tele por la ventana de un tipo...esa serie ahora es basofia,sin ofender-.  
Bolt-Pues...la verdad si,antes era buena,desde que meten aliens se unio a la cadena corporativa de entretenimiento barato-. Billy Bob-Pensamos igual muchacho!-.  
Trabis-Oiga jefe...recuerde porque estamos aqui-.  
Billy Bob-Oh si claro...emm Billy,porque no vas a jugar un rato?,mientras estos hombres y yo discutimos unos asuntos si?-.

Entonces un cachorro sale de las patas de Billy Bob...era practicamente igual a su padre,solo que el tenia el color de pelo mas rubio que café,y era peludito y pequeño...

Trabis-Hola Billy,como has estado?-.  
Billy-Hola Trabis!,bien,de hecho hoy ya aprendi a saltar los techos como lo haces tu!-.  
Bolt-Y este chico? Billy Bob-Es mi hijo...soy padre soltero **Decía mientras el cachorro mordia su oreja**-.  
Bolt-Y que le paso a la Señora Billy Bob?-.  
Billy Bob-Ella...esta...repartiendo margaritas **Se voltea a un lado,cierra los ojos y pone una pata en el pecho** No,no caere de nuevo en la negacion...-.  
Trabis-Creí que estaba muerta-.  
Bolt-Oh...lo siento...-.  
Billy Bob-No te preocupes joven...-.  
Billy Bob Jr-Entonces me voy al parque papá!-.  
Billy Bob-Muy bien... **El perrito se fue caminando** No aceptes galletitas de extraños!-.  
Bolt-Debe ser dificil estar solo...-.  
Billy Bob-No enrealidad,es mas facil de lo que crees-.  
Trabis-Y lo deja ir solo al parque?-.  
Billy Bob-Si...?-.  
Trabis-"_Que loco_" En fin...ya fui a lo que me mando...no es mi estilo,pero ya fui a enviarles el "mensaje" de su parte-.  
Billy Bob-A los de la camioneta hippie?...ahh como los odio...-.  
Trabis-Si,esos-.  
Billy Bob-OH,bueno,cada vez me sorprendes mas Trabis,si sigues asi podrias safarte pronto-.  
Trabis-Genial! "_Y asi poder patear su gran,enorme y feo..._"-.  
Bolt-Este,que hora es?-.

El ambiente se puso tenso...

Billy Bob-**Azota su patas con fuerza en la mesa,y mira frente a frente a Bolt** Escucha chico...quieres entrar al negocio?,es una buena oferta-.  
Bolt-Pues...tengo que pensarlo,tengo una familia y no creo que...-.  
Billy Bob-OH,casado?,que bien,es Rubia?,a mi me encantan las rubias...-.  
Bolt-No-no!...nada de eso-.  
Billy Bob-Tranquilo,comenzaras en entrenamiento,unos meses y despues entras al "plantel",comenzando con pequeños contrincantes,te parece la idea?-.  
Trabis-Es demaciado pronto,no cree?-.  
Billy Bob-No lo escuches,veras entras,peleas,y te vas con buena recompensa-.  
Bolt-Yo no...-.  
Billy Bob-Exacto,aceptó-.  
Trabis-No dijo nada!-.  
Billy Bob-Es porque esta impresionado-.  
Bolt-Yo no digo que...-.  
Trabis-"_Hay que aprovecharse de la situacion_" Bueno,a partir de mañana vendra aqui,sera mi compañero de trabajo-.  
Bolt-QUE?-.  
Billy Bob-No pensaba en algo asi...pero ya que lo mencionas,2 es mejor que uno...te quiero mañana a las seiscientas horas-. Bolt-QUE? NO PUEDO ESPERAR SEISCIENTAS HORAS!-.  
Trabis-Se refiere a las 6-.  
Bolt-Ah,bueno,si me da un bote de agua y galletas de cho...que estoy haciendo?,no,yo tengo un hogar,una familia que me necesita,amigos!-.  
Trabis-**Sonrie falsamente** Me disculpa un segundito?-.

Entonces Trabis llevo a Bolt a hablar...

Bolt-Porque me metiste a esto!-.  
Trabis-Espera espera!,dejame explicarte como esta todo...veras,si "trabajas" aqui,trabajariamos juntos...vamos a decir que tu vives en Acapulco,México,viniste aqui a turistear,y necesitabas algo de trabajo al escapar de la perrera y perderte,pero volveras a tu pais con unos contactos estilo pelicula 007,te desapareces del mapa un tiempo,y con que jamas te vuelvas a parar aqui,todo saldra a la perfeccion-. **Hace con las patas como si tubiera una pistola**  
Bolt-"_Este sujeto es la contraparte canina de Rhino!_"-.  
Trabis-Genial-.  
Bolt-Y como te liberarias?-.  
Trabis-Sencillo,hariamos el doble de cosas de las que yo solo haria,asi cumpliria mi condena,vendrias aqui 3 veces por semana,no muy tarde...quieres ayudar por una buena causa?-.  
Bolt-**Lo penso un poco** Juras que no me meteré en lios?-.  
Trabis-Lo juro...juramento canino?

Entonces levantan la pata,se toman de la oreja,y con la otra pata "estrechan la mano"...

Trabis-Genial!,estare eternamente agradecido-.  
Bolt-Pero nada de trucos entendido?-.  
Trabis-Entendido y anotado-.

Bolt salio corriendo...

Trabis-Alguna otra mala idea?...OH DIOS,MI PAÑUELO!-. **Tomo un pañuelo rojo del suelo,y se lo amarro al cuello perfectamente bien...parecia que tenia una muy pequeña capa**

**Día prensente...**

Mittens-Entonces eso fue lo que hiciste eh?-.  
Bolt-Si,pero tu no sabes nada...Trabis no debe saber que te lo dije...-.  
Mittens-No hay cuidado...-.  
Trabis-Y tambien le dijiste lo del incidente con los hippies?-.  
Rhino-Hippies?,los hippies son un poco extraños...-.  
Trabis-No sabes las artimañas que hacen los hippies Bigotes...-.  
Rhino-Lo se,son malos...como el brocoli!-.  
Trabis-Un conosedor!,dame esa pata!-.

Entonces Trabis y Rhino hacen un saludo raro...

Bolt-Emm...le dije a Mittens-.  
Trabis-Le dijiste a Bigotes?-.  
Rhino-Lo escuche...estaba a un lado suyo-.  
Bolt-Upps...creo que le dije a todos entonces...-.  
Trabis-Si,tranquilo,sabia que le dirias a alguien "_Nunca puedes confiar en nadie aqui,jeje_",en fin...luego de que te fuiste,la cosa se puso...un tanto "extraña"-.  
Mittens-Antes...Bolt,debemos estar en casa a las 6,ya sabes,Penny se va a Londres el Domingo-.  
Bolt-Que?,tan pronto?-.

Ahora Trabis cuenta su parte...

**_Recuerdo,día anterior..._**

Dieron las 7:40 p.m,y Trabis hablaba con Billy Bob...

Billy Bob-Ese perro,amigo tuyo?-.  
Trabis-Es un vecino...bueno,cambiando de tema...le gustaria hacer un trato?-.  
Billy Bob-Aun no terminamos lo de hace unos meses...quieres empezar otro?-.  
Trabis-Si,pero este es bueno...vera,y si acortamos el plazo por el doble de cosas que hariamos Bolt y yo?-.  
Billy Bob-**Penso unos segundos** Me puedo quedar tu bufanda?-.  
Trabis-Es un pañuelo-.  
Billy Bob-ES UNA BUFANDA-. **Dijo enojado**  
Trabis-Okey,una bufabda-.**Dijo rodando los ojos**  
Billy Bob-Me la das?-.  
Trabis-**Se la quita** Tomela-.  
Billy Bob-Gracias!,si claro,lo que quieras-.  
Trabis-Genial!-.  
Billy Bob-Por cierto...como eres de confianza,te dire que...recuerdas cuanto...cuanta comida dieron los del basurero del sur,por ver como se descuartizaban aquellos 2 peleoneros?-.  
Trabis-Claro-.  
Billy Bob-Bueno...al rubio le dio una enfermedad cardiaca poco comun...pero enfin,tu ga-nas,o los ma-tas...fácil,fácil Trabis-. Trabis-Pero no puedo hacer eso Billy...eso esta mal-.  
Billy Bob-Anda,no te hagas el apretadito...si tienes poder,tienes que abusar de el,si no,para que lo tienes?,pero bueno,ya si no quieres,vamos y los encerramos en las jaulas de la fabrica abandonada...para que no te canses Trabis,vamos bien,va-mos bien-.  
Trabis-Vamos?-.  
Billy Bob-Bueno,igual ya pensamos en eso mañana,ya vete que se hace tarde,y los de la perrera hacen cacería a estas horas-. Trabis-Bueno...nos vemos-.

Trabis se fue de aque lote baldio,caminaba por las calles,observando el hermoso crepúsculo...iba caminando tan contento,pero...

Trabis-**Choco con algo** Que ra...-.  
Billy-Hola Trabis!-.  
Trabis-**Sorprendido** Hola pequeñín!,es un poco tarde para un niño,que haces por aqui?-.  
Billy-No encuentro a mi papi...tu sabes donde esta?-.  
Trabis-Emm,no...pero puedo ayudarte a encontrarlo-.  
Billy-Oki!,me puedo subir a tu espalda?-.  
Trabis-De acuerdo,pero sera un poco agitado el camino-.  
Billy-Pero muy rapido si?-.  
Trabis-Okey Billy a correr!** Se asusto** AHHH!-.  
Bolt-**Estaba caminando a casa** Enserio?-.  
Trabis-Que?,me encantan los niños-.  
Bolt-Entonces eres la niñera verdad?-.  
Billy-Hola señor!-.  
Bolt-Hola chiquitín,es muy tarde,no deberias estar con tu papá?-.**Dijo acercandose**  
Billy-Sip,pero encontre una lagartija,la segui y despues estaba en un lugar donde habia muchos perros...y un señor me cargo y me metio en una jaula con comida,eran croquetas!,luego me aburri y me vine caminando,pero no me acuerdo del camino a mi casa-. **Dijo muy inocentemente**  
Trabis-ESCAPASTE DE LA PERRERA?-.  
Billy-Asi se llama?-. **Era muy inocente el cachorro**  
Trabis-Es imposible salir de ahi!-.  
Billy-No es cierto,solo atraviesas los tubos, y caminas hasta la salida-.  
Trabis-"_Algo me dice que sera un gran callejero_" Vaya,eres muy bueno Billy...solo no vayas mucho haya,de hecho jamas,porque si te atrapan no vuelves a salir-.  
Billy-T**rago saliva** Si Trabis!-.  
Bolt-Bueno...yo ya me voy...-.  
Trabis-Se te olvido el camino verdad?-.  
Bolt-Si-.  
Trabis-Caminas derecho,vuelta a la izquierda,luego a la derecha,recto de nuevo y llegas a tu casa-.  
Bolt-Oh...claro-.

Entonces Bolt salio corriendo...

Trabis-Bueno,te llevare a casa-.  
Billy-Oki!-.

Trabis lo puso en su espalda,mientras lo llevaba devuelta con su papa...el cachorro era muy activo,y su heroe era Trabis,ya que Trabis es el que lo trae a todos lados,le enseña muchas maneras sobre como salir de problemas,si lo atrapan,o por si se llega a pelear...era como un hermano para Billy... Bolt llego a casa,entro por la puerta para perros,y se encontro con Penny,que estaba muy apurada...

Penny-**Estaba sacando ropa de su closet** Pantalones...zapatos,maquillaje,mas ropa...Dios,me voy en 2 días!-.

Asi es,Penny se iria a Londres en dos dias...se confirmo quien sera el director,y tiene que estar en Londres a las 2 de la tarde...hoy era Viernes,se iria el Domingo y regresaria en una semana...Bolt se iba a acostar,pero...

Mittens-De nuevo con tu amigo de parranda? **Dijo con burla**  
Bolt-Jeje,no,solo andaba con...unos asuntos...-.  
Mittens-Mas vale que no te metas en problemas Bolty-.  
Bolt-Bolty?-.  
Mittens-Tendras que acostumbrarte,me gusta llamarte asi-.**Se sonrojo un poco**  
Bolt-**Aparentemente,un Bolt "Amoroso" tomo el control** Te vez linda cuando te sonrojas...-.  
Mittens-**Se sorprendio** Que?..lo dices enserio?-.  
Bolt-Si...si,la verdad si...mucho-.**Le dijo con una sonrisa**  
Mittens-Yo...gracias...y dime,vamos a ver television con Rhino?-.  
Bolt-Pues ya que...-.

Cuando Bolt y Mittens iban al sofá,Bolt se dio cuenta de lo que dijo sobre Mittens...

Bolt-"_Me pregunto porque se llaman Sandias...y...hey,hey hey Bolt!,porque le dijiste eso a Mittens?,esta mal!,ella es tu amiga,una gran amiga,tu mejor amiga,ni se te ocurra nada mas fuera de lo comun...aunque podria intentarlo...no-no!,ahhh mi cabeza da vueltas!_"

**Día presente...  
**

Mittens-El cachorro!-.  
Bolt-Admito que era muy tierno...-.  
Trabis-Y creeme que hace muchas cosas que me han dejado impresionado...el pequeñin sera un buen callejero,ademas,soy como su hermano mayor-.  
Mittens-Yo siempre quize un hermano...Bolt,deben ser la 6 ya...vienes con nosotros Trabis?-.  
Trabis-Claro-.  
Rhino-**Se sube a la espalda de Trabis** Bueno,estaremos solos una larga semana,nos visitaras Trabis?-.  
Trabis-Mmm...vere que puedo hacer jeje-.  
Bolt-Puedes ir siempre,mi casa es tu casa jeje-.  
Trabis-Me alaga...pero recuerda que pasado mañana tambien vamos a ir eh?-.  
Bolt-Cierto...oye y tu pañuelo?-.  
Trabis-Tengo como 10 en casa-.  
Rhino-OHOH me das uno?-.  
Trabis-Claro! tengo muchos colores Bigotes,que color?-.  
Rhino-NEGRO!-. **Dijo bobamente**  
Mittens-Y porque tienes tantos?-.  
Trabis-Eran de mi persona,solo que ahora usa el cabello largo,asi que ya no los necesita...-.

Entonces en el camino a casa Trabis contaba varias de sus aventuras,con sus viejos amigos...

Bolt-Entonces tu eras un callejero?-.  
Mittens-Como yo!-.  
Trabis-Si,era muy conocido en todo el país,me decian Trabis El Corredor jaja...pero si no hubiera sido por Ben,yo seguiria en Nueva York-.  
Bolt-Es tu persona cierto?-.  
Trabis-Si,y si no me equivoco,la tuya se llama...Penny?-.  
Bolt-Exacto...-.  
Rhino-Nosotros tambien fuimos a la perrera...fue un suicidio,pero salimos de ahi-. Trabis-Asi que tu tambien llevabas vida alocada?-.  
Bolt-Algo asi...-.

Trabis continuo con sus anecdotas,vaya vida que tenia...al llegar a casa Bolt,Mittens y Rhino se metieron a jugar un rato,y Trabis se fue a dormir a su casa en el patio,pues tenia sueño...

Mittens-Y dime...Penny se va en 2 dias...tendremos la casa para nosotros...jeje,sera divertido-.  
Bolt-Si,muy divertido...-.  
Mittens-Que pasa?-.  
Bolt-**Suspira** Mittens...-.  
Mittens-Tienes miedo de que...que Penny se vaya y te deje...no es cierto?-.  
Bolt-Como lo sabes?-.  
Mittens-Porque un perro no dice "Ahh...Mittens" a menos que te extrañen,o que tengan miedo-.  
Bolt-Eres buena eh?-.  
Mittens-Lo se...mira,Penny no se ira,y si lo hace,no dejara atras a su cachorro favorito...y si algo llega a pasar...estaremos siempre unidos...tu,yo...y hasta el perezoso de Rhino-.  
Bolt-Me hace sentir mejor viniendo de ti-.  
Mittens-Claro que si!,somos mejores amigos no?...y estate tranquilo,Penny nunca te dejaria,ni a ti,ni a mi ni a nadie...jeje,no me imagino que cosas pueden pasar en esta semana...-.  
Bolt-Bueno,son vacasiones...que puede pasar?,claro,amenos que... **Habla de corrido** ...-.  
Mittens-Que?-.  
Bolt-Nada-.  
Mittens-Eres extraño...-.  
Bolt-Quieres discutir eso?-.  
Mittens-Solo si logras atraparme!-.  
Bolt-**Estaba apunto de perseguir a Mittens** Que raro...un dejavu...-. **Volvio a correr**

Entonces Bolt y Mittens se estubieron correteando en el jardín,mientras se hacia de noche...

_**Hasta aqui el capitulo...si,admito que tarde un poco,pero lo importante esque subire a menudo los capitulos**_ _**Las cosas se ponen interesante eh?...bueno,se despide Cornell227**_


	6. Devuelveme A Mi Hijo!

Cachorrito Perdido

(12:23 p.m)

Luego de que Bolt aceptara trabajar con Trabis para Billy Bob,Bolt estaba con Penny en casa,que se estaba alistando para irse a ese emocionante viaje a Londres,aunque estaba un poco apurada,al igual que su madre,ya que solo faltaba un día para un agotador y largo viaje fuera del país...

Penny-**Se acerca a Bolt** Bien Bolt,no se si me entiendas...escucha,mamá y yo estaremos fuera una semana...-.  
Bolt-**Bajaba las orejas,haciendo carita de perro  
**Penny-No Bolt...no hagas esa carita...mira,solo es una semana,todo estara bien...ustedes pueden salir a la calle siempre y cuando no se metan en problemas-.  
Bolt-**Seguía con la carita**  
Penny-Creeme que me los llevaria...pero en el vuelo no se permiten mascotas...pero bueno,mira-.  
Bolt-**Para las orejas,y saca la lengu**a  
Penny-Levanta la pata Bolt,no Bolt la otra pata,esa pata,y repite despues de mi..."No me meteré en líos,cuidare la casa como el gran perro guardian que soy"-.  
Bolt-Wof,wooof,wof,wof-.  
Penny-Y cuidare a Mittens,Rhino,y si acaso,a un conejito blanco que aparezca-.  
Bolt-Wof,wof,woooof,wof-.  
Penny-Y tambien irás al baño en el jardín,o vas a otro lado,pero no a casa de los vecinos,y si un ladrón entra,muerdes su trasero como jamas habias mordido algo jeje-.  
Bolt-Woof,wof,wof,wooof,wooooooooooof-.  
Penny-Ese es mi chico!...y tranquilo,los vecinos vendran 2 veces al día a darles de comer...no estaran hambriados...y otra cosita,no salgan mucho de casa,es peligroso y no quiero que me dé un infarto cuando llege! asi que nada de desobedecer entendido?-.  
Bolt-**Lamió la cara de Penny**  
Penny-(-.-'')"_Es un perro Penny...no habla español_"  
M.P-Penny!,ya terminaste de hechar la ropa a lavar?-.  
Penny-Rayos mama!(¬¬''!)...emm digo,no!,ya voy(n.n)-.

Como siempre,Penny dejó algunas cosas para última hora...como lavar la ropa,hacer sus maletas,y un sin fin de cosas por hacer...Mittens estaba recostada en un brazo del sillón,y Rhino en una almohada del mismo,y Bolt estaba suguiendo a Penny...

Mittens-Se van a Londres?-.  
Rhino-**Se mete en su esfera** Y no nos invitaron-.  
Mittens-Yo quiero ir!-.  
Rhino-Sigue soñando,no aceptan mascotas en el vuelo-.  
Mittens-Tu cabes en su bolso-.  
Rhino-Si...pero seria aburrido ir solo-.  
Mittens-Y quien vendrá a darnos de comer si Penny y su mama no estan?-.  
Rhino-Solo espero que no nos lleven a casa de su tia-abuela May...-.  
Mittens-**Recordando momentos de tortura**  
Rhino-Es un suicidio ir con su tia...-.  
Bolt-La tia-abuela de Penny?-.  
Rhino-Ella me da miedo-.  
Bolt-Lo se...por cierto,saben quien estará a cargo en casa?-.  
Mittens-Quien?-.  
Bolt-Nadie!-.  
Rhino-Como que nadie?-.  
Bolt-Penny y su mama se van,asi que estaremos solo nosotros...y si Rhino,los vecinos nos daran de comer-.  
Rhino-Uff...que alivio-.  
Mittens-Por cierto,que le paso a tu esfera?-.  
Rhino-**Veía el rayón que tenía **Emm...digamos que se me cayó-.  
Mittens-Por favor,ya van 5 que rompes!...bueno...1 la rompi yo jeje...-.  
Rhino-Si,gracias Mittens-.**Dijo con sarcasmo**

Bolt se salio al jardín a recostarse,pues no habia nada interesante que hacer en el día...luego de una hora recostado en el pasto pensando,Mittens fue con el...

Mittens-Bolt?-.  
Bolt-Eh?...hola-.  
Mittens-Que haces?-.  
Bolt-Nada,nada de nada-.  
Mittens-Que aburrimiento-.  
Bolt-Lo sé...-.  
Mittens-Y porque no vamos con Trabis?,su loco y maniaco sentido del humor nos hará reir-.  
Bolt-Trabis esta con su dueño...o esta dormido...o no lo se...ire a su casa,talvez no este ocupado...-.  
Mittens-Mientras iré a molestar a Rhino jeje-.

Molestar e irritar a Rhino era uno de los hobbies de Mittens(XD),mientras Bolt se fue a ver a Trabis para preguntarle si queria jugar a "Te toque!"...

Bolt-**En el jardín de enfrente de la casa de Trabis **Oye Trabis!,baja de ahí y ven aca!-.  
Trabis-**Estaba en el techo,sosteniendo una bara con sus patas traseras agarrado de la orilla** Hola Bolt!-.  
Bolt-Que haces ahi arriba?-.  
Trabis-Esque vi un lindo conejito...pero ese conejito resulto ser un gato muy parecido a un conejo,entonces resvale,pero descuida,tengo la pierna amarrada a la columna!-.  
Bolt-Cuanto llevas ahi?-.  
Trabis-2 horas!-.  
Bolt-Emm...ya se!,iré por una caja,le pondre una almohada y cuando caigas no te dolera!...almenos no tanto-.

En 2 minutos Bolt regresó empujando con su cabeza una caja de cartón que Penny tenía en la cochera,y llevaba en su hocico una almohada,se la puso a la caja,y la movio hacia donde estaba le dijo que se dejara caer,y Trabis enlugar de caer en la caja,cayo encima de Bolt...

Trabis-**Encima de Bolt** Si tu no dices nada yo tampoco Bolt-.

Trabis se levanto de Bolt...

Bolt-Oye loco,no quieres jugar a "Te Toque!" con nosotros?-.  
Trabis-Claro,claro,solo tengo que ir a casa de otro amigo...deje mi pañuelo favorito ahí-.  
Bolt-Bueno,te espero-.  
Trabis-No quieres venir?...escuché que por ahí en los botes de basura hay pizza de hace 2 días...-.  
Bolt-**Levanta las orejas **Enserio?-.  
Trabis-No enrealidad...jaja,ire en la patineta-.  
Bolt-No gracias..la ultima vez casi me matas-.

En ese momento,en otro lado...

Billy Bob Jr-**Estaba en el parque,como lo hace todas las tardes** 1,2,3,4,5,6...7...8...9...10!-.

El cachorrito estaba contando las rayas de la banqueta...

Billy Bob Jr-Son 10 grietas por banqueta...eso significa que aprendi a contar perfectamente bien(:D)...-.

Billy Bob Jr se fue del parque,pero cuando llego a una avenida chocó con un señor,pues estaba distraido porque iba jugando...

Billy Bob Jr-Au!-.  
Hombre-Que pasa? **Mira a todos lados,y por ultimo hacia abajo** Hola! cachorrito...-.  
Billy Bob Jr-Hola señor!-.  
Hombre-**El entendio un ladrido** Oye...eres muy bonito...no tienes un hogar? **Lo carga** No tienes placa... **Una enorme idea le vino a la mente** ven,sube a mi auto pequeñin...**Lo bajo,se metio al carro e hizo que el cachorro entrara al enseñarle una barra de chocolate** jujujuy!,me volvere rico!-.

El hombre cerró la puerta de su auto y se arranco...pero un preocupado Billy Bob Sr,que buscaba a su hijo al no encontrarlo en el parque vio pasar enfrente de el al hombre con su hijo...

Billy Bob-Que es eso? **Vio detenidamente el rostro del niño** BILLY! **Dijo** **desesperado,mientras corria a maxima velocidad**  
Agente-**En el auto,hablando por telefono** Si si,ya encontre la proxima estrella canina de Hollywood!,es un Lobo Irlandés!,creeme que un perro de esta raza no se ve todos los días aqui...si ricos hasta los pantalones!...entonces,lo llevo ...okey,nos vemos en 2 dias...que es eso... **Vio a Billy Bob Sr por el espejo** te llamo despues Weasley,estupido perro...alejate!-.  
Billy Bob-Billy!-.  
Billy-Papi!...PAPI!-.

El cachorro iba saltar por la ventana,pero el hombre lo tomo de la cola,abrio una jaula y lo metio en ella...el pobre cachorro luchaba por salir e irse con su padre,pero el hombre cerro con candado su jaula...

Billy Bob-No escaparas con mi hijo!-.

Entonces Billy Bob daba grandes salto a la ventana del hombre...este la cerro y empezo a querer atropellar a Billy Bob,pero el no se rendia,queria a toda costa a su hijo...aquel hombre se arto,abrio la ventana y le intentaba pegar con un palo que traia en el carro,le pego varias veces a Billy,pero este no se rendia...hasta que se freno el hombre y Billy Bob se siguio por lo rapido que iba...entonces acelero a gran velocidael sujeto acelero el coche a gran velocidad,el padre de Billy estaba apunto de morir...

Billy Bob-Oh no... **El carro estaba acercandose rapidamente** no,no no!-.

Billy Bob tomo rapidamente una tapa de un bote de basura,y se cubrio con ella como si fuera un escudo...el impacto del carro fue tan grande que lo empujo hasta salir volando a unos contenedores de basura..debido a que en ese bote solo habia vidrio y plastico,se lastimo todo el cuerpo...

Hombre-Victoria!-.

Billy Bob salio del bote con una pata lastimada y con un ojo lastimado...no lo podia abrir,pero nada le impidio ir por su hijo...

Hombre-Maldito perro,ya veras quien soy!-.  
Billy-Cuidado papa!-.

Billy Bob corrio hasta el carro de nuevo...pero al tener un ojo lastimado fue atropellado...

Billy-Papi! **Gritaba desesperadamente el niño**

Billy seguia gritando "Papi!"...Billy Bob yacía en el suelo,pero increiblemente y con mucho esfuerzo se levanto...tenia una pata torcida,una herida grande en la misma pata y un ojo lastimado...

Billy Bob-**Se acomoda la pata,al parecer solo se enchueco el hueso** No...no...** La tristeza se veia en sus ojos**

Billy Bob con la cabeza baja,sabiendo que probablemente nunca volvera a ver a su hijo,cogeo hasta el basurero...al llegar,una amiga suya le puso una benda en la pata,y un parche en el ojo...

Billy Bob-Que es esto? **Recoge un folleto que tenia pegado en la espalda** _"Quieres ser una estrella?,ven a audicionar y puedes ir a Londres con el director Clint Barton!(Era la foto de el mismo tipo que se llevo a Billy),y podras actuar junto a Penny V.!(Era Penny,la dueña de Bolt) en su proxima pelicula...ven a los estudios WWF Films Studios para mas informacion"_Trabis!-.

5 minutos despues...

(En el basurero de la ciudad)

Billy Bob-Por favor!,hare lo que sea!,lo que SEA!-.  
Bolt-La verdad...-.  
Trabis-Emm...no somos escuadrón de rescate,solo somos mascotas de casa...bueno el si-.  
Bolt-Oye!-.  
Trabis-El punto es...que no podemos,no sabemos a donde fue,ni quien se lo llevo...lo siento...-.  
Billy Bob-Espero que esto sea de ayuda...**Les da el folleto**  
Trabis-A ver...quieres estrella...bla,bla,bla,bla,bla...-.  
Bolt-Espera,espera!,ella es...Penny?-.  
Trabis-Como va a ser ella?...además,ella es mas rubia-.  
Bolt-Ella es actríz,y no,su cabello es café rojiso,la conozco muy bien-.  
Trabis-Oh...bueno,entonces tienes la grandisima suerte de conocer a Bolt,me voy de aqui!-.  
Bolt-Espera Trabis!-. **Lo jala de su pañuelo**  
Trabis-Que?-.  
Bolt-Si Penny sale aqui,es porque es la pelicula en la que saldrá,y si ese es el tipo que se llevo a Billy,tenemos todo arreglado,solo seguimos sigilosamente a Penny,que tiene un vuelo a ese país,vamos,lo traemos y listo-.  
Billy Bob-OH GRACIAS,GRACIAS,GRACIAS!-.  
Trabis-Espera...!,no voy a traerlo,no se como llegar a Londres!-.  
Bolt-Yo si-.  
Trabis-Y como genio?-.  
Bolt-Te acabo de decir que Penny!...bah,te lo explico al rato-.  
Billy Bob-Hare lo que sea!...pero porfavor!,ayudenme...no puedo ir yo porque...soy viejo para hacer esas cosas...-. Trabis-Y tambien anciano?,feo?,y hasta gordito?-.  
Billy Bob-Si,tambien-.  
Trabis-Que come mayonesa del suelo!...con hongos...de hace 3 años...y que tiene cucarachas!,y que tambien...-.  
Billy Bob-No te pases(¬_¬)-.  
Trabis-Jeje lo siento-.  
Billy Bob-**Toma del collar,muy feliz a Bolt** Entonces lo traeran?-.  
Bolt-Emm...si...claro... **Lo aparta lentamente**  
Trabis-_"Billy...tiene suerte que estime mucho a ese cachorro" _No crees que hay que ponerle sabor al caldo?(XD)-.  
Bolt-De que hablas?-.  
Trabis-Haremos esto...si...Bolt y yo vamos por tu hijo,a Londres,que es donde se supone que estara,y te lo traemos...tu me liberas del trato que hicimos,liberas a Bolt y te vas de aqui-.  
Billy Bob-Que?-.  
Trabis-Asi es...lo traemos,tu me dejas libre,dejas libre a Bolt,te vas de aqui...y tambien dale una recompensa a Bolt-.  
Billy Bob-**Checa debajo de su manta** Aceptas croquetas?-.  
Bolt-**Toma la bolsa de croquetas con su hocico** Yo cobro por adelantado...asi que,vamos por tu hijo,liberas a Trabis y te vas de aqui-.  
Billy Bob-Dije que hare lo que sea...y si eso implica irme de aqui...no me interesa...solo espero que mi hijo llege sano y salvo-.  
Bolt-De acuerdo...es un trato?-.  
Trabis-Trato hecho-.  
Bolt-Una nueva aventura nos espera! SIIII! **Dio un grito de guerra**  
Trabis y Billy Bob-**Cara de "Este tipo esta loco!"**  
Bolt-Emm...ya vamonos-.

Entonces Bolt y Trabis llegan a la patineta...

Bolt-Tengo que llegar rapido a mi casa...Mittens se va a preocupar porque sali sin avisar-.  
Trabis-Algo me dice que te agrada mucho la gata...quieres que te ayuda a conquistarla?-.  
Bolt-**Mente de Bolt** "_AJHAFHSFDAFJ_" Solo callate y llevanos!-.  
Trabis-Tarde o temprano necesitaras mi ayuda!-.

Entonces Bolt y Trabis se fueron por la carretera...

Bolt-SIEMPRE TIENES **Maniobra en una curva** QUE HACER ESTO A TU MODO?-.  
Trabis-Asi es mas divertido!-.  
Bolt-**Pasan por debajo de un trailer** Conduces como mujer!-.  
Trabis-No Bolt,condusco como un perro,y esto no es un auto,es una patineta!,ahora tranquilo!,lo hago todos los dias! WUUUUUUUJUU! sujetate!-.  
Bolt-DE DONDE?-.

Trabis se dirigió hasta una rampa que habia en la entrada de una tienda,saltaron muy lejos y calleron(Milagro de Dios) sanos y salvos en la banqueta...pero habia una grieta en el piso,y una llanta se safo y como cohete cayeron hasta unas bolsas de basura de una casa...

Trabis-**Estaba de cabeza,junto a un contenedor de basura** Eso fue loco!-.  
Bolt-**Sale de una bolsa de basura** GENIAL!,LISTO PARA UNA CARERA? **Tenía una cascara de platano en la cabeza** Trabis-**Se levanta y truena su espalda** Eh Houston,tenemos un problema...la patineta se averió-.  
Bolt-Bueno,hay que correr!,no me perderé el almuerzo!-.  
Trabis-Puedo comer en tu casa?-.  
Bolt-Siempre y cuando no saques la comida del plato-.  
Trabis-Y deberiamos llevar una bolsita-.  
Bolt-Porque?-.  
Trabis-Yo solo decía...siento que algo se aproxima-.  
Bolt-Eww-.

Se fueron caminando,llegaron a casa justo a tiempo para el almuerzo...

Penny-**Llega con un folleto en su mano a la cocina** Ya viste mama?,si especificamente una mujer gana el concurso ira a Londres a actuar conmigo...siguen haciendo esos concursos baratos-.  
M.P-Porque no invitas a una de tus amigas?,y asi si una de ellas gana seria muy divertido para ti-.  
Penny-No...ya les dije,no les gusta actuar...-.  
M.P-Por cierto,tu Bolty trajo un invitado **Mueve la cabeza hacia Bolt y Trabis**-.  
Penny-Hola amiguito!...que curioso pañuelo...bueno,tenemos croquetas...son las mejores chico! jeje-.

Penny y su mama se sentaron a comer,y Bolt y sus amigos hicieron lo mismo...luego de comer,Trabis citó a todos al patio trasero...

Trabis-Miren...lo que pasa es...-.  
Bolt-Rhino,Mittens,Trabis y yo nos vamos a Londres-.  
Mittens-Que?-.  
Trabis-_Creo que fuiste muy directo_ **Le dijo a la oreja**-.  
Bolt-Si...tuve ciertos imprevistos...y es para ayudar a Trabis...veran-.

Bolt les conto a Mittens y Rhino como fue que robaron al hijo de Billy Bob,y la razón por la que tienen que ir por el...

Bolt-Y secuestraron a su hijo,por eso debemos regresarlo con su padre-.  
Trabis-**Pone su pata en el pecho,y con el viento su pañuelo se mueve como si fuera una capa** No se cuanto nos lleve encontrarlo...dias...semanas...meses,si no es que años,talvez en el camino tengamos huesos rotos y roidos por ratas mutantes,y talvez nos disparen numerosas veces,pero es un hecho que nunca olvidare los buenos amigos que tube durante toda mi vi...-.  
Bolt-Iremos en avion,Penny viajara al set en Londres(.-.)-.  
Trabis-Oh...bueno,entonces tardaremos 11 minutos...-(¬_¬).  
Bolt-Bien,entonces...Rhi...no...Mittens estas a cargo-.  
Mittens-Amm no lo creo orejón-.  
Rhino-JAMAS me perderia una aventura! **Dijo emocionado**  
Mittens-Mmm...si no voy estaria aburrida en casa...ademas,quien te cuidara para evitar que hagas estupideces? **Dijo con burla**-.  
Bolt-Que?...creí que creerias que es una locura-.  
Mittens-Que puede pasar?,solo son vacaciones(n.n)-.  
Bolt-Bueno...(e.e)-.  
Trabis-_Calla(-.-)-._  
Trabis-Tienes idea de cuando despega?-.  
Bolt-No-.  
Trabis-Entonces que?,como adivinaremos la hora en la que...-.  
Bolt-Debe de ser temprano,mira me levantare muy temprano,vemos a que hora se va Penny,y te hablamos vale?-. T  
rabis-Genial,estare en mi casa afuera,despiertame-.  
Mittens-No te demores...-.  
Trabis-Emm...si...bueno chicos,me voy a alistar para mañana!,nos espera un largo día-.

Trabis salió corriendo por la puerta para perros...

Rhino-Como en los viejos tiempos!,tu,yo unidos en una aventura!,será genial!-.  
Bolt-Ya lo imagino!-.  
Rhino-Lo se!,oye Mittens,iras tu tambien,verdad?-.  
Mittens-Por supuesto roedor!,estoy tan emocionada...esperen...vamos a Londres!,GENIAL!-.

Mittens comenzo a hablar y hablar sobre como seran su vacaciones...

Rhino-Wow,nunca vi a Mittens tan emocionada-.  
Bolt-Incluso yo lo estoy-.  
Rhino-Crees que yo no?,esto será genial!-.

Bolt se fue al cuarto de Penny...estuvo ahi 2 horas hablando con Mittens,mientras Penny se despedia sus amigos por telefono e internet...

Bolt-Gracias al cielo solo me dio una croquetita-.  
Mittens-Jeje...croquetita-(n.n)  
Bolt-Sigo sin creer que desobedeceremos a Penny...-.  
Mittens-Te lo imaginas?,en Londres!,podemos ir al reloj gigante,a...a muchos lugares geniales!-.  
Bolt-Mientras ustedes se lo pasan de lo lindo,Trabis y yo buscaremos un cachorro perdido(¬¬)-.  
Mittens-Bueno...eso eso es cierto(e.e)-.  
Bolt-Pero en fin...será facil encontrarlo-.  
Mittens-Y no la desobedecemos...bueno si,pero es por una buena causa no?-.  
Bolt-Mmm,cierto-.  
Mittens-Toda una aventura!...bueno,ahora me iré a dormir...un loco día nos espera-.

Mittens fue a su colchon,se recosto...

Bolt-**Estaba viendo el cielo** **oscurecido**  
Mittens-Tu también tienes que dormir!-.  
Bolt-Claro ya voy!-.

_**Bueno,hasta aqui el capitulo...antes quiero decirles lectores,que estoy escribiendo junto a Pablo2012 un fic nuevo...si quieren saber de que es,o como va,pues chequenlo :)**_ _**Y otro aviso...aunque les parezca gracioso,yo no escribi todo el capitulo,mi hermana cambió muchas cosas...se me adelanto¬¬,espero que no siga metiendo sus narices en mis proyectos xD**_ _**y gracias a todos por sus reviews,que me motivan para seguir escribiendo n.n**_ _**Se despide Cornell227**_


	7. Escalera Al Cielo

Escalera Al Cielo(**"Stairway To Heaven"** se escucha mas "Cool" xD)

Hoy es el gran día,Penny se va a Londres a continuar con su vida de actuación...su despertador suena a las 8 de la mañana,Penny se pone la almohada en la cabeza para no escucharlo,pero repentinamente recordo que tenía que llegar al aeropuerto a las 10 en punto...

Penny-La proxima vez espero que sea a las 8 de la noche...-.**Se tira a la cama unos segundos**

Se levanto de la cama,se puso sus pantuflas y habrió la regadera...se metio a bañar,luego de unos 10 minutos salio de bañarse,se puso una bata y se fue al cuarto de su mama...

Penny-Mama,ya es hora-. M.P-Eh?...oh si claro...te hago el desayuno...-. Penny-Gracias madre-.

Se fue a su cuarto,se cambio y bajo a desayunar...

Bolt-**Dormido**  
Mittens**-Dormida**  
Rhino-**Dormido**  
Mittens-**Habré un poco los ojos** AAAAAHHH...**Bosteza y estira sus patas** Mmm...que?-.

Curiosamente Mittens estaba en la misma cama con Bolt...como sus camas estaban muy juntas,talvez accidentalmente Bolt se fue a la de Mittens...

Mittens-"_Como termine aqui?...o mejor dicho como termino el aqui_"

Pasaron unos minutos y Bolt se desperto...

Bolt-Hola Mittens-.**Dijo adormilado,con una oreja abajo y ojos semi-cerrados**  
Mittens-**Sonreia con una ceja arriba y otra abajo**  
Bolt-Si te preguntas porque estoy aqui es algo muy gracioso-.  
Mittens-Explicate-.  
Bolt-Bueno...me quede dormido en la cama,luego me resbale porque soñaba con duraznos gigantes,y cai a un lado tuyo,luego no quize volver a subir,asi que te hice a un lado,y me dormi en tu cama-.  
Mittens-Haha...está bien,mi cama es tu cama...-.  
Bolt-No deberia de comer tanto antes de dormir...oye Rhino!-.  
Rhino-**Se levanta de golpe** No mamá yo no fui...que pasa?... **Mira la ventana **Bolt!,aun es de noche porque me despiertas **Se vuelve a acostar y se voltea** a esta hora?-.

Entonces unas piedritas son lanzadas a la ventana desde afuera...

Mittens-Y esta lloviendo o que?-.  
Bolt-No lo se,tal vez AHHH!-.

Ahora lanzaron una gran piedra,y por suerte solo le hizo un rayón a la ventana...

Bolt-Pero que... **Se fija por la ventana** Trabis!-.  
Trabis-**Desde abajo** Hasta que te dignas a salir!,tengo media hora lanzando piedras a tu casa!-.  
Bolt-Casi rompes la ventana!-.  
Trabis-Si no lo hubiera hecho no habrias salido!-.  
Bolt-Ya estas listo?-.  
Trabis-Traigo mi pañuelo de la suerte!-.**Enseña su pañuelo naranja**  
Rhino-**Sube a la cabeza de Bolt** Tienes el mio?-.  
Trabis-Aqui esta Bigotes!-.  
Rhino-Geniaaal!,ahora bajo!-.

Rhino se lanzó desde la ventana...pero increiblemente Trabis lo atrapó como si fuera una pelota de tennis...

Trabis-Eres mas liviano de lo que pense-.  
Rhino-Me ejercito-.

Hacen un saludo raro...

Mittens-Yo no me ire sin desayunar o almenos tomar agua...**Se escuchan las tripas de Bol**t enserio,no quiero que me desayunes!-.  
Bolt-No me tientes Mittens...-.**Bromea  
**Mittens-Y Rhino no va a comer?  
Bolt-Iré a preguntarle... **Va a la ventana** Rhino,no vienes a comer?-.  
Rhino-Por supuesto que si!,en un momento voy-.

Bolt se fue siguiendo a Mittens hasta la cocina...

Bolt-Oye Mittens,recuerdas a donde vamos a ir?-.  
Mittens-Sip-.  
Bolt-No crees que...-.  
Mittens-Que?-.  
Bolt-Pues...ya sabes...que...algo pase...no te asusta?-.  
Mittens-No..-.  
Bolt-Oh,bueno,me alegra que pienses asi-.  
Mittens-Jeje,no hay cuidado-.

Bolt y Mittens bajaron a desayunar,Penny como siempre,ya tenia servida su comida desde un dia antes,fueron a sus platos,se acabaron todo,y salieron a la calle a tomar algo de aire fresco,y a jugar un rato...Rhino llego y se dispuso a comer lo mas que podía,pues en el avión le daría mucha hambre...-.

Bolt-Uff,hace tanto que no hacia esto!-.  
Mittens-Es como volver a ser un niño!-.

Bolt estaba mordiendo al _Sr. Zanahoria_,que aún lo conservaba,y Mittens estaba jugando con su vieja bola de estambre...

Trabis-Oye Bolt!-.  
Bolt-Listo?-.  
Rhino-Mira mi capa...es mi_ Super Capa-._**Dijo tono de pelicula,y hace una pose**  
Mittens-_Tarado y sensual Rhino_-.**Dice en voz baja**  
Trabis-Bueno...creo que Penny se va en...1 hora...vaya,esta amaneciendo ya-.  
Rhino-Emm...creo que la capa me queda algo grande...bueno,me la pondre en halloween **Lanza el pañuelo al jardín**-.  
Trabis-No te daré otro si lo pierdes eh?-.

En casa...

Estuvieron una hora organizando todo el viaje,luego de eso dieron las 9...

M.P.-Maletas?-.  
Penny-Listo-.  
M.P-Bolso?,con celular y demas cosas?-.  
Penny-Listo-.  
M.P.-Una ducha?-.  
Penny-El próximo sabado-.  
M.P-Penny!-.  
Penny-Obvio que si mama!-.  
M.P-Bien...es mejor ir de una vez,para que no haya prisa...-.  
Penny-De acuerdo-.

Penny y su madre llamaron a un taxi...Luego de unos minutos de espera el taxi llegó,metieron en la cajuela las maletas y se subieron al taxi,arrancaron y se fueron directo al aeropuerto...para llegar al aeropuerto eran mas o menos 35 minutos,por lo que tenian que llegar temprano...

Bolt-Ya se fueron-.  
Trabis-Nuestra aventura oficialmente ya comenzo!-.  
Mittens-Oigan genios,como llegaremos al aeropuerto?-.  
Trabis-Mmm...-.  
Rhino-Pues caminando!-.  
Bolt-Ya se,tomaremos prestada la bicicleta del vecino,amarramos una cuerda y...-.  
Trabis-No!,eso es muy anticuado...y aburrido-.  
Bolt-Y como quieres que lleguemos?,quieres que escriba una nota chantajista y esperemos a que alguien nos lleve?-.

7 minutos despues...

Bolt-Es increible que hayas escrito eso y me lo hayas pegado en la espalda!-.  
Trabis-Ahora el inocente que nos llevara...-.

Enfrente de ellos aparece una señora,que estaba dando unas vueltas a la manzana,era una señora de edad mayor,como unos 78 años...

Trabis-Listo...Bolt,prestame el papel-.  
Bolt-**Se lo da a Trabis**-.  
Trabis-Rhino,escribe-.  
Rhino-Anotando!-.  
Trabis-"En un auto,es urgente...se lo agradecemos eternamente"-.  
Rhino-E...terna...mente,anotado-.  
Trabis-**Lo toma y se lo vuelve a pegar con cinta adhesiva a la espalda de Bolt **Vamos!-.

Trabis y Bolt van hasta la señora...

Señora-Hola pequeños!-.  
Bolt y Trabis-**Hacen la carita mas tierna que pueden**  
Señora-Ohh...pero que hermosura!...un momento,que tienes ahí amiguito?-.

La señora le quita el papel,lo lee y...

Señora-Van al aeropuerto?-.

En ese momento Mittens y Rhino llegan...

Señora-Y llevarán a sus hijos eh?,bueno directo al aeropuerto!-.  
Bolt-Hijos?-.  
Señora-Siganme!,vamos a mi auto-.

La inocente y algo confundida señora los llevo hasta su casa,tardaron unos minutos en llegar,inmediatamente le abrio las puertas del auto a las mascotas,entraron y...

Señora-Los padres al frente,que bonita parejita!-.  
Trabis-**Dijo graciosamente** Hooola,pareja(XD)-.  
Bolt-Grrr! Callate!-.  
Trabis-Jajaja-.  
Señora-De acuerdo,quedense con sus hijos-.  
Mittens-Jajaja-.  
Bolt-**La mira serio**  
Mittens-Que?...quieres que yo sea tu esposa?-.  
Bolt-HAHA...no me hagas...-.

Mittens se sube encima de el...

Mittens-Vaya muy rápido abuela!-.  
Rhino-Anotando!-.  
Bolt-Y porque no escribes tu,Trabis?-.  
Trabis-No tengo pulgares-.**Enseña sus patas**

Rhino,que conservo el lápiz,tomo la nota que Bolt tenía en la espalda,le escribió "Vaya a toda velocidad"...

Rhino-**Va al asiento delantero,y le enseña la nota**  
Señora-Claro chicos!,abrochen su cinturón,esta abuelita irá muy rapido!-.

La señora arranco a máxima velocidad directo al aeropuerto...Iba tan rápido,que como 3 veces casi choca,pero por suerte no paso nada...iban tan alocados en el carro...

Trabis-**Se pone el cinturon** Amo mi vida!,chicos levanten las patas!-.  
Rhino-Claro!-.  
Bolt-Recuerdame porque estamos haciendo esto!?-.  
Trabis-POR DIVERSION!-.

La ancianita no vio un borde que había,por lo que el auto se sacudio...

Bolt-Admito que eso fue divertido!-.  
Trabis-Ahí viene otro!-.

Se vuelve a sacudir el auto...

Bolt-Jajaja esto mejor de lo que pense!-.  
Mittens-Si!,otra vez!-.  
Trabis-Ahí viene de nuevo!-.

Se vuelve a sacudir,pero ahora Rhino revota por todos lados...

Rhino-Oigan!,intento escribir!-.  
Trabis-Para que?-.  
Rhino-Para que se entienda mejor lo que escriba...seré el primer hamster que puede escribir!-.  
Mittens-Bolt!-.  
Bolt-Si?-.  
Mittens-Porque no eres un buen perro... **Abre la ventana** y sacas la cabeza por la ventana!-.  
Bolt-Claro que si!-.  
Rhino-Oigan chicos,miren!-.  
Trabis-El aeropuerto!...Bigotes,escribe rapido...pff,me vendría bien algo de de queso...-.  
Rhino-Me vendría bien...-.  
Trabis-No,eso no!-.  
Rhino-Borrando-.  
Trabis-Escribe "Estacionese en la entrada"-.  
Rhino-En la...listo!-.

Rhion va con la señora otra vez y regresa con la nota...

Señora-Entendido!-.  
Rhino-Listo-.

Llegaron al aeropuerto justo a tiempo...

Trabis-Bolt,Mittens,dejen de coquetear y bajen del auto!...y quitenme esta cosa!-.  
Mittens-Se le llama cinturon-.  
Bolt-Que nunca lo usas?-.  
Trabis-**Intenta safarse** Usualmente voy enfrente,o abajo!-.  
Bolt-Bien!...entonces hay que morder!-.

Trabis lo muerde...

Bolt-AUU! pero no a mi!-.  
Mittens-Para eso esta el botón rojo-.**Lo oprime,y el cinturon libera a Trabis**  
Trabis-Gracias Mittens,bueno,al aeropuerto!-.  
Rhino-**Escibe algo en la nota y va y se lo deja en el parabrisas,junto con el lápiz**  
Señora-No hay de que tesoros!-.**Al parecer,la nota decia "Gracias Abuelita loca!"**

Bajan del auto,pero olvidaron que habría guardias en la entrada,asi que corrieron hasta unos arbustos...

Bolt-Hay guardias ahí...-.  
Trabis-Enserio?,creí que eran bailarines tailandeses(sarcasmo)-.  
Bolt-No tienes que ser tan malo...-.  
Trabis-Jeje,lo siento...bueno chicos,alguna idea sobre como entrar?-.  
Rhino-Mi cerebro esta seco-.  
Mittens-Queee extraño-.  
Bolt-Mmm...-.  
Trabis-O no,ya se que hacer...esto lo vi en una pelicula-.

Trabis va al estacionamiento,busca una bara y regresa...

Trabis-Lo llaman "Ve por el palo"-.

Trabis lo lanza con el hocico,y los 2 guardias van a ver que hay en ese arbusto...

Bolt-Corran,corran,corran!-.

Trabis y compañia entran rapido,para ser un aeropuerto curiosamente no tenía mucha gente,e inmediatamente se esconden entre otros arbustos que habia dentro del aeropuerto...

Bolt-Penny...Penny...Penny-Penny...oh allí esta!-.

Efectivamente,Penny estaba sentada leyendo una revista,mientras su mama recogía los boletos...

Mittens-Lo unico que hay que hacer es llegar hasta ese lugar donde meten las maletas...-.  
Rhino-El portal mágico?-.  
Mittens-Si,el portal mágico Rhino...-.  
Trabis-Yo se como llegar!,siganme-.  
Bolt-Espera,espera!-.  
Trabis-Que?-.  
Bolt-No crees que puede pasar que...te vean,te apaleen y luego te saquen de aqui?-.  
Trabis-Mmm...no...pero por si las dudas...-.  
Mittens-No lo hagas!-.  
Trabis-De acuerdo...que aburridos son-.  
Bolt-Y si vamos a donde despegan los aviones?  
Trabis-Oye!,vez el botón rojo de allá?-  
Bolt-Si-. Trabis-Bueno,si pudiera llegar a el,lo podria oprimir y entrariamos al "portal místico"-.  
Rhino-Mágico-.  
Trabis-Eso-.  
Mittens-Y como llegaras?,solo una rata puede llegar sin ser descubierto...-.

Entonces los 3 miran a Rhino con una sonrisa...

Rhino-Que?...oh no! no voy a...ah,ya que...-.

Trabis toma a Rhino,y lo lanza hasta un mostrador,luego sigilosamente Rhino se pega a la pared y va corriendo a 4 patas...

Trabis-Eso es...-.  
Mittens-Bien hecho roedor!-.

Rhino habia llegado hasta la plataforma en donde se ponen las maletas,oprimió el botón rojo y se habrio una puerta y la plataforma comenzo a funcionar...

Bolt-Y como llegaremos sin ser descubiertos?-.  
Mittens-Usando esas jaulas de allá-.  
Bolt-Que gran idea!-.  
Trabis-De acuerdo,esperen aqui,iré a ver si es seguro-.

Trabis salió corriendo,entro muy rapido a una de esas jaulas e hizo una seña diciendo que todo era seguro...

Bolt-Espera Mittens!-.  
Mittens-Que?-.  
Bolt-Dejame ir a ver si es seguro...no me gustaria que algo te pase-.  
Mittens-Claro,claro(n.n)-.

Bolt salió,y Mittens lo espero unos segundos...Bolt regreso con una gran sonrisa...

Bolt-Mittens!,hay algo que tengo que decirte,es muy importante!-.  
Mittens-"_Porfin!_" Enserio?...dime Bolty...-.**Decía con gran dulzura y con una cautivadora sonrisa**  
Bolt-Bien...**Se acomoda la garganta** En el avión...-.  
Mittens-Si...-.**Entusiasmada y contenta**  
Bolt-En el avión nos daran galletitas de chocolate!,no es genial?-.  
Mittens-**Ahora su reacción era seria y rodo los ojos,dando un suspiro** Genial-.**Dijo friamente**

Mittens se fue corriendo hasta las jaulas,se metio en una y de ahí no salió...

Bolt-Que le pasa?-.  
Trabis-**Aparece de la nada** **atrás de el** YO se lo que le pasa...pero no te dire,haber si tu cerebro se da cuenta-.  
Bolt-Hembras...-.  
Trabis-Si,hembras...bueno,hay que esperar a Rhino...-.

Trabis y Bolt se quedaron unos 3 minutos ahí esperando a Rhino,entonces Rhino volvio y ahora si pudieron ir a las llegar...

Bolt-Solo hay 2!-.  
Mittens-Me siento en una perrera otra vez...-.  
Trabis-Bueno...ya se!-.

Trabis se mete en esa jaula...

Bolt-Esa es tu idea?-.  
Trabis-Bueno,me gusta tener espacio...ahora si quieren llegar a Londres tendran que compartir espacio-.  
Bolt-Dices...que Mittens y yo compartamos jaula?-.  
Mittens-No hay tiempo que perder!-.

Mittens rapidamente mete a Bolt en la jaula...la jaula no era de gran tamaño,por lo que los 2 iban muy pegados...

Bolt-Hay poco espacio aqui-.  
Trabis-Pfff...novato-.  
Rhino-Listo!-.  
Trabis-Bien hecho Rhino!-.  
Rhino-Bueno,ahora voy yo-.

Rhino entra en la jaula de Bolt y Mittens...

Mittens-Rhino no!,no cabe ni una mosca aqui!-.  
Bolt-Oye cuidado con mi ojo!-.  
Rhino-Okey,okey ya me voy!-.  
Trabis-Vente conmigo Bigotes-.  
Rhino-Genial!-.  
Bolt-Genial-.  
Mittens-Y ahora que?-.  
Trabis-Esperamos-.  
Mittens-A...-.  
Trabis-A que algun encargado venga y nos meta al portal...jeje...lo siento Rhino,fue una perdida de tiempo hacerte ir hasta hayá...-.  
Rhino-Oh no hay de que preocuparse,lo importante es que ya estamos listos,con... **Mira el reloj** 2 minutos de sobra-.  
Trabis-Esperemos pacificamente a que algún sujeto nos...-.

Entonces en los altavoces se escucha "Vuelo 117 A Londres,favor de pasar a línea de despege,su vuelo esta apunto de salir",ese era el de Penny...Un joven encargado de llevar las maletas,tomo a Bolt y compañia y los llevo hasta la plataforma...

Rhino-Comienza la diversion!-.

Pasaron pocos minutos y al entrar al "Portal Mágico",vieron muchas maletas que caian hasta unos carros de equipaje,cuando les tocó a ellos,los encargados los echaron como si fueran cualquier maleta,lanzandolas fuertemente...

Bolt-Auu!,oye cuidado!-.  
Mittens-Que no ven que no somos maletas?! auu!-.  
Trabis-Wuoo,wuoo,wuoo,wuooo!-.**Estaba dando vueltas su jaula**  
Bolt-Solo espero no caer en el avión equivocado...-.  
Mittens-Al menos estoy contigo...-.  
Bolt-Que?-.  
Mittens-Si...emm...si,al menos no estare sola,no me gusta estar sola...-.

Luego del alboroto,no se fijaron que sus jaulas tenian etiquetas para ir a Japón...

Hombre 1-Muy bien,que tenemos aqui...oye,desde cuando llevamos animales?-.  
Hombre 2-No lo se,talvez es una nueva regla...en fin...oh,hechalas al vuelo de Japón-.**Vio la etiqueta**  
Bolt-QUE?!-.  
Hombe 1-Ya no hay tiempo,echalos en otro vuelo-.  
Mittens-Japón?!-.  
Trabis-No se alarmen!,todo saldrá bien!,creo...-.

En el avión...

Penny-Mamá...crees que Bolt este bien?-.  
M.P-Claro que si hija,deben de estarse divirtiendo como nunca-.

En la carga...

Hombre 2-Echalos al vuelo a Finlandia-.  
Bolt y Trabis-NOOO!,esto es una equivocacion!-.

En el avión...

Penny-Mmm...tienes razón,jeje,debe de estar jugando con Mittens y su nuevo amigo-.

En la carga...

Cuando echaron a las mascotas al vuelo a Finlandia,el de Penny aun no se iba,asi que Trabis tubo una idea...

Bolt-Vamos a morir!-.  
Mittens-Nos vamos a peder!-.  
Rhino-Donde comeré?!-.  
Trabis-Oigan!,tranquilos chicos...emm...miren!,aún no cierran la compuerta!-.  
Bolt-Eso es tener suerte!-.  
Mittens-Y como vamos a salir?-.  
Trabis-Asi!-.

Trabis comenzo a empujar la jaula hasta la esquina de la compuerta del avión en el que estaban,e inmediatamente Bolt y Mittens hicieron lo mismo,asi empujaron hasta que cayeron...afortunadamente la jaula amortiguo la caida,abriendose...

Trabis-Ahora corran hasta el avión de allá!-.  
Bolt-Como sabes que es el correcto?-.  
Trabis-Al lado dice "Directo a Londres"!-.  
Bolt-Claro...-.  
Trabis-Rhino,sujetate!-.

Entonces corrieron a maxima velocidad...estaba apunto de cerrarse la compuerta,asi que cuando estaban quitando unas escaleras gigantes,saltaron de ellas directo a la compuerta,apenas alcanzaron a llegar...

Hombre 1-Oye que pasa?!-.  
Hombre 2-Cuidado!-.

Trabis salta encima de su cabeza,impulsandose y logrando llegar al avión correcto...

Hombre-Agarra a ese perro!-.

Entonces Bolt puso a Mittens en su espalda,y asi puedieron llegar juntos al avión...

Mittens-Cuidado!-.

Casi los aplasta,pero no paso nada grave por suerte...

Bolt-La poxima vez que viajemos,lo haremos con días de anticipacion!-.  
Trabis-Lo se,esto fue...algo...mmm,"improvisadamente loco"-.**Se recuesta encima de una maleta**  
Bolt-Mira!,aqui esta una maleta de Penny...y allá hay otra suya-.  
Mittens-Ufff,que alivio...-.  
Trabis-Bueno,nos esperan 12 largas horas de aqui hasta allá,yo descansaré un rato-.  
Bolt-Haré lo mismo...-.  
Rhino-**Se mete en la maleta de Penny** Espero que haya dejado galletas-.  
Mittens-Oh,si encuentras me das una roedor?-.  
Rhino-Si,si...-.

Ya acomodados en el cuarto de equipaje,comenzaron a platicar sobre sus vidas...

Mittens-Jeje,pero lo intento...-.  
Bolt-Por cierto,que paso con tu dueño,Ben?,acaso solo te viniste sin avisar o algo asi?-.  
Trabis-No,contrate a alguien para que me reemplaze en esta semana...el es identico a mi-.  
Bolt-Quien?-.  
Trabis-Dez...mi "hermano gemelo"-.  
Bolt-Tienes un hermano gemelo?-.  
Trabis-No,pero es identico a mi...parecemos gemelos!-.

Siguieron platicando...oficialmente,su aventura comenzó...

_**Hasta aquí el cap.**_ _**Bueno,espero que haya sido de su agrado y les haya gustado...se ponen las cosas mas interesantes eh?**_ _**Jeje,ya saben que el siguiente capitulo en unos días...**_ _**Se despide Cornell227(no olviden los reviews eh? xD)**_


	8. Volando Alto

Volando Alto

"Después de que nuestros queridos amigos hayan logrado entrar al vuelo a Londres junto a Penny(y porque el escritor es un flojonázo que no quiere ponerse a escribir un capitulo como el anterior),Trabis,el loco mejor amigo de Bolt,contará como fue que llegó a a Los Ángeles y conoció a toda esa bola de personas y animales que hoy en día son sus amigos mas cercanos"

Bolt-Y entonces llegamos de Las Vegas,salvé a Penny y todo salió perfecto-.**Estaba contando su anterior aventura**  
Mittens-Y vaya que salió perfecto...-.  
Rhino-Jeje,si!-.  
Trabis-Wow,eso es muy interesante...que lastima que nunca te vi en la tele...-.  
Bolt-Jeje,sigo pensando que es una bobería esa serie-.  
Mittens-Oye Trabis,háblanos un poco de ti...de donde eres?-.  
Bolt-Eres Neoyorquino no?-.  
Rhino-Cuentanos cómo era tu vida allá-.  
Bolt-Si,dime como fue que aprendiste a andar en patineta?-.  
Trabis-Mmm...es una larga historia-.  
Rhino-Cuenta!-.  
Trabis-De acuerdo,verán,todo comenzo cuando...yo naci...-.

_-Punto de Vista de Trabis-_

Trabis-Bueno,mi nombre real es Sir Timoteo Montenegro lll,nací en Nueva York,viví gran parte de mi vida ahí,y conocí a muchos amigos...tengo,o tenía...3 hermanos,Anita,Perla y Gonzalo,aunque solo eh visto a Perla,y de hecho me dijo que desde hace mucho tiempo no ve Gonzalo,y que Anita ya está casada...ella dijo que también escapo de casa al ser adoptada...-.  
Mittens-Timoteo Monte...es un nombre largo...-.  
Bolt-Y como fue que llegaste hasta Los Ángeles?-.  
Trabis-Pasó que un buen día...-.

**-Recuerdo de Trabis-**

Mmm...recuerdo que nací en una caja...a si!,en un refugio de animales,tengo 3 hermanos,1 chico y 2 chica..también recuerdo que cuando teniamos 2 meses de haber nacido,el refugio nos puso en venta...aunque cambiaron de opinión,y nos dieron para regalar,y las 24 horas estábamos en una caja,con nuestra madre...amaba a mi madre,tan gentil,servicial y buena,jeje...y me sigo peguntando "donde estará?",en fin,me gustaba molestar a Perla,aunque Gonzalo salía a "boxear" con mi espalda...

Trabis-Vamos Perla no quieres luchar?-.  
Perla-Por supuesto que no bobo!,para eso esta Gonzalo-.

Gonzalo era muy grande y fuerte,intimidaba a cualquiera con el simple hecho de su presencia...okey,exagero,pero si daba miedo...

Gonzalo-Quieres jugar enano?-.  
Trabis-No espera!-.

Aún recuerdo que me usaba como saco de boxear...aunque era un matón con cara de pocos amigos,me queria mucho...creo

Gonzalo-Atacame Timmy,no voy a hacer absolutamente nada!-.  
Trabis-Estas loco?,me harás papilla!-.  
Gonzalo-Anda!,es solo un entrenamiento!,si quisiera golpearte ya lo habría hecho no?-.  
Trabis-De acuerdo,de acuerdo...-.

Jeje,ahora que recuerdo:era mi hermano el peleonero,me enseño a pelear y a patear traseros con "estilo",mama siempre tenía que calmarlo,pues era muy activo,luego Perla,la inteligente y con una carácter de...luego Anita,se puede decir que era la "normal",y yo era el de en medio...en fin,mi vida en esa veterinaria era buena...

Madre de Trabis-Niños,comportense,puede que sean adoptados hoy,asi que guarden la compostura-.  
Gonzalo-Yo cuando sea adoptado,morderé los calcetines de mi dueño!-.  
Anita-Pues yo viviré en el agua,me deja brillando el pelo...ser la mascota de alguna artista famosa!-.  
Perla-Pues yo cuando me adopten voy a ser muy loca!,quisiera ser una gran acróbata-.  
Trabis-Yo no quiero ser adoptado...-.

Si okey,no quería tener un dueño,quería ser libre...

Trabis-**Miraba la ventana** Quiero ser libre!,salir a correr sin cadenas ni nada de eso...me gustaria salir y nunca volver...-.  
Anita-Que pasa Timmy?,porque no quieres?-.  
Trabis-Pues,no me gusta tener que ser un "buen chico!" para que me den de comer,o que me acaricien la panza...y vivir sin reglas!,alocadamente y sin alguien que me diga "no hagas eso,no hagas aquello..."-.  
Anita-Tu y tus locas ideas de la vida...-.  
Trabis-Yo me ire de aqui,esa es mi meta,salir y nunca volver!,y si no lo logro me dejo de llamar Timoteo Montene...-.**Perla me interrumpio**  
Perla-Si,será mejor que lo hagas,así todos estaremos mejor(n.n)...-.  
Anita-Hay que mala eres Perla...porque lo odias?-.  
Perla-No lo odio,de hecho lo quiero mucho! **Me dio un fuerte abrazo** Pero su intelecto primitivo aveces me hace enojar **Me da un fuerte empujón tirandome al suelo**-.  
Trabis-Emm..yo tambien te quiero-.  
Perla-Si claro...bueno,entonces te quieres ir de aqui?-.  
Trabis-Si!-.  
Perla-OH...suerte con eso-.  
Trabis-Suerte?,para mi?,solo necesito un auto y un pasaporte...yo digo-.  
Gonzalo-De acuerdo enano,pero nunca volverás?,ni a vernos a nosotros?-.  
Trabis-Solo si prometes no asesinarme...-.  
Gonzalo-JAJA!,seguro!-.

Aún recuerdo que en ese momento salte de la mesa en la que estabamos,y corrí rapidamente hasta la puerta...intetanba salir,pero estaba cerrada y un sujeto me cargo y me volvió a meter en la caja en la que estaba,junto a mis hermanas y hermano...así paso el tiempo,mis hermanos iban siendo adoptados,hasta que finalmente quedaba yo...

Madre de Trabis-Bueno Timmy,solo quedas tú-.  
Trabis-Lo sé-.  
Madre de Trabis-Y no estes triste si aún no te adoptan,en cualquier momento alguien vendrá y te llevará,lo sé...-.  
Trabis-Si,lo sé mama..."Enrealidad quiero irme de aquí"-.

Cumplí 4 meses y yo aún no era adoptado...la verdad nunca me entristesi ni nada de eso,de hecho lo último en la vida que querria es ser una mascota...en fin,un día un sujeto que salió,olvidó cerrar la puerta,y fue ahí mi pase de salida...

Madre de Trabis-De acuerdo...yo me voy a dormir... **Me toma del lomo,y me da un beso en la mejilla** me despido de ti...por si te vas mientras duermo...-.  
Trabis-Si mama...te extrañare mucho-.  
Madre de Trabis-Igual yo mi pequeño Timmy...igual yo-.  
Trabis-Oye mama...-.  
Madre de Trabis-Si queridito?-.  
Trabis-Siento que no pertenezco a...las casas ni a los humanos,ni nada de eso,que no debería ser adoptado...nunca te haz sentido así?-.  
Madre de Trabis-Jeje,cuando tenía tu edad era igualita a ti...-.  
Trabis-No lo creo...-.**Se rasca el cuello con su pata**  
Madre de Trabis-Aunque no lo creas Timmy...-.**Se rasca exactamente igual que Trabis**  
Trabis-Bueno...yo me siento así-.  
Madre de Trabis-Tim...yo se cómo te sientes...y debes saber que yo no estaré para siempre contigo...si un día decides caminar sólo por las calles siendo un adulto,o joven como ahora,sin algún humano a tu lado o cualquier clase de compañía y llegas a sentirte solo...recuerda que siempre estaré aquí **Con su pata toca el pecho de Trabis** en tu corazón,recuérdalo siempre-.  
Trabis-...gracias mama...-.**Me da un tierno abrazo de madre e hijo**

Hasta ganas de llorar me dan cuando recuerdo eso...jeje,creo que esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí...  
Esa fue la ultima vez que vi a mi se durmió,yo aproveché ese momento,asi que salí por la puerta que aquel sujeto no cerró bien...

Trabis-Bueno,a correr!-.**Salí de la caja**

Rápidamente salí por la puerta principal,luego había un sujeto que estaba leyendo el periódico,así que estaba distraído,y otro estaba limpiando una las estaba limpiando,a cada rato iba por agua...en el momento que salió,abrí la ventana,y simplemente salté.Fue realmente sencillo...

Trabis-JAJA!,hasta nunca tontos!-.**Grité antes de saltar**

Wow,me sentí Dios en ese momento,salte de la ventana y caí en la carretera...la verdad estaba un poco confundido al ver tantos autos y luces y de todo...Mis primeras noches en la calle fueron un poco duras,pues en ese entonces era un niño novato...luego cumplí un año,y me recogieron de la calle...ya me había adaptado a la vida e incluso,viví un corto periodo de tiempo con esa familia,luego ya no quisieron darme de comer,asi que me sacaron...

Trabis-Bueno,hora del plan B-.

No me entristecí ni nada por el estilo cuando me sacaron,sólo quería un lugar donde comer...

**1 año despues...**

Pasó un año,ya era completamente un adulto,de 2 años...un adulto joven eh?,llegue siendo un "forastero experimentado" al basurero de Nueva York,ese era mi hogar en ese entonces...jeje,era el lugar perfecto para cualquier callejero,en ese lugar había todo tipo de animales:perros gatos,ratones,aves,de todo,todos éramos grandes amigos entre sí...de hecho,uno de mis mejores amigos era un gato...es por eso que me agrada Mittens...

Trabis-**Estaba dormido encima de un colchón muy viejo con algunos resortes salidos** AAAAh **Boztezo**...uff,que sueño tan raro...-.  
Beggie-Hola Trabis!,vaya,hasta que despiertas!-.**Estaba saltando en otro colchón,junto a un gato**

Beggie,un callejero igual que todos nosotros,era mi mejor amigo en esa epoca,era el perro mas loco que haya conocido,y también era hiperactivo...

Trabis-Vaya,eso fue muy relajante...-.  
Buck-Hola Trabis!-.  
Trabis-Que hay Buck!-.

Buck era mi otro mejor amigo en esa época,éramos Beggie,Buck y yo...a ese gato le gustaban las emociones fuertes,al igual que cantar y bailar cuando había pequeñas fiestas...

Sally-Buenos días Trabis querido...-.**Esa hermosa Rubia era candente...**  
Trabis-Hola señorita!-.  
Rick-Hey Trabis!-.  
Trabis-Como estas Rick!-.  
Alex-Oye Trabis!,buenos días hombre!-.  
Trabis-Alex!,donde te habías metido?-.  
Alex-En el rancho!,andaba cuidando ovejas!-.  
Trabis-Wow,genial!,suerte-.  
Johnny-Que hay Trabis!-.  
Trabis-Que hay Johnny!-.

Si,era muy conocido,practicamente todos los perros me conocían...entre al baño,y cuando salí Beggie ya estaba dispuesto a ir a entrenar con la patineta...

Beggie-Recuerdas que te enseñaría a manejar la patineta?-.  
Trabis-No es cierto! me la prestarás?-.  
Beggie-Por supuesto!,vamos a dar una vuelta-.  
Trabis-Bueno,hoy no hay mucho que hacer-.  
Beggie-Genial!-.  
Angie-Buenos días maniacos suicidas!-.

Angie...oh Angie...ella era preciosa,era la mas popular de toda Nueva York...y sabía como estar a la moda...

Angie-Escucharon los fuegos artificiales a las 3 de la mañana?-.  
Trabis-No,de que hablas?-.  
Angie-Si!,luego de la fiesta del callejón-.  
Beggie-Esa estubo genial,fue mejor que la anterior-.  
Trabis-Cúal fiesta?-.  
Beggie-No la recuerdas?-.  
Trabis-No...-.  
Beggie-No recuerdas cuando les ganamos a Bill y a Rose en las carreras de carritos de supermercado? fue lo máximo!-.  
Angie-Ni cuando jugamos a "Besos locos"?-.  
Buck-Besaste a Sally!,cuando era la guerra de objetos semanal,y lideraste a nuestro bando! lo recuerdas?,y cuando bailaste con Angie la macarena y ganaste el concurso de baile?,eras el alma de la fiesta!-.  
Trabis-Que yo que?!-.  
Angie-Ah sí!,bailamos la macarena,y ganamos!,no recuerdas?-.  
Beggie-Pués que te pasó?,tomaste demasiado refresco de cola o que?-.  
Trabis-Enserio hize todo eso?-.  
Beggie-Sí!,de hecho tu fuiste el que hizo la fiesta una de las mejores de todos los tiempos-.  
Trabis-Entonces...no recuerdo la mejor fiesta de mi vida?-.  
Buck-Que feo debe ser...pero yo si!-.  
Trabis-**Varias imágenes venían a mi mente** Mmm...recuerdo el baile...oh si!,chocamos en la 3ra curva Beggie!,si ya recorde...jeje-.  
Angie-Que bien,ya me habías asustado...creí que tendría que cambiar tu mente-.  
Trabis-Bueno chicos,que quieren hacer hoy?-.  
Angie-No lo sé!,jaja...que quieres hacer tú?-.  
Trabis-No lo sé...que quieres hacer tú?-.  
Angie-Mmm...y si damos una vuelta por el casino?-.  
Trabis-Aburrido-.  
Angie-Ya sé!,oye Beggie!-.  
Beggie-Que?-.  
Angie-Aún conservas esa patineta?-.  
Beggie-A eso vamos **No notó que estaba sentado en la patineta** ibamos a peguntarles si no querian venir al parque a entrenar con la patineta...-.  
Angie-Genial!-.  
Mikaela-Hola amigos!,como han amanecido?-.

Mikaela era una hermosa pastor de raza pura...escapó de la casa de una cantante famosa,y está acostumbrada a que le hagan todo,tiene la suerte de ser muy hermosa,pues todos los perros le daban lo que pidiera...ella tenía un caracter pacífico,ingenuo y muy tierno...

Buck-Pues bien,gracias-.  
Beggie-Hoola Mikaela...-.  
Trabis-Hola chica!,oye,vamos a ir al parque a paracticar con la patineta...quieres venir?-.  
Mikaela-Oh por supuesto!,solo me daré un pequeño baño y vuelvo-.  
Trabis-De acuerdo...entre más vengan mejor!-.  
Beggie-Si...mira allá-.  
Trabis-Qué?-.  
Buck-J.J. esta promocionando algo...deberiamos echar un vistazo-.  
Beggie-Ustedes vayan,yo acompañaré a la castaña de acá...-.**Señaló a Mikaela**  
Mikaela-Okey!,bueno corramos a mi casa-.

Allá las casas eran de 3 tipos:autos abandonados,cajas de gran tamaño o un simple colchón o algo esponjoso junto a un buró...en el basurero no había un gobernante o algo así,nosotros éramos nuestros propios gobernantes,y sólo había 3 reglas:  
"1-No importa tu especie,clase o tipo de animal que seas,serás tratado con respeto,cariño y dignidad"  
"2-Todos somos amigos,no hay que llevarse mal"  
"3-Divierteté al máximo aquí,todos son bienvenidos ya sean visitantes,o nuevos residentes,las puertas siempre están abiertas para mas animales"

Trabis-Escuchen-.  
J.J.-Muy buenos días caballeros!,hoy les vengo a ofrecer...adornos de navidad!,a tan solo 1.99$!,1.99 pero si llama ahora le rebajamos a...-.  
Angie-Nadie compra objetos de navidad en Abril!-.**Le gritó**  
J.J.-Emm...no si quieres ahorrar-.  
Angie-Somos perros!,nosotros no ponemos árboles de navidad...no desde la ultima vez que Beggie tomo agua en exageración...-.  
Trabis-Creí que había sido Thomas!-.

J.J,vaya,ese mapache que siempre traia una bolsa colgada en la cintura,le encantaba vender todo lo que encontraba,ya sean baratijas u objetos extraños e inserbibles...aunque era tacaño y un poco enojón,era muy entretenido escucharlo decir ofertas de sus "productos"...y contar chistes

Mich-Mich puede tener adornos?-.  
J.J-Vuelve a la bolsa!-.

Jeje,ese pequeño ratoncito blanco era Mich,pequeño y escurridiso e infantil Mich...ese pequeño roedor le deciamos Bigotes,por sus largos Bigotes(era obvio no?),era como la mascota de J.J,siempre lo tenía en una bolsa,eso si,siempre lo cuidaba y le daba de comer nueces...

Trabis-J.J.!-.  
J.J.-Que?...oh,hola Trabis!,que pasa-.  
Trabis-Vamos al parque,quieres venir?-.  
J.J.-No lo sé...mmm,Mich que hay en la agenda?-.  
Mich-**Sále de su bolsa** Nada...de hecho nunca tenemos nada-.  
J.J.-De acuerdo!,ahí vamos-.  
Buck-Oye J.J. no tienes algún producto para...-. **Algo le dijo al oído**  
J.J.-Mmm...checaré en mis cosas,si encuentro una pomada así,te la doy-.  
Buck-Ju juy!,gracias-.

Luego de unos minutos,Mikaela llegó con un moño rosa en el cuello,y Beggie tenía uno negro puesto...

Mikaela-Holi!-.  
Trabis-Ya llegaron...porque te pusiste eso Beggie?-.  
Beggie-Emm...-.  
Mikaela-Asi se ve mejor no?-.  
Trabis-Claro...-.  
Beggie-**En señas pedía ayuda**  
Trabis-Bueno,la manada está completa,vamonos-.  
Angie-Pareces mayordomo jaja-.  
Beggie-HAHAHA...muy chistosita-.  
J.J.-Me recuerdas a mi abuelo,siempre con un moño negro en el cuello-.  
Buck-Ya,ya,dejen al avergonzado Beggie...-.

Éramos un grupo muy unido...Beggie,Buck,Angie,Mikaela,J.J. y Mich éramos los mejores amigos,algo como una familia...y yo...yo estaba enamorado de Angie...en fin,Beggie me enseño a andar en patineta,monopatín,rueda de carro y un sin fin de otras cosas movibles...en ese tiempo tenía una vida perfecta,un hogar estupendo,los mejores amigos,y a la chica de mis sueños...

**-Fin del recuerdo-**

Bolt-Y que pasó?,cómo conociste a Ben?-.  
Trabis-Ben es la otra cara de esa historia,el fue el que me rescató...luego de mi perfecta vida,una confusión,que termino quitandole la vida mis...lo que pasa...la verdad no me gusta recordar eso...pero...pfff,estube en la perrera 11 meses,luego un turista(Ben) quería una mascota,vio algo en mí que le agradó y nadie más noto,y me adopto y me puso de nombre Trabis...es curioso,pues ya me habían puesto ese nombre,me cambió la idea sobre como eran los humanos,luego de unos meses se mudó a California junto a mí,nos fuimos a vivir enfrente de tu casa,y si no hubiera sido por esta razón,no te habría conocido...-.

**-Recuerdo,otra vez...-**

Ben-Hey Trabis,yo me iré a trabajar... **Me acaricia la cabeza** No quiero que hagas algún desorden de acuerdo?,te quiero perrito loco-.

Ben se subió a su auto y se fue directo a a su trabajo...siempre que se iba,acostumbraba a usar su computadora o perseguir mi cola hasta marearme y vomitar...tu también haz hecho eso Bolt!,que cómo lo se?,eres un perro,todos lo han hecho alguna vez...tu no eres diferente!,bueno ya dejame contar...no miraba televisión,pues era un poco aburrido,preferia leer un libro...

Trabis-Wow...esté día es mas aburrido que el anterior día más aburrido...mmm,donde podría conocer a un amigo...que sea loco,como yo!-.

Me fui a la computadora,me abrí una cuenta en una de esas redes sociales(xD),luego de un rato de aburrimiento,miré por la ventana...

Trabis-Mmm...parece que los de enfrente tienen un conejo,oh y van al parque...supongo...mmm ya se! me esconderé en los arbustos y le diré hola para asustarlo!-**.Era muy malo...**

Entonces salí a la calle,me monte en mi patineta y te estuve siguiendo,hasta que llegaste a ese parque,lean el capitulo 2 lectores...si,creí que eras un conejo Bolt...no te pongas atrevido!...

-**Fin del recuerdo-**

Bolt-Ohh,con que así fue como empezó todo...-.  
Mittens-Que rara forma de hacer amigos jeje-.  
Trabis-Lo sé-.  
Bolt-Y Trabis,que paso entre tú y...Angie?-.  
Trabis-Ella...mira,yo nunca...dejémoslo así,quieres?-.  
Bolt-De a...de acuerdo-.  
Trabis-Gracias,ahora si me disculpan,me iré a dormir...debemos estar sobre algún estado en éste momento...eso digo-.

Trabis se fue a un rincon a dormir...aunque aparentemente recordó algo que lo entisteció un poco...

Bolt-Nunca imagine su vida de esa manera,de cierto modo sufrió...-.  
Mittens-Mmm...deberiamos ir a ese basurero debes en cuando-.  
Bolt-Jaja,claro que si...-.  
Rhino-Bueno,me iré a dormir...y no me despierten a menos que llegemos a Londres-.  
Bolt-Si,si...-.

Rhino se metió en la maleta de Penny,y ahí se quedo dormido...

Mittens-Y si quiero ir al baño?-.  
Bolt-Emm...el año que viene al campo...-.

**Bueno,hasta aqui el capitulo...ahora quize(por si tenian curiosidad) ponerles como era la vida de Trabis...les repito,el próximo capitulo en unos días,aunque talvéz cuando entre a la escuela,no los suba tan seguido...en fin,no olviden sus reviews!,se despide**  
**Cornell 227**


	9. Londres

Londres

"Luego de que Trabis contará una gran parte de su vida,el vuelo estaba apunto de aterrizar en Londres,serían unas vacasiones perfectas,peligrosas,algo locas y al mismo tiempo la aventura mas grande de su vida que también será un viaje de auto-descubrimiento por sentimientos,emociones confundidas y amistades reforzadas..."

Bolt-**Recostado junto a Mittens,aburrido** A que hora vamos a llegar?-.  
Mittens-No lo sé...siento que tenemos meses aquí...-.  
Bolt-Bueno,y que podemos hacer?-.  
Mittens-Mmm...que tal si... **Pone su cabeza en el hombro de Bolt** mira,tu pata es mas grande que la mía...-.  
Bolt-**Se puso rojo** E-Enserio?...bueno...-.  
Mittens-Veamos... **Toma la pata de Bolt,y la mide con la suya** Sip,es mas grande...me recuerda a un osito de felpa jeje-.  
Bolt-**Igual de sonrojado** Si-si...bueno...yo-yo me iré a dormir...-.  
Mittens-Quedaté aqui...conmigo,si?-.  
Bolt-Ah,esta bien...-.  
Mittens-Genial!-.

Entonces Bolt y Mittens se quedaron dormidos,pero luego de unos minutos el avión comenzó a sacudirse fuertemente...

Bolt-**Una maleta le cae encima** Auuu!,oigan que pasa?!-.  
Mittens-Porque este avión se mueve tanto?!-.  
Trabis-**Se levanta** Dejen de quejarse,llegaremos en una ía con total tranquilidad

El avión se sacude,como si estubiera llegando a tierra...

Trabis-O en unos minutos...-.  
Bolt-Entonces ya llegamos?-.  
Trabis-**Mira por la ventana** Sí-.  
Mittens-Por fin! **Corrió hasta la compuerta gigante**-.  
Bolt-Que haces?-.  
Mittens-Esperare a que se habrá...ya quiero ir a ver ese reloj gigante...-.  
Bolt-Que es ese reloj gigante?-.  
Trabis-La torre del reloj,no recuerdo su nombre...no la conocias?-.  
Bolt-No-.  
Trabis-Cuál era su nombre...mmm...bah,tiene un nombre inglés de seguro-.  
Mittens-Vamos a verla,cierto?-.  
Trabis-No vengo a eso...y de hecho no me llama la atención,pero si quieren ir a conocerla...por mi no hay problema-.  
Mittens-**La compuerta comenzó a moverse y a temblar** Que esta pasando?-.  
Bolt-Se va a abrir!-.  
Trabis-Corran!-.

Se hacen para atrás...

Bolt-**La puerta se abre** Listo,ahora solo hay que correr-.

Estubieron a punto de saltar...pero...

Bolt,Mittens y Trabis-RHINO!-.  
Mittens-**Comienza a buscar en varias maletas** Donde se había metido ese roedor?-.  
Trabis-No lo sé!-.  
Bolt-Amm...LA MALETA!-.  
Trabis-QUE MALETA?!-.  
Bolt-LA MALETA!-.  
Trabis-**Lo toma de los hombros** QUE MALETA?!-.  
Bolt-LA DE PENNY!-.  
Trabis-DONDE ESTÁ?!-.  
Mittens-Allá!-.

Rapidamente Bolt y Tabis abrieron la maleta,y vieron que Rhino seguía dormido...

Rhino-Ya llegamos?-.  
Bolt-Si enano ya llegamos ahora sal de ahí larguémonos a otro lado antes de que nos descubran!-.  
Rhino-Hablame con cariñito que...-.  
Trabis-Si,si ahora siguenos!-.

Trabis lo pone en su espalda,y saltan del avión...varios sujetos encargados de sacar el equipaje se quedaron viendo a las mascotas muy extrañados(y algo asustados) cuando saltaron...

Altavoz-El vuelo a llegado a su destino,gracias por volar con Aerosmith-.  
Trabis-Aerosmith?,que original...-.

Sigilosamente fueron a la salida del aeropuerto,salieron y había una larga fila de autos...

Bolt-Que pasa aquí?-.  
Trabis-Hay muchos autos...debe ser 4 de Julio-.  
Bolt-Enserio?-.  
Trabis-Hay que seguir caminando,sentarnos en una banca y pensar,tenemos muchas cosas que hacer...rescatar a Billy Bob,ir al baño...-.

Penny pasa a un lado de ellos,en un auto...

Trabis-Seguir al taxi con Penny...EL TAXI CON PENNY!-.  
Bolt-Siganlo!-.

Las mascotas fueron siguiendo el auto,que por suerte no iba muy rapido,por lo que fue facil seguirlo...luego de unos minutos,el auto llego a un hotel,Penny bajó del auto junto a su mamá,entraron al hotel y...

Bolt-Almenos sabemos donde estarán en la semana-.  
Trabis-Si,y deberiamos buscar un lugar en donde estar mientras encontramos a Billy-.  
Mittens-Al pequeñín!-.  
Bolt-Claro...-.  
Mittens-Y a donde podemos ir?-.  
Trabis-Mmm...-.  
Bolt-Mmm...-.  
Rhino-Mmm...-.

Los 3 ponen caras de pensamiento...

Mittens-Y?-.  
Trabis-No lo sé!,deberiamos...ahh!,nos quedaremos en la calle!-.  
Rhino-Oigan...-.  
Bolt-Que?!,no!,y que comeremos?!-.  
Rhino-Chicos...-.  
Bolt-Nos moriremos de hambre!-.  
Trabis-Vamos a morir aplastados por un...-.  
Rhino-PERROS!-.

Bolt y Trabis miran a Rhino...

Rhino-Podemos ir ahí-.

El lugar que Rhino señaló era un restaurante de comida rapida,que en la parte de atrás había varias cajas...

Trabis-Posiblemente...vamos a recorrer esta parte de la ciudad,si no encontramos algún otro lugar,nos quedamos ahí-.  
Bolt-Si señor,claro que si señor,lo que usted diga señor-.  
Trabis-No me provoques Bolt!-.  
Mittens-Aún es de día,vamos a buscar un lugar cerca de aquí,y vamos a recorrer la ciudad...conocer,turistear ya saben-.  
Trabis-Ustedes vayan,yo...yo tengo que hacer algo más importante...nos veremos aquí en una hora-.

Trabis salió corriendo...

Bolt-Bueno,es mejor caminar-.  
Mittens-Tú si sabes-.  
Rhino-Y emm,cómo se llama esta calle?-.

Bolt,Mittens y Rhino fueron a ver un poco más a fondo la ciudad,para conocer las calles y establecimientos...

Mittens-Wow,que bonito vecindario...ricachones-.  
Bolt-Bienvenida a Londres Mittens-.

Estaban paseando por un vecindario de gente de clase alta...muy bonita y muy al puro estilo inglés...

Mittens-Vaya!,que hermosa está la ciudad!,míra cuantos edificios,y-y los autos,eh visto que el volante está a la derecha,y mirá que hermoso rio!,o lago...o pequeño mar...ah,creo que me eh vuelto a enamorar-.  
Bolt-Y míra eso de enfrente...-.  
Mittens-Que?...no puede ser!,EL RELOJ GIGANTE!,vamos Bolt!,anda,anda,anda vamos!-.  
Bolt-Sí,sí,vamos...oye y Rhino?-.  
Rhino-Wow,ustedes si que tienen clase-.  
Ratón-Y dime pequeño roedorcillo,tu eres de Estados Unidos?-.  
Rhino-Estadounidense de corazón-.  
Ratón-Forastero...en fin,si necesitas algo forastero nos encontrarás en ese restaurante francés,ususalmente sirven buenos platillos...-.  
Rhino-Ustedes hablan muy raro!,digan-digan más cosas!-.  
Ratón-Supongo que vez mucha televisión,vienes de una casa rodante y vives con un perro,y...un gato,cierto?-.  
Rhino-Wuorale!...cómo lo sabes?-.  
Ratón-Pff,típico de un extranjero...en fin,mis hermanos y yo nos vamos,ya sabes donde encontrarnos,chao-.  
Rhino-Amm...chao jeje-.

Los ratones se metieron a la alcantarilla...

Mittens-Socialisando?-.  
Rhino-Si!,tienen un asento inglés muy genial-.

Mientras iban caminando hacia el "Reloj Gigante",muchos gatos que habían por aquí le gritaban pirópos y cosas así a Mittens,algo que ella ignoraba y le causaba un leve rubor,a Bolt le molestaba,pero por estar con ella no decía nada...

Bolt-Llegamos-.  
Mittens-**Entró** Vengan!-.  
Rhino-De acuerdo!-.  
Bolt-Emm...no creo que sea seguro!-.  
Mittens-Tranquilo orejón,solo son escaleras...-.

10 minutos después...

Mittens-Eso es,un poco más...y un poco más...un poco más y...listo!,llegamos!-.  
Bolt-Ya no puedo más! **Se tirá al suelo**  
Mittens-Porfavor Bolt,solo fueron 30 metros,que tan cansado puede ser?-.  
Rhino-Yo también estoy cansado...-.  
Mittens-Tu ibas arriba de mí!-.  
Bolt-Y tú ibas arriba de mí!-.  
Mittens-Si,pero me debes un favor recuerdas?...-.  
Bolt-Si es por ti,lo que sea-.  
Rhino-Umm?-.  
Bolt-Emm...si...por ti...y por Rhino,y...Trabis...y todos...jeje...-.  
Rhino-Como sea,emm ya vieron el tamaño?,es mas grande que cualquier reloj que haya visto!-.  
Mittens-Y vale mas que cualquiera que hayas visto-.  
Bolt-Y una pregunta...cuál es el sentido de un reloj inmenso enmedio de la ciudad?,quién penso tal cosa?-.  
Rhino-Un constructor...o un rey,que olvidaba la hora-.  
Trabis-**Arrastrandose con la lengua de fuera **Ahhh...ehhh...ahhhh...cómo fue que pudieron...caminar...las escaleras?!,son como un millón de... **Mira un asensor** Hay por favor!,como fue que no vi el asensor?!-.  
Bolt-Había un asesnsor?!,tú lo viste Rhino?-.  
Rhino-Creí que querían caminar-.

Bolt lo mirá un poco enojado...

Rhino-Jeje...emm...lo siento-.  
Bolt-Descuida...-.  
Trabis-Bueno,admirenlo unos minutos más...me muero de hambre-.  
Bolt-Y por cierto,cómo íbamos a encontrar a Billy Bob?,que lo olvidé-.  
Trabis-El sujeto que se lo llevó esta vinculado a Penny,por lo que vamos a adentarnos al estudio de grabación a ver que encontramos...-.  
Bolt-Oh,claro...-.

Luego de unos mintuos bajaron por el elevador...después de ir preguntando a cada perro y gato que encontraban donde quedaba tal calle o tal lugar...asi estubieron,hasta que llegaron al hotel donde Penny se alojaba,Penny estubo a punto de descubrirlos,asi que corrieron y se metieron debajo de un auto...ahí se quedaron mientras Penny se metia al hotel de nuevo...pero inesperadamente un desfile muy largo de la Reina de Inglaterra pasa por enfrente de ellos,obstruyendoles el paso al estaba distraido comiendo una nuez...

Bolt-Ya se fué?-.  
Mittens-Voy a ver-.

Mittens salió y...

Trabis-**Míra pícaramente a Bolt **Oye Romeo-.  
Bolt-Como me haz llamado?-.  
Trabis-Ya no te hagas el tonto...puedes decirme que pasa-.  
Bolt-Que pasa de que?!-.  
Trabis-Por Dios,se lo que pasa entre "Ah" y "Oh",ehh! ehh!-.**Le da pequeños codazos en el pecho**  
Bolt-Que?-.  
Trabis-Que yo se que tu sabes que yo sé que la gata también sabe que yo se que ustedes ocultan vuestros sentimientos que saben que no estan equivocados-.  
Bolt-Pe-Pe...que?-.  
Trabis-Lo que intento decir es que...-.  
Rhino-Chicos!,chicos!-.  
Trabis-Que pasa Bigotes?-.  
Rhino-El desfile!-.  
Trabis-Desfile?-.

Salé a ver...

Trabis-Definitivamente este día no puede ser mejor!-.  
Bolt-Enserio?,creí que no podriamos pasar-.  
Trabis-No entiendes el sarcasmo aunque te lo pegara en la frente verdad?-.  
Mittens-Chicos!-.

Mittens estaba en la parte de atrás de un auto...

Mittens-Vengan!-.  
Bolt-Qué pasa Mittens?-.  
Mittens-Podemos ir ahí!-.

Señaló a un callejón donde había varios perros con cara de asesinos,masacrando a golpes a otro perro...

Trabis-Se ven muy amigables...-.  
Mittens-Les preguntaré si nos podemos quedar con ellos-.  
Bolt-MITTENS ESPERA!-.

Inocentemente Mittens cruzó a otra calle y fue con uno de esos perros...

Trabis-Despidete de ella-.  
Bolt-CIERRA EL MALDITO-.

Con Mittens...

Mittens-Hola chicos!-.

Los perros dejan de golpear a ese otro perro...

Perro-Comanlo-.

3 perros rodearon a Mittens,dispuestos a atacar,luego un Doberman(El líder aparentemente),se le acercó,la olfateó y...

Doberman-**Se acercó a ella,y olfateo su cabeza** Es una chica-.  
Pitbull-Una chica?!,rayos!-.  
Galgo-Quería masacrar a un gato!-.  
Pastor-Vamonos!-.

Esos 3 perros se metieron al callejón...

Doberman-Aunque somos enemigos naturales...tienes suerte de ser una chica-.  
Mittens-Jeje,gracias(n.n),y dime...mis amigos y yo nos podemos quedar aquí unos días?,somos turistas-.  
Doberman-Este callejón pertenece a...los perros del callejón,si...necesitamos otro nombre-.  
Mittens-Nos podemos quedar?-.  
Doberman-No-.

Se fue...

Mittens-Híze todo lo que pude-.  
Trabis-Dejame intentarlo...-.

Trabis fue con ellos...

Pitbull-Que hacen aquí?-.  
Doberman-Este es territorio de nosotros...ya lo marqué-.**Señaló una esquina**  
Trabis-Nosotros quienes?-.  
Doberman-Vayanse o saldrán liciados de aquí-.  
Trabis-Liciado te voy a...-.  
Bolt-**Toma a Trabis de los hombros** Jeje,disculpe a mi amigo...esta un poco loco-.  
Doberman-Dile que cierre la boca-.  
Trabis-Yo te la cerrare!-.  
Doberman-U**nos perros masacran a un gatito** Están impactados?-.  
Trabis-Impactado,te voy a dejar...pero contra el suelo hijo de!-.  
Bolt-Vamonos!-.

Bolt lo toma de la oreja y se van...

Trabis-Que?!,que?!,estas loco?!-.  
Bolt-Tu estas loco!,que quieres terminar golpeado y masacrado como ese perro?!,o en mayor grado,ese gatito?-.  
Trabis-AH!,okey...-.  
Bolt-Y donde dormiremos esta semana?,estamos enmedio de la nada turística!-.

Bolt exageró...

Trabis-Mmm...conozco a alguien...-.  
Bolt-Quién?-.  
Trabis-Un tipo que me vendió una salchicha hace 15 minutos-.

_**Hasta aqui el capitulo...ahora que los chicos han llegado a Londres,que pasará?...sigan leyendo esta historia y lo sabrán...si,tal vez este capítulo fue aburrido,pero el próximo no será asixD,se despide**_  
_**Cornell227**_


	10. Fama!

Fama!

"Luego de haber visitado el reloj gigante,Mittens brincaba de alegría saltante,Bolt pensaba en ciertas cosas,y Rhino comía su nuez,ya que había pocas,y Trabis olía mal,pues no se ah bañado,se rascaba el trasero y quería estar mojado.  
Estuvieron buscando un lugar para dormir,aunque Bolt decía "Vamos a morir!",y Trabis en respuesta "A ese sujeto le hice una apuesta!" señalaba a un pequeño Biggle,que de nombre tenía Benjamín lo siguió y este intento escapar,al ser lento Trabis pensó "Lo debería raptar",aunque creyó que era mala idea,solo pregunto "Oye!,donde queda "La Aldea"?",se canso este perrito panzón,y le dijo "Queda a unos metros de aquí,eh oído que tienen buen sazón",Trabis corriendo contesto a su respuesta "Gracias pequeño Biggle!" y este le dijo "Soy Benjamín Giggle".  
(_**Okey,basta de rimas**_)

Bolt-Porque te detuviste?-.  
Trabis-Ya no tengo mas rimas Bolt-.  
Bolt-Jajaja,en fin...que es la "Aldea"?-.  
Trabis-Es un restaurante,venden hot-dogs y hamburguesas-.  
Rhino-Son buenas?-.  
Trabis-Eh oído que tienen buen sazón-.  
Bolt-Oh,y supongo que tienes dinero...-.  
Trabis-Solo haré una llamada **Descuelga un telefono público** literalmente-.

Trabis se quitó su pañuelo,sacó unas monedas,se paró en 2 patas y tomo el teléfono y marcó...

Trabis-Mmm... **Esperando** Tony?,estás ahí? genial,es bueno oirte luego de tanto...disculpa,pero...verás vine aquí con unos amigos y... allá te cuento como está todo,bueno...desafortunadamente no tenemos un lugar para estar esta semana,quería ver si nos podias hecha una manita de gato...enserio? que bien! oye y por ahí,si te acuerdas,prepárame una salchicha...doble queso,ya lo sabías? me haces feliz eh,jaja,en fin,gracias por la ayuda,me saludas a tu hermana-.  
Bolt-A quién llamaste?-.  
Mittens-_Y de donde sacó dinero?_-.  
Trabis-A un viejo amigo...me debía un favor,el nos proporcionara estancia y comida por esta semana,es un buen tipo-.  
Bolt-Estás seguro de que no nos echará a la calle como la otra señora loca?-.  
Trabis-No,el es totalmente amigable-.

5 minutos después...

Bolt-Ya llegamos?-.  
Trabis-No-.

Un burrito y 10 minutos después...

Rhino-Ya llegamos?-.  
Trabis-Aguanta Bigotes-.

Un burrito,agua de jamaica y 15 minutos después...

Mittens-Ya llegamos?-.  
Trabis-Si-.  
Bolt-Eso significa que...-.  
Trabis-Tony!-

Grita al restaurante...

Trabis-Tony!,sal ya viejo antipático!-.  
Tony-Mmm? **Sale del restaurante** Trabis!-.

Se dan un abrazo amistoso...

Trabis-Como estas!...vaya,estas un poco viejo-.  
Tony-Y tu cada vez te vez mas joven eh?,dime tu secreto!-.  
Trabis-Jaja,la naturaleza...en fin,ellos son los chicos de los que te conte-.  
Tony-A,tu debes ser Bolt-.  
Bolt-Es un gusto señor...-.  
Tony-Dime Tony,aquí solo mi madre me dice "señor"...ademas de que me hacen sentir anciano(u.u)-.  
Bolt-De acuerdo Tony,jeje,enserio no hay problema si nos quedamos con usted?-.  
Tony-Claro que no!,si supieras cuanta gente viene a mi casa...-.  
Bolt-Me lo imagino-.  
Tony-Entren,entren chicos...OH POR DIOS UN GATO!,SEGURIDAD,SEGURIDAD!-.**Toma del suelo un palo**  
Bolt-No-no!,espere!,es mi amiga!-.  
Tony-Que?!-.**Suelta el palo**  
Bolt-Si,ella es mi amiga Mittens...no intentará matarlos o comerlos...es inofensiva-.  
Mittens-No se sentirme halagada u ofendida...-.  
Tony-De acuerdo...se ve que es amigable...-.

Entran al restaurante,tenía forma de una casa de alguna civilización antigua,ademas de un enorme toldo que dice "La Aldea,deshágase de su dinero aquí!"

Tony-Ignoren a los humanos,pueden asustarse al verlos...-.  
Cocinero-Oye Tony!,no debes bajar por aquí!-.  
Tony-Claro,claro-.

Suben unas escaleras...

Tony-Mi humilde morada-.  
Bolt-Pués es mas grande que mi casa-.  
Rhino-La verdad si-.  
Trabis-Que la mía también...-.  
Tony-Si,si...bueno,ustedes dormiran en este cuarto-.

Con su pata abre una puerta,era una habitación un poco grande,con una ventana y unos cuantos muebles...

Bolt-Vaya...es como si ya estubiera todo planeado-.  
Tony-Te digo que mucha gente viene aquí,hay que estar preparado...-.  
Winter-Tony! esta todo bien?-.

Winter es la joven hermana de Tony,una hembra de cabello rubio,sin raza definida...

Winter-Está todo bien?,escuché nuevas voces y... **Se perdió en Bolt oigan**...quién es este nene de aquí?-.

Se puso a un lado Bolt...

Winter-Como te llamas primor?-.  
Bolt-Mi nombre es Bolt-.**Dijo con una sonrisa,y fingiendo estar "Fuerte"**  
Winter-Pués siéntete como en casa,mi habitación es la de hasta el fondo,a la derecha...date una vuelta...adiós...-.

Se fue caminando contenta...

Bolt-**Le dice a Tony** Quién es tu amiga?-.  
Tony-Vengan,les presentaré el lugar-.  
Bolt-**Voltea hacia atrás,para mirarla** Mejor presentamela a ella-.  
Mittens-Ven para acá! toma de la oreja  
Bolt-Oye,oye oye!,con cariñito!-.  
Mittens-Oh si,te daré cariñito!(Malpiensen)-.

Llegan a la cocina...

Bolt-Ya me sueltas?-.  
Mittens-**Le estira la oreja**  
Tony-Como pueden ver,esta es la cocina,pueden venir y comer cualquier cosa que quiera,siempre y cuando no sean burritos,oh eso me recuerda...-.

Le da una salchicha a Trabis...

Trabis-Genial!-.  
Bolt-Y de donde sacó todo esto?-.  
Tony-Mi dueño es el dueño de este lugar joven!,pero no dice nada si ve mas perros,es por eso que aquí viene todo el mundo...bueno,espero que les guste estar aquí esta semana...en una hora abrá una reunion,vengan,hace mucho que no vemos a Trabis-.

Tony se voltea...

Tony-No es exactamente una suit pero dormiran muy comodos-.  
Bolt-Se lo agradecemos mucho Tony,ufff,tenía miedo de dormir en una banqueta...-.  
Tony-No hay de que chico,y si vuelven acá,pueden quedarse aquí...es gratis-.

Trás un rato y ver la habitacion,van a la reunion a la que fueron invitados...

Tony-Y como se conocieron ustedes 3?-.  
Bolt-Emm...bueno,es una larga historia-.  
Mittens-En resumen,lo conocí en Nueva York y al roedor igual-.  
Tony-Y que hacían allá?,vaya ustedes parecen unos viajeros...-.  
Bolt-Si,nos lo dicen mucho...-.  
Trabis-Y yo los conocí en un parque,en fin...chicos,recuerden esto:septiembre de 2009,recuerdas a la linda puddle?-.  
Tony-Qué?...o no,no cuentes esa historia-.  
Trabis-Resulto que ella era...-.  
Bolt-No,no! no cuentes eso jeje,te van a creer-.  
Trabis-Jajaja-.  
Rhino-Y como es que son tan amigos?-.  
Trabis-Bueno,ambos trabajabamos para Billy Bob,despues de un tiempo el se fugo aquí a Inglaterra...aunque no sabía a donde,un buen día un sujeto me quería vender una salchicha...y ese sujeto resulto ser este anciano loco-.  
Mittens-_Creo que se van a venir matando-._**En voz baja**  
Tony-Si...nos llevamos pesado,pero somos muy amigos cierto enano?-.  
Trabis-Claro que sí anciano!-.  
Mittens-Yo me iré a dormir...este día fue muy cansado-.  
Bolt-De acuerdo...duerme bien...-.

Bolt,Trabis,Rhino y Tony se quedaron hablando en la sala,mientras Mittens se iba a dormir...

Mittens-**Subía las escaleras** La habitación era...la primera-.  
Winter-Me sorprende que no te quedes con ellos-.  
Mittens-**Se asusta un poco** Hola...-.  
Winter-Si,hola...bueno,quería preguntarte si tu amigo...si es que los son...es Bolt,ese que sale en el programa de televisión?-.  
Mittens-Emm...si...porque?-.  
Winter-Porque es muy lindo!,mm,no se si invitarlo a dormir a mi cuarto,o a una cena...que me recomiendas?-.  
Mittens-Te recomiendo irte!-.**Dijo enojada**  
Winter-Oye...tranquila gatita...vaya,mmm lo invitaré a dormir-.  
Mittens-_"No te atrevas!"_ No creo que quiera...-.**Dijo aún mas enojada**  
Winter-Porque no?,estoy soltera,es soltero,lindo y yo igual...asi que no te entrometas si?-.  
Mittens-No,el no se iria contigo porque yo estoy aquí-.  
Winter-Aja,si...dejaré que el lo decida,despues de todo es decisión suya,no la tuya...ahora a dormir,que es tarde(n.n)-.

Ella se fue caminando,Mittens quería arrancarle la cabeza y luego escupirla para a tirarla a la basura...al parecer,Mittens tiene una rival...  
Mittens se dispuso a domir,mientra Bolt y los demás estaban abajo...Amaneció,y Mittens estaba un poco nerviosa por si Bolt hubiera aceptado su invitación...

Mittens-**Abre los ojos y sale de su caja**

Afortunadamente,Bolt estaba dormido en el sillón...

Bolt-**Levanta una oreja** Mittens?-.  
Mittens-Lo siento...te desperté Bolt?-.  
Bolt-Descuida...de todas formas iba a despertar,jeje-.  
Mittens-Claro...-.

Los 2 bajaron las escalera(curiosamente como lo harían en casa) hacia la cocina,pues iban a desayunar,y Tony,Trabis,Rhino y Winter estaban desayunando...

Tony-Buenos días chicos,quieren un poco?,son sobras de taco con barbacoa-.  
Rhino-Estan exelentes!-.  
Bolt-Claro que sí!-.  
Winter-Hola Bolt!-.  
Bolt-Hola chica-.  
Winter-Quieres?,hay un plato aquí...-.

Lo jala del brazo y lo pone a un lado suyo...

Bolt-Se ve delicioso **Mete su cara al plato**  
Trabis-Aquí hay uno para ti Mittens-.  
Mittens-Gracias...-.

Al terminar de desayunar,todos comenzaron a platicar sobre cosas sin importancia,menos Mittens,estaba callada...al parecer ella se sentía...sentía que no debia estar ahí...

Trabis-**En voz baja** Te pasa algo Mittens?,estas muy callada-.  
Mittens-No me pasa nada...estoy bien-.  
Trabis-Amm...de acuerdo _"No te creo ni la segunda palabra"_-.  
Bolt-Bueno,iré por un poco de aire fresco...-.  
Winter-Te acompaño!-.

Corrió y se puso a un lado de Bolt,y al mismo tiempo le lanzo una mirada maliciosa y viciosa a Mittens...

Mittens-Yo...yo me iré a...otro lado...-.

Con la cabeza agachada,se fue a la ventana de arriba...

Tony-Y que le pasa a la gatita?-.  
Trabis-No lo sé...mmm,iré a hablar con ella-.

Va corriendo con Mittens...

Tony-Si...todos dejan al viejo Tony solo-.

Mittens estaba viendo la ventana,con un poco de tristeza y confusión...

Trabis-No te creo que no tengas nada-.  
Mittens-Hola Trabis...que haces aquí?-.  
Trabis-Nada...sentí que algo te pasaba y quize preguntarte...no te vez como tu-.  
Mittens-No tengo nada,enserio...es solo que...**Vuelve a mirar la ventana**  
Trabis-**Se pone a su lado para ver** Enserio Mittens...que pasa?...-.  
Mittens-Bueno...ahh...puedo preguntarte algo?-.  
Trabis-Claro...si-.  
Mittens-Te agrado?-.**Al parecer,no le dijo realmente que pasa**  
Trabis-Claro que si!,por que no me agradarías?-.  
Mittens-Es que...eh conocido muchos perros,y la mayoría me odia y a intentado comerme o algo así...me sorprende que tu no-.  
Trabis-Bueno...creo que nunca aprendí a odiar a los gatos...-.  
Mittens-Enserio?-.  
Trabis-Verás...toda mi vida conviví con distintos animales,sobre todo con gatos...no creo esas cosas que me han platicado algunos amigos...tu realmente me agradas...-.

Con Bolt...

Winter-Y además,debo decirte que eres muy famoso por aquí...mis amigas no me creerian si les dijera que estoy contigo ahora-.  
Bolt-Enserio?...vaya,creo que debería cuidarme para evitar ser comido...-.  
Winter-Jeje,si...y no quieres dar un paseo?-.  
Bolt-Amm...no,ahora no...iré a ver a Mittens,estaba un poco callada hoy-.  
Winter-Para que?,ella esta bien-.  
Bolt-Y que,quiero asegurarme...-.**Se mete a la casa,y deja sola a Winter**

Bolt fue con Mittens,pues sintió que estaba muy callada,además de preguntarle cuando comenzaran su busqueda...

Bolt-Mittens?,estas aquí?-.

No hubo respuesta...

Bolt-Mittens estas...-.

Trabis estaba con ella,estaban sentados muy pegados,aparentemente conversando...

Bolt-Hola...-.  
Trabis-Hola Bolt!,que pasa? **Se levanta y se pone frente a el**  
Bolt-Bueno...me preguntaba si Mittens estaba bien...-.  
Mittens-Estoy bien Bolt...estaba callada porque tenía un poco de sueño...jeje,solo eso-.  
Bolt-Oh,menos mal...-.  
Trabis-Bueno,iré por Bigotes,el muy holgazán debe estar dormido o comiendo-.

Trabis baja rapidamente...

Mittens-Mmm...yo lo acompaño-.**También bajo**  
Bolt-Ah..Yo igual-.

Bolt también le explico a Tony la situación,y este les deseo buena suerte en su busqueda por encontrar a Billy Bob Jr...

Trabis-Bueno,hoy es el primer día de busqueda!,salgamos-.  
Tony-Lo que tienen que hacer para liberarte-.  
Trabis-Amigos como estos no hay 3...o 4-.  
Bolt-Jeje...ya vamonos-.  
Trabis-Volvemos en 4 horas-.  
Rhino-Rayos...-.  
Winter-Llamame Bolt!-.

Los 4 salieron y se fueron caminando por toda la calle...

Bolt-Y a donde vamos primero?-.  
Trabis-**Se detiene** Para ser sincero,nunca creí que llegaría tan lejos...deberíamos idear un plan-.  
Bolt-Exacto-.  
Rhino-Que tal si seguimos a Penny,supongo que irá a un estudio...nos quedamos en ese estudio para ver que pasa y si llegamos a ver al sujeto que se lo llevo,conseguimos un poco información y despues ideamos hipótesis sobre la posible ubicación del cachorro-.  
Mittens-Eso es...dime,tomaste algún medicamento que no debías tomar?-.  
Trabis-Seguiremos el plan de Bigotes,es una buena idea...bien pensado eh?-.  
Rhino-Es lo que pasa al ver un maratón de peliculas de policías e investigaciones-.  
Bolt-El maratón del jueves?-.  
Rhino-Si-.  
Trabis-Bueno,donde quedaba el hotel donde se alojaba?-.  
Bolt-Por...-.  
Trabis-A,si!,por la avenida Wissensho-.  
Mittens-Witsenshor-.  
Trabis-Lo que sea...ingleses-.

Los 3 fueron al hotel donde se alojaba Penny,estubieron esperando a ver si salía...un buen rato y salió,tomo un taxi y se fue directo al estudio de grabación...

Bolt-Rapido!,hay que seguirla!-.  
Trabis-Ya es tarde,ya se fue,no la podremos alcanzar-.  
Bolt-Emm...diablos-.

Curiosamente todo perro que estaba ahí escuchó la voz de Bolt...la mayoría de la hembras se le quedaban viendo,y susurraban cosas...

Trabis-Emm...que esta pasando...-.  
Rhino-Porque nos miran así?...oh oh-.  
Mittens-No nos miran a nosotros...-.  
Bolt-Entonces a quién...?-.

Una perra se acerca a el...

Perra 1-Acaso eres...-.  
Perra 2-Eres Bolt!-.  
Perra 3-Bolt esta en Inglaterra!-.  
Perra 1-Miren ES BOLT EL SUPER PERRO!-.  
Bolt-Hola...-.  
Perra 2-Bolt! te amo!-.  
Perra 3-Yo también!-.  
Perra 4-Yo más!-.  
Perra 5-A un lado!,yo soy su fan número 1!-.

Muchas hembras comenzaron a gritar de emoción,y se lanzaban contra Bolt para besarlo y abrazarlo,eran alrededor de 13 fans,y otros 3 machos...

Perro 1-Y este sujeto es Bolt?-.  
Perro 2-Se ve mas alto en televisión-.  
Perro 3-Yo también necesito un autógrafo!-.  
Trabis-Bolt!,llevate a tus amiguitas de aquí!-.  
Perra 3-Una gata aquí!-.  
Perra 7-Saquenla!-.  
Mittens-Que tienen contra mi?!-.  
Bolt-**Se pone enfrente de Mittens **A ver,a ver,aver...hagan una fila...y denme sus nombres-.  
Mittens-_"Que?!,no puede ser!"_-.

Las fans se empezaron a enfilar,y se tambien a pelear por quien iba primero...

Perra 1-Yo voy aquí!-.  
Perra 2-No,yo iba ahí!-.  
Perra 3-Ustedes me sacaron!-.  
Perra 4-Hay callate,igual nos dará un autógrafo a todas...-.  
Perra 5-Pero primero a mi!-.  
Perra 6-No,no...a mi!-.  
Bolt-Calma,hay mucho Bolt para todas...

Mientras Mittens estaba con Trabis...

Mittens-Que le pasa?,no tiene mucha idea sobre la vida real y se cree...se cree...ahh!-.  
Trabis-Tranquila,deja que disfrute sus 15 minutos de fama...-.  
Mittens-Jajaja...tienes razón-.

Trabis y Mittens observaban...

Perra 2-Soy tu fan número 1!-.  
Perra 1-No,yo lo soy!-.  
Perra 4-Si claro...pero yo lo amo mas,cierto Bolt?-.  
Perra 9-Claro que no!,yo soy la fan número 1!-.  
Bolt-Emm...chicas...-.  
Perra 1-Bolt!,quieres venir conmigo?!-.  
Perra 6-Sobre mi cadáver!-.  
Bolt-Tranquilas chicas...-.  
Perra 12-Yo soy la mas grande fan...no tu-.  
Perra 2-A si?-.

Entonces una enorme revuelta de fans se armo...lo pero es que se peleaban encima de Bolt,y lo estaban aplastando...

Bolt-Tengo que salir de aquí!-.

Bolt sale corriendo...

Perra 3-Esta escapando!-.  
Perra 13-Atrapenlo!-.

Entonces todas las fans lo fueron siguiendo,hasta que llegaron a un estacionamiento,ahí se quedaron y llegaron Trabis,Mittens y Rhino...

Trabis-Debemos salir de aquí!,te van a comer!-.  
Bolt-Mittens,que hago?!-.  
Mittens-Mmm...yo se que puedes hacer...-.

Las fans los alcanzaron...

Perra 1-Ahí esta!-.  
Bolt- Que?!-.  
Mittens-Disculpame por esto Bolt...-. _"WUUUUUUJU!"_

Increíblemente Mittens beso en la boca(algo apasionada)a Bolt enfrente de todas sus fans...algo que no es muy bueno...

Perra 1-Ella...-.  
Perra 2-Lo...-.  
Perra 4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11 y 12-BESO!-.  
Perra 1-Desgraciada...esto lo pagaras con tu miserable vida!-.  
Perra 4-MATENLA!-.

Entonces todas las perras la miraron muy enojadas...

Trabis-**Se aproximaban lentamente** Bueno Rhino,desde ahora nuestro lema será "Piernas para que las quiero"-.  
Rhino-Genial!,y hace honor al nombre-.  
Trabis-Deberiamos correr?-.

Entonces todas la admiradoras de Bolt salieron corriendo contra ellos,y principalmente a Mittens...

Rhino-Creo que si-.  
Trabis y Rhino-**Salen corriendo** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-.

Entonces Bolt y compañia se fueron corriendo,pero los seguian persiguiendo...

Trabis-ESTO ES MAS DIVERTIDO QUE JUGAR VIDEOJUEGOS!-.  
Rhino-WUUUUUUUUJU!,justo como en las peliculas!-.  
Bolt-Jajajaja!,amo mi vida!-.  
Trabis-Oh,una desviacion!-.  
Rhino-Wuuuju!-.

Las fans se acercaron tanto,que Rhino se subió encima de una de ellas,entonces esa hembra se hace hacia adelante,y sale volando Rhino...

Trabis-Lo atrapa y lo pone en su lomo Me debes una Bigotes!-.  
Rhino-Gracias!-.  
Perra 1-Atrapala!-.  
Trabis-Oigan!,ya se que hacer!,tomen la desviación de la derecha,metanse a esa bodega,nosotros las distraemos!-.  
Bolt-Claro!,sigueme Mittens!-.

Bolt y Mittens tomaron otro rumbo,y esas admiradoras los siguieron igual...llegaron a la bodega y se escondieron en una caja,y las fans no se dieron cuenta y solo pasaron corriendo...

Bolt-Wo...eso fue lo mas extraño y...-.  
Mittens-Divertido...-.  
Bolt-Si,divertido...-.  
Mittens-Y lindo...-.  
Bolt-Claro que lindo...-.

Se quedaron callados unos segundos...

Bolt-Quieres agua?-.  
Mittens-Si porfavor-.  
Bolt-Ya vuelvo...-.  
Mittens-Mucha...mucha agua...si es posible,de naranja...naranja...-.

Bolt abrió una caja de esa bodega,donde había embases con jugo de naranja...

Trabis-Estas bien?-.  
Bolt-Si...muy bien...-.**Un poco distraido**  
Trabis-Y...tengo entendido que algo pasó allá atras-.  
Bolt-Si...-.  
Trabis-...quieres hablar?-.  
Bolt-No...ahora no...quiero...quiero meditarlo,pensarlo y aclararlo...-.  
Trabis-De acuerdo,si necesitas ayuda,ando por aquí-.  
Bolt-Gracias..._"Esta es una de las cosas mas extrañas,Mittens me beso...pero fue por una buena causa...esas chicas iban a comerme...bueno,si me hubieran comido hubiera sido aún mejor,pero se sintió bien...dulce,dulce como unas fresitas en primavera...este es el momento de confusión mas grande que eh tenido en mi vida...que pasaría si...?,nos verían...estaría mal?...siento que tal vez,mmm y si lo intento?...por alguna razón con ninguna otra chica me siento así...es el destino?,que me está dando una señal?...pfff,comienzo a hablar como Rhino...bueno,después pienso en este tipo de cosas de adolescentes,ah,y como era esa frase de esa pelicula..."Si los recuerdos fantasmas..." no,era...mmm..."_-.  
Trabis-"Si los recuerdos son fantasmas,las memorias son peliculas sobre fantasmas",no le veo mucho sentido...-.  
Bolt-Que?!-.  
Trabis-Sé leer pensamientos **Le guiña un ojo**-.

"Despues de eso,Bolt se fue a...hacerse tonto un buen rato,ya que tienen que estar ahí para evitar ser atrapados por las fans de Bolt..."

Bolt-**Acostado en una caja** No hay hogar como el hogar...-.

_**Hasta aquí el capítulo!**_  
_**Me tarde un poco? si...bueno,con la escuela me tardaré un poco mas u.u pero la continuare hasta el final!,jeje espero que les haya gustado n.n,y talvez tengan algunas dudas...pero me gusta conservar la "intriga y la sorpresa"**_  
_**Un adelanto,como extra...el siguiente capitulo se llama...**_

...

...

..

.

"Esperen el siguiente capitulo"


	11. Conociendo Al Elenco

Conociendo Al Elenco

"Mientras nuestros queridos amigos estaban escondidos en esa bodega de supermercado para evitar que Bolt sea jaloneado,mordisqueado y besado por unas locas y fanáticas chicas con hormonas alborotadas,el pequeño y nada aterrador y completamente tierno Billy Bob Jr. estaba muy asustado al ver a un ser humano con ataques de histeria..."

Sujeto-Londres...ah,la bella gama de Inglaterra,el aire fresco y puro,el rey Arturo...un lugar perfecto para vacasionar!...o para arruinarle la vida a alguien...-.

Aquel sujeto salió del aeropuerto,y consigo llevaba una jaula,con un perrito dentro...

Billy Bob Jr-Papa...mmm,que diría Trabis en este momento... _"Nunca adivinaran lo que encontré bajo mi almohada"_ no... "_Encargado de Salchichoneria,favor de pasar al área 15"_ no,eso tampoco... "_Al mal tiempo buena cara_" exacto!-.  
Sujeto-Hey!...Taxi!-.

El sujeto subió a un taxi y fue a un hotel gigantesco y muy lujoso...llego y mucha gente lo miraba raro por llevar a un perro en una jaula a su dormitorio...

Encargada-Aquí esta su _suit_,disfrute de su estancia-.  
Sujeto-Gracias señorita...-.

La señorita se fue...

Sujeto-Muy lujoso...mmm,me voy al jacuzzi! mientras chico,tu te quedas aquí,si?-.  
Billy Bob Jr.-**Asintió con la cabeza inosentemente**

El sujeto se fue al jacuzzi...

Billy Bob Jr-Mmm...esto es aburrido,debería estar jugando con lagartijas...-.**Dijo aburrido**

El pequeño Billy Bob se recostó y se dispuso a dormir,ya que no tenía muchas cosas que hacer encerrado en esa jaula...

En otro lado...

Trabis-Oye Bolt!,ya se fueron las locas fans?-.  
Bolt-Supongo,no eh escuchado ningún "TE AMO BOLT!"-.**La voz de mujer le salió muy bien**  
Trabis-Oye...que no se enteré "Ya sabes quién" de tu romance con Winter-.  
Bolt-Que?!,yo no tengo ningún romance con ella!,ella me acosa,que es diferente-.  
Rhino-De que hablan?...-.  
Bolt-Este loco cree que Winter es mi...-.  
Trabis-Calla!,Mittens viene!-.  
Rhino-Oh...celos de parte de ella eh?-.  
Bolt-No!,no entienden?-.  
Mittens-Bolt?-.  
Bolt-OH!...hola Mittens...-.  
Trabis-Amm...ya vieron eso de allá?-.  
Rhino-Es muy bonito!-.

Trabis y Rhino se van...y Trabis regresa y los pega mas...

Bolt-Bueno...emm...-.  
Mittens-Yo quería decirte...lo siento Bolt...no debí de haber...-.  
Bolt-Hablas de...?-.  
Mittens-Si..-.  
Bolt-Tranquila...fue por una buena causa...creo-.  
Mittens-Si...-.  
Bolt-Oye,y porque lo hiciste?-.  
Mittens-Porque?... Se **sonrojo** emm bueno...ya sabes...creí que haciendolo esas locas dirían "ya esta ocupado!" o algo así...pero casi me matan-.  
Bolt-Jeje...pero esto no va a arruinar nuestra amistad...cierto?-.  
Mittens-No-no!,claro que no!-.  
Bolt-Uff...que bien,no quería perder a mi mejor amiga-.  
Mittens-Descuida orejón,siempre seremos los mejores amigos!...además quien te diría donde hacer...-.  
Bolt-Prometiste que nunca lo mencionarías!...en fin,que bien!...bueno,cambiando de tema...donde estan Trabis y Rhino?-.  
Mittens-Están jugando parchis con esos sujetos-.

Efectivamente,Trabis y Rhino jugaban parchis con unos perros...

Trabis-Entonces que apuestan?,ya perdieron una galletas,un tenedor y sus pantalones-.  
Perro-Pero no usamos pantalones-.  
Trabis-Oh,enserio?-. **Saca unos pantalones**  
Perro-Somos perros!,para que necesitamos pantalones?!-.  
Trabis-No les da vergüenza salir a la calle como una bandera en desfile?-.  
Perro-Oh,y supongo que una corbata te hace muy formal-.  
Trabis-Pañuelo,es un PAÑUELO-.  
Perro-Lo que sea...ustedes son muy buenos,no quiero perder mis patas también...-.  
Trabis-Como quieran,gallinas-.  
Mittens-Que gran habilidad para...conocer gente-.  
Trabis-Si,a donde vaya siempre termino siendo "el gran amigo del pueblo"-.  
Rhino-Apropósito,de donde sacaste los pantalones?-.

Trabis y los chicos salieron de la bodega,con cautela,pues no querían que alguna turba furiosa o increíblemente enamorada los atrapara...

Mittens-Y a donde iremos?-.  
Trabis-Lo primero es preguntar a cualquier persona y o animal que encontramos donde habrá algún estudio cinematográfico-.  
Mittens-Y despues...-.  
Trabis-...supongo que...-.**Pone su pata en la barbilla,como si estubiera pensando**  
Mittens-Buscar...-.  
Trabis-Buscar a Billy Bob!-.  
Mittens-Exacto-.

Se fueron a la calle,y estubieron preguntando a un millón de animales(literalmente) donde había algún estudio...

Trabis-Hola!,de casualidad sabes donde hay un estudio de filmación?-.  
Perro-No-.  
Rhino-Sabes donde...-.  
Perro-No-.  
Mittens-Conoces algún estudio cinematográfico amiguín?-.  
Ratón-No enrealidad...-.  
Bolt-Oye!,sabes donde queda el estudio cinematográfico?-.  
Perro-No,lo siento-.  
Trabis-Sabes donde hay...-.  
Gato-No-.  
Bolt-Un estudio...-.  
Perro-No-.  
Bolt y Trabis-Cinematográfico?!-.

Pasaron unos minutos y...

Trabis-Que diablos pasa con la gente aquí?!,nadie sabe nada!-.  
Bolt-Creo que fue mala idea tomar esa desviación...-.  
Mittens-Entonces?-.  
Trabis-Nadie dirá nada!,nos odian por ser estadounidenses...debí haber dicho que me llamo Timoteo,estupido cerebro!,no me das ideas! "_Cerebro-A quién le dices estupido?!,tu eres el de las 4 patas que no busca!"_-.  
Rhino-Y porque no fingimos que nada pasó y regresamos a casa?-.**Una buena idea**  
Bolt-Ya estamos aquí,ya que hacemos...-.

Un gato pasa por ahí...

Bolt-Míren,un gatito...oye pequeño!-.

Bolt va con el...

Bolt-Sabes donde...-.  
Gato-**Era de color un poco gris,se veía que de edad anciana...tenía los ojos cerrados,y una curiosa brisa de aire salía de e**l Quedá a 5 kilómetros,vayan por esta carretera,es directo,tardarán 2 horas a pata...en auto son como 23 minutos,es un lugar gigantesco,lo reconoceran por ese enorme letrero-.  
Bolt-Emm...le iba a preguntar...-.  
Gato-Ya lo hiciste...-.  
Bolt-Y quién...eres?-.**Dijo algo asustado**  
Gato-Me verás muy pronto...-.  
Trabis-Que pasa Bolt?-.

Bolt voltéa...

Bolt-Nada...pero ya se donde puede estar ese estudio,gracias Se...-.**Voltea otra vez**

El gato aparentemente había desaparecido...

Bolt-Señor..."_Siempre me pasan las cosas raras a mí!_"  
Trabis-Te dijo algo útil?-.  
Bolt-Ya se en donde queda...directamente,de aquí a 5 kilometros-.  
Mittens-Alguna idea sobre como llegar?-.  
Rhino-Amm,ya la encontré-.

Un camión que decía "Estudio 1867,Cargamento de Utileria Especial"

Bolt-Gracias Gato Ancianito!-.**Alsó las patas al cielo**

Las mascotas subieron en la parte trasera,y el camión avanzo...pasaron 23 minutos exactos,y llegaron al bendito estudio...Bajaron del camión,y entraron,pues mucha gente llegaba y llevaban un cargamento de armas,muebles y autos falsos...

Trabis-**Inala fuertemente con una sonrisa** Huele justo como lo pensé-.

Se adentraron mas,y estubieron pasando por varios sets de grabación...

Trabis-Mirá! ES BRAD PITT!-.  
Bolt-Camina!-.

Estubieron caminando...

Trabis-Es TAYLOR SWIFT! NECESITO UN AUTÓGRAFO!-.  
Bolt-Que camines!-.

Pasaron por diferentes sets de grabación,donde varias estrellas famosas estaba grabando,hasta que llegaron a una oficina,donde el supuesto vigilante estaba dormido...

Bolt-Muy...familiar...-.  
Trabis-Deberíamos seguir-.  
Rhino-Si vamos todos nos descubrirán...**Pensó unos segundos** Bolt,vendrás conmigo, y Trabis irá con Mittens,buscamos el set correcto y vemos que ocurre...ustedes de este lado **Derecha** y nosotros de este otro **Izquierda** y si no nos encontramos en la salida en una hora,vienen por nosotros,o vamos por ustedes-.

Rhino corre por el pasillo pasillo de la izquierda...

Trabis-Que?...yo debería decir eso!-.  
Bolt-Emm...bueno...supongo que iré con Rhino-.  
Mittens-Si...esta bien...no hay problema...-.  
Bolt-Segura?-.  
Mittens-Claro-.  
Bolt-Muy bien,entonces debemos tomar este atajo,subir por la venti...-.  
Mittens-Rapido Bolt!,si no nunca la encontraremos-.  
Bolt-Emm...de acuerdo...-.

Mittens se adelantó...

Trabis-Porque no vas con ella? ...  
Bolt-No lo sé...creo que este asunto del beso no la deja tranquila-.  
Trabis-No la deja porque quiere mas-.  
Bolt-Que?-.  
Trabis-Te gusta Mittens,o no?-.  
Bolt-Por supuesto que no!,es mi mejor amiga-.  
Trabis-La mejor amiga que amas-.  
Bolt-Trabis! algo enojado...  
Trabis-Es solo una pregunta...pero bueno,si dices que no,es no-.  
Bolt-Gracias,yo se que ella encontrará el amor con algún gato...y vivirá feliz,como la mayoría de los habitantes del mundo-.

Bolt se fue con Rhino...

Trabis-Siempre tengo que hacer todo yo?-.

Las mascotas tomaron caminos distintos,mientras llegaban al set correcto...

Bolt-Que le pasará...-.  
Rhino-A quién?-.  
Bolt-A Mittens-.  
Rhino-Porqué?-.  
Bolt-Bueno...la eh notado un poco apagada...no se que le pasa-.  
Rhino-Cosas de hembras-.  
Bolt-Mmm...cierto-.

Con Trabis y Mittens...

Trabis-Ya enserio...dime como lo conociste?-.  
Mittens-Bueno...yo vagaba por las calles...un día un perro loco me secuestro porque según el,yo era un espía maligno de un científico loco-.  
Trabis-Y ese loco era Bolt?...vaya,cuando me contaron la historia creí que bromeaban-.  
Mittens-Jeje,no,relamente pasó...luego conocimos a Rhino,en un intento de conseguir comida,una anciana dejo la puerta abierta y Rhino salió,miró a Bolt y comenzó a bailar de alegría,luego de unos sucesos imposibles de explicar en este momento Rhino y yo nos mudamos a su casa,y desde entonces somos mejores amigos-.  
Trabis-Oh si,ya recordé...y dime,desde cuando te gusta?,fue antes de que te rescatara del refugio o despues?-.**Dijo sonriendo,levantando una ceja**  
Mittens-Que?..por favor,Bolt es mi mejor amigo!-.

Con Bolt y Rhino...

Bolt-Es mi mejor amiga!-.  
Rhino-No soy tonto...bueno,un poco...mi cerebro es del tamaño de una uva...una uva pequeña,o una pasa muy grande-.  
Bolt-Que?...no,ella es mi mejor amiga y punto!-.

Con Trabis y Mittens...

Trabis-No esta aquí,puedes aceptarlo-.  
Mittens-Que no me gusta!-.  
Trabis-Hagamos un recuento...siempre estas con el,le dices Bolty,te subes a su espalda...si fuera ciego,diría que son muy amigos,pero afortunadamente veo,asi que dime...te gusta?-.  
Mittens-Bueno...prometes no decir nada?-.**Dijo resignada**  
Trabis-Quieres que haga el juramento canino?-.  
Mittens-Emm...es bastante para mi...bueno,si,estoy locamente enamorada de el...ya,contento?-.  
Trabis-Mmm,un poco...y dime,cuando llegará el día especial?-.  
Mittens-Cuál día?-.  
Trabis-Como que cual?,cuando tu y el...mmm...**Infló los cachetes** se juren amor eterno-.**Dijo rapidamente,sacando el aire**-.  
Mittens-Que?!,no puedo decirselo!-.  
Trabis-Porque no?-.  
Mittens-No lo sé...es que...su amistad significa mucho para mí...no quiero perderlo por algo así...-.  
Trabis-Amar en secreto es malo para la salud mental-.  
Mittens-Enserio?-.  
Trabis-Experiencia...-.  
Mittens-Bueno...-.  
Trabis-Anda,si supieras lo que me dijo...-.  
Mittens-Que?,Que te dijo?,sobre mi?,piensa que estoy gorda?,por dios tengo que hacer una dieta!,lo sabía,pfff o talvéz necesito un...-.  
Trabis-Era una prueba,si que estas enamorada-.  
Mittens-Ah,Trabis!-.  
Trabis-Jaja,bueno,yo te ayudaré a llegar a Bolt-.  
Mittens-Enserio?-.**Dijo feliz**  
Trabis-Si,es un placer ayudar a los enfermos enamoradamente-.  
Mittens-Ya enserio,me ayudarás?-.  
Trabis-Claro,es un placer...-.  
Mittens-Ya escuché eso,como me ayudarás?-.  
Trabis-Mmm...por ahora hay que sentrarnos en el objetivo...después te ayudaré a idear un plan para decirselo...-.  
Mittens-Eres un gran amigo Trabis!-.**Le dió un abrazo**  
Trabis-Si,lo sé...pero nada de usar smoking-.

Con Bolt...

Bolt-Y de ahí salieron los bebes,Rhino-.  
Rhino-Wow,entonces no vine de un huevo...-.  
Bolt-Si,yo también pensaba eso...hasta que Mittens me explico el concepto-.  
Rhino-Aunque si los vez desde cierto punto de vista,la forma en la que vienen...es un poco...-.  
Bolt-Traumatisante-.  
Rhino-Si-.

Estubieron caminando,y luego escucharon unas voces...

Bolt-Escuchas?-.  
Rhino-Que?-.  
Bolt-Eso!...es gente...y creo que es Penny... **Mira los alrededores** vayamos por el ducto de ventilación-.

Bolt abre la reja...

Rhino-Genial!,como en esa película que 2 agentes buscan llevar ante la justicia a un loco científico...-.  
Bolt-Exacto...sigamos las voces,a ver a donde nos lleva-.

Estubieron vagabundo unos minutos por la ventilación principal...hasta llegar al set donde estaban filmando...

Rhino-Porque siempre la ventilación?,no podemos usar algún tipo de campo de fuerza?-.  
Bolt-Aún no ah sido inventado Rhino,ahora porfavor guarda silencio para saber que pasa aquí...-.  
Rhino-Mmm...yo solo veo un montón de gente y camaras...y una pantalla verde-.  
Bolt-Escucha...-.

Bolt y Rhino estaban viendo desde arriba todo...Al parecer,estaban en medio de una escena,el director se veía satisfecho...

Director-Salió perfecto!,se queda...ahora dejenme hacer una llamada,que yo ya me voy-.  
?-**Llega de la nada** Jojo!,alguien necesitaba a un profesional?-.  
Director-Clint!,ya llegaste,creí que nunca vendrías-.  
Clint-El tráfico es un poco...difícil aquí-.  
Director-Si claro...bueno,yo me voy a mis vacasiones!-.**Se puso una gorra y tomo sus maletas**  
Clint-Que te diviertas-.  
Director-Oh,casi lo olvido,puedes hacer todo tipo de cambios que creas necesarios...el presupuesto es alto,asi que adios-.  
Clint-Gracias Charles!-.**Se despidió**

Penny llega comiendo un panesito,estaba apunto de preguntar algo cuando...

Penny-Se quedó sorprendidísima Usted?!-.  
Clint-Penny querida!,hacía tanto que no nos vemos,como haz estado?-.

Así es...Clint,es el antiguo agente de Penny,luego de ser despedido por la madre de Penny(y por otras grandes estrellas)decidió volverse director...pero ese mismo sujeto fue el que secuestro a Billy Bob Jr...

Bolt-Clint el Agente?!-.  
Rhino-Este es el clásico momento Scooby-Doo-.  
Penny-Que hace aqui?-.  
Clint-Que no es obvio?,vengo a dirigir y producir esta...esta..."pelicula"-.  
Penny-Que?-.  
Clint-Vamos Penny,esto será mas fácil...ya que tu y yo ya nos conociamos ya sabes mi manera de trabajar...-.  
Penny-Creí que no volvería a la industria de la actuació en reproche  
Clint-Lo reconsideré,y me volví director,de hecho como dirigiré esta pelicula,cambiaré algunas cositas,si no te molesta...a ver,quiero una copia del guion en alta definición,una masajista y una malteada de chocolate...NO HABLO ESPAÑOL?!-.

Y varios sujetos le llevaron malteadas y panqué,mientas otros llamaban a las masajistas y otros sacaban una copia del guión en alta definición...

Clint-Perfecto...ahora si me disculpan,me sentaré a leer esta revista-.

El sujeto se sentó una silla alta,y no hizo nada mas...

Penny-No es posible!  
Amiga de Penny-Que?-.  
Penny-Ese tonto será quien dirija esta película!-.  
Amiga de Penny-Que tiene?,parece un buen tipo-.  
Penny-Es porque nunca haz trabajado con el...tienes que hacer todo cuando el lo dice,a la hora que el dice el día que el dice...es irritante trabajar con el!,es por eso que mi madre lo despidió-.  
Amiga de Penny-Afortunadamente solo vengo como tu fiel acompañante-.  
Penny-No sabes la suerte que tienes...-.  
Amiga de Penny-Si tanto te molesta,renuncia-.  
Penny-No puedo...ya firme...además,tengo mucho tiempo en este proyecto como para que algún bobo me haga renunciar!-.  
Amiga de Penny-Asi se habla Penny!-.

Luego de un rato,Clint llegó con un vestido corto rosa y un sombrero a la "Caperucita Roja"...

Clint-Penny!...ponte esto,es una remodelación del vestuario...el anterior era una basura-.  
Penny-**Lo mira de todos los angulos posibles** Esta loco?!,no usaré este horrible atuendo!,parezco una...una...una boba niña de 6 años!-.  
Clint-Bueno Penny,yo soy el director,no me nombro así el otro sujeto?-.  
Penny-Si...-.  
Clint-Asi que si yo quiero...puedo cambiar tu vestuario,y si yo quiero,puedo devolverte a tu ciudad para que vuelvas a ser lo que eras antes de salir de ahí,una basofia,entiendes niña?-.  
Penny-Claro...-.

Clint,el director quería hacer ver a Penny completamente boba en la película...le teníoa un odio a Penny,Bolt y a su madre por haberlo despedido y haberlo mandado a la banca rota...

Clint-NO NO!,quiero tu pierna en la cabeza!...no me interesa que tengas el pie fracturado,para eso te pago...!-  
Productor-Puedes venir uno o 2 minutos Clint!,es urgente-.

Clint baja de su silla y va con el Productor...

Clint-Que pasa?-.**Algo confundido**  
Productor-Ví algo en tu camerino muy...raro-.  
Clint-Que?-.  
Amigo-Tienes un perro en una jaula-.  
Clint-Oh...si...bueno emm...sigueme!-.

Lo sigue a su camerino...

Productor-Si sabes que es ilegal mantener animales sin comida,y encerrados en una jaula con un bozal?-.  
Clint-Es solo temporal...despues lo venderé y a un precio muy alto...o mejor aún!,lo usaré de renta para eventos!-.-.  
Productor-Si,y eso también es...ILEGAL!-.**Dijo histérico**  
Clint-Mira,este pequeño chico nos hará millonarios!-.  
Productor-Nos?-.**Algo confundido**  
Clint-Si...si prometes no decirle a nadie que este pequeño de raza pura está aquí,y esta en una jaula,y que lo venderemos...o rentaremos-.  
Productor-**Iconos de dinero se reflejaron en sus ojos** Mmm...solo quítale el bozal y todo estará bien-.  
Clint-Pero muerde!,y duro-.  
Productor-Que se lo quites!-.  
Clint-Okey,okey...-.

Clint tomó unos guantes y se los puso,abrió la reja y quízo tomar a Billy...pero tan solo la abrió y comenzó a correr como loco...tanta energía de un niño atrapada,desatada en una pequeña cabina...

Clint-Perrito ven acá!-.

Billy seguiá dando vueltas...

Clint-Ven!,tienes que entrar en la jaula!-.

Se detuvo,y se rasco la oreja tiernamente...

Clint-Vamos,ven para acá!-.

Se lanzó a el,y no logró atraparlo...

Clint-Ven acá!-.

Volvió a esquivarlo,con sus patas delanteras se quito el bozal,y se puso atrás de el...

Clint-Mmm?...donde estas?!-.

Billy saltó y mordio su trasero...

Clint-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-.**Un grito de dolor increíblemente fuerte**

En otro lado...

Penny-Que fue eso?-.  
Amiga de Penny-Un fantasma-.

En otro lado(otra vez...)

Bolt estaba llegando a la entrada,junto a Rhino...

Trabis-Hasta que llegan!,tenemor horas aquí!-.  
Rhino-Hay si tu como no-.  
Mittens-**Corre hasta Bolt** Bolt!,estas bien! estaba tan preocu...-.**Dijo preocupada**  
Bolt-Preocu-pada?-.  
Mittens-Amm...si...**Se sonrojo** no te ilusiones mascota-.**Pasa un lado suyo,sonriendo**  
Bolt-Lo que digas...-.  
Trabis-Bueno,de algo podemos estar seguros-.  
Rhino-Que Bolt y yo descubrimos que Billy está con ese director,y lo debemos rescatar?-.  
Trabis-Yo hablaba sobre que si estrenarían la tercera temporada de Romance Bajo el Agua...pero ahora que lo dices,si-.  
Rhino-Romance Bajo el Agua?,es buena?-.  
Trabis-Si!,Rosalita dijo que Maria Elena esta saliendo con otro chico de la secundaria,y Rosalita le lanza rayos de agua a Maria Elena!-.  
Bolt-No que no vez tele?-.  
Trabis-Las novelas son diferentes!-.  
Bolt-Ja!,ya no te veré de la misma manera...-.  
Trabis-Hay cosas que no debes de mi...-.

**.-Chapter's End-.**  
(Quize variarle un poco...)

_**Listo!,esta vez no me tarde tanto eh?,jeje,espero que les haya gustado...y aviso que apartir de este capítulo comienza realmente la aventura,y comienzan los capítulos interesantes...Bueno,talvéz me tarde mas de una semana en actualizar,pues tengo escuela y otras cosas que hacer xD U.U,jaja,bueno,nos vemos!(o leemos)**_


	12. Un Día Fuera de lo Común

"Bolt Al Rescate!"

.-Trabis P.O.V-.

Si...este día fue algo loco,ya que inicié haciendo una cosa y terminé en otra...jeje,rescatar al pequeño Billy Bob es más difícil de lo que creí,este Diablo no nos deja en paz!,ya que...bien chicos,les diré que paso antes de todo este revoltijo...  
Vaya que fue un revoltijo Trabis,es increíble que estemos a punto de morir.  
Y lo dices como si fuera un día de campo Bolt?

**Varias horas previas...**

Trabis-Aja...Quedó muy bien!-.**Dije emocionado**  
Tony-**Serio**  
Trabis-Ordinario?...si-.

Trabis regresa con Bolt y Rhino,para hacer algo completamente nuevo...

Luego de 5 minutos...

Bolt-Que pasó?,le gustó?-.  
Trabis-No..,necesitamos algo...-.**Pensaba**  
Rhino-Maravillosamente perfecto-.  
Trabis-Exacto!-.

Luego de unos minutos de completa concentración...

Trabis-Ahora tomamos las 2 tapas...-.**Las tomaba con increíble delicadeza**  
Bolt-Con cuidado!-.  
Trabis-Espera,espera!...muy bien,ya está-.**Dije un poco nervioso**  
Rhino-Esta seguro de que eso es buena idea?-.  
Trabis-Tan seguro como que yo soy un Doctor-.  
Rhino-Estupendo...-.  
Bolt-Trabis concentrate!-.  
Trabis-Lo hago!,ahora haz algo útil y pasame eso de allá!-.  
Rhino-Esto?-.  
Trabis-Si!-.  
Bolt-Aquí esta!-.  
Trabis-Gracias...-.**Se lo unté en las tapas perfectamente bien** Ahora...con cuidado...-.

Estaban sudando y algo tensos...

Bolt-Eso es...-.  
Rhino-Con cuidado...-.  
Trabis-Lo estoy haciendo!-.**Me ponía nervioso**  
Bolt-CON CUIDADO!-.**Histérico**  
Trabis-TENGO CUIDADO!-.**Aún mas histérico**  
Rhino-NO! NO AGUANTO TANTO ESTRÉS!-.**Histérico al triple**  
Trabis-CALLEN!... Pongo la tapa ahora si está hecho...-.

Trabis colocó la tapa perfectamente bien,sin bordes o algo fuera de lo común...

Bolt-Vaya...**Lo observo** pusiste exactamente cuadrado el jamón-.  
Rhino-Si que lo comeré...-.  
Trabis-Y el queso quedo exacto-.  
Bolt-Este sandwich es digno de un Oscar-.  
Trabis-Si fuera una película de un sandwich...,si que quedó perfecto,si pudiera escribiría un libro,un libro que haría que Ulises pareciera escrito con crayones...y te lo contaría-.

Toma ese sandwich completamente perfecto,el jamón puesto exactamente bien,igual que el queso,el pan perfecto y la mayonesa bien untada con 5 churros de mostaza bien puesta...

Trabis-Este es mi Torre Eifell...mi Tercera de Rachmaninof...mi Muralla China...mi piedad,es completamente perfecto,delicioso y sumamente hermoso...-.  
Bolt-Eh?...-.  
Trabis-Vaya...lo llamó La Ex-Esposa-.

Trabis lo huele...

Tony-**Pone cara seria **_"__Menudo nombresito para un sandwich"_  
Trabis-**Suspira** Es lo mejor que tengo... **Lo pone en el plato** Que es lo que quieren?,dime algo por favor,eres una esfinge,no se lo que piensas-.  
Tony-Creo que lo quiero-.  
Trabis-Enserio?-.  
Tony-Si-.

Tony regresa a una silla...

Trabis-Ganamos-.**Dije simplemente,impresionado**  
Bolt-SI!-.  
Rhino-Oh si!-.  
Tony-Es el mejor sandwich de carne que eh provado en mi larga vida! DIOS,ERES UN DIOS!-.  
Bolt-DAME UN POCO!-.  
Tony-Definitivamente ustedes ganaron!-.

Mientras Bolt le robaba un pedazo a Tony y se lo comía como una loca y despiadada bestia come carne,Winter y Tony miraban extrañamente a Bolt...  
Bolt,Trabis y Rhino estaban jugando a ver quién hacia el mejor sandwich de carne,pues no tenían nada mejor que hacer...además de rascarse la panza

Trabis-Sabía que debía convertirme en chef!,siempre me lo decía mi madre!,tenía que a ver...-.  
Rhino-Trabis! **Piensa...** tu nombre es genial...sabes hacer trucos en la patineta,sabes hacer amigos con estilo...hasta músico,y según varias chicas,sexy...y ahora eres chef-.  
Trabis-Si-.**Algo confundido...**  
Rhino-Acaso vuelas?!-.  
Trabis-Emm...bueno,esa vez que vi un gatito en el techo y que quize acariciarlo,accidentalmente me enrolle con sabanas y casi...-.  
Rhino-Era retórica,jeje-.  
Bolt-Bueno chicos,no quieren hacer algo más?,que sentarse a rascarse la panza o el trasero?-.  
Rhino-Oye!-.  
Trabis-Que tal si hacemos esto...-.  
Rhino-Que?-.  
Trabis-Checar las fotos personales de Tony!-.

Golpea un muro y algo cae...

Trabis-Seguro hay algo vergonzoso...-.

Bolt,Trabis y Rhino se sentaron en el a ver las fotos...

Trabis-Mira!,esa es Winter de bebe-.  
Bolt-Si...pero porque ese otro perro bebe le da la pata a pie grande y al monstruo del lago Ness?-.  
Trabis-**Se asusta,y cierra el libro de fotos** Emm...creo que sabemos demaciado-.  
Bolt-"_Porque todo lo extraño me pasa a mí?..."_ No han visto a Mittens?...-.  
Rhino-Yo vi que salió a pasear...o caminar-.  
Bolt-Gracias Bigotes-.

Bolt se fue...

Rhino-SOLO TRABIS ME LLAMA BIGOTES!-.  
Trabis-No enrealidad...-.

Bolt bajó las escaleras,miró en la cocina y nada...  
En la azotea,nada...  
En el baño...nada...  
Hasta que la encontró caminando en la calle...

Bolt-Mittens!-.**Gritó**  
Mittens-**Voltea** Bolt?-.  
Bolt-Hola gatita!...paseando por las calles?-.  
Mittens-Pués ten por seguro que no estaba sentada rascandome la panza-.**Dijo con una sonrisa**  
Bolt-Amm...-.  
Rhino-**Desde la ventana** Oigan chicos,van a jugar parchis,quieren jugar?-.  
Mittens-Ahora no Rhino!-.  
Bolt-No se como se juega!"**Ademas...prefiero estar sentado rascandome la panza**"-.  
Mittens-No quieres caminar?-.  
Bolt-No gracias...la ultima vez casi muero al salir a la calle...jeje,creo que me encerraré por el resto de la semana-.  
Winter-Me parece buena idea!-.

Winter apareció de la nada,y abrazo a Bolt,y miró maleficamente a Mittens...

Bolt-Porque esa cara Winter?-.  
Winter-Por nada...nada...-.**Sin dejar de ver a Mittens con una mirada asesina**

Entonces Trabis con Rhino en su lomo corre junto a Bolt,histericamente...

Bolt-Chicas...sus miradas me estan...-.  
Trabis-CODIGO ALFA-10-64!-Tira al suelo a Bolt  
Bolt-10-64!?-.**Dijo histérico**  
Rhino-HAY QUE CORRER!-.

Corren,y se olvidan de Mittens...

Bolt-**Regresa** Emm...no vienes?-.  
Winter-Cla...-.  
Mittens-Claro!-.

Corre junto a Bolt...

Bolt-Y que se codigo que significa?-.  
Trabis-Que?!-.**Lo miré asustado**  
Bolt-Dije que que significa ese código...AHH! se me lengua la traba!-.  
Trabis-Luego te doy un medicamento,ahora,siganme!-.  
Rhino-A donde?-.

**20 largos y dolorosos minutos después...**

Mittens-Bolt quita tu pata!-.  
Bolt-Mittens me apachurras las costillas!-.  
Trabis-Dejen de quejarse!,porque si no...-.  
Rhino-Tu nos metiste en esto!-.  
Trabis-Quien eligió la salida fácil?!-  
Rhino-Pero quién activo la alarma?!-.  
Trabis-Quién me dio un golpe de conejo?!-.  
Rhino-Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido!-.

Sin que vieran,Mittens con una de sus garras comenzo a cortar la soga en la que estaban atados,mientras Rhino y Trabis discutian...Lo que paso fue que Bolt y los demás fueron a rescatar a Billy,pero mientras caminaban sigilosamente por un pasillo Trabis piso una cuerda-trampa que los enrollo a los 4...

Bolt-Si vuelves a pisar una trampa me voy!-.  
Trabis-Tenemos un trato!-.  
Bolt-Cuál trato?!-.  
Trabis-Tienes mala memoria?! No vinimos a turistear!-.  
Mittens-Chicos!-.

Caen al suelo...

Trabis-**Se soba la cabeza** Auu...pudiste avisar...-.  
Bolt-O al menos hacerlo con cuidado-.  
Mittens-Bla,bla,bla...ya en marcha o nunca lo encontraremos-.

Los chicos fueron corriendo al camerino de Clint,El Director...Pasaron 5 minutos y...en resumen,entraron sigilosamente al camerino,vieron a Billy,abrieron la cerradura,lo sacaron y aparentemente misión cumplida...

Trabis-Ya lo tenemos!-.  
Bolt-Ven aquí pequeñín-.  
Billy-Hola Trabis!...y Sr Bolt!-.**Dijo moviendo la cola de felicidad**  
Mittens-Tu eres Billy el pequeñín?,eres una ternurita!-.**Lo carga,y lo acaricia**  
Billy-Hola Señorita!-.  
Mittens-Puedes decirme Tía Mittens pequeñín-**Dijo con gran ternura**  
Billy-De acuerdo Tía Mittens!-.**Con una voz de niño**

Billy estaba atrás de Trabis,estubieron recorriendo todo el estudio para salir...

Con Clint,El Director...

Clint-**Entra bailando** Quién esta listo para... **Ve que la jaula esta vacía** Oh oh...-.

Se puso a buscar en todos lados...

Clint-Perrito!...ven lindo-lindo perrito!...por favor donde estás?!-.

Se sentó,se puso a pensar y...

Clint-Hay,ahora que voy a hacer...bueno,supongo que el plan B-.

Clint va a su casa,abre una reja y...de las sombras,un perro de gran tamaño,un Rotsweiler negro totalmente camino hasta Clint...

Clint-Como haz estado Diablo?-.  
Diablo-**Lo miraba fijamente,serio**  
Clint-Se que tenemos indiferencias...pero tengo un trabajillo para ti...y si lo haces bien,te recompensaré-.  
Diablo-**Ladra,y se levanta**  
Clint-Huele esto...**Era un cojín en donde Billy se había sentado**  
Diablo-**Lo huele**  
Clint-Ahora,quiero que memorizes a este perro **Le enseña una foto de Billy**-.  
Diablo-**La mira**  
Clint-Quiero que vengas y me lo traigas,de acuerdo...ahora come...-.**Le da un trozo de carne**  
Diablo-Wooof **"Claro que si amo" en idioma canino(XD)**-.

Diablo salió a la calle,y s puso a recorrer toda la ciudad en busca de un solo objetivo:  
Encontrar a Billy Bob...

En otro lado...

Bolt-La salida debe ser por...acá-.  
Trabis-Bolt,ese es el baño-.  
Mittens-Dejenmelo a mí...a ver cosita linda(Ternura) sabes donde es la salida?-.  
Billy**-Señala una puerta**  
Rhino-De haberlo sabido...-.

Salieron del estudio,y justo cuando estaban apunto de salir...

Diablo-AHHH!-.**Se puso enfrente de ellos**  
Rhino-POLICIA! POLICIA! **Se subió a Bolt** CORRE BOLT CORRE!-.**Le jalaba las orejas**  
Bolt-Tranquilo Rhino...se ve que es amigable-.  
Trabis-_No creo que esa cara de pocos amigos sea amigable_-.

Diablo camino hasta ellos,y de un rapido movimiento golpeó a Billy en el estomago,sacándole el aire y dejándolo inconsiente...

Trabis-Desgraciado!-.

Me lanzé hasta el...-.

Diablo-**Me dió una cachetada,que salí volando(si fuera caricatura,sería comiquísimo!)**  
Bolt-Oh oh-.  
Rhino-Oh oh? OH OH?!-.

Diablo tomó a Billy con su hocico y se fue corriendo...

Bolt-Billy!-.

Bolt siguió a Diablo,con Rhino en su espalda...como vio que no lo alcanzaba,lanzó a Rhino como ultimo recurso...

Bolt-Se escapa!-.  
Rhino-Que hacemos?!-.  
Bolt-Amm...VAMOS RHINO!** Lanza a Rhino y cae encima de Diablo**

Le pica un ojo a Diablo...

Diablo-AHHH!-.

Diablo se cae,y suelta a Billy,y Bolt lo toma y se va corriendo...

Diablo-No!-.**Dijo enojado,dispuesto a atrapar a Bolt**

Diablo lo persiguió hasta acorralarlo en la pared...

Diablo-Es mío!-.  
Bolt-**Mira a Trabis,que viene muy rapido con algo...** No lo creo loco desquiciado-.

Diablo estuvo a punto de darle una gran mordida...pero afortunadamente Bolt se subio a una reja(con Billy en su hocico)que estaba en la pared,y Trabis llego con un bote de basura apachurrando a Diablo contra la pared...

Bolt-**Subido en la reja** Ahhh...-.

Baja de la reja...

Trabis-Estas bien!?-.  
Bolt-Si...-.

Se acerca a Trabis...

Bolt-A quién querías matar a el o a mi?!-.  
Trabis-Quería asustarlo!-.  
Bolt-Casi no la cuento!-.  
Trabis-Oye,traje el bote para golpearlo!-.  
Bolt-Y me querías matar?!-.  
Trabis-Te acabo de ayudar!-.  
Bolt-Me acaban de atacar!-.  
Trabis-Bolt vete ya!-.  
Bolt-Y qui-qui-quién diablos es este sujeto?!-.  
Mittens-VAMONOS!-.  
Bolt-Por Dios!,es una vergüenza que dejen entrar a cualquiera!-.**Ironía...**

Pone a Billy Bob Jr en su espalda,pues aún estaba inconsiente...

Bolt-Son las peores vacaciones en 2 años...-.

Entonces Diablo golpea el bote,haciendo que Trabis se caiga...-.

Bolt-AHHH!-.  
Mittens-AHAHHAAHAH!-.  
Bolt-MITTENS TIENES QUE IRTE TÚ! yo ayudaré a Trabis!-.

Bolt y Trabis levantan el bote,y vuelven a aprisionar al Diablo...

Mittens-"_Que hago,que hago...a ver pequeño,tu vienes conmigo_"**Se lleva a Billy en su espalda**  
Trabis-Esta funcionando!-.  
Bolt-DE NUEVO!-.

El Diablo golpea,y Trabis y Bolt vuelven a empujar...

Bolt-Es tu culpa!-.**Le dice a Trabis**

Trabis vuelve a empujar,junto a Bolt...

Trabis-YA LO TENGO!,AQUÍ LO TENGO!-.  
Bolt-DALE OTRA VEZ,DALE OTRA VEZ!-.

Ahora Trabis empuja mas fuerte,pero se golpea la cabeza y se marea un poco,y Diablo aprovechó para empujar el bote y quitar de su camino a Bolt y a Trabis...

Trabis-Dadadadada...-.**Mareado por el golpe**  
Bolt-Empuja!-.

Diablo golpea a Bolt,abentandolo,y corre hasta Mittens...

Bolt-MITTENS CORRE!-.

Diablo era muy rápido,y facilmente interceptó a Mittens...

Mittens-HAY DIOS!-.  
Bolt-Alejate de ella!-.

Bolt dió un gran salto y quitó al Diablo de Mittens,empujandolo...

Diablo-**Se levanta,y gruñe**

En un rapido movimiento Diablo salto contra Mittens,y la tomo del cuello...

Diablo-Denme al cachorro o degoyo viva a la gata!-.**Decía con un perfecto acento español**  
Trabis-Perfecto,otro extranjero!-.  
Bolt-Tranquilo...solo queremos...-.  
Diablo-Mis ordenes son claras!,devolved al cachorro y vuestra amiga vivirá!-.  
Bolt-Ahh!-.  
Mittens-No Bolt!...corre!-.  
Diablo-Me estas obligando a hacer algo malo,tío...-.  
Bolt-**Toma a Billy del lomo** Ten...toma al cachorro...no la lastimes-.  
Trabis-"_No es lo que quisiera...pero no podemos dejarla morir_" Toma...luego lo rescataremos,ahora dejala en paz-.  
Diablo-Ah,ah...primero devolved al nene y yo les daré a la gata-.

Trabis lo puso en el suelo...

Trabis-Aquí está...-.

Diablo lanza a Mittens con Bolt...

Bolt-**La ayuda a levantarse** Tranquila...-.  
Diablo-Patetico!-.**Dijo burlonamente**

Diablo tomo a Billy y se fue...

Trabis-Estupendo!-.  
Rhino-OHH!-.**Impresionado y asustado**  
Trabis-Dije estupendo-.  
Rhino-Ahh...-.**Aliviado**  
Trabis-Recuerdas lo del trato y eso...-.  
Bolt-Si...-.  
Trabis-Creo que fue mala idea venir aquí-.  
Bolt-Tu crees?-.  
Rhino-**Le da una palmadita** Tranquilo Bolt,suelen pasar estas cosas...mas en Londres mientras vives una aventura algo siniestra...ah,que loco día-.  
Mittens-Bueno chicos...deberíamos irnos...no?-.

Salieron del estudio un poco tristes,pues no lograron rescatar a Billy...

Bolt-Me pregunto porque vendría ese perro...será el tío perdido de Billy?-.  
Trabis-Es obvio! el sujeto malo tiene un secuaz,envía al paerro malvado a atacar a la manada de perros,gato y ratón "_Como esa canción"_ y despues peleamos con el,bla bla bla bla,y despues...

Trabis continuó hablando,hasta que lo dejaron solo...

_**Lamento la tarda...tuve ciertos inconvenientes(además de flojera) para escribirlo,pues la escuela(y la flojera) me lo impedian,pero prometo no hacerlo mas! xD Para este capítulo no pense,simplemente escribí lo que me venía a la mente,y tal vez parece un poco absurdo y quieran lanzarme tomates T-T...jeje,creo que es el capítulo mas extraño y sin sentido que eh escrito xD.**_  
_**Como de costumbre,no olviden sus preciados reviews!,y talvéz una semana para el siguiente cap.**_  
_**Se despide Cornell227 deseandoles lo mejor.**_  
_**Oh,y no olviden leer el Fic junto a Pablo2012!;)**_


	13. Fuegos Artificiales

Fuegos Artificiales

"Luego de ese intento fallido por rescatar a Billy Bob Jr. los chicos regresaron a casa de Tony para sentarse al frente de una fogata a comer galletitas y té,pues estaban algo cansados ya que el loco perro cuyo curioso y algo asesino nombre,Diablo,los comenzó a perseguir como una increíble y asesina máquina mata perros..."

**En casa de Tony...**

Mittens-**Sentada en un sillón** Y ese tipo loco que?-.  
Rhino-Hablas del español? **Dijo con algo de enojo** de donde sea que haya venido,es muy probable que este involucrado con Bolly-.  
Trabis-Billy "_Eso era obvio..._"-.  
Mittens-Me ahorcó muy fuerte...mmm,aunque siento que es buen tipo...aunque era muy rudo(n.n)-.  
Trabis-Quiero golpearlo de nuevo contra la pared! nadie se mete con esta pandilla!-.  
Bolt-Pandilla?-.  
Trabis-Bueno no,que aburridos son-.  
Bolt-Jaja...por cierto; de donde sacaste el bote de basura?-.  
Trabis-**Recordando alguna locura**... Por ahí...-.  
Rhino-Eres todo un loquillo!-.  
Bolt-Bueno...yo me voy a comer,tengo un hambre mortal!-.  
Trabis-Yo me iré a dormir,y a pensar sobre...la vida-.  
Mittens-No es alrevez?-.  
Trabis-Probablemente-.  
Rhino-Oye Tony!-.  
Tony-**Desde el sillón** Si?-.  
Rhino-Que miras?-.  
Tony-Leñadoras en bikini-.**Dijo prestar mucha atención**  
Rhino-Hazme un espacio!-.**  
**

Rhino corrió hasta el sofá,y se sentó al lado de Tony...

Perro-**Algo agitado**... Alguien dijo leñadoras?!-.  
Perro 2-**Entra después****de el** En Bikini?!-.  
Tony-Ahh...si-.  
Perro-Oigan chicos!,están viendo leñadoras en bikini!-.

Otros 4 perros entraron a la casa...

Tony-**Suspira** Alguien quiere palomitas?-.

Trabis subía las escaleras para ir a dormir...

Winter-Trabis?-.  
Trabis-Que?...oh,si que pasa?-.  
Winter-Te buscan en el teléfono-.  
Trabis-Que? "_Llaman a un perro por teléfono?!...no tiene lógica si se le piensa bien..._" emm claro...ya voy-.

Va al teléfono...

Trabis-Hola?-.  
Billy Bob-Trabis! como estas? que ah pasado?-.  
Trabis-Billy Bob?-.  
Billy Bob-No,Santa Claus...claro que soy yo!-.  
Trabis-Oh...ho-hola! que tal...que ocurre?...y...co-como sabes donde rayos estaba...!?-.  
Billy Bob-Eso no importa ahora!,lo que realmente importa es...ya rescataron a mi Billy?  
Trabis-Pues...estamos en eso...mas o menos-.  
Billy Bob-Enserio?,ya esta devuelta?-.  
Trabis-NO...estábamos a punto,pero un sujeto loco con acento español llego y nos quitó al pequeño-.  
Billy Bob-No lo recuperaron entonces?-.  
Trabis-**Esperando lo peor**...no...-.  
Billy Bob-AHHHHHHHHHH! **Enojo** AKJDÑLFISFYUBYFIUYLWEKDGSAFY UD-.

Trabis algo asustado colgó,pues se escuchaba algo "malhumorado"...

Trabis-Cielos...**Piensa** mmm...-.

Tomó el teléfono,y con su nariz marcó un número...

Ben-Hola?-.  
Trabis-Ben! que gusto oírte,podrías pasarme a Dez?-.  
Ben-Emm...número equivocado-.

Ben colgó...

Trabis-**Algo impresionado** Debo recordar que no hablo humano...-.

**En casa de Trabis...**

Para poder irse a Londres con Bolt,Mittens y Rhino,Trabis le dijo a un conocido suyo,muy parecido a el,que tomara el lugar de mascota en su casa...su nombre es Dez,son casi exatamente iguales,solo que el tiene una cicatriz en su pata izquierda y tiene mas blanco que negro...

Dez-Esto es genial! nunca había tenido una casita!...bueno,a excepción esa que tuve cuando Joe...-.

Estaba en la casa para perros de Trabis,jugando con una de sus cosas...

Dez-Donde guarda Trabis sus cosas personales?-.  
Ben-Trabis! hora de comer!-.  
Dez-OH la cena-.

Ben le dio unas sobras de carne asada de una fiesta...esas sobras las guardaba para comerlas en navidad...si algo les pasa,Trabis tendría un paro cardiaco(sentido figurado xD)...

Ben-Bueno,como hoy no compré tu comida,tendrás que comer antes tus sobras para navidad **Las pone en el plato**-.  
Dez-Genial!-.

Con Trabis...

Trabis-**Dormido **AH! **Se levanta de golpe** Siento una perturbación en la realidad... **Se vuelve a dormir**-.

Despues de Trabis,los demás se fueron a dormir...el siguiente día cambiará por completo toda su aventura...

Trabis-**Dormido**  
Bolt-**Dormido**  
Mittens-**Dormida**  
Rhino-**Dormido**  
Trabis-**Despierta por la luz del sol...tenía la cara "aguada"**-.

Va al baño...

Bolt-**También se levanta** AHHHHHH **Bostezó y después estira su cuerpo**  
Rhino-Buenos días...-.  
Bolt-Hola Rhino-.  
Rhino-Ah...me muero de hambre...siento que no comí en 12 horas!-.  
Bolt-Eso es porque estabas dormido-.**Decía riendo un poco**  
Rhino-Puede ser...que crees que haya de desayunar?-.  
Trabis-Probablemente algún aperitivo mexicano...-.  
Rhino-Vamos!-.

Bolt y Rhino se fueron corriendo...

Mittens-**Comenzo a despertar** Mmm...-.  
Trabis-**Estaba sentado,viendo la ventana** y la Bella durmiente despertó **La vió por el reflejo del vidrio**-.  
Mittens-Trabis?-.  
Trabis-Hola!-.  
Mittens-Y Bolt?-.  
Trabis-Mmm creo que ya despertó-.  
Mittens-Si,eso lo noté...-.  
Trabis-Entonces...que hace un perro cuando despierta? comer-.  
Mittens-Oh,cierto,jeje gracias-.  
Trabis-De nada...por cierto espera!...-.  
Mittens-Que?-.  
Trabis-**Se** **acerca a Mittens** Cuando tu y Bolt se casen,puedo ser el padrino de bodas?-.  
Mittens-TRABIS!-.  
Traibis-JAJAJA!-.**Corriendo a las escaleras**

Mittens también bajo...  
Bolt y Rhino estaban comiendo nachos,con queso y algo de leche enchocolatada...

Trabis-Que es eso?-.  
Rhino-Nachos-.  
Trabis-Que aquí no sirven comida normal?-.  
Tony-Que no te gustan?-.  
Trabis-Bromeas?! amo los nachos! en casa no me dejan comer nada de esto!-.

Trabis corrió hasta una bolsa con nachos,y empezó a comerlos como un monstruo...

Mittens-Mmm...me acostumbraré!-.

Mittens corrió hasta la bolsa,empujo a Trabis y comenzo a comer...

Rhino-Queso?-.  
Trabis-Pasa!-.

Rhino empujo el plato con queso hasta Trabis...

Tony-Bone Appetite! jeje,yo leere el periódico...-.  
Winter-Ya lo traje-.**Con el periódico en la boca**  
Tony-Gracias Winter(n.n)-.

Tony fue hasta su sillón,se sentó y comenzó a leerlo,mientras bebía algo jugo de uva...Terminaron de "desayunar"(a eso se le puede llamar desayuno?) y empezaron a conversar...

Bolt-Entonces así es como vienen los bebes-.  
Perro-OH,es asqueroso si lo vez desde ese punto...-.  
Bolt-Lo se..diagh-.

Bolt le explicaba de donde vienen los bebes a aquel perro...

Rhino-Hola Bolt!-.  
Bolt-Hola Rhino! que pasa?-.  
Rhino-Oh...nada...solo mmm pensaba en que si...bueno,desde hace mucho que no salimos a jugar y...-.  
Bolt-Se a que te refieres...no es personal,pero hoy no tengo ganas de jugar **Se estira y se acuesta en el suelo** juega con Trabis...no debe de estar ocupado-.  
Rhino-Pero...con Trabis no es lo mismo **Miraba la ventana,con una cara de ganas de llorar algo graciosa** okay... **se estaba marchando**

Rhino estaba apunto de irse...

Bolt-Ah,que va,un poco de aire fresco no cambiará nuestras vidas!-.  
Rhino-SI!-.

Bolt y Rhino salieron y empezaron a jugar "Te toque!",su juego favorito...mientras jugaban Mittens los observaba...

Mittens-Justo como en casa...-.  
Trabis-Mittens!-.  
Mittens-Si?-.  
Trabis-**Con la bolsa de nachos en la boca** Sobraron unos pocos,no quieres?-.  
Mittens-Mmm...ya que insistes-.  
Trabis-**Le da la bolsa**  
Mittens-**Saca 4 y los come**  
Trabis-Iré a ver que hacen Bolt y Rhino...-.  
Mittens-Vamos!-.

Estaban a punto de irse...

Mittens-Alto ahí-.  
Trabis-Que?-.  
Mittens-Nada de chistes sobre Bolt y yo...si?-.  
Trabis-Haré lo que pueda jaja-.

Trabis y Mittens fueron con Bolt...

Trabis-Hola chicos! que hacen?-.  
Bolt-Jugar!-.  
Trabis-A que?-.  
Bolt-Te toque!-.  
Trabis-Genial! yo juego-.  
Rhino-De acuerdo!-.

Los 3 se sentaron...

Bolt-Te toque!,te toca!-.  
Trabis-Te toque!,te toca!  
Rhino-Te toque!.te toca!  
Bolt-Te toque!,te toca!-.  
Rhino-Te toque!,te toca!  
Trabis-Los toque! GANÉ!-.  
Bolt-Oye!...asi no se juega!-.  
Trabis-Alguien tiene que ganar no?-.  
Rhino-Cierto-.  
Trabis-Y además nunca me dijeron las reglas!-.

En otro lado...

Penny-Que extraño...no me han llamado los vecinos...-.  
M.P-Lo sé...debería llamarlos?-.  
Penny-Por favor...ojalá y no se les haya olvidado darles de comer a Bolt y Mittens...y Rhino-.

La madre de Penny marcó a casa de los vecinos para ver si les había dado de comer a las mascotas...como era de larga distancia,no duró mucho la llamada y se escuchaba muy entrecortado...

M.P-Hola?-.  
Vecino-Señora! que bueno que habla...sus mascotas no están!-.**Sonaba agitado**...  
M.P-Que las que,que?-.  
Vecino-Que se perdieron sus mascotas!-.  
M.P-Lo siento,hable claro,no le entiendo nada-.**Dijo tranquila**  
Vecino-Que desaparecieron sus mascotas!-.  
Penny-Que dice?-.  
M.P-Algo de las mascotas...y si han querido comer?el hamster sigue con su vicio a la televisión? y no han roto nada...cierto?-.  
Vecino-Si!,digo...no! no están,escuche!-.  
M.P-Ohh,que bien,jeje que bueno que están bien-.  
Penny-Están bien?-.  
M.P-Si querida,dice que si han querido comer...creo que los están paseando,que buena gente son!...jeje,adiós vecino!-.  
Vecino-No espere!-.

La mamá de Penny colgó,como no se escuchaba bien creyó que estaban paseando sus mascotas y que estaban felizmente disfrutando de las vacaciones...y para suerte de Bolt y compañía,eso era muy bueno...

De vuelta con Bolt...

Siguieron jugando en el jardín un buen rato...

Trabis-Te toque,te toca!-.  
Bolt-Te toqué,te toca!-.  
Rhino-Te toqué,te toca!-.  
Trabis-Te toqué,te toca!-.  
Rhino-Te toqué,te toca!-.  
Bolt-LOS TOQUÉ! gané!-.  
Trabis-Basta de juegos..ehh chicos no quieren ir al estudio otra vez?-.  
Rhino-Para que algún otro loco nos quiera asesinar?! jajajaja estas loco-.  
Trabis-Y?...no es divertido que nos saquen a patadotas?-.  
Bolt-O que te aplasten con botes de basura?-.

Entonces una avioneta interrumpió su juego,sobrevolando muy abajo,casi 10 metros arriba de ellos...

Trabis-**Se cae por el viento** jajaja! que fue eso?-.  
Rhino-Miren! un avión!-.  
Trabis-Se levanta No Rhino,es una avioneta-.  
Rhino-Que tienen de diferente?-.  
Trabis-Bueno... **Intentaba pensar...** bah,supongo que nada-.  
Bolt-Y porque tiene un papelito atrás?-.  
Mittens-Papelito?...es un cartél Bolty-.  
Rhino-Y como que para que?-.  
Trabis-Festival de la reina de Inglaterra...otro aburrido festival,ni quién quiera ir...-.  
Mittens-OH! es un festival!? **Lee detenidamente el cartel** es hoy en la noche! yo quiero ir!-.  
Bolt-Pero no íbamos a...-.  
Mittens-Esto es mas importante Bolt!-.  
Bolt-Okey...okey...lo que mande...-.  
Trabis-**En voz baja** Mandilón!-.

Rhino y Mittens entraron a la casa nuevamente...

Trabis-Bolt!-.  
Bolt-Si?-.  
Trabis-Aún sobran nachos! quieres? Recoge la bolsa,que estaba tirada-.  
Bolt-Bueno...-.  
Trabis-Y dime "Bolty"...-.  
Bolt-Mmm? **Con una ceja arriba y otra abajo**  
Trabis-Si quieres a Mittens?-.  
Bolt-Si a quererla te refieres a como amiga,si-.  
Trabis-Pff...ya enserio...de perro a perro,porque no vas con ella? y...le das un besito?!-.**Dijo con burla**  
Bolt-Se puso algo rojo Que-que-que?! estás loco?! porque no solo olvidas eso y ya?!-.  
Trabis-Porque? solo digo que deberías...-.  
Bolt-No-no-no no entiedes?! no la veo de la misma manera desde que me besó! es como si...como si...-.  
Trabis-Te robara el aliento cada que la miras a los ojos?-.  
Bolt-Y...si?-.  
Trabis-**Sonriendo** Y tus números de la suerte son 12,10,27 y 22-. **Decía leyendo un papelito de una galleta de la fortuna**  
Bolt-Ja-.  
Trabis-En fin...deberías tirar esa vieja placa,te doy un pañuelo! tengo otros 8,asi le agradarás mas...yo se lo que te digo-.**Tono insinuador...**  
Bolt-Aquí no los tienes!-.  
Trabis-Anda...atrae a las chicas!...-.  
Bolt-No-no,esto se queda conmigo-.  
Trabis-Entonces esto se queda conmigo **Le quita la bolsa de nachos** ya Bolt toma 1,toma 2 si quieres-.  
Bolt-**Saca 6** Gracias-.

Entraron a la casa a esperar el momento de ir al festival...  
Finalmente llegó la hora,un poco chicos salieron de casa y se fueron directamente al festival...

En el festival...

Bolt-WOW! esto es un festival?! es gigantesco!-.  
Mittens-Yo me lo imagine mas grande...jeje,algo me dice que será una noche genial!-.  
Trabis-No lo sé...tengo una corazonada...algo como,mmm... unaccidenteocurraytodotermin elocamentedestruido-.**Dijo todo de corrido,muy rapido**  
Bolt-Que?-.  
Trabis-Nada...a veces soy paranoico-.  
Bolt-Si que lo eres-.

Bolt y Mittens observaban y paseaban por el panorama,era muy lujoso,con muchas luces y todo tipo de globos de muchos colores,de todas las formas y tamaños,mucha gente con caballos y así,unos eran acróbatas y otros hacían demostraciones asombrosas de artes marciales y de muchas otras cosas...Estaba en medio de la calle,en dirección hacia un bosque...

Trabis-Cuando dije que era aburrido,mentí-.**Decía impresionado**  
Tony-Trabis!-.  
Trabis-Tony! que haces por aquí?-.  
Tony-Vengo al festival también!,no solo los humanos vienen a este tipo de cosas eh? jeje-.  
Trabis-Cierto...-.  
Winter-Hola Trabis!-.  
Trabis-Winter! también estas aquí...bueno,estamos todos aquí-.  
Winter-Bolt! también haz venido!-.  
Bolt-Emm...si-.**Algo nervioso**  
Winter-Genial!  
Trabis-"_Oportunista a la vista!_"-.  
Winter-Y...te gustaría ver los fuegos artificiales conmigo? dicen que son estupendamente impresionantes-.  
Bolt-Pues...de acuerdo!-.  
Winter-Muy bien...te veré en un rato Bolt...-.

Winter se fue a otro lado,junto a Tony...

Trabis-Que suerte tienes...es muy bonita-.  
Bolt-Lo sé,me di cuenta de eso hace unos minutos-.  
Trabis-Bueno,yo me voy para allá!-.

Trabis fue con un grupo de hembras que platicaban...

Mittens-Bolt! tienes que ver esto!-.  
Bolt-Que cosa?-.  
Mittens-Tu solo ven!

Mittens llevó a Bolt hasta una grandísima fuente de agua,y después aparecieron en el cielo muchos cohetes y luces moviendose a todos lados...

Bolt-Justo como en Las Vegas,no crees?-.  
Mittens-Mmm...tienen cierto parecido...pera nada es mejor que esto!-.

Ahora las luces y los cohetes se apagaron y desaparecieron...

Bolt-Lo mejor es en el final no?-.  
Mittens-Probablemente...si es así,los vemos juntos?-.  
Bolt-Claro Mittens! no hay pro **Recordó...** ble...ma...-.  
Mittens-Amm...claro...entonces si?-.  
Bolt-Si que?-.  
Mittens-Que si los vemos tu y yo...-.  
Bolt-Oh...jeje,si...si-si-.  
Mittens-Genial!-.

Mittens se fue a otro lado,contenta...

Bolt-Alguna otra mala idea?...-.

Con Trabis...

Hembra-Oye! ponte de este lado!-.  
Hembra 2-No,del mío!-.  
Hembra 3-Por que no conmigo?-.  
Trabis-A ver,a ver **Miró a todas** damitas...hagan una fila...y denme sus nombres-.**Un galán mujeriego...enserio?**

Entonces todas comenzaron a platicar con el...

Con Rhino...

Rhino-**Estaba metido en un plato,comiendo quesitos**  
Ratón-Oye!,no te metas en el plato!...hazme un espacio!-.**Tamben se metió**  
Rhino-Oye que te...ohh amigo con acento! hola!-.  
Ratón-Oh,eres tú...pff,bueno,sabes que estar aquí dentro es antihigienico,verdad?-.  
Rhino-Nop-.**Se metió de nuevo**  
Ratón-Ah,para que discuto...-. **Hizo lo mismo que Rhino**

El festival ya estaba llegando al final...lo único que faltaban eran los tan aclamados y largos fuegos artificiales...era un espectáculo digno de verse...Bolt caminaba alrededor,pensando en que podría hacer para arreglar su problema...

Mittens-Bolt! aquí estas! ya van a empezar,vamos!-.  
Bolt-Mittens! emm yo...-.

Entonces al mismo tiempo Winter aparece...

Winter-Bolt! hay que apurarnos,ya va a empezar el espectáculo!-.**Lo toma del hombro**  
Bolt-Ah si!-.  
Mittens-Que?-.  
Bolt-Y...emm si,vamos...nosotros?...-.**Estaba nervioso**  
Mittens-Entonces vamos!-.**También lo toma del hombro**  
Winter-No,Bolt viene conmigo,cierto?-.  
Bolt-Bueno...-.  
Mittens-No,no,Bolt me acompaña a mí,cierto?-.  
Bolt-Este yo...-.  
Winter-Hay por Dios,yo lo invité primero!-.  
Mittens-El me dijo que sí primero!-.  
Bolt-Este yo...-.  
Winter-Dejemos que el decida...es lo mas civilizado-.  
Mittens-Pff...tienes razón falsa-.  
Winter-Entonces...dime querido,con quién prefieres quedarte?-.

Las 2 miraban a Bolt fijamente...

Bolt-Amm...la verdad...-.  
Trabis-Aquí estas! **Lo toma del hombro **mira eso! los humanos están lanzado cosas al suelo!-.  
Bolt-Y eso que?-.  
Trabis-Con suerte encontramos algo que sirva...además quiero un recuerdo!-.  
Bolt-Yo quiero un reloj!-.

Los 2 perros se fueron corriendo...

Winter-Bolt amor mio regresa!-.  
Mittens-JA!,si claro-.  
Winter-Celosa?-.  
Mittens-Si,claro-.**Sarcasmo evidente...**  
Winter-Enserio estás celosa-.  
Mittens-Por que?,porque no me tiño de amarillo el cabello?-.  
Winter-Callate!-.  
Mittens-Fea-.  
Winter-Enana-.  
Mittens-Neurotica-.  
Winter-Flaca-.  
Mittens-Gorda!-.  
Winter-Negra malhumorada!-.  
Mittens-Rubia postiza!-.  
Winter-AHHHH! retráctate!-.  
Mittens-No,eres un rubia falsa que necesita de un nuevo baño de spray...se cae la pintura-.  
Winter-**Mira que su falso color rubio de la cabeza se despinta** AHH!...ah **Con mirada de superiodidad** solo porque tengo valores...no hago nada...-.

Se fue,muy avergonzada,pues era mentira su color amarillo...

Mittens-**Suspiro** Bolt...-.

Mittens fue con Bolt y Trabis...

Mittens-Que hacen par de locos?-.  
Trabis-E**staban agachados recogiendo todo lo que podían** Mira! un reloj,y un cómic del los Hombres X...oh y...una llave? seguro será útil-.  
Bolt-**Caen palomitas **Uh,palomitas **Se las comió**-.  
Mittens-Y no les aterra que sean pisoteados por tanta gente,o comidos por fans de Bolt?-.  
Bolt-Lo de las fans no era necesario...-.  
Trabis-**Suelta todas las cosas que traia en la boca** el cómic...las llaves,un reloj brillante,un botón,un chocolate mordido,y esto...que no se que sea Piensa...o algo así mmm...las llaves son lo mas proveniente de Inglaterra...me las llevo!-.**Se** **desamarra el pañuelo con la boca,enreda la llave en el y se lo vuelve a poner,con la boca**

Estaban comenzado los fuegos artificiales...

Rhino-OH hola señores!-.  
Ratón-Rhino! mi loco y algo extraño nuevo amigo! haz vuelto-.  
Rhino-Si,ando viendo el desfile...es genial!-.  
Ratón-Lo sé!-.  
Rhino-Y donde hay mas comida?...se han acabado los quesos-.  
Ratón-Mmm...creo que deduciré algunas cosas...-.  
Rhino-OH si,di cosas!-.  
Ratón-Supongo que tu peso esta por encima del peso natural de un hamster,te encanta la barbacoa y los filetes de pescado,bailas salsa los sábados y la mayoría de las veces preguntas por algo comestible y/o por algo que no comprendiste-.  
Rhino-OH POR DIOS! co-cómo sabes todo eso?-.  
Ratón-Era elemental...y eres de mente muy simple(XD)-.  
Rhino-Genial!-.

Con Bolt...

Trabis-Que bonito reloj! me queda a la perfección!-.  
Bolt-**Lo mira raro**  
Trabis-Que? no es normal que un perro use un reloj y tenga un pañuelo?-.  
Bolt-Me limitaré a contestar esa incógnita fingiendo que no escuché-.  
Trabis-Como quieras...Einstein-.

Llegaron a una banqueta,y ahí esperaron...

Trabis-Y acaso piensas...-.  
Bolt-NO! estas obsesionado con eso! ella es mi mejor amiga,y lo único que quiero es que no me digas eso cada que me vez! presente...  
Trabis-Iba a decir que ahí viene Mittens...y que si después querrían ver una película,o algo(.-.)-.  
Bolt-Emm...lo siento-.  
Trabis-Descuida...el amor te vuelve algo tonto...-.  
Bolt-Deberías de dejar de leer ese libro-.  
Trabis-Lo sé...pero es genial!-.  
Bolt-Wow,realmente ahí viene Mittens-.  
Trabis-Creíste que era broma? hahaha,en unos pocos capítulos te ayudaré a...-.

Mittens llegó...

Trabis-OH! nos vemos luego!-.  
Bolt-Espera! que ibas a decir?-.

Trabis se fue corriendo...

Mittens-Que le pasa?-.  
Bolt-No lo sé...es raro-.  
Mittens-Si,eso me supuse...-.  
Bolt-Y...esta es la mejor vista,no?-.  
Mittens-Si...si,se ve algo...hermoso,supongo-.  
Bolt-Y brillante-.  
Mittens-Oh,muy brillante-.

Estaban esperando el gran momento de los fuegos artificiales...todo parecía normal en ese momento

Rhino-Y sobre todo comenzó a gritar como si no hubiera un mañana!-.  
Ratón-Enserio? que loca-.  
Rhino-Como si nunca hubiera visto a un hamster bailando salsa...-.  
Ratón-Je,en fin,es hora de la ceremonia!-.  
Rhino-Que es eso?-.  
Ratón-La señora de cabello negro va a decir alguna que otra cosa de relevancia e importancia baja,o nula-.  
Rhino-Oh...aburrido!-.

Ya faltaban unos pocos minutos para que empezará el espectáculo...uno encargados del festival empezaron a colocar los cohetes en una tabla de madera,para después ser lanzados al cielo...

Sujeto 1-Muy bien,ya casi es hora...será mejor colocar los estos explosivos inofensivos y nada mortales!-.  
Sujeto 2-Cuantos van a ser?-.  
Sujeto 1-Trae 30 paquetes,esto va a ser muy largo-.  
Sujeto 2-Desearía traer mi cámara...-.

Entonces puso unos cuantos cohetes en la tabla...pero uno se salió de control y...

Rhino-Y después... **Pasa a menos de 2 centímetros de el** Que fue eso?-.  
Ratón-Mmm...nada importante...-.  
Rhino-Oh...y como te decía,después...

El cohete chocó con una alfombra...

Sujeto 1-Si,me parece muy interesante...-.  
Sujeto 2-Alguien huele eso?-.  
Sujeto 3-Que?-.  
Sujeto 1-Espera...huele ah...a humo-.  
Sujeto 3-Si,parece que están asando algo...-.

No le prestaron mucha atención...

Mujer-Miren! FUEGO! SALGAN TODOS!-.  
Sujeto 1-Que?-.  
Sujeto 2-Fuego! rápido salgamos de aquí!-.

Entonces todas las personas que se encontraban en esa parte se asustaron y corrieron lejos de ahí...

Bolt-Que pasa?-.  
Mittens-No lo sé...todos están alborotados-.  
Bolt-Haz visto a Rhino?-.  
Mittens-No...y donde está Trabis?-.  
Bolt-Creo que estaba...oh no,no lo sé! solo corrió-.  
Mittens-**Veía que la gente corria asustada **Bolt ya me estoy asustando...vamos a buscarlos si?-.  
Bolt-Claro...-.

Bolt y Mittens caminaban nerviosos,buscando a Trabis y Rhino...

Bolt-No los vez?-.  
Mittens-No! donde se podría haber metido?!-.  
Bolt-Amm...tal vez...-.

Rhino llegó con ellos...

Rhino-Chicos! por fin los encontré! debemos salir de aquí!-.  
Bolt-Por que que pasa?-.  
Rhino-ESO!-.**Señala un auto que comenzaba a insendia**  
Bolt-**Se hace para atrás** Que diablos pasó?!-.  
Rhino-No lo sé! debemos salir de aquí!-.  
Mittens-Por allá!-.  
Bolt-Debemos encontrar a Trabis primero!-.  
Mittens-Amm...ya que...-.  
Rhino-Si algo aprendí en esa serie es nunca dejar a un compañero atrás-.**Sintendose presidente de E.U.A...**

Bolt,Mittens y Rhino empezaron a correr y a buscar a Trabis...su vida peligra...

Bolt-No viste a Trabis?!-.  
Rhino-No! no lo eh visto en un buen rato!-.  
Mittens-Rayos! están tapando todo los carros!-.

Como todo mundo se asustó,empezaron a pasar accidentes,choques menores y cosas quemándose...se volvió todo un caos el lugar...

Bolt-Trabis! donde diablos estás?!-.  
Rhino-Esto es malo...Trabis...espero que no...-.  
Trabis-Chicos! como están? no vieron los fuegos artificiales? no estuvieron tan geniales...-.  
Bolt-Donde te metiste pedazo de tarado!-.  
Trabis-Estaba sentado,viendo todo...que pasó? se escuchan agitados-.  
Rhino-Oh,nada,solo...ESTAMOS A PUNTO DE MORIR! SE INSENDIA TODO!-.  
Trabis-**Que? Mira un carro insendiado,y poste de luz tirado y todo en llamas** Oh,eso...y no piensan correr?-.**Con total tranquilidad...**  
Bolt-Pues si-.**Total tranquilidad...**

Los 4 estaban corriendo por la banqueta...todo estaba en llamas,y empeoraba:el fuego se expandió hasta el bosque...

Bolt-**Un poste cae enfrente de ellos** AH!-.  
Mittens-Creo que no es buena idea venir por aquí...-.  
Rhino-Entonces por donde? el bosque?!-.  
Trabis-No es mala idea...Bolt por aquí!-.  
Bolt-Que?! estás loco?! es el bosque!-.  
Trabis-Si vamos para la carretera nos llevará la perrera,nos atropellará un auto,o algo gigante terminará matandonos!-.  
Bolt-Moriremos si vamos ahí!-.  
Trabis-Moriremos si nos quedamos aquí!-.  
Bolt-**Lo pensó un poco**...-.  
Mittens-Vamos Bolt...-.  
Bolt-Fue tu idea!-.  
Trabis-Corre!-.

Los 4 entraron al bosque para refugiarse...pero como dijo Bolt,fue una mala idea...

Trabis-Vamos por acá!-.  
Bolt-Espero que no sea un suicidio!-.

Lentamente,el fuego,además de volverse mas intenso,se aproximaba a través de los árboles... Siguieron corriendo,hasta que llegaron a un rio...

Bolt-Rayos! hay que saltar!-.  
Trabis-Pff...a darle!-.

Trabis se hizo para atrás y empezó a correr para después saltar el rio...

Trabis-Vamos Bolt!-.  
Bolt-Emm...Rhino tu primero!-.  
Rhino-Que?!-.

Bolt tomó a Rhino y lo lanzó hasta Trabis,y este lo atrapó...

Mittens-No lo lograré...-.  
Bolt-Claro que si **Observaba todo el fuego** lo haremos juntos!-.  
Mittens-Yo...si..si...tengo mucho miedo...-.

Se hacen para atrás...

Bolt-Lista?-.  
Mittens-Claro-.  
Bolt-Y emm...no deberíamos contar hasta 3?-.  
Mittens-Si...eso será de gran ayuda...-.  
Bolt-1...-.  
Mittens-2...-.  
Bolt y Mittens-3!-.

Increíblemente los 2 lograron cruzar...pero...

Bolt-AHHHHHH! **Se resbaló y casi cae hacia atrás**-.  
Trabis-**Con su hocico tomó a Bolt del collar**

Lo ayudó a subir...

Bolt-Mi héroe-.  
Trabis-Y también se bailar...-.  
Rhino-No es momento de babosadas! si no salímos de aquí nos vamos a...-.

Rhino se desmayó...

Bolt-RHINO!-.  
Trabis-Que le pasó?!-.  
Mittens-Debe estar muerto!-.  
Trabis-Enrealidad se desmayó...tal vez por ser mas pequeño el humo llegó al cerebro mas rápido,durmiendolo-.  
Bolt-Genial,el duerme y nosotros corriendo por nuestras vidas-.

Bolt recoge a Rhino con la boca,y sigue corriendo...Los chicos,asustados,corrían por su vida...no sabían a donde ir,no sabían donde estaban...

Trabis-Rayos...no se ni en donde estamos!.,  
Mittens-Esto es tan frustrante...-.  
Bolt-EL fuego...sigue acercándose-.  
Trabis-Lo único que nos queda es...  
Bolt-Mittens! NO!-.

Casi le cae un tronco,pero Bolt la salvó de una muerte segura,empujandola...pero desgraciadamente cayó en la pata de Bolt...

Mittens-BOLT! Estás bien?!-.  
Bolt-Auu...si...solo es un...rasguño...-.**Decía viendo su pata**  
Trabis-Un rasguño?! NO PUEDES CAMINAR!-.  
Bolt-Claro que si **Sacude fuertemente su pata** Uff...bueno,corramos-.

Siguieron corriendo,intentando salvar sus vidas...

Bolt-Ahora a donde?!-.  
Trabis-Este bosque es muy largo!-.  
Mittens-Bolt...yo...yo ya no puedo mas...-.  
Bolt-No digas eso Mittens! debemos...-.

Entonces una rama golpea su cabeza,dejándola inconsiente...

Bolt-Mittens! hablame! reacciona por favor!-.  
Trabis-Ésto es malo!...porque todo me pasa a mí!-.  
Bolt-**Pone su cara en su pecho** No por favor...no me dejes... en voz baja  
Trabis-Que hacemos ahora?!-.  
Bolt-**Pone a Mittens en su espalda** Hay que correr y ponernos en un lugar seguro!-.  
Trabis-Por allá? **Veía la oscuridad total del bosque** ya enserio,cuál es plan?-.  
Bolt-Cuidado con el fuego-.  
Trabis-Ahhh...de acuerdo...-.  
Bolt-Lleva a Rhino,si?-.  
Trabis-De acuerdo-.

Los 2 empezaron a correr...

Bolt-No quiero decir "Te lo dije" pero...te lo dije-.

Seguían corriendo...las esperanzas se estaban acabando...

Trabis-No lo lograré...no lo lograré...-.  
Bolt-Claro que si! solo tenemos que...-.

Un árbol cae enfrente de ellos...

Trabis-Por aqui no...-.  
Bolt-Entonces...ahh...mucho..." _Cof cof _" humo...-.

Siguieron corriendo alrededor del mortal y sofocante fuego...parecía que todo estaba perdido...

Trabis-Bolt! llévate a Mittens y Rhino! yo intentaré...-.

Una rama golpea su cabeza y se desmaya...

Bolt-Trabis!-.

Corre hasta el,enmedio de las llamas y el calor intenta levantarlo...

Bolt-Vamos Trabis! levanate!-.

Bolt en un increíble acto heroico puso a Mittens en su espalda,y tomó con su hocico a Rhino y tomó a Trabis del brazo para ayudarlo a caminar...

Bolt-Vamos Trabis!,no vallas a m...-.  
Trabis-Ni te atrevas a decirlo!...estoy bien...-.  
Bolt-Hay que salir de aquí! se hace mas intenso el fuego!-.

Bolt,cargando a Mittens y Rhino,ayudaba a Trabis a caminar,y encima,su pata estaba muy lastimada...no se sentía muy bien...

Bolt-Vamos por acá!-.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una parte del bosque que estaba elevada...y comenzó a llover levemente...

Bolt-Ya casi...ya casi...-.  
Trabis-Ahhh...que hay ahí...?-.  
Bolt-No lo sé...solo espero que...que...-.

Bolt estuvo a punto de caer...

Bolt-"**No...debo salvarlos...cueste lo que cueste...debo salvarlos!"**

Bolt,sin importar el dolor de sus quemaduras,ayudo a Trabis a levantarse,con Mittens en su espalda y Rhino en su hocico...

Bolt-Ya casi...ya casi...-.  
Trabis-Ahh...Bolt...mira...lluvia...  
Bolt-Solo quiero salvarlos...no los dejaré morir...-.  
Trabis-Que actitud tan noble...ahhh...otro río...si logramos llegar podemos quedarnos del otro lado y esperar a que pase todo...-.  
Bolt-Claro que lograremos llegar! solo que...-.  
Trabis-Estaremos bien...tranquilo...  
Bolt-**Sonrió** Eso espero...

Lentamente,el fuego comenzó a apagarse...toda esperanza que se había perdido se recuperaba...

Bolt-Eso fue...sencillo...-.** Se tira al suelo,por el cansancio...**  
Trabis-Un merecido respiro...-.  
Bolt-Y emm...como...como...ahhh...-.**Comenzó a desmayarse**  
Trabis-Bolt? Bolt! no vayas a la luz!-.

Con mucho esfuerzo se levanto,y se sentó al lado de el...

Trabis-Bolt? **Intenta escuchar** **sus** **latidos** Bueno...al menos no estás muerto-.

Trabis era el único que estaba consiente...pero...

Trabis-Y ahora?...supongo que tendré que llevarlos hasta **Es golpeado por algo,desmayandose**

Lentamente Trabis era arrastrado por algo,o alguien...dejando a los demás atrás...que había pasado? que golpeo a Trabis? porque hago estas preguntas sin sentido?

_**Eh aquí el nuevo capítulo!,si...se lo que me quieren decir...y estan en su derecho**_  
_**Para que mentir...primero,jeje creo que es de los capítulos mas largos...y si,deje el proyecto de lado por unas semanas,tuve ciertos exámenes escolares,además de mi otro compromiso con mi banda(The Black Perry's Proyect,así o mas comercial?).**_  
_**JURO POR DIOS que no tardaré tanto por el siguiente capítulo...pues para ese tengo tanto inspiración como ideas :'3**_  
_**OH y no olviden los reviews!...otra cosa...si algún lector es de España,no me burlo de su forma de hablar ni nada,no se ofendan n.n**_  
_**Les repito;el siguiente cap. en unos cuantos días(pero no meses).**_  
_**Que pasará en el siguiente capitulo? hasta a mi me da curiosidad.**_


	14. Bienvenido Al Bosque

Una Nueva Amiga

"Han pasado 3 días desde que los chicos partieron de Estados Unidos a Londres...y con tan poco tiempo,ya han sucedido cosas que...cambiarán la historia...y desde ese pequeño incidente(Si,pequeño...),extrañamente Trabis,confundido,medio dormido y adolorido apareció en un lugar un tanto...extraño,no había rastro de Bolt,ni de Mittens ni de Rhino...estaban solos y asustados...sin esperanza...sin energía...y sin despeinarse"

Trabis-**Se levanta,con la mirada perdida **Cielos...tuve el sueño mas extraño de...ahhh...-.

Sacudió la cabeza un poco y abrió completamente los ojos,aunque le costó un poco de trabajo...miró a todos lados y ve que...que está en una casa(o algo asi),hecha de madera,con bien algo como una pequeña ía un tapete grande en el centro y alrededor había una mecedora,un sillón,una pequeña silla,una mesa y algo de fruta regada por el piso...las paredes se veían algo arañadas y había un hoyo en la pared de madera,como si algo hubiese intentado entrar...

Trabis-**Algo asustado** Parece casa del horror...chicos?-.

Trabis buscó en toda la planta,aunque no tardo mucho pues era pequeño el ,vio que había unas escaleras...algo asustado,decidió subir para ver si encontraba a alguien...

Trabis-Emm...Rhino? **Subía lentamente** Mittens? **Seguía avanzando** Bolt...?-.

Trabis llegó al 2do piso,y este era mas pequeño que el primero,lo único que había era una cama en el centro,un plato con agua,mas fruta regada y un buró...había una ventana,que estaba abierta y se podía ver que estaba nublado y llovía,aunque levemente...

Trabis-Esto es realmente extraño y...enfermo...que diablos pasó?...solo recuerdo... "_Corre Trabis! Mittens cuidado!_" ahhh... lo demás está borroso-.

Trabis inspecciono todo el alrededor de la casa a ver que encontraba...o a quién encontraba...

Trabis-Esto no tiene sentido...-.

El río era bastante pequeño como para saltarlo...

Trabis-Bolt! **Gritab****a** Bolt donde estás?-.

Trabis seguía recorriendo toda esa parte,sin alejarse mucho de la choza...

Trabis-Por favor...donde están chicos?...esto no debió pasar! todo por...-.

Trabis algo enojado y triste golpeó el suelo...no había rastro alguno de Bolt...ni de Mittens...ni de Rhino...

Trabis-Bueno...debería...cuáles son las variables ahora? volver a la ciudad...pero y si están aquí? y si un oso se los comió?!...no-no...buscar hasta encontrarlos...volver a la choza a buscarlos?...ni siquiera recuerdo que me pasó...es cierto,que rayos me pasó?...me...sentí que me golpearon!,esto no fue un accidente! esto fue un secuestro!,o algo así! tengo que buscar ayuda!-.

Trabis,ahora desesperado comenzó a gritar los nombres de sus amigos,y pedía ayuda...

Trabis-NO hay alguien?! por favor necesito ayuda! mis...mis amigos mas cercanos han desaparecido...por favor...son los únicos amigos que tengo...y que me quedan...no los quiero perder de esta manera!-.

No había respuesta...

Trabis-Por favor! necesito..ayuda...-.

La lluvia se hacía un poco mas fuerte...

Trabis-**Totalmente resignado** Bueno...le pondré fin a esto...-.

Estaba a punto de marcharse...

Trabis-Pero que?...Bolt? oye! espera!-.

Un perro pasaba un poco lejos de el...no se distinguía bien porque estaba en la sombra de los árboles...

Perro-Mmm?-.  
Trabis-_"Es obvio que no es Bolt_" Hola! oye no haz visto a un perro? blanco...y un...ga...to... **Se sorprendió un poco al ver al perro**-.  
?-A un que?-.**Era una chica**...  
Trabis-"_Una chica?_" Oye...wow,me recuerdas mucho ha...un momento... **La**** miró detenidamente** Angela?!-.  
?-Quién?-.  
Trabis-Angie eres tú?,tenia toda una vida de no verte! creí que...que en ese accidente...-.**Le dió un gran abrazo**  
?-Emm...no tengo idea de quién seas...pero un abrazo es un abrazo!-.**Ella también lo abraza**  
Trabis-Angie! donde te habías metido?-.  
?-Oye amiguín...me debes de estar confundiendo...no me llamo Angie...yo soy Lia-.  
Trabis-Lia?-.  
Lia-Si,Lia,L-I-A-.  
Trabis-Pero...oh... **Sale a de la sombra** no eras ella...lo siento...-.  
Lia-Jajaja tranquilo...-.  
Trabis-Emm bueno...adios-.

Trabis se fue caminando decepsionado...ella era de color amarillo,con el pecho blanco...blanco como la nieve...

Lia-Y a donde vas?  
Trabis-A...otra parte...?-.**Algo extrañado..**.  
Lia-**Se para enfrente de el** Te acompaño!-.  
Trabis-Amm...si quieres...-.  
Lia-Genial!-. **Salta,y empuja levemente a Trabis**  
Trabis-**Por alguna razón le causo gracia** Jeje...tranquila-.  
Lia-Haha,lo siento...es que no acostumbro a ver visitantes-.  
Trabis-Enserio?-.  
Lia-Si,de hecho...oye,eres muy parecido a mi...4 patas **mira sus patas** 2 orejas... 2 ojos! OHH también tienes pelo!...aunque es negro...o café oscuro?-.  
Trabis-Amm...café...o..mm,si,es negro-.  
Lia-Genial!-.  
Trabis-Y si...todos lo tenemos,porque no habría de tenerlo?-.  
Lia-Todos?...oye espera **Se quedó atonita** tienes cola! OH MI DIOS! esto es genial! hay alguien como yo!-.  
Trabis-"_Es mi imaginación esta chica esta loca?_" Que nunca haz visto a un perro?-.  
Lia-Perro? **Realmente sonaba confundida** y eso que es?-.  
Trabis-Son como nosotros...4 patas,2 orejas,2 ojos...pero varían sus colores...y en algunos casos,sus formas-.  
Lia-Espera! tengo que imaginarlo **Miró fijamente al cielo por unos segundos** Listo-.  
Trabis-Okay...-.  
Lia-Mi casa está por aquí,me acompañas?-.  
Trabis-Emm...claro...-.

Trabis caminaba de regreso a la choza con esa chica...

Lia-Es genial conocer a alguien como yo!,creí que estaba solita-.  
Trabis-Y co-como que nunca habías visto un perro?-.  
Lia-No hahaha-.  
Trabis-Pero tu eres un perro! o en tu caso...perra-.  
Lia-Entonces no soy un pezesito?-.  
Trabis-Nop-.  
Lia-Eso explica porque no podía respira bajo el agua!-.  
Trabis-Y entonces nunca haz salido de aquí verdad?-.**Bromeába**  
Lia-Jaja,no en realidad-.  
Trabis-Ya enserio...porque estás en este bosque?-.  
Lia-Aquí vivo...este es mi dulce hogar-.  
Trabis-Como?-.  
Lia-Si,desde niña he vivido en este lugar...me he encariñado tanto,que nunca me alejo..y lo defiendo de invasores...tu como llegaste aquí?-.  
Trabis-Es una larga historia...pero para ser breve,venía con unos amigos...hubo un incendio y...-.  
Lia-Hablas del fuego de ayer? lo sé! estaba muy asustada...no quería que mi casa fuera destruida-.  
Trabis-Si...vine para acá,creí que sería un lugar seguro para mis amigos pero...-.  
Lia-Pero...que?-.  
Trabis-Ellos...no se donde están...-.

Llegan a la choza...

Trabis-Un momento...esta es tu casa?-.  
Lia-Si-.  
Trabis-Pe-pe-pe...claro,ahora todo tiene sentido! tu fuiste la que me golpeó en la cabeza y secuestró a mis amigos!-.  
Lia-De que hablas?-.  
Trabis-Después del fuego alguien me golpeó y a la mañana siguiente despierto en esta...esta choza! tu me golpeaste!-.  
Lia-Umm...**Comenzaba a recorda**r Espera...tu eras ese...emm como dices que se llaman?  
Trabis-Perro?-.  
Lia-Tú eras ese perro?-.  
Trabis-Si!-.  
Lia-No los secuestré!,solo los traje aquí porque estaban dormidos,y además estaban algo heridos,y dormir afuera no era educado...y los deje en mi casa...para ser exacta,los llevé allá arriba **Señaló el segundo piso** para que durmieran tranquilamente...y a ti te deje en el piso porque...bueno...no quería estar sola,asi que te observe mientras dormías...y sacas mucha baba **Decía con una gran sonrisa inocente**-.  
Trabis-Y porque me golpeaste?!-.  
Lia-Cuando dije que protejo el bosque de invasores,hablaba enserio...vi que te acercaste al...como dices que se llaman?-.  
Trabis-Perro-.  
Lia-Al perro blanco,y creí que te lo ibas a comer,asi que te golpee con un palito,después vi que estaban lastimados y los traje a mi casa...curé sus heridas con mis patas-.  
Trabis-Ohh...jeje...bueno...no sé como agradecerte-.  
Lia-No lo hagas...me encanta hacer cosas buenas por los demás-. ó a sonreír  
Trabis-Y no sabes donde podrán estar?-.  
Lia-Mmm...no lo sé...quieres que los busquemos?-.  
Trabis-Si...pero...emm...-.  
Lia-Vamos!-.

Empezaron a buscar de nuevo por toda la zona,a ver si los encontraba...y Lia estaba muy pegada a Trabis al caminar...

Trabis-Oh,allí esta Rhino,mi amigo,es un hamster-.  
Lia-Oh! son como los ratones y las ratas cierto?-.  
Trabis-Bastante parecidos...,espera aquí,Rhino!-.  
Rhino-**Al parecer,también estaba buscando **Trabis?!-.  
Trabis-Por fín te encontré! donde estabas?-.  
Rhino-Buscandote! cuando despertamos,estábamos en una casa...-.  
Trabis-Donde están Bolt y Mittens?-.  
Rhino-Bolt está buscando a Mittens por el río...creo que se alejo un poco,vallamos a buscarlos-.  
Trabis-Jajaja,que locura no crees?-.  
Rhino-Si!...y quién es ella?-.  
Trabis-Ella?,oh si,vamos,te la presentaré-.

Rhino y Trabis fueron con Lia...

Lia-Hola!-.  
Trabis-Rhino,ella es mi amiga Lia,Lia,mi amigo Rhino-.  
Lia-Hola Rhino!-.  
Rhino-Buenos días señorita-.  
Trabis-Bien,entonces regresemos al río por...-.  
Lia-Y que es el animal que era blanco con negro...era delgadito,y creo que era una chica-.  
Trabis-Mittens? es una gata,los gatos son como nosotros,solo que un poco mas pequeños,y más ágiles...también tienen cola y ojos y todo eso-.  
Lia-De acuerdo!-.

Lia corrió rápidamente...

Trabis-Espera! a donde vas?-.

Lia se acercó a Mittens...

Lia-Hola!-.  
Mittens-Ah! **Se asustó** **un poco** Hola-.  
Lia-Como te llamas?-.  
Mittens-Mittens...**Estaba algo extrañada-.**  
Lia-Yo soy Lia!,un placer-.  
Mittens-El placer es mío-.  
Lia-De casualidad conoces a un perro negro con café?-.  
Mittens-Medio alto con un pañuelo?-.  
Lia-Si!-.  
Mittens-Por supuesto! es un amigo,tu lo conoces también?-.  
Lia-Si! es mi mejor amigo!-.  
Mittens-Que bien! y donde está?-.  
Lia-Por allá! está junto a...Bolt creo "_Así se llama no?_"-.

Las 2 caminaban hacia Trabis y Rhino...

Lia-Tú eres una gata,cierto?-.  
Mittens-Amm...si...-.**Dijo medio confundida**  
Lia-Oh,ya me había confundido jeje-.  
Trabis-Mittens!-.  
Rhino-A donde fuiste Mittens?! Bolt y yo te hemos buscado durante horas!-.  
Mittens-Y yo los buscaba a ustedes! al amanecer,fui al baño...y cuando regresé ustedes ya no estaban!,en esa casa...donde está Bolt?-.  
Rhino-Bolt te está buscando,está por el río-.  
Trabis-Vamos!

Los 4 caminaban directamente hacia el otro río,el que cruzaron en la noche...Mittens estaba centrada en sus pensamientos,Rhino estaba distraído viendo todo el bosque y Trabis y Lia platicaban un poco...

Trabis-Y dime Lia...realmente nunca haz salido de aquí?...no te sientes sola?...sin salir al mundo exterior?-.  
Lia-Jaja,la verdad no...hay un mundo exterior?-.  
Trabis-Es grande...hermoso,y..mm...oh,y hay muy buena comida!-.  
Lia-Ohhh hay platanos? o manzanas verdes?,la verdes son muy escasas...las regalan?-.  
Trabis-Yo amo las frutas!-.  
Rhino-_Desde cuando_...-.**Trabis le da un pequeño empujón**  
Lia-Enserio?-.  
Trabis-Si-.  
Lia-Creí que era la única!-.  
Trabis-Jeje...y no vives con alguien?-.  
Lia-Mi anciana dueña murió hace un tiempo,asi que yo cuido su casa **Le dice discretamente** Y a veces...platico con ella-.  
Trabis-Oh...lo siento...-.  
Lia-Porque?,a veces hablo con ella,me dice que debo cuidar su casa y que nunca la olvide...a todos les pasa eso...o no?-.  
Trabis-Si..pero...-.  
Lia-Ademas,me gusta la vida aquí,es divertido conocer gente como tu...por cierto! nunca me dijiste tu nombre...cuál es?-.  
Trabis-Mi nombre es Trabis-.  
Lia-Jaja,es un placer Trabis-.  
Trabis-Me dijiste que desde niña vives aquí...como llegaste? llevo preguntándome eso desde hace mucho-.  
Lia-No lo sé-.  
Trabis-Como que no sabes?-.  
Lia-Si,verás...mmm...digamos que vengo de un lugar al que llaman "Alemania"...dicen que es hermoso y que se encuentra muy lejos de aquí...ahí vive toda mi familia...no recuerdo como llegué...aunque,la anciana que me encontró me dijo que vine del cielo...o que caí...1 de las cosas que deseo es ir a ese lugar! y conocer las maravillas que tiene esta dulce y tierna vida!...aunque nunca he tenido el valor para salir de aquí...cuando mi dueña murió,juré que jamás me alejaría de aquí y que...que jamás dejaré que algo le pase a esta casa...-.  
Trabis-Wow...eso es...no suelo decir esto,pero eso sonó muy hermoso... **Una brillante idea le vino a la mente** pero si vienes con nosotros...podrías ir allá-.  
Lia-A donde?-.  
Trabis-Alemania-.  
Lia-Tu sabes llegar?-.  
Trabis-La verdad no,pero estoy seguro que podremos ir algún día-.  
Lia-Genial pero...me quedaré aquí...es una gran promesa que hice-.  
Trabis-Pero...!-.  
Mittens-Bolt!-.

Damas y caballeros...finalmente,hace acto de presencia...BOLT!...

Bolt-Chicos!...Mittens! donde estaban? tengo mucho tiempo buscándolos!-.  
Trabis-Nosotros igual!-.  
Bolt-Que bien...oigan y quién es ella?-.  
Trabis-Lia,el es Bolt,Bolt,Lia-.  
Lia-Hola!-.  
Bolt-Hola!  
Trabis-Ella fue quién nos salvó del incendio..y curó nuestras heridas,y ella es quién nos llevo a la casa-.  
Bolt-Ohh...jeje muchas gracias...esta quemadura ya no duele-.  
Lia-Jeje,por nada...-.  
Bolt-Bueno,ya estamos todos-.  
Trabis-Si...-.  
Bolt-Y emm...ahora que?-.

Todos estaban haciendo un círculo por la forma en la que estaban parados...

Rhino-Deberíamos regresar a la ciudad...-.  
Mittens-Me parece buena idea-.

Todos estaban a punto de irse...pero Lia no quería hacerlo...

Trabis-Vamos Lia...-.  
Lia-**Sentada,atrás de ellos** Yo no voy...lo siento...-. **Se estaba marchando**...  
Trabis-Espera! Lia!-.  
Lia-Si?-.  
Trabis-Segura? puedes venir con nosotros-.  
Lia-Si...bueno...tengo que regresar a mi casa...-.  
Trabis-Lia...-.  
Lia-No lo sé...es que yo...-.  
Trabis-Anda,no quieres conocer el mundo exterior ni como es la ciudad?-.  
Lia-Si...pero...-.  
Trabis-Te prometo una cosa...tu casa estará bien...no le va a pasar nada malo,está muy escondida en el bosque...todo estará bien-.  
Lia-Lo sé...pero...me encariñé tanto que...no me quiero alejar...pero también quiero conocer como funciona la vida y todo eso...-.  
Trabis-Ven con nosotros entonces-.  
Lia-Déjame conversar con mi dueña... **Se sentó,con los ojos cerrados** aja...aja...uuu si...aja...entonces si...aja...aja...oh si,si...si...aja...mmm de acuerdo-.  
Trabis-Que pasó?-.  
Lia-Dice que no piensa que sea buena idea,pero ella personalmente vendrá a cuidarla,y que puede ser algo peligroso...pero acepto!-.  
Trabis-Genial!-.  
Bolt-Trabis que pasa?,te estás quedando atrás!-.**Desde lejos**  
Trabis-Vamos Lia-.  
Lia-De acuerdo-.

Lia y Trabis fueron hasta ellos,para volver a la ciudad...

Mittens-Hola Lia! vienes con nosotros?-.  
Trabis-Así es!-.  
Bolt-**Escuchó** Que?!-.  
Trabis-Que de que?-.  
Bolt-Ella no puede venir con nosotros,no crees que...-.  
Lia-Por que no?-.**Dijo confundida**  
Trabis-Tranquila...el fuego le afectó al cerebro-.  
Lia-Miren! que bonita mariposa! La puso en su pata,y la observaba detenidamente  
Trabis-Emm... **La empuja muy despacio,aunque Lia no se percató,porque estaba muy entretenida con la mariposa** me disculpas un segundo?-.

Trabis fue a hablar con Bolt...

Trabis-Puede venir con nosotros cierto?-.  
Bolt-No! si así parecemos circo ambulante! uno mas? debes estar loco-.  
Trabis-Anda Bolt! ella no sabe nada sobre la vida! ELLA NO SABE NADA DE NADA!-.  
Bolt-A que te refieres con que no sabe de la vida?-.  
Trabis-Ella dice... **Se acerca un poco** dice que nunca ha salido de este lugar...no conocía que era un perro y un gato hasta que se lo expliqué!...si algo le pasa,nadie estará cerca para ayudarla...quiero que venga con nosotros...y ella quiere venir para conocer como es la vida...te suena familiar?-.  
Bolt-**Con** **una ceja arriba y otra abajo**  
Trabis-Por favor...me preocupa-.  
Bolt-La conociste hace 30 minutos! como es que te preocupa?!-.  
Trabis-Soy un perro muy socialista!-.  
Bolt-No-.  
Trabis-Porfavor!-.  
Bolt-No-.  
Trabis-Porfavor!-.  
Bolt-**Le dice en la cara lentamente** Noo-.  
Trabis-Porfavor!-.  
Bolt-**Fingiendo felicidad** Okey está bien!-.  
Trabis-SI! **Salta para darle un agitado** a**brazo** Sabía que esa gordura **Le sacude la panza** era de amor!-.

Trabis va con Lia para contarle...

Lia-Y?-.  
Trabis-Si! te dije que es un gran perro!  
Lia-Genial!-.

Empezaron a saltar,tomados de las patas...

Mittens-Awww...encontró a su alma gemela-.  
Rhino-Ya sabía que las intenciones de Trabis no eran de "amistad"...-.  
Mittens-Al menos ya no soy la única chica-.  
Bolt-Mittens...-.

Fue a hablar con ella...

Mittens-Que?-.  
Bolt-Crees que es buena idea dejar que venga con nosotros?-.  
Mittens-Si Bolt...nunca había visto a Trabis tan emocionado y feliz...-.  
Bolt-Si...-.  
Mittens-Además...me recuerda a ti-.  
Bolt-Por?-.  
Mittens-Necesita que alguien le diga como funciona la vida-.  
Bolt-Jeje si...-.  
Mittens-Jeje **Le manda una cálida sonrisa** vamos orejón-.

Bolt y Mittens se adelantaron un poco...

Lia-Bolt es el líder?-.  
Rhino-Por supuesto!-.  
Trabis-Sí...en algunos casos-.  
Bolt-Es temprano...debemos avanzar antes de que se haga tarde...me pregunto como habrá quedado el lugar luego de ese alboroto-.  
Rhino-Seguramente destruido!-.  
Mittens-Y quemado-.  
Trabis-**Su atención era solo hacia Lia** Te prometo que tu casa del bosque estará bien...si?-.  
Lia-Está bien...estoy tan emocionada! por fin conoceré una...-.  
Trabis-Ciudad-.  
Lia-Ciudad!.si...wuuuju!-.**Saltó de nuevo,empujando a Trabis**  
Trabis-Jaja,que bien...-.

_**A verdad? a que esa no se la esperaban? xD**_  
_**Ven? no tarde tanto tiempo para este capítulo! y es uno de los mas importantes(según yo) de la historia...y básicamente este cap. fue escrito especialmente para Trabis...y Lia xD**_  
_**Espero que les haya gustado...oh,y un saludo para todos mis amigos de FF:3**_  
_**No olviden los reviews!;3,y después me dicen que opinan de Lia,si? ;3**_


	15. Mantén Cerca A Tus Amigos

Mantén Cerca A Tus Amigos...

"Luego de enterarse de la verdad sobre el bosque,quién los ayudó y blablabla,están dispuestos a regresar a casa para volver al asunto de Billy Bob..."

Lia-**Sonriendo **Y a donde vamos?-.  
Bolt-De vuelta a la ciudad...-.**Dijo sin poner mucha atención...**  
Lia-Y saben como regresar? porque yo no-.**Dijo con una sonrisa  
**Bolt-Pues...emm-.  
Rhino-Y si seguimos el rastro de cenizas y árboles quemados?-.

A un lado de ellos,estaban muchos árboles quemados,y hasta algunos estaban tirados...

Trabis-Buena idea Bigotes-.  
Bolt-Porque le dices Bigotes?-.  
Trabis-Mittens!-.  
Bolt-AHHHH!-.**Se tapa los oídos  
**  
Bolt se adelanta...

Mittens-Que?-.  
Trabis-Emm...nada,solo te iba a decir que...socialisa con Lia!-.

Se adelantó para ir con Bolt...

Trabis-Casi nos descubre-.  
Bolt-Nos?-.  
Trabis-Si...casi descubre que te gusta-.  
Bolt-Que no me gusta!-.  
Trabis-Admítelo!-.  
Bolt-No!-.  
Trabis-Entonces sí?-.  
Bolt-Solo...solo...ahhh ya callate!-.

Los chicos siguieron avanzando...

Mittens-**A un lado de Lia **Y de donde eres Lia?-.  
Lia-Pues aquí vivo...o vivía-.  
Mittens-Es enserio todo eso que le dijiste a Trabis?-.  
Lia-Si...suena muy extraño,pero eso me pasó realmente...solo esperó que no le pase nada a mi casa...moriría si algo le sucede!-.  
Mittens-Bueno...te explicaré que pasa;Trabis le debe un favor muy personal a un sujeto llamado Billy Bob...entonces metió a Bolt en eso,y como Bolt,Rhino y yo somos muy unidos,lo acompañamos,y claro,a Trabis...el hijo de ese sujeto,Billy Bob Jr fué secuestrado por un tipo que dirige películas...-.  
Lia-Películas?-.  
Mittens-Son personas que fingen ser otras...mmm..."_Hay por Dios,otro Bolt?_" algo como,yo soy tu y tu eres yo-.  
Lia-A ver...entonces yo soy Mittens y tú Lia,entendido-.  
Mittens-Y tenemos...una gran aventura!-.  
Lia-Genial!-.  
Mittens-Bueno,fingimos que tenemos una aventura...después varias personas la graban...-.**No sabía como explicarle...(Ni siquiera el autor sabía como explicarle)  
**Lia-Graban?-.  
Mittens-**Ríe un poco... **Hay por Dios Trabis!-.

Mittens se desesperó...pero le causó algo de gracia

Trabis-Que pasa?-.  
Mittens-Explícale mas cosas sobre la vida...y te diré algo...si con Bolt fue un poco difícil...con Lia será el triple!-.

Mittens ahora fue con Bolt...

Trabis-Emm...bueno-.

Trabis va con Lia...

Lia-Oye Trabis,que es "Graban?"-.  
Trabis-Graban,significa...-.

Y así se la pasó Trabis todo el trayecto del bosque a la ciudad...explicándole a Lia todo lo que no entendía sobre la vida...y para Trabis,eso era muy divertido y entretenido...que le dijera lo que pensaba sobre algunas cosas,y lo que creía que eran otras...

Luego de una hora de caminata,llegaron al límite del bosque...

Lia-Miren!-.**Estaba emocionada**

Lia ve todo y...

Lia-Que pasó aquí?-.

El lugar estaba destruido,no había personas...los autos estaban destrozados y chocados...no había animales tampoco...el suelo estaba todo quemado...los pocos árboles que quedaban estaban sin hojas...las casa que habían por ahí estaban también quemadas e inhabitadas...todo estaba desierto...

Mittens-Tenías razón Rhino..tenías razón...-.  
Lia-No es...como yo lo imaginé...-.**Decepsionada  
**Trabis-Bueno...el fuego lo destruyó todo...pero si vamos para allá verás un mundo nuevo!-.  
Lia-**Ahora estaba feliz **Enserio?-.  
Trabis-Si! lo que vez aquí es solo un accidente...-.  
Lia-Entonces vamos para allá!-.

Lia emocionada empezó a correr...

Bolt-Es para el otro lado!-.  
Lia-**Corre en reversa **Por eso digo que era para allá!-.**Igual de emocionada  
**Trabis-Corramos con ella!-.  
Rhino-Espera! me puedo subir a tu espalda?-.  
Trabis-Sabes que sí!-.  
Rhino-**Se sube **Arre caballo!-.  
Trabis-**Lo mira serio  
**Rhino-De acuerdo...Arre perrito!-.  
Trabis-Así me gusta!-.

Trabis corrió muy rápido para alcanzar a Lia...

Trabis-Estás muy emocionada cierto?-.  
Lia-Sí! ya quiero conocer la ciudad!-.  
Rhino-Y yo quiero ir a comer! no eh comido en 8 horas!-.  
Trabis-Cuando regresemos con Tony espero que haya mas comida mexicana! me encantan la comida mexicana!-.  
Lia-Sabe bien?-.  
Bolt-Chicos esperen!-.

Bolt y Mittens se ponen a su lado...

Mittens-WOW! realmente el fuego causó un daño grave!-.  
Bolt-Si claro,"una salida no cambiará nuestras vidas"!-.  
Trabis-Jaja!-.  
Mittens-Como se habrá causado esto?-.  
Rhino-Creo que fue un cohete fuera de control...un amigo me dijo-.

Siguieron corriendo,hasta que llegaron a la esquina de un edificio...

Lia-Mira esta cosa! es inmensa!-.  
Trabis-Es un edificio-.  
Bolt-**Escuchó ruido de autos y personas **Algo me dice que hemos llegado!-.

Bolt camina por la banqueta y se va junto a Mittens...

Rhino-Espera Bolt!-.

Baja del lomo de Trabis y va con el..

Lia-Por fín!-.

Trabis hace para atrás a Lia...

Lia-Trabis! **Estaba riendo **que haces?-.  
Trabis-Espera... **Le tapa los ojos **muy bien...camina,yo te guío-.  
Lia-De acuerdo!-.**Dijo divertidamente**

Trabis conducía a Lia hasta en medio de una calle,para que viera mejor todo...

Lia-Ya?-.**Emocionada  
**Trabis-Lia,bienvenida a Londres!-.**Le quita las patas  
**Lia-**Abre los ojos **"_Que emoción!_"-.

Cuando Lia abrió los ojos se quedó maravillada,con la boca abierta muy impresionada...observaba el cielo,los aviones y avionetas...los autos que estaban por ahí...la gente que pasaba...los otros perro que había por ahí...los insectos...los edificios los semáforos...todo...

Lia-Wow... **Pone una pata en un contenedor de basura **esto es...increíble...-.

Lia seguía impresionada totalmente...

Trabis-Y este lugar no es tan bonito como los demás...si quieres después te enseño...-.  
Lia se metió a una tienda de ropa...  
Trabis-Lia? **Voltea a otro lado** LIA!-.**Dijo espantado**

Corre hasta ella,entrando a la tienda...

Lia-Que es esto...wow...una pared transparente-.**Tocaba una ventana del mostrador  
**Trabis-Lia! **La toma de los hombros **No debes de entrar a éstos lugares! o harás que te saquen los humanos!-.

Trabis y Lia salen de ahí...

Trabis-Muy bien...la primera regla es no meterse en establecimientos humanos,pues verás **Estaba buscando a Bolt con la vista **podrían... **Voltea** LIA!-.**Preocupación...**

Estaba metida en un bote de basura,y solo se veía su cola moviendose felizmente de un lado a otro...

Lia-Vaya...aquí hay muchas cosas que no se que son...!-.**Estaba sorprendida y feliz  
**Trabis-**La intentaba tomar de la cola para sacarla **LIA! sal de ahí! eso es basura!-.  
Lia-No creo que esto sea basura...hay una cosita esponjada que sabe muy bien!-.  
Trabis-Eso es un pan viejo! ahora sal de ahí!-.  
Lia-**Se mueve para intentar salir **Emm...Trabis,creo que me atoré...-.  
Trabis-LIA! pe-pe-pe...ahhh! rayos!-.

Trabis intentaba tirar el contenedor para que Lia salga...

Trabis-**Estaba empujando el bote para tirarlo,y que Lia pueda salir**-.

Desde lejos 2 perros miraban extrañados como Trabis empujaba el contenedor y la cola de Lia salía y se movía a todos lados...

Perro-Que rayos está pasando allá?-.  
Perro-Ni idea...-.

Trabis seguía intentando tirar el bote de basura...aunque era inútil,pues estaba pegado a un poste de luz...

Trabis-Es inútil! "_Y si la dejo y voy a casa? JAJAJAJAJA buen chiste Trabis_"-.

Trabis intentaba todo por sacarla...

Lia-Ya se! **De repente la cola de Lia se metió al bote también...  
**Trais-LIA! que haces?!-.

Luego de unos segundos...

Lia-Listo! **Dijo con una sonrisa...ya no estaba de cabeza-.**

Lia saltó del bote...

Trabis-Como hiciste...?-.  
Lia-Me hize bolita,luego me disloque un hombro,y me paré...oh,espera-.

Lia salta y cae con el brazo en el suelo...

Trabis-**Escucha un crujido **LIA!-.  
Lia-**Se levanta **Como nuevo!-.**Mueve su brazo para comprobar que está bien  
**Trabis-Wow...-.  
Lia-Y donde están...esos chicos...como se llaman?-.  
Trabis-Bolt es el perro,Mittens la gata y Rhino el...-.  
Lia-Hamster!-.  
Trabis-Si...vamos,te llevaré a...a...a casa...?-.  
Lia-Donde viven?-.  
Trabis-Emm...bueno,no vivimos,es mas bien algo como un...digamos que somos visita-.  
Lia-Oh,entiendo...-.

Lia y Trabis fueron caminando de regreso a casa de Tony...y Trabis aprovechó para enseñarle y explicarle varias cosas que Lia no entendía o no conocía...

Lia-Ya veo,entonces: Verde significa que los autos sigan,rojo se paran...pero para que sirve el amarillo?-.  
Trabis-Amarillo?-.

Trabis ve el semáforo,que enciende una luz anaranjada...

Trabis-Supongo que como decoración...-.

Trabis y Lia caminaban por la banqueta...así estuvieron unos minutos hasta que llegaron a casa de Tony...

Trabis-Mira Lia...-.  
Lia-Que?-.  
Trabis-Aquí estaremos un tiempo...-.  
Lia-WOW! que casota! **La miraba felizmente **y ese sombrero?-.  
Trabis-Es un restaurante de comida mexicana...-.  
Lia-Y que...-.  
Trabis-Luego te explico! vamos-.  
Lia-De acuerdo!-.  
Trabis y Lia entraron a la casa...y como de costumbre,había 5 perros amigos en casa de Tony...  
Trabis-Pasa...-.  
Lia-De acuerdo!-.

Caminaban por la sala...

Perro-Orale! ya vieron a esa de allá?-.  
Perro 2-Wow! oye rubia!-.

Esos 2 perros fueron con Lia y Trabis...

Perro-Como estás rubia?-.  
Perro 2-Soy Lang...pero llamame Lenny-.**Coquetenadole?  
**Lia-Hola! yo soy Lia!-.**Le dijo con una sonrisa  
**Trabis-Y yo soy Trabis,ahora tenemos prisa...adiós!-.

Trabis les mandó una mirada asesina y se llevo a Lia al 2do piso...

Tony-Trabis! hasta que te veo,donde estabas? creí que les había pasado algo malo...y tus amigos llegaron y no me dijeron nada de ti-.  
Trabis-Es una larga historia...y bueno...-.  
Tony-**Miró a Lia **Hola...señorita-.  
Lia-Hola!-.**Con una de sus grandes y bonitas sonrisas  
**Trabis-Emm Tony...ella es nueva en la ciudad,se puede quedar con nosotros?-.  
Tony-Pero por supuesto que sí! rubiesita,sientete como en casa-.  
Lia-Qué gentíl,gracias!-.**De nuevo con una sonrisa  
**Trabis-Por cierto,y Winter?-.  
Tony-Está con un chico nuevo que conoció...ya sabes como es-.

Lia era muy hermosa...fácilmente llamaba la atención de los perros...

Bolt-**Estaba de cabeza,mirando al techo  
**Rhino-**Leía una revista...  
**Mittens-**Dormía...  
**Trabis-Hola chicos!-.  
Bolt-Que hay...-.

Trabis va con Bolt,y se sienta de la misma manera a un lado de el...

Trabis-Se te puede ir la sangre **Se acomoda **a la cabeza-.  
Bolt-Y eso es malo?-.  
Trabis-Según varios documentales,si-.-.  
Bolt-Ni siquiera vez televisión!-.  
Trabis-Mmm cierto...y no hay algo importante que hacer hoy?-.  
Bolt-No enrealidad...-.  
Rhino-**Ahora a un lado de Trabis,de la misma manera **Cielos...comí como cerdo...-.  
Bolt-Yo igual...que genial que estemos en un restaurante...y tu de donde conoces a Tony?-.  
Trabis-Lo conocí en Nueva York,nos hicimos buenos amigos,después se mudo para Detroit,conoció a Billy Bob,le dio trabajo...el peleaba,luego se salió,y finalmente llegó aquí-.  
Bolt-Dijiste que te debe un favor...que hiciste por el?-.  
Trabis-Realmente...no lo recuerdo jaja-.  
Bolt-Menciona a alguien que no conozcas! jaja-.  
Trabis-A tu madre-.(xD)

Lia llega con ellos,y se sienta de la misma manera...

Lia-**A un lado de Bolt **Que hacen?-.  
Bolt-Mirar al techo...-.  
Lia-Wuuu...tu pelo es blanco...-. **Decía acariciando el pelo de Bolt con su pata  
**Bolt-Si...-.**Algo extrañado...**

Así estuvieron viendo al techo unos minutos...

Trabis-Está muy blanco...-.

Otros minutos...

Bolt-Quieren ir al estudio...?-.  
Trabis-Ya estás! Rhino! **Lo empuja...se había quedado dormido**-.  
Rhino-Ahh...que...-.  
Trabis-Vamos por Billy! y esta vez lo traeremos de vuelta! -.  
Lia-A donde?-.  
Bolt-Mittens!-.  
Trabis-AHHHH!-.**Se cayó...  
**Lia-**Soltó una leve risa encantadora **Que extraños son!,pero a donde vamos?-.  
Trabis-Emm...hay algo que olvidé mencionarte...-.**Se rascaba la cabeza  
**Lia-Que?-.  
Trabis-Mira...emm que...estamos buscando a un cachorro que se llama Billy Bob Jr!-.  
Lia-Enserio? es amigo suyo?-.  
Trabis-Si...si,algo así-.  
Lia-Oh,y que le pasó?-.  
Trabis-Un sujeto muy malo lo secuestro y lo tiene en un lugar llamado..mmm...Estudio Cinematográfico-.  
Lia-Oh...que horror!-.  
Trabis-Asi que vamos a intentar rescatarlo...-.  
Lia-Que bien! es una aventura?-.  
Trabis-Se podría decir...que sí-.

Trabis no quería decirle a Lia que sólo estarán una semana en Londres y luego regresarán a Estados Unidos...no quería ni imaginar lo que Lia le diría...o como se sentiría...o lo que pasaría...

Bolt fue con Mittens...

Bolt-Quieres venir?-.  
Mittens-Ir...a donde?-.  
Bolt-Por el pequeño Billy...-.  
Mittens-Por Billy?...ahh...claro...-.**Se intentaba levantar...  
**Bolt-Si quieres qué...-.  
Mittens-De acuerdo!-.**Inmediatamente se recostó otra vez  
**Bolt-Entonces te quedas?-.  
Mittens-Si...quiero dormir...un poco...-.**Decía sin abrir los ojos  
**Bolt-De acuerdo...regresamos en un rato-.

Estaba a punto de irse...

Mittens-Bolt...ten cuidado...no quiero que te pase nada oíste?!-.**Su tono era algo penetrante y de preocupación...  
**Bolt-Si mama...-.

Los chicos bajaron las escaleras...

Tony-A donde van?-.  
Trabis-Por Billy-.  
Tony-El hijo de Billy?-.  
Trabis-Si-.  
Bolt-Jaja,Billy,hijo de Billy-.  
Tony-Bien...suerte!-.

Lia llega atrás de ellos...

Lia-Voy contigo!-.**Con una sonrisa  
**Trabis-Lo siento Lia...puede ser peligroso...-.  
Lia-Y que? me gusta el peligro!-.  
Trabis-Tu concepto de "peligro" es muy diferente al real(xD)...-.  
Lia-Bueno...-.**Bajo su orejas...**

Lia un poco triste subió las escaleras...

Bolt-Deberías dejar que venga...no puede pasar algo peor que un sujeto loco nos saque a PATADOTAS!-.  
Trabis-Ya podemos dejar el asunto de las patadotas...-.

Trabis subió las escaleras para decirle a Lia que vaya con ellos...

Trabis-Lia!...Lia?-.

Lia estaba rodeada por 6 perros que le hablaban al mismo tiempo...

Trabis-"_OH NO,NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO! ESO SI QUE NO!_"-.  
Perro-Cómo te llamas preciosa?-.  
Perro 2-Eres de por aquí?-.  
Perro 3-Hola nenita!-.

Lia solo los miraba con una sonrisa...al parecer,Lia no tenía ni idea de lo que trataban de hacer...

Trabis-A VER! **Empujo a 2 perros para que lo dejaran pasar **Si,Lia si vienes con nosotros!-.  
Lia-Si!-.**Dijo emocionada,con una sonrisa...**

Se estaban yendo...

Perro-Espera! solo unos minutos mas!-.  
Trabis-**Desde las escaleras **Piérdete Romeo!-.

Bajaron...

Bolt-Te la querían quitar?-.**Dijo con burla  
**Trabis-Que gracioso,no me molestes-.**Pasa a un lado de el sin verlo  
**Mittens-Esperen!-.

Mittens al parecer también viene...

Bolt-Cambiaste de opinión?-.  
Mittens-Si,prefiero ir cont...con ustedes...que dormir-.**Dijo con una sonrisa**

Una manada algo extraña no?...los chicos salieron de la casa y volvieron a tomar el rumbo hacia el estudio cinematográfico...

Rhino-Que genial! ahora somos una manada! es como el equipo del sueño! 3 especies unidas para rescatar a un pequeño cachorro! muevan esas patas,muévanlas,muévanlas!-.  
Trabis-Y se les ocurre...algún plan sobre como llegar?-.  
Bolt-A pata-.  
Trabis-Pero no quiero caminar!-.  
Bolt-Maniobra Alfa 10-64?-.  
Trabis-No tenemos papel...Alfa 10-65-.  
Bolt-Muy arriesgada...-.  
Trabis-9B-22?-.  
Bolt-No estamos en la Antártida-.  
Trabis-Podría funcionar!-.  
Bolt-Ya se!-.  
Trabis-30-FF?-.  
Bolt-Me leíste la mente!-.**Se toman de la pata...**

Estaban a punto de hacer algo realmente extraño...

Rhino-LA 30-FF?! CIVIL ENFRENTE DE USTEDES!-.  
Mittens y Lia-Que rayos van a hacer?-.  
Mittens y Lia-**Se miran,y después ríen **

Bolt y Trabis fueron corriendo tomados de la pata,y miraron tiernamente a una señora que se estaba bajando de un auto...

Mujer-Que? **Mira las caras de Bolt y Trabis,hicieron la cara mas tierna que podían **Hola pequeños!-.  
Bolt-**Enseña que su pata está "lastimada"  
**Trabis-**Se tira al suelo,como si tuviera hambre...  
**Mujer-Hay! están lastimados...y tienen hambre...iré a ver que tengo en mi auto! les parece? y curaré esa patita lastimada!-.  
Bolt y Trabis-**Empiezan a mover la cola con la boca abierta**

La inocente mujer entró a su auto a buscar comida y una venda...lo que no sabía era que...

Mujer-En un momento salgo!-.

Bolt le dio a Trabis una piedra,y se escondió en unos arbustos...

Mujer-**Sale del auto con unas galletas y una vendita **Comida,y una venda para tu patita!...espera,y tu amigo?-.

Trabis se preparó para lanzar la piedra...

Mujer-**Estaba vendando la pata de Bolt**

Lanzó la piedra...

Mujer-**La piedra cae a unos metros de ella **

Trabis-Rayos!-.

Ahora toma una del suelo y la lanza...

Mujer-Listo pequeño! ahora-. **La piedra la golpea en la cabeza,desmayándola...**

Entonces Trabis salió de los arbustos y corrió hasta Bolt...

Bolt-Que puntería!-.  
Trabis-No conoces todos mis talentos...ahora,ayúdame a meterla en el auto!-.

Trabis la tomo de la playera y la empujaba...

Bolt-Abre la otra puerta...hay que meterla atrás-.

Trabis se metió al auto,abrió la otra puerta y luego de unos minutos la metieron al auto...todo el que pasaba por ahí miraba completamente extrañado...incluso la policía estaba estaba muy extrañada por lo que veía...

Bolt-Perfecto!-.  
Trabis-A ver...esta palanquita es la de velocidades...el volante esta ruedita,y estos son los pedales...perfecto-.  
Bolt-Y ahora?-.  
Trabis-No tiene algunas llaves en su bolso?-.  
Bolt-**Abre el bolso,y busca las llaves... **nop,aquí no están-.  
Trabis-A,ya las vi-.

Las llaves estaban en el suelo del auto...

Trabis-Bolt,no tengo pies largos...pisa el acelerador-.  
Bolt-Y cuál es?-.  
Trabis-Emm...a ver,Ben arranca con...no se,prueba con todas-.**Puso sus patas en el volante  
**Bolt-Claro-.

Trabis metió las llaves del auto,y lo encendió...

Trabis-Ahora,con cuidado...-.

Bolt pisó el acelerador con mucha fuerza,y arrancaron tan duro que chocaron contra una pared...

Trabis-**Con la cabeza metida en el volante **Creo que ya encontraste el acelerador...-.  
Bolt-**Estaba boca arriba sobándose la espalda **

Lia,Mittens y Rhino llegan con ellos...

Mittens-Esta es su maniobra mágica? robar un auto?-.  
Trabis-Técnicamente es tomar prestado...el cadáver está allá atrás-.**Señala con su pata a la señora inconsiente...  
**Mittens-LA ASESINARON!?-.  
Lia-QUE?!-.  
Rhino-MANIACOS HOMICIDAS!-.  
Bolt-TranquÍlas chicas...y Rhino...no se alarmen! no está muerta...está dormida-.  
Mittens-Eso no cambia el hecho de que...-.  
Trabis-Solo suban y ya!-.  
Lia-Wuorale! y que es éste palito?-.**Movía la palanca de velocidades...  
**Trabis-LIA! NO! nos matarás si haces eso!-.  
Lia-OH,claro...-.

Mittens,Lia y Rhino subieron al auto...Lia estaba maravillada(otravez) al ver todo el interior del auto...

Lia-Yo al frente!-.

Lia se sienta a un lado de Trabis...

Trabis-Bolt,serás los pedales,Mittens,serás quién me dirá si algún humano nos descubre,Rhino...mmm...quieres ser el adorno?-.  
Rhino-SI!-.

Rhino se colocó en el parabrisas,puso los ojos desorbitados y se quedó completamente quieto...

Lia-OHOHOH y yo que hago?-.  
Trabis-Lia,mi querida amiga...jeje...emm **No se le ocurría que tarea darle... **eres...una pasajera que cuida que esa señora loca no despierte-.  
Lia-Genial! Soy una Super-Guardia!-.**Miró fijamente a la mujer inconsiente...y después desorbito los ojos(con una sonrisa),al igual que Rhino  
**Trabis-Muy bien...písale Bolt!-.**Dijo con emoción**

Bolt piso el acelerador y Trabis movió el volante...era algo realmente extraño...Trabis,curiosamente sabía manejar bien(o mas o menos...),y estaban de camino al estudio,aunque con ciertos "errorcillos" al intentar solo pisaba los pedales cuando Trabis le decía,Mittens estaba viendo por la ventana,Rhino era un adorno y Lia estaba mirando que la mujer no despierte...

Mujer-**Se levanta de golpe,confundida **Que pasó?-.

Mira a Rhino en el parabrisas y a Trabis manejando...

Mujer-QUE-QUE-QUE DIABLOS PASA AQUÍ?!-.  
Trabis-**Voltea a verla **Hola-.  
Mujer-AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!-.**Temor...  
**Lia**-La golpea con un sartén que estaba en el auto... **Huy...mi conciencia me matará...-.

Así pasaron alrededor de 15 minutos en lo que llegaban al estudio...

Trabis-Avanza abuelo,pedazo de ca!-.**Dijo algo enojado,el tráfico es molesto...  
**Hombre-**Miraba cómo Trabis mientras hacia gestos de ira(pues...es un humano,no entiende a los perros) **Emm... **Se talla los ojos **creo que dejaré de usar salsa picante...-.

Cuando se puso el siga,Bolt arrancó a toda velocidad...

Mittens-VAYAN MAS DESPASIO!-.**Dijo con temor  
**Lia-Wiiiiii! mas rápido!-.**Dijo con emoción  
**Mittens-NOS PARARA LA POLICÍA!-.  
Trabis-Tranquila,tenemos licencia-.**Dijo mostrando la licencia de la mujer**

Luego de otros 2 minutos llegaron al estudio...Llegaron,se estacionaron exactamente enfrente de la entrada...aunque claro,con unos cuantos choquesitos pequeños...

Trabis-Ya pueden bajar!-.**Dijo abriendo las puertas  
**Bolt-Uff,que rápido-.**Baja del auto  
**Trabis-Mejor que un taxi,mi amigo-.**Baja del auto  
**Mittens-Rhino,ya llegamos...-.  
Rhino-Que bien!-.  
Lia-Y este es el estadio?  
Trabis-Estudio-.  
Lia-Y para que vinimos aquí?-.  
Trabis-Pues...por el pequeño cachorrito...-.  
Lia-Cuál?-.  
Trabis-El que te dije antes de venir aquí-.  
Lia-Mmm...OH! si...esperen,a eso venimos?-.  
Trabis-Si...?-.  
Lia-Creí que solo querían caminar...pero bueno,vamos!-.  
Trabis-No Lia espera!-.

Lia empujo la reja,y entró como si nada...

Trabis-Dejan la puerta abierta?-.  
Bolt-Bueno,esto es Hollywood-.  
Trabis-Creí que era Londres-.  
Bolt-AH rayos!-.

Estaban a punto de entrar...

Trabis-Ah! casi lo olvido** Le puso la alarma al auto,puso las llaves en el asiento y cerró la puerta **listo,ya no siento culpa!-.

Los 4 entraron...volvieron a recorrer todo el lugar como la otra vez...

Trabis-La última vez no me dejaron tomar ningún autógrafo!,espero que haya famosos aquí...-.  
Mittens-Que no había una rubia con nosotros?-.  
Trabis-**Se para en seco **LIA!-.

Su grito se escuchó en Japón...

Trabis-Donde está Lia!? LIA!-.  
Mittens-Amm no se...entremos a buscarla-.  
Trabis-Pero como van!-.

Entraron a las oficinas a buscarla...

Trabis-**Caminaba rápido por los pasillos **Esto es malo,esto muy es malo...-.  
Bolt-Que le puede pasar?...solo está...-.  
Trabis-**Lo toma de los hombros **NO LO ENTIENDES?! ELLA NO SABE NADA SOBRE LA VIDA! PODRÍAN COMERLA O...O LLEVARLA A LA PERRERA! UNA RUBIA PERDIDA PODRÍA...-.  
Lia-Hola!-.  
Trabis-AHHHH! **Se espanta **Lia!...no hagas eso otra vez! casi muero...donde estabas?-.  
Lia-Allá **Señaló una oficina,en donde un tipo estaba dormido **escuché que me llamaste y los busqué,los encontré y digo lo que estoy diciendo-.  
Mittens-Solo no te pierdas mucho...a Trabis le puede dar un ataque-.  
Lia-Jeje de acuerdo-.  
Bolt-Oigan...tengo un plan-.

Bolt entra en esa oficina...

Mittens-Que se te ocurre?-.  
Bolt-Lo clásico...-.  
Rhino-Ventilación?-.  
Bolt-Exacto-.**Dijo con una sonrisa**

Los chicos intentaron quitar la reja...

Mittens-**Tambén intentaba quitarla **Es inútil!-.  
Trabis-A ver...solo tienes que usar tus **La golpea **patas **otra vez... **traseras!-.

Trabis seguía golpeando...

Lia-Dejenselo a una profesional **Hace a un lado a Trabis,estira sus patas,cierra los ojos,se sienta y...  
**Bolt-Emm..que inten...-.  
Lia-SH-.**Lo calló...**

Así estuvo 15 segundos...

Lia-KORO-SE!-.

Le dio un increíblemente fuerte golpe a la rejilla...

Hombre-QUE QUE PASA?!-.

Inmediatamente los chicos entraron a la ventilación...

Hombre-Eh? **Mira que se "cayó" la rejilla **hay Bob,eres un tonto...no puse bien la rejilla-.

El sujeto la colocó otra vez...y regreso a su silla para dormir...

Trabis-**En el conducto **Que fue eso?!-.  
Mittens-Fue genial!-.  
Lia-Años de entrenamiento de Kun-Lun...-.

Lia comenzó a avanzar...

Trabis y Bolt-Wow...-.  
Rhino-Saben,yo también se Kun-Lun-.

Los chicos volvieron a avanzar por la ventilación...y volvieron al mismo lugar en donde Penny estaba grabando...

Bolt-Mira! una artista famosa!-.  
Trabis-Camina!-.

Siguieron avanzando...

Trabis-Que es eso?...OH POR DIOS!-.  
Bolt-QUE LE PASO A SU CABEZA?!-.  
Mittens-Que?-.  
Trabis-SANTA MADRE PERLA!-.

Trabis se arrastraba rápidamente...

Lia-Que?-.  
Mittens-No sé...-.

Miraron por la rejilla...

20 segundos después...

Bolt-Viste como su cabeza se giró para atrás?!-.  
Trabis-Y como flotaba! se que es una película pero...que horror-.  
Bolt-Mittens...estás bien?-.  
Mittens-_"_**Recordaba la cara del monstruo...**_" _algo así...-.  
Rhino-Gracias al cielo que no vi...-.  
Lia-No sabía que podía hacer eso con mi cuello! fue genial!-.

Siguieron avanzando y llegaron al set correcto...

Bolt-Aquí es-.  
Trabis-Cierto,todavía huele a mi-.**Decía tocando la rejilla  
**Lia-Que dice esa persona de allá?-.  
Bolt-Es ese sujeto...Clint!-.  
Trabis-Oye,su nombre me recuerda a un superhéroe...-.

Los chicos escucharon atentamente lo que decía...Estaban grabando una escena...pero fueron interrumpidos por Clint,el director...

Clint-A ver,a ver paren éste circo-.  
Penny-**Bajaba de un auto falso **Ahora que?-.  
Clint-Todos por favor vengan aquí!-.

Todo el personal presente fue con el...

Clint-Debido a ciertos errores de producción estaremos 3...4...no,8 días más!-.**Dijo con una gran y malvada sonrisa  
**Penny-Que?! pero si inicialmente sólo estaríamos 1 semana!-.  
Clint-Inicialmente...y eso nos lleva a algo interesante...quité todas esas ideas absurdas del guión,realmente no tenían sentido,asi que ahora cambiaremos algunas cosillas...primero,esto no será una película de terror...  
Penny-No?-.  
Clint-Bueno...si,todo lo que filmaste anteriormente con el otro director se queda,está muy bien...solo que...mmm,como decirlo...horrible!-.  
Penny-Que? porque lo dice?-.  
Clint-Era broma...estaremos trabajando día y noche,nos falta poco para acabar el rodaje...Chicos! tenemos un descanso de 3 minutos!-.

Clint estaba a punto de irse...

Clint-Por cierto,tu nombre ya no será "Charlotte" ahora será..."María",suena bien,les parece bien? que bien-.

Se fue...

Penny-AHHH! cómo lo odio!-.  
Amiga de Penny-**Tenía un vestido rojo **Tu crees que yo no? mira esta estupidez que me obligó a ponerme!-.  
Penny-Pues...te va bien el rojo-.  
Amiga de Penny-Enserio?!-.  
Penny-Si-.  
Amiga de Penny-Crees que le guste a Troy?!  
Penny-Si,si tal vez...-.

Con Bolt...

Bolt-Escucharon eso?!-.  
Rhino y Lia-Que?-.  
Bolt-Lo que dijo el señor loco!-.  
Trabis-Que estaríamos mas tiempo?-.  
Bolt-Si! eso no estaba planeado...pero en fin,a trabajar!-.  
Trabis-Patas a la obra querrás decir-.  
Mittens-Mas tiempo de vacasiones!-.

Siguieron avanzando hasta llegar a la oficina del tipo loco cuyo nombre es Clint...

30 largos y dolorosos minutos después...

Bolt-**Corrian por el estacionamiento,y llevaba a Billy en su espalda **RÁPIDO CHICOS!-.  
Lia-WUUUUJU! QUE DIVERTIDO ES ESTO!-.  
Diablo-VUELVAN ACÁ SABANDIJAS LADRONAS!-.

Estaban corriendo por todo el estudio(y por su vida...)es la segunda vez que encuentran a Billy Bob Jr...

Diablo-Devolved al cachorro si no quieren que vuestros cerebros me los coma!-.**Con su acento español...  
**Rhino-ES MITAD ZOMBIE! CORRAN MAS RÁPIDO!-.**Estaba en la espalda de Trabis**

Diablo seguía persiguiendo a la manada...pero desde lejos...

?-Interesante...muy...interesante...-.

Con los chicos...

Diablo-AHHHHH!-.

Se lanzó bruscamente hacia Bolt...

Bolt-**Lanza a Billy con Trabis **Va a doler...-.

Diablo cayó encima de el,apachurrandolo...

Diablo-**Se levanta **EL CACHORRO!-.

Ahora perseguía a Trabis...

Diablo-Te atraparé!-.  
Trabis-Eso me lo han dicho muchas veces!-.

Acorraló a Trabis...

Diablo-Hechalo pa' acá o si no quieres que terminar sin piernas!-.  
Trabis-A ver Terminator,quién rayos eres?!-.**Decía sin soltar a Billy  
**

Bolt,Mittens y Rhino llegan con el...

Bolt-Trabis! estás bien!-.  
Diablo-Mi nombre es Diablo,me han contratado para recuperar a ese cachorro a toda costa...y me autorizaron usar el método que sea necesario para recuperarlo...-.**Dijo con su acento español...  
**Trabis-"El método que sea necesario" **Lo imitó,con el acento y todo **y quién rayos te contrató?!-.  
Diablo-Emm...a decir verdad no tengo idea...era un sujeto alto,cabello corto,y su boca olía a diablos!-.  
Bolt,Rhino,Mittens y Trabis-Clint-.  
Diablo-Además...me dio carne frita-.  
Trabis-Rayos!-.  
Diablo-Pero basta de charlas...dámelo-.  
Trabis-Y que pasa si no quiero?-.

Lo toma del collar,y se miran cara a cara...

Diablo-Voy a asesinarte...tan lento,tan lento...tan íntimo,haré que exploten tus miedos! pensarás únicamente en el dolor que te hice sufrir después de ver a tus amigos sufriendo en el fuego infernal y luego morirás...te voy a revivir sólo para que contemples lo que hice y como lo hice y luego,te romperé el cráneo! ESO TE OFREZCO SABANDIJA COBARDE!-.  
Trabis-**Parecía un niño pequeño ,muy asustado **Eres un monstruo...-. **Le regresa a Billy Bob Jr**

Diablo toma a Billy del lomo y...

Diablo-De nuevo...gracias,por su co-operación-.  
Billy-Adiosito!-.**Dijo inocentemente**

Regresa caminando al estudio...

Trabis-**Estaba a punto de saltar encima de Diablo,pero fue interrumpido por Bolt  
**Bolt-Quieres que nos mate?!-.  
Trabis-Hijo de su reverenda-.  
Bolt-**Le tapa la boca **Calla!-.  
Mittens-Okey...otro día,otro recuerdo que suprimir-.  
Rhino-Al menos fue rápido...aún estoy a tiempo para el maratón televisivo!-.  
Trabis-El de leñadoras?-.  
Rhino-Si!-.

Los chicos estaban regresando a la entrada,a ver si estaba el carro de la mujer...pero no,ya se había ido...

Entonces,sin mas preámbulo,regresaron caminando a casa...tardaron alrededor de 20 minutos en llegar...

Después de llegar,los chicos se pusieron ah hacer cosas personales...Trabis,por un lado,salió con Tony a ver que podían hacer en lo que empezaba el maratón...Lia se quedó en casa,estubo platicando con Mittens sobre "cosas de chicas"(xD) y Bolt y Rhino volvieron a jugar su juego favorito;Te toqué!

Después de horas de juego,Rhino decidió salir a la calle por su cuenta...

Rhino-Que bien! ya tengo tiempo para mí...iré a ver esas tiendas de videojuegos,después iré a ver a mi amigo el Inglés,después conoceré a alguna chica linda y después comeré algo de lo que haya en el refrigerador de Tony...si,ésta noche será genial!-.

Rhino seguía caminando por la calle...

Rhino-Plaza...plaza...plaza...oh,allá esta-.

Rhino entró a un centro comercial que estaba cerca de casa...

Después entró a una tienda de videojuegos,claro,procurando que no lo vean...aunque...

30.6 minutos después...

Señora-**Tenía una escoba **UNA RATA!-.  
Rhino-Un hamster señora!-.

Esa señora asustada perseguía a Rhino por toda la plaza,hasta que éste se escondió en una grieta que estaba en una pared de la plaza,y espero que la señora se vaya...

Rhino-**Mirando para todos lados **Uff...por poco otra vez...-.

Rhino salió de aquella grieta,y se dispuso a continuar su travesía...

Rhino-En donde vivía mi amigo Inglés?-.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Rhino se encontró a su amigo de nombre desconocido...

Rhino-**Mira que estaba sentado su amigo **Hola!-.  
Ratón-Hola!-.  
Rhino-Que haces?-.  
Ratón-Pues...realmente nada,que pasa?-.  
Rhino-Me preguntaba si querías hacer algo,o no se jeje-.  
Ratón-De acuerdo,acompáñame a mi casa!-.  
Rhino-Claro!-.

Entonces Rhino siguió a su amigo hasta su casa...aunque se encontraba un poco lejos...

Rhino-Aquí vives?-.**Dijo mirando el entorno...era un callejón oscuro  
**Ratón-Si,aquí viven todas las ratas y ratones de Londres...o al menos la mitad-.  
Rhino-Orale-.  
Ratón-Oye,acabo de perder mi...emm..lente de contacto...me ayudas a buscarlo?-.  
Rhino-Emm claro!-.  
Ratón-Se me cayó por ahí...-. **Dijo señalando unos botes de basura-  
**Rhino-Pfff,en un santiamén lo encontraré-.

Entonces aquel ratón esperó a que Rhino se alejara lo suficiente,y se fue...

Rhino-Por aquí?-.  
Ratón-**Decía desde lejos **Si!...buscalo bien-.  
Rhino-Okey!-.

Entonces,aparece otro hamster,muy parecido a el...

Rhino-Mmm...mira! creo que ya lo encontré!-.

Toma algo del suelo,y mira hacia atrás...

Rhino-Aquí esta...oh oh-.  
Hamster-AHHHH!-.  
Rhino-AHHH!-.  
Hamster-AHHHH!-.  
Rhino-Que rayos te pasa?!-.  
Hamster-A callar!-.**Su voz era idéntica a la de Rhino,aunque un poco mas gruesa**  
Rhino-Callame pedazo de escoria!...eso lo ví en una película,siempre quize decirlo!-.  
Hamster-AHHHH!-.**Se lanzó contra el...**

Y así comenzó una intensa batalla a golpes de 15 minutos...pero ese hamster era mas poderoso que Rhino,ningún ataque daba efecto,Rhino tuvo que recurrir a la "Huida Mortal!"...fue perseguido por cielo,mar y tierra por ese hamster malvado...hasta que Rhino cayó con su último aliento,y fué derrotado...

15 minutos después...

Rhino-**Estaba en un cuarto oscuro** Que...que pasa?-.  
Hamster-Disfruta de tu estancia en Londres Rhino!-.  
Rhino-Que pasó?!-.  
Hamster-Comerás croquetas de pescado el resto de tu vida!-.  
Rhino-NOOOOOO!-.

Ese hamster cerró la puerta...y se fue...

Pasaron unas horas...y Bolt no encontraba a Rhino...después de un rato,Rhino regresó a casa de Tony,aunque se veía un poco diferente...

Rhino-Aquí debe ser...-.

Bolt lo ve,y va corriendo con el...

Bolt-Hola Rhino! donde estabas? estás a tiempo para...-.  
Rhino-Aquí vive Tony,no?-.  
Bolt-Emm...si... **Nota algo **oye...que te hiciste? te pusiste a dieta eh?-.  
Rhino-Así es...mi amigo...Bolt?-.  
Bolt-Si...?-.  
Rhino-Bolt...exelente-.

Ahora "Rhino" entró a la casa,ignorando por completo a Bolt...

Bolt-Que extraño...**Pensó un poco... **se puso a dieta,jeje,creí que nunca lo haría-.

Rhino estaba mirando toda la casa...como que la estaba estudiando...después,entró al cuarto donde ellos duermen mientras están en Londres...no había nadie,asi que se quedó mirando la ventana...Unos minutos después,Trabis llega con el...

Trabis-Bigotes! estás aquí! quieres venir a ver leñadoras en bikini? **Emocionado** o ya se! jugamos pelota! eso es muy diver...-.  
Rhino-Que estamos haciendo en ésta casa?-.**Le dijo fríamente,de espaldas  
**Trabis-Qué?-.  
Rhino-Que qué hacemos aquí,no fui claro?-.  
Trabis-Amm...llegamos porque...estamos buscando a Billy...bueno,no quieres venir a ver leñadoras? es un maratón!-.  
Rhino-Quién es Billy?-.  
Trabis-Da,Billy,el pequeño cachorrito que se llevo ese sujeto loco...bueno,jugamos pe...-.  
Rhino-Cuál es tu nombre...extrañamente lo he olvidado-.**Con la misma frialdad,y de espaldas  
**Trabis-Amm...Trabis...-.  
Rhino-Perfecto...y dime Trabis...cuánto tiempo vamos a estar aquí?-.  
Trabis-Pues...1 semana...bueno,2...según lo que dijo el tipo ese...-.**Ahora estaba algo confundido  
**Rhino-1 semana?...pff...solo estamos perdiendo el tiempo...-.  
Trabis-Pues que te pasa Rhino? estás muy...-.  
Rhino-Estoy un poco cansado...vete,quiero dormir un poco-.  
Trabis-Pero...hay un maratón y...-.  
Rhino-**Voltea hacia el **ESTOY **Alza la voz **...cansado...-.

Rhino se dirigía hacia el...

Trabis-Emm...está bien...seguro que no...-.**Ahora se estaba asustando un poco  
**Rhino-No...no iré por hoy...-.

Pasa a un lado suyo,sin verlo...

Rhino-Pero te daré un consejo...no bajes mucho la guardia...esa Lia,es bastante parecida a tu vieja amiga...-.  
Trabis-**Tampoco lo veía,pero estaba sorprendido por lo que decía  
**Rhino-Cuídate la espalda...la felicidad y la emoción podría perderse en poco tiempo...quién sabe...-.

Ahora se va caminando,hacia otro lado...

Trabis-Okey...eso fue escalofriante...-.

Trabis también se marchó...

**Andele! a que ésta tampoco se la esperaban?  
Wow,ya voy en el capítulo 15! que bien me siento xD  
Que capítulo tan largo,dirán...pero,es el 2do mas importante haha  
Han reemplazado a Rhino! pero con que fin? como que porque o quién?! QUE RAYOS PASA?! D:  
Se despide Cornell227 deseandoles lo mejor;3  
OH! no olviden sus preciados reviews!;3  
P.D-Biografía de Lia ya está en mi perfil ;3  
**


	16. Días De Noche Dura

Días de Noche Dura

"Es el cuarto día de los chicos en Londres,aunque no ah sido una semana fácil,se han logrado divertir mucho!,y eso que los hayan intentado asesinar en numerosas ocasiones(Diablo),hayan sido reemplazados(Rhino),y sus planes para rescatar a Billy Bob Jr. no fueron muy...aceptables...nada les ha impedido dejar de sonreir(Al menos,a Lia no)"

Bolt-**Estaba caminando en la calle,junto a Trabis** Muy bien...es el 4 dia en el que estámos en ésta ciudad...y a decir verdad...EH AMADO ESTAS VACASIONES! **Dijo feliz** pero que pasa si no rescatamos a Billy? **Ahora algo preocupado** dime,enserio...que pasaria si no lo rescatamos a tiempo?,haz pensado en eso Trabis?-.  
Trabis-**No prestaba mucha atención...** Si,lo he pensado muchas veces-.  
Bolt-Y?-.**Dijo mirándolo con ansiedad**  
Trabis-Tengo 3 posibles soluciones:1 irme del país con un nuevo nombre y una nueva vida,seré un perror guía de gente ciega, 2:Aceptar los hechos,soportar por los ultimos 2 años a Billy Bob gritandome "PORQUE NO PUDISTE?!" y trabajar hasta que el trato termine o 3... **Se quedó pensando...**-.  
Bolt-Emm...3...?-.  
Trabis-Es que...no puede haber 2 soluciones sin una tercera...oye espera!-.**Da un brinco**  
Bolt-Qué?-.**Dijo algo confuso**  
Trabis-Tu también estás metido en ésto!,asi que si me undo,te undes-.**Dijo sonriendo**  
Bolt-Uhh...cierto...pero somos amigos no?-.  
Trabis-Hasta que la muerte nos separe!-.

Cruzaron la calle...

Trabis-Y que hay de tu problema de emociones?-.**Ya va a empezar...**  
Bolt-Yo no tengo ningún problema con mis emociones!-.  
Trabis-Y luego porque no se lo dices a Mittens?-.  
Bolt-Decirle que?-.  
Trabis-Hay si,hay si "decirle que" pues ya sabes...o quieres que alguien mas te la gane?-.  
Bolt-Otra vez con eso...ella solo es mi amiga,lo que hizo hace unos dias fue solo por...emm...seguridad...creo-.**Dijo intentando poner fín a la conversación**  
Trabis-Aja si,según quién?-.  
Bolt-Según ella-.  
Trabis-Exacto!-.  
Bolt-Que?-.  
Trabis-Eso quiere que creas...si supieras lo que me dijo...-.  
Bolt-Que?! piensa que estoy gordo?! rayos! sabia que debía...-.  
Trabis-"_JAJAJAJA! que divertido es esto!_" No Bolt,no me dijo nada...era una prueba! TE GUSTA LA GATA LA AMAS! **Se subió encima de Bolt** A ESTE PERRO LE GUSTA UNA GATA!-.

Todos los perros de por ahí voltearon ver a Bolt,y se quedaron algo inquietados,no siempre escuchaban algo asi...

Bolt-TRABIS! QUE RAYOS OCURRE CONTIGO!-.**Se lo quita de encima**  
Trabis-**Se levanta del suelo** Lo siento,jeje...mi otra personalidad tomo el control...pero estoy bien-.**En su mente ocurría una dura pelea de personalidades...**  
Bolt-Sabes,no se quien dice mas cosas sin sentido,tu,o Rhino-.

Se quedaron pensando unos segundos...y dijeron al mismo tiempo...

Bolt-Tu-.  
Trabis-Yo-.  
Bolt-Jajaja!-.  
Trabis-Asombroso!-.  
Bolt-Jaja ahh si...definitivamente tú-.  
Trabis-Así soy yo-.**Dijo con orgullo**  
Bolt-Oye!...y dime...**Dijo con una sonrisa pícara **Te gusta Lia?-.  
Trabis-Mas que una historia de accion\aventura parece una novela romanticista...-.  
Bolt-Es un si entonces...-.  
Trabis-Haha no **Dijo negando con la cabeza **Yo sólo pienso que es muy linda y sexy...pero no es algo así como que esté locamente enamorado de ella...sólo es una chica linda que conocí,y ya-.  
Bolt-Oh...claro-.  
Trabis-Sip...es duro aceptarlo-.  
Bolt-Por cierto,que estabamos haciendo?-.  
Trabis-Estabamos buscando a Rhino...dijo que volveria hace 3 horas y no a vuelto-.**Dijo mirando a todos lados,bucando a Rhino**  
Bolt-AH! cierto-.  
Trabis-Hablando de Rhino...te conté lo que me dijo ayer?-.

Trabis le contó a Bolt que habia pasado ayer con Rhino,como era su comportamiento en ese momento...que a decir verdad,no era muy de Rhino.

Bolt-**Intentando calmar a Trabis **Solo tenía sueño...siempre que se vuelve así es por 2 razones: o se perdió su programa favorito,o tiene sueño...-.  
Trabis-Pues lo que me dijo me dio una muy mala impresión-.  
Bolt-Solo avanza...Bigotes-.  
Trabis-Jaja-.

Siguieron buscando a Rhino por las calles...

_**Mientras tanto,en otro lado...**_

Diablo estaba caminando a un lado de Billy Bob Jr.,pues lo estaba llevando de vuelta al apartamento de Clint,el director.  
Pasaron la noche en la calle porque Diablo olvidó donde quedaba su apartamento,pero afortunadamente en la mañana recordó...

Billy-Disculpe señor,está seguro de a donde hay que ir?-.**Con su voz de niño inoscente**  
Diablo-Si niño...solo lo olvidé por unos momentos,es todo-.**Decía fríamente**  
Billy-Mi papá dice que cuando alguien olvida algo es porque están hablando de esa persona-.**Dijo sonriendo**  
Diablo-Pues tu padre debe de estar loco-.  
Billy-No es cierto!...bueno,a veces-.**Dijo mirando al cielo**  
Diablo-Además...si no te llevo no obtendré comida-.  
Billy-Tengo hambre!-.**Dijo en reproche**  
Diablo-Y que quieres que haga niño?-.  
Billy-Llevame a comer!-.**Dijo dando brinquitos**  
Diablo-**Con su pata,detiene al pequeño para que deje de saltar **Comerás cuando lleguemos,ahora quédate callado unos minutos quieres?-.  
Billy-De acuerdo!-.

Seguieron avanzando por unos minutos...

Diablo-Y cómo llegaste aquí niño?-.  
Billy-Un hombre me trajo-.  
Diablo-Un hombre? pero quién?-.  
Billy-No lo sé...** Ahora algo triste** señor,usted extraña a su papá?-.  
Diablo-Emm...realmente **No sabía que decir** ...porque la pregunta niño?-.  
Billy-Yo si lo extraño...y creo que el también me extraña-.  
Diablo-Tu padre? tienes padres?-.  
Billy-Si,yo estaba con mi papá,muy lejos de aquí,creo,y luego PUF! aparecí aquí...siempre muerdo sus orejas,es muy divertido!-.  
Diablo-Y que hay de tu madre?-.  
Billy-Mi papá dice que está muerta-.  
Diablo-Como que está muerta?! que le pasó a tu madre?-.  
Billy-No sé,no me acuerdo mucho de ella...-.  
Diablo-Y tu siempre haz vivido con tu padre?-.  
Billy-Si-.**Dijo sonriendo**  
Diablo-Pues...debe de amarte mucho para quedarse contigo-.  
Billy-Enserio?-.  
Diablo-Generalmente nuestra especie suele...los machos suelen dejar a sus crías,las abandonan...tu papá decidió quedarse contigo,eso es algo que pocas veces se ve,y es admirable-.  
Billy-El nunca me dejaría...-.  
Diablo-**Se calló unos segundos** Me gustaría ayudarte a volver con tu padre...pero desgraciadamente tengo órdenes que debo atender...-.  
Billy-No importa señor...y a donde vamos?-.  
Diablo-Te llevaré con un sujeto...el te va a cuidar-.  
Billy-Okey...aunque yo preferiría estar con mi papá...-.  
Diablo-Solo avanza...porfavor...-.

Despues de unos minutos de caminata,Diablo llegó con Clint,lo entregó...y se marchó...

Clint-Exelente trabajo Diablo!...ya puedes irte-.**Le da un trozo de carne**

Después de comer su carne fría,el perro salió de ahí y se fué...

Diablo-Suerte niño...-.

Muy en el fondo,se sentía mal por lo que le contó Billy,de hecho pensó en ayudarlo...pero su "profesionalismo" y su carácter errático se lo impidió...  
Los chicos seguían buscando a Rhino,y para que sea mas fácil encontrarlos,Trabis y Bolt fueron a un lado,y Lia y Mittens a otro...

Lia-**Mirando la ciudad,algo distraído **Mittens,a donde crees que se haya metido?-.  
Mittens-Conociendolo,debe de...mmm...donde haya comida,o donde haya chicas lindas y muchos videojuegos-.  
Lia-Videojuegos?-.  
Mittens-Son una forma de entretenimiento...-.**Rodando los ojos,con una sonrisa**  
Lia-OH-.**Dijo sonriendo**

Ahora caminaban por un callejón...

Lia-Emm Mittens... **Había muchos perros por ahí... **po-porque esos chicos me miran tan extraño?-.  
Mittens-No creo que quieras saber que está pasando por sus mentes ahora...-.

A las 2 les dan escalofríos...

Mittens-Vamonos rapido de aquí...-.  
Lia-Yo te sigo-.

Salieron de aquel callejón,y entonces,en el suelo enmedio de la banqueta encontraron a Rhino hablando con algunas otras ratas,muy sospechosamente...

Mittens-**Llega caminando con el **Rhino?-.  
Rhino-QUÉ QUIERES?! **Voltea histericamente** oh...son ustedes,creí que eran alguien mas...-.**Dijo más calmado**  
Lia-**Se agacha un poco** Oye amiguín,tienes que regresar con nosotros si?-.  
Rhino-Estoy ocupado armando mi ejercito de la destrucción! ahora si me discul...-.

Entonces Lia lo toma con su pata,y le empieza a sobar su panza...

Rhino-Mi...ejer...oh se siente muy bien...-.  
Lia-Que pachonsito es! parece un osito de felpa!-**.Decía sin soltarlo**  
Rhino-Si...arriba yoooo...-.**Decía gozando**  
Mittens-Bien,lo encontrámos antes que los chicos...-.  
Rhino-Pero y mi ejército?-.  
Mittens-Luego hablas con tus amiguitos,ahora vamonos!-.

Entonces Mittens y Lia,que trataba a Rhino como a un bebé(Literalmente),fue a casa de Tony,pues sabe que le puede ocurrir algo(o se puede perder) en la ciudad si no está cerca de alguien(o Trabis)...aunque Mittens tenía algunos otros planes...como por ejemplo,declararsele a Bolt...

**Después de encontrarse con Bolt y Trabis,en casa...**

Mittens-Muy bien...como podría empezar...-.**Dijo nerviosa**

Estaba dando vueltas en el patio de la casa...no se le ocurría algo...

Trabis-**Pasaba por ahí **Pasa algo?-.  
Mittens-No... **Se resigna** está bien,si,si ocurre algo-.  
Trabis-Pues cuéntalo-.  
Mittens-Bueno...estoy totalmente enamorada de Bolt!,tengo que decircelo hoy,o me dará un ataque...-.  
Trabis-Bésalo,eso ayuda a calmar cualquier situación-.**Dijo con burla**  
Mittens-No estoy segura..siento que si lo hago me odiará-.  
Trabis-Odiará que no lo hagas-.**Decía sonriendo**  
Mittens-Tu crees?-.  
Trabis-Bueno...relamente no sé,tal vez se asuste y se vaya del país...o se casen haha-.  
Mittens-No es momento de bromas Trabis!-.  
Trabis-Quieres decirle?-.  
Mittens-Si!-.  
Trabis-Pues que esperas?! a que navidad sea?-.  
Mittens-**Finje una risa** que mala rima...-.  
Trabis-Lo siento jurado de Londres!-.  
Mittens-JAJA!-.

Mittens estaba apunto de irse...

Mittens-Por cierto,y Bolt?-.  
Trabis-Tuvo un accidente-.  
Mittens-QUE?!-.  
Trabis-JAJAJAJA! TRANQUILA...Julieta,está arriba,creo que está comiendo...o algo así,cosas de perros-.

Entonces Trabis se fue a otro lado,mientras Mittens subió para ir por Bolt,realmente estaba entusiasmada por decirle lo que sentía por el...Entró al cuarto,y notó que Bolt estaba dormido,y no le importó,lo despertó y prácticamente lo obligó a levantarse...

Mittens-Bolty!-.**Dijo gritando**  
Bolt-Ehhhhh...?-.**Decía lentamente,con los ojos cerrados**  
Mittens-Despierta! tenemos cosas que hacer!-.  
Bolt-Pero quiero dormir...solo 5 o 10 minutos mas...o 29...-.  
Mittens-**Encima de él,agitándolo del collar **Por favor,es importante!-.  
Bolt-**Finalmente,algo resignado y convencido** Ta bien,ta bien...-.

Mittens se quitó de Bolt,y éste se levantó.  
Se estiró un poco,y después miró a Mittens a los ojos,esos ojos verdes y hermosos,que reflejaban una tranquilidad y suave caricia en el alma de Bolt.(_Trabis-Perfecto! Escritor-OYE! YO SOY EL QUE PONE LAS COSAS CURSIS!_)

Bolt-**Algo confundido **Escuchaste eso?-.  
Mittens-Que?-.  
Bolt-Esa voz extraña...-.  
Mittens-Es tu mente alocada-.**Dijo sonriendole**  
Bolt-Si,talvez-.  
Mittens-**Se acerca a el** Hace mucho que no pasamos un rato juntos...-.  
Bolt-Cierto...-.**Sin quitarle la mirada de encima**  
Mittens-Y me preguntaba si querías...no se...ir al parque,caminar...-.**Dijo con tono insinuador...**  
Bolt-Con lo del parque me convensiste-.  
Mittens-Que bien!-.

Rhino pasaba por ahí...

Bolt-Oye Rhino!-.  
Mittens-Bolt!,me refería a que solo...-.**Bolt,porqué no dejas que te dé amor?**  
Rhino-**Dice algo enojado** que quieres?-.  
Bolt-Vamos a dar un paseo por el parque,vienes?-.  
Rhino-Claro,me encantaría...pero iré a comer,no eh comido en 2 días-.  
Bolt-Jajaja,Rhino siempre dices eso-.  
Rhino-Yo...emm...como mucho "_Que diría esa rata en este momento...ah si!_" Tengo mucha hambre,asi que iré a comer...algo...pero esa comida estará llena de putrefacción y cosas macabras!-.**Dijo con una voz muy macabra**  
Bolt-Oh! comerás comida china?-.

Entonces Trabis también pasaba por ahí...

Bolt-**Ve a Trabis **Hola Trabis! quieres salir al parque un rato?-.  
Trabis-Mmm?** Lo ve **qué dices?**-.  
**Bolt-Que sio vamos al parque!-.  
Trabis-Al parque? claro! solo déjame...-.  
Mittens-**Hace un gesto,insinuandole a Trabis que era un paseo para ella y el**-.  
Trabis-Ir a...a...emm...oh si,recordé que...tengo...emm...-.**No se le ocurría algo**

Lia pasaba por ahí...(Enserio?) "-.

Trabis-"_Una excusa realista y fácil...di algo inteligente_" Le...le enseñaré a Lia como se entierran huesos! "_INTELIGENTE TONTO CEREBRO! Cerebro-Tonto tú que no aceptas los hechos y..."_-.**Dijo intentado sonar lo más creíble**  
Lia-**Lo escuchó,y corrió hacia el **Hablas enserio?!-.  
Trabis-_Sígueme la corriente_-.**En voz baja,entre dientes**  
Bolt-Ah,de acuerdo!-.**Dijo sonriendo**

Después de eso,Bolt y Mittens estaban apunto de salir de la casa...pero antes,Mittens regresó con Trabis para agradecerle...

Mittens-**Va con Trabis** Oye,gracias...-.  
Trabis-Claro,no hay de que...-.

Entonces Mittens regresa con Bolt,y se van...

Trabis-Va a ser uno de esos días...días de noche dura,auch!-.**Se soba un hombro**  
Lia-Rápido Trabis!-.  
Trabis-"_Porque yo?!_"-.

Entonces Lia,muy emocionada toma de la pata a Trabis y se lo lleva a que entierren algunos huesos en el jardín...

_**Mientras tanto,con nuestors queridos amigos-futuros...**_

Bolt-**Caminaba por la calle,junto a Mittens** Y donde hay un parque? no recuerdo haber visto uno-.**Dijo sonriendo**  
Mittens-Es porque no miras mas allá de tu nariz-.  
Bolt-**Mittens mueve la cabeza de Bolt 160 grados al norte,mostrandole que enfrente había un gran y bonito parque** Ahhhhh...**Percatándose...**juro que jamás lo había visto-.

Entonces los 2 fueron caminando hasta aquel parque...

Mittens-Lia me recuerda mucho a ti,ya te lo dije?-.  
Bolt-Si,2 veces-.  
Mittens-Enserio? cuando?-.  
Bolt-Ayer,y ahora-.  
Mittens-Es que si me recuerda a ti,dulce,y con aroma a pino-.  
Bolt-Tenía aroma a pino cuando me conociste?-.  
Mittens-Si! **Dijo con una sonrisa** bueno...básicamente a árbol...a naturaleza jeje-.  
Bolt-Eres extraña...-.**Dijo burlonamente**  
Mittens-Ya me lo haz dicho Bolty,2 veces-.  
Bolt-Es la verdad...eres algo extraña-.  
Mittens-No,tu eres el extraño aquí-.  
Bolt-Quieres discutirlo?-.  
Mittens"_Creí que nunca lo diría..._" Me trapas?-.  
Bolt-Si fuera tu comenzaría a correr!-.

Entonces Bolt comenzó a corretear a Mittens,para(aparentemente) saber quién era el extraño...ambos se divertían y reían mucho,además:Mittens aprevocharía(o eso intentará) para decirle a Bolt de una vez por todas lo que siente,aunque por los nervios y por el miedo no se lo dijo desde hace mucho...

Mittens-Te estás volviendo lento!-.  
Bolt-Es porque no quiero alcanzarte tan rápido!-.  
Mittens-Aja! si,claro!-.  
Bolt-**Logra alcanzarla,y después comenzó a correr en reversa** Que decías?-.  
Mittens-Árbol-.  
Bolt-Mittens,no necesito ir al baño-.  
Mittens-Árbol-.  
Bolt-Ah!,jeje Casa!-.**No entendió**  
Mittens-No,que hay un árbol enfrente!-.  
Bolt-Y? también acá,y acá **Finalmente voltea** Y ahí-.

Los 2 se estampan en ese árbol...

Bolt-**El estaba encima de ella** Que...divertido!-.  
Mittens-Vez que debes escucharme debes en cuando?-.  
Bolt-Pues siempre lo hago-.  
Mittens-Sabes...eres muy manipulable-.  
Bolt-Eres tu que te aprovechas de mi mente inocente!-.  
Mittens-Mente inocente? cuando estabas con Winter no parecías inocente-.  
Bolt-Es porque es ardiente!-.  
Mittens-No digas eso! es una manipuladora!-.  
Bolt-**La mira,con una sonrisa y ojos semi-cerrados**  
Mittens-**Risa forzada** Hehe...hablemos de otra cosa...-.  
Bolt-"_Si que eres bonita Mittens..._"  
Mittens-En que piensas Bolt? dulcemente  
Bolt-Emm...en la vida...las estrellas...emm...el arte-.  
Mittens-El arte?-.  
Bolt-Es muy interesante!,de hecho,vi en televisión que...-.

Entonces Bolt le explicó a Mittens que pensaba sobre el arte...ambos sabían que lo que decía Bolt era para olvidar el simple hecho de que aquellas 2 almas distintas están destinadas a vivir entre abrazos,besos y caricias sasonado con amor perro-gato...(_Escritor-TRABIS! QUE TE DIJE SOBRE ALTERAR EL GUIÓN?! Trabis-Ya perdón...solo quería ponerle sabor al caldo...-. Escritor-Solo regresa a donde estabas,y no me interrumpas!_).Entonces,los 2 siguieron hablando sobre cosas que no tenían algún sentido...después de unos minutos de charla Mittens,se decidió...

Mittens-**Ahora estaba algo seria** Bolt...tenemos que hablar...-.  
Bolt-**Igual que ella** Que ocurre?-.  
Mittens-Mira emm...no se por donde empezar asi que yo...-.  
Bolt-Espera! tengo que ir al baño!-.

Bolt salió corriendo...

Bolt-**Escondido detrás de un árbol** Pff...quiere hablar...pero sobre que?...porque siempre me siento extraño en momentos como este?! siento raro!-.**Entonces un Bolt en pequeñito con apariencia infantil aparece en su hombro**  
Bolt Pequeño-Que haces aquí escondido patán?-.  
Bolt-Oye!-.  
Bolt Pequeño-Es lo menos que te mereces por dejarla ahí!-.  
Bolt-Y tu quién eres?-.  
Bolt Pequeño-Tu conciencia...asi que,dime,amas a Mittens?-.  
Bolt-Como una amiga-  
Bolt Pequeño-Eso crees tu!-.  
Bolt-Pero es cierto!-.  
Bolt Pequeño-No,creeme,te conozco mejor que tu!-.  
Bolt-Aja...-.  
Bolt Pequeño-A ver...cuando te sientes extraño junto a ella,porque crees que te sientes asi?-.  
Bolt-Emm..no lo sé,frío?-.  
Bolt Pequeño-Amor!-.  
Bolt-Oye ya basta!...y porque converso contigo?! ni siquiera existes!-  
Bolt Pequeño-Mmm cierto-.

Entonces desaparece...

Mittens-No se si decirselo...tengo miedo...mm cuál miedo?! solo le diré,"Bolt,estoy muy enamorada de ti,quieres ser el amor de mi vida?,okey,dramático...mmm...no lo sé...ahora tengo miedo de decirle! OTRAVEZ! ahhh desgraciados nervios salgan de mi!-.

Entonces se empezó a revolcar en el suelo...

Bolt-"_Actua natural,actua natural,actua natural,actua._"-.**Se quedó algo extrañado al ver a Mittens  
**Mittens-Salgan de mi!-.**Se revolcaba en el suelo**  
Bolt-Mittens,estás bien?-.  
Mittens-HAY MAMÁ!-.**Se levanta muy rápido y finge que nada pasó...**  
Bolt-Hahaha y no eres extraña?-.  
Mittens-Calla!...solo...tenía comezón-.  
Bolt-Comezón?-.  
Mittens-Si COMEZÓN!-.  
Bolt-Jaja! ok...bien,qué querías decirme?-.  
Mittens-Emm...yo..yo quería decir que...AHHH es muy difícil!-.  
Bolt-Y porqué es tan importante?-.**Dijo preocupado...**  
Mittens-Es que...no se...no se como decirte...-.  
Bolt-Pues con la boca...-.  
Mittens-JAJA! hay Bolt...bueno **Pensó unos segundos**... después te digo si?-.  
Bolt-Claro!-.

Entonces los 2 se sentaron y siguieron conversando un rato,hasta que se hizo de noche...en el camino a casa,veían como 2 perros no muy altos estaban corriendo como locos,y gritaban...

Bolt-Hay no-.  
Mittens-Qué pasa?-.  
Bolt-Ahora que está haciendo Trabis!-.  
Mittens-Esa no es Lia?-.  
Bolt-Ah...bien,al menos sabemos lo que puede pasar si los dejámos solos-.

Fueron caminando tranquilamente hasta la casa de Tony,y llegaron al patio trasero...

Bolt-Que...que...que pasó aquí?!-.**Dijo mirando todo el esplendor**  
Mittens-Que les pasó?-.**Dijo mirando a los 2**

Lia y Trabis estaban con mucha,pero mucha tierra,tanto que el pelaje de Lia parecía una copia de el de Mittens...

Trabis-Yo...le enseñe a enterrar...-.**Dijo nervioso**  
Lia-HUESOS!-**.Dijo gritando felizmente**  
Bolt-Y por eso hicieron todo esto? que querían hacer?! llegar al centro de la tierra?-.  
Trabis-Solo hicimos unos pocos hoyos en el...-.  
Bolt-Tony está enterrado bocabajo!-.**Dijo señalandolo**

Solo se veían las patas traseras de Tony y su cola moviendose...

Mittens-Que rayos le hicieron?! no puede respirar!-.  
Trabis-Tiene un popote!-.**Dijo tontamente**  
Bolt-Uff menos mal...-.  
Tony-Descuiden! fue mi error!-.**Decía intentando salir**  
Bolt-Sólo huesos?!...por eso hicieron todo ésto?-.  
Trabis-Es una larga historia-.  
Lia-Hay que desenterrar los huesos!-.

Se fue corriendo a cavar un hoyo...

Trabis-Espera Lia! ahí no están!-.  
Mittens-Para ser tu futura esposa,está loca-.

Se fue...

Trabis-QUE-QUE-QUE?!-.  
Bolt-Bueno,los dejo con su loca locura-.

Entró a la casa...

Luego de unos minutos,y de volver a enterrar todo(o algo así...),desenterrar a Tony,se quedaron afuera por alguna razón en retrospectiva...

Trabis-**Aún sucio,se sienta en el suelo,cansado.. **Que día tan loco,no crees?-.  
Lia-Fue bastante loco,si-.  
Trabis-Y Tony?-.  
Lia-Creo que ya pudo salir,le enseñe a dislocarse el hombro...-.  
Trabis-Eso es traumatisante y genial al mismo tiempo-.  
Lia-Es fácil...-.**Se acercó mucho a Trabis**  
Trabis-Si...deberías enseñarme...-.  
Lia-**Mira de frente a Trabis **Hace mucho frío...-. **Puso su cabeza en su cuello,y cerró los ojos...**  
Trabis-**Se impresionó...**

Se quedaron así un poco...

Lia-**Se hace a un lado...**  
Trabis-Qué ocurre?-.**Dijo** **algo preocupado**  
Lia-Bueno...no me siento yo misma fuera de mi viejo hogar...-.  
Trabis-Ey... **Se acerca a ella** te acostumbrarás...solo necesitas mas tiempo,es todo-.  
Lia-**Ahora voltea a verlo** Tu crees?-.  
Trabis-Si-.  
Lia-**Ahora mira la luna,con una sonrisa** No sabía que la luna se veía igual en todos lados-.  
Trabis-Pues sí...blanca,gorda y llena de agujeros-.  
Lia-Y tiene un conejo-.  
Trabis-Un conejo?-.  
Lia-Bueno,eso dicen-.

Se quedaron unos minutos así...

Lia-Hueles eso?-.  
Trabis-Lia...no soy yo,eres tu-.  
Lia-**Huele su pata** Uy! jamás había olido tan mal!,necesito un baño o me infartaré!-.

Lia y Trabis entraron a la casa...

Lia-Crees que se noten los hoyos?-.  
Trabis-La verdad...**Mira todo el jardín,que estaba deshecho **si...-.  
Lia-Bueno,mañana lo arreglamos...-  
Trabis-Si,porque tengo hambre!-.  
Lia-Descuida,en un momento podremos comer a esos malvados bizcos!-.  
Trabis-Eh?...se llaman malvabiscos-.  
Lia-**Se quedó pensando** OH-.

Entonces Trabis y Lia se quedaron abajo para comer malvabiscos...

**.-Chapter's End-.**  
_(Hay que variarle un poquito,no?)_

**Espero que les haya gustado,y siento que...siento que este capitulo fue especial...y no se porque...solo siento que es especial xD**  
**Ahora,ese Rhino impostor...que hará? hará de las suyas? o simplemente fingirá ser Rhino?...nadie lo sabe...enserio,ni siquiera yo lo se! jeje,bueno,me despido deseandoles lo saludo a todos mis colegas de FF! ;)**


	17. El Golpe Del Rhino Falso Parte l

R.H.I.N.O

Trabis-**Estaba tranquilamente dormido,con las orejas paradas,en la habitación donde se quedarán por 1 semana más,junto a Lia...además de mover la pata izquierda involuntariamente**  
Rhino-Wahaha...whahahah...-.**Estaba soñando con su fin del mundo...**  
Mittens-**Estaba muy cerca de Bolt,se estaba ahorcando con su cola...**  
Bolt-Haaaaaaa...ashfkj...haaaa...-.**Estaba roncando...**  
Lia-**Estaba recostada a un lado de Trabis,con una sonrisa leve...(era la única que estaba "normal")**

Y cuando menos se esperaba,Tony entró junto a Winter con un tambor y...

Tony-BUENOS DIIIIIIIIIIIAS!-.  
Trabis-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-.  
Winter-**Empezó a tocar,despertando a todos**  
Rhino-Pedazo de basofia que rayos pasa?!  
Tony-Hora de levantarse son las 6 de la mañana!,Trabis,que haces aquí?-.  
Trabis-**Se levantó como si fuera un soldado** Estoy aquí para cambiar mi vida Señor!-.  
Tony-Rápido! hay galletas en la cocina,y mas vale que las coma Soldado!-.  
Trabis-Claro Señor!-.

Entonces Trabis,Winter y Tony se fueron a la cocina...

Bolt-Que aquí nadie es normal?-.  
Mittens-Pues tú no eres muy normal...además,tienen galletas!-.

Mittens bajó...

Rhino-Por mi pueden tener pizza gratis,yo dormiré cuanto quiera!-.  
Bolt-Gracias!-.**Volvió a dormir**

Mientras todos comían felizmente galletas,un tipo algo gordo entra por la puerta,con un sombrero de chef y unas maletas...

Dueño de Tony-Antonio! ya volví!-.

Entonces ve que hay muchos perros en su casa,en el sofá,en las sillas,en las mesas...en el baño...

Dueño de Tony-Que rayos pasa aquí?!-.  
Tony-**Miraba a su dueño extrañado,y algo asustado**  
Dueño de Tony-Me voy 5 días a la convención de restaurantes y haces una fiesta Tony?!,Winter,dime que no tuviste nada que ver...-.

El dueño de Tony se calmó y...

Dueño de Tony-Ya que...solo espero que no estén en mi habitación!-.

Subió las escaleras...

Trabis-Estaba de vacasiones?!-.  
Tony-En una convención-.  
Trabis-Y porqué no nos dijiste? pudimos disimular o algo!  
Tony-Na,no le importa mucho que haya perros..o gatos aquí...hahaha,bien me decían que es la casa del imigrante-.  
Trabis-Eres todo un loquillo anciano!-.  
Tony-Cálmate perro de pacotilla!-.  
Trabis-Tu lo eres,anciano!-.  
Tony-Jajaja,ven acá enano!-**.Lo toma del cuello y le "rasca delicadamente la cabeza"(Osea,lo tortura)**

Mientras tanto...

Winter y Mittens comían,una al lado de otra,y luego se miran cara a cara...

Winter-Mittens-.**Dijo seria**  
Mittens-Winter-.**De igual manera**  
Winter-Sé que tenemos diferencias...-.  
Mittens-Ajá...-.  
Winter-A si que,creo que empezamos con la pata izquierda...dime,ya no estás molesta?-.  
Mittens-Tu lo estás?-.  
Winter-No-.  
Mittens-Entonces yo tampoco-.  
Winter-Genial...y emm...cómo haz estado...?-.  
Mittens-Bien si...tú?-.  
Winter-También...-.  
Mittens-Más galletas?-.  
Winter-Si porfavor-.

Ambas se fueron por galletas...

Tony soltó a Trabis de su tortura y se fue a otro lado...Trabis,después de 3 minutos,se empezó a desmallar de sueño,pues se había despertado muy temprano...

Trabis-Ay...lo último que querría es despertar a las 6 de la mañana...que rayos le pasa?!-.

El teléfono suena,y Trabis algo molesto...

Trabis-**Toma el teléfono** Y AHORA QUE RAYOS QUIEREN?!  
Billy Bob-Trabis!?,es así como me recibes?,Haz vuelto a comer cereal sin leche!?  
Trabis-**Entrecerrando un ojo** N-no Señor,es que quiero dormir un poco,me ha tenido con trabajos desde hace una semana y...-.  
Billy Bob-No me importan tus trabajos o quién te los mande,y donde está el maldito plagio de Super-Can!?-.  
Trabis-Señor,contrólese,ha caído de nuevo en la negación?-.  
Billy Bob-...-.  
Trabis-...-.  
Billy Bob-En fin...Trabis,como vaz con el "trabajillo"?-.  
Trabis-Tenía que ser...-.  
Billy Bob-Que?!-.  
Trabis-Emm na-nada Señor! que pasa?-.  
Billy Bob-Bueno...antes del asunto de mi hijo necesito que tomes nota-.  
Trabis-**Saca un anotador de un osito y entrecierra los ojos**  
Billy Bob-Muy bien,primero:una vez rescatado mi hijo irás al aeropuerto,un tipo alto de mediana edad estará esperandote 1 semana-.  
Trabis-Pero señor...-.  
Billy Bob-Que pasa?-.  
Trabis-**El horror se apoderó de su rostro** NO SE ESCRIBIR!-.**Gritó horrorizado**  
Billy Bob-NOOOOOOOOO!-.**Gritó con pánico**  
Trabis-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-.**Corría en círculos por el pasillo**  
Billy Bob-Saludame a Tony si?-.**Como si nada**  
Trabis-**Toma el teléfono** Claro-.  
Billy Bob-AHHHHHH!  
Bolt-Pero que diablos ocurre aquí?!-.  
Trabis-AHHHHHHHH!-.

Se queda dormido en el pasillo...

_"Rhino...Rhino,un hamster que vivía bien,normal,simple y pacífico...tenía 2 amigos:un perro y una gata. Tenìa tener un carácter amigable y desquiciado...y gran gusto por la televisión. Un buen día,conoció a esos 2 animales,en Nueva York,su ciudad natal.Y,tuvo una aventura...fue a Las Vegas y luego de ciertos sucesos se quedó con esos 2 a vivir,como los mejores amigos. Que pasó después? Conocen a un perro que aparentemente estaba loco,pero resultó que(además de estar loco),les proporcionaría una nueva y gran aventura luego de 2 años teniendo una vida feliz!._  
_Y,en resumen...llegaron a Londres,donde comenzaría la aventura._  
_Pero hay algo...algo muy oscuro que Rhino no ah podido olvidar...y ese recuerdo lo persiguió hasta Londres...un recuerdo? es más que un recuerdo...que pasó antes? que ocurrió en aquel entonces?"_

En la sala de casa de Tony,a las 12 pm,luego que Trabis despertara...

Trabis-Rhino,haz visto a Lia?-.  
Rhino-Creo que salió con esa gata...-.  
Trabis-Mittens?-.  
Rhino-Si-.  
Trabis-Ah-.

Se quedaron unos segundos callados...

Trabis-Crees que alguien pueda teletransportarse? si yo pudiera,me iría a la Isla de Pascua!-.  
Rhino-Pues si es posible,y yo iría a Japón,o Korea del Norte y conocer a ese tipo del baile gracioso!-.  
Trabis-Si es posible? pues según yo no hay suficiente energía térmica ni el material necesario para algo así-.  
Rhino-Pues entonces yo usaría algún elemento,como aluminio para la aleación química entre el metal y comenzaría diagnósticos-.  
Trabis-Y cómo haces para controlar la fructuación de iones negativos entre la masa de la materia sin que explote?-.

Ambos se miraban con algo de furia...(Batalla de Intelecto)

Rhino-Pues simplemente sabiendo redirigir el flujo de energía sin que se sobrecaliente!-.  
Trabis-Pero si se convinan los iones negativos podrías causar una pandora de materia!-.(Juro que no tengo idea de que dije o.O)  
Rhino-**Ahora se levanta y se le encara** Entonces la energía del túnel cuántico calentaría el núcleo a 3000 grados Celsius,suficientemente caliente como para romper esa pared y dejar que la energía fluya libremente sin algún tipo de catástrofe nuclear,asi que técnicamente es totalmente posible con un poco de intelecto!-.  
Trabis-**Se impresionó** Wow,cuando te volviste experto en astrofísica termonuclear?-.  
Rhino-Anoche,televisión...el diario de Tony,tu diario-.  
Trabis-Yo no tengo diario!-.  
Rhino-Y el Discovery no se que...cada día se aprende algo nuevo no crees?-.  
Trabis-Y que lo digas...-.  
Rhino-Bueno,me largo a causar estragos en las mentes sensibles y frágiles de personas,metiendo ideas asesinas de lobos come gente!-.  
Trabis-Suena divertido!-.  
Lia-Trabis!-.**Se escuchaba algo enojada**  
Trabis-Oh oh...-.  
Lia-TRABIS SIR TIMOTEO MONTENEGRO III VEN PARA ACÁ!-.  
Trabis-Que rayos...cómo sabes mi nombre completo?-.  
Lia-Porque?!-.  
Trabis-Porque qué?-.  
Lia-PORQUE?!-.  
Trabis-PORQUE QUE?!-.  
Lia-Porqué no me fuiste a ayudar con los hoyos del jardín! ven a ayudarme...es difícil sola,si?-.**Le da una sonrisa encantadora**  
Rhino-**Algo aburrido** Bueno,los dejo con sus "problemas de pareja"-.

Se fue...

Trabis-No Rhino espera!-.  
Lia-Vamos!-.  
Trabis-Me tratas como mi esposa!-.  
Lia-Solo quiero desenterrar esos huesos!-.  
Trabis-Tienes idea de donde están?!-.  
Lia-Nop! pero quiero desenterrar esos HUESOS!-.

Arrastraba a Trabis de las patas traseras...

Bolt-Y dime desde cuando...-.  
Trabis-Auxilio!-.**Estaba siendo arrastrado por Lia**  
Lia-Hola chicos!-.

Salieron...

Bolt-Okey...y...Mittens?-.

Mittens estaba viendo a Trabis y Lia...

Bolt-Que haces?-.  
Mittens-Míralos...su alma gemela-.

Lia obligaba a Trabis a cavar un hoyo...

Bolt-Pobre...-.  
Mittens-"_Nos veríamos lindos juntos..._"-.  
Bolt-"_Me apiado de Trabis...si sigue así,Lia se lo comerá!_"-.  
Mittens-Damos una vuelta por el parque?-.  
Bolt-Si quieres...-.  
Mittens-Pero ahora no...en un rato si?-.  
Bolt-Amm...si,claro...-.  
Mittens-**Le manda una sonrisa** Ahorita nos vemos(n.n)-.

Mittens salió a la calle,y Bolt se metió a ver televisión con los otros perros...

Bolt-**Junto a algunos perros** Mmm...me pregunto a donde va... **Miles de posibilidades aparecieron en su mente** y si tiene un amigo? espero que...y si...le cae bien ese amigo?! y si intenta algo malo?! debo de saber a donde va!-.  
Bolt Pequeño-Amor!-.  
Bolt-Eh?! Tu otra vez?!-.  
Bolt Pequeño-Si,soy yo! ahora te ordeno que...-.  
Bolt-Que parte de que no existes no entiendes?!-.  
Bolt Pequeño-Emm...pero es muy frío...-.  
Bolt-Regresa a mi cerebro!-.  
Bolt Pequeño-Pfff...de vuelta a la miseria-.

Desaparece...

Bolt-De vuelta...ESE MALDITO!-.

Mientras Bolt planeaba seguir a Mittens...

Lia-TRABIS! Mira este hueso!-.  
Trabis-**Se hacia para atrás **Emm...si...si...es genial...-.

Trabis intentaba esconderse...

Trabis-Es muy linda y bonita,pero me terminará matando!...tengo que hacer algo antes de que...-.  
Lia-Trabis?-.  
Trabis-Me encuentre!-.

Entonces Trabis sigilosamente,se metió en un hoyo que hizo Lia...

Lia-Trabis? donde estás? necesito tu ayuda!-.  
Trabis-**Hace un gesto,sale del hoyo y camina hacia la calle lentamente** Finge demencia,finge demencia,finge demencia...-.  
Lia-Trabis! **Se sube encima de el** Mira!-.  
Trabis-Oye!...jeje..."_Lia,o la libertad...debo elegir sabiamente..._"  
Lia-Ven,aún nos faltan varios hoyos!-.**Le da una gran sonrisa**  
Trabis-_"Linda sonrisa...AHHH NO!"_Si..pero emm...tengo que ir a...por...emm...Bolt me necesita!-.

Sale corriendo...

Lia-Umm...que le pasará a Bolt?-.

Trabis caminaba por la calle,pensando...

Trabis-Ya se lo que siente Bolt cuando ve a Mittens...pero que rayos pasa? por alguna razón nunca la dejo sola mas de 10 minutos...mmm...rayos,ya me llegó!-.

Seguía caminando...

Trabis-Creo que debería regresar a casa... **Mira que un camión se dirigia hasta algún lado...** aunque por otra parte...-.

35 minutos después...

Rhino llega a casa de Tony,en un auto de mentira algo infantil,junto a otros 2 perros,con una corcholata en su cabeza y un alfiler...

Bolt-**Estaba a punto de ir a seguir a Mittens,pero ve a Rhino  
**Perro-Bolt?-.  
Bolt-Cómo...-.  
Rhino-No hay tiempo para explicar! SUBE!-.  
Bolt-**Asintió con la cabeza y se fue con Rhino**

Bolt,Rhino y esos 2 perros se fueron pedaleando lo mas rápido que podían...pues al parecer,Trabis estaba en problemas.  
Siguieron pedaleando unos 30 minutos hasta que llegaron al muy conocido estudio cinematográfico...

Bolt-Gracias chicos!-.  
Perro-Cuando quieras Bolt!-.

Esos 2 regresaron de la misma forma...  
Bolt y Rhino estaban en medio estacionamiento y empezaron a correr hasta la entrada principal. Y cuando llegaron,un tipo grande se les quedó viendo,y sin más opción tomó a Bolt del lomo,y Bolt al tener un instinto no muy "guerrero" se asustó,mientras Rhino se sacudía y mordía la mano del tipo,aunque al parecer a este no le dolía...Después de llevarlos en la mano a cada uno,ese sujeto los saco del estudio y los dejó en unos botes de basura...

Tipo-Vagabundos!-.**Los lanzó a los botes**

Se regresó a la entrada...

Rhino-Muy bien,estás en mi lista de venganza!-.  
Bolt-Oye,que pasa? **Se entretiene saliendo del bote** Que...Rhino...Rhino?-.

Rhino ya se había metido de nuevo al estudio...

Rhino sigilosamente caminaba hacia el sujeto que los sacó,para hacer de las suyas...

Rhino-Ya verás desgracia de la vida...-.

Se puso atrás de el,y por ser muy pequeño no logró verlo,y planeo un ataque sorpresa...

Rhino-**Se subió a su espalda y mordió su cuello  
**Tipo-AHHHHH!**-.  
**  
Bolt ve lo que pasa y...

Rhino-Rápido Bolt!,entra,yo distraigo a este tipo!-.**Decía mientras ese hombre intentaba quitarse a Rhino**

Bolt asintió con la cabeza,y corrió.  
No sabía por donde empezar a buscar,asi que se guió por sus instintos y comenzó a olfatear a Trabis,o a Billy Bob Jr...  
Seguía olfatenado,hasta que encontró a Trabis,con Billy Bob Jr...

Bolt-Que pasó?-.  
Trabis-Ya revisé todos lados! ese Diablo no está aquí! podremos rescatar a Billy y terminar con esta locura!-.  
Bolt-Enserio?!-.  
Trabis-No vez?!-.**Enseña que ya recuperó a Billy**  
Billy-Hola Bolt!-.  
Bolt-Hola Billy! a Mittens le va a dar ataque cuando te vea...-.  
Trabis-Me pregunto que pensará Lia...-.

Tranquilamente los 2 caminaban hacia la salida...cuando llegaron,encontraron a Rhino,y a ese sujeto en el suelo...

Bolt-Te vengaste?-.  
Rhino-Si **Se saluda co****n** **Trabis**-.

Entonces ,los 3 juntos salieron del estudio...todo parecía muy bien,ya tenían a Billy y la misión finalmente se cumplió...no más trato,no más esclavitud,no más nada...Trabis ya era libre. Caminaban hacia la carretera para llegar a casa y dormir,pues se hizo un poco tarde...ya estaba por anochecer.

Trabis-Fue buena idea no Rhino?-.  
Rhino-Si! ya podemos volver!-.  
Bolt-Que alivio...por un momento creí que nunca lo lograríamos.  
Trabis-YO lo rescate-.  
Rhino-Si no fuera por mi,claro...-.  
Billy-Tengo hambre!-.  
Rhino-No eres el único pequeño!-.  
Trabis-Llegando a casa comerás galletas de crema!-.  
Billy-Si!-.

Esperen...que hacen Lia y Mittens caminando solas por la carretera?

Rhino-Oye Bolt...no son Mittens y Lia?-.  
Bolt-Que?-.  
Trabis-Son ellas! que hacen aquí?!-.  
Bolt-No lo sé!-.

Van con ellas...

Trabis-Chicas! que hacen aquí? es peligroso!-.  
Mittens-Nos asustamos! creímos que les había pasado algo...-.  
Lia-Pasó mucho tiempo y no llegaban-.  
Trabis-Y decidieron salir solas?-.  
Mittens-Si...-.  
Lia-**Mira a Billy y... **Y esta bolita de algodón quién es? **Dijo con ternura**-.  
Billy-Hola!-.  
Trabis-Oh,el es Billy,es es cachorro del que te hable...-.  
Mittens-**Lo toma del cachete **Hola pequeño!-.  
Bolt-Oigan,deberíamos caminar...se hace más noche-.  
Trabis-Cierto...-.

De la nada,una camioneta de la perrera llegó...rápidamente unos tipos subieron a los 6 a la camioneta y los metieron en una jaula...que había pasado? sería su fin?

Clint-**Cierra la puerta **Les diré esto solo una vez perros entrometidos...-.

Los 5 miraban a Clint...el se dio cuenta de que Billy ya no estaba y de inmediato llamó a la perrera para que lo ayudaran a encontrarlo...enserio,noes fácil rescatar a ese perrito o que?...

Clint-Que les pasa? realmente actúan como si conocieran como funciona la vida...serían buenos para un show!,pero no...y como se que me entienden,les diré esto:No vuelvan a meterse en líos así...o si no,les meteré en la perrera para siempre! quedó claro?-.

Se estacionaron...

Clint-Alto!,déjelos aquí...con suerte y logran salir!-.

Entonces un sujeto lanzó las jaulas al suelo con los 5,sin Billy Bob Jr...

Trabis-**Veía como se iba la camioneta **Pero que...QUE RAYOS PASÓ?!-.  
Mittens-Nos atraparon...-.  
Bolt-**Algo triste **Así de cerca! ASÍ DE CERCA!-.  
Trabis-PORQUE ESTO ME PASA A MI!?-.**Patea la jaula,y se lastima**  
Bolt-Rhino,nos haces el favor?-.  
Rhino-Claro...-.

Rhino pasa por un cuadro de la reja y empieza a abrir las jaulas...

Trabis-**Sale de la jaula **Gracias Bigotes-.  
Rhino-De nada-.  
Trabis-**Veía lo oscuro que estaba **Esto no podría empeorar...

Mira a todos lados,y ven que están en la nada...solo había pasto,la carretera y algunas casa alrededor...

Rhino-Donde estámos?-.  
Trabis-Perdidos...sin comida,sin agua,y sin refugio,a las 2 de la mañana-.  
Rhino-Deben ser las...9-.  
Trabis-Vez lo que pasa cuando no me hacen caso?-.  
Bolt-Que?-.  
Trabis-Si...si me hubieran hecho caso habríamos llegado casa...con Billy-.  
Rhino-Fue tu idea irte sin avisar!-.  
Trabis-Es porque probablemente no me querrían ayudar!-.  
Rhino-Que no? AHH! tonto!-.  
Trabis-Tonto!-.  
Rhino-Tonto tú!-.  
Trabis-DIOS! eres un desalmado!-.**Sarcasmo evidente...**  
Mittens-Los 2 cálmense!-.  
Rhino-Silencio gata!-.  
Lia-Trabis podría ganarle a Rhino...-.**Oh oh...**  
Mittens-Pues Rhino es muy escurridizo..podría morderlo.-.  
Lia-Eso crees?-.  
Mittens-Si,eso creo!-.  
Lia-Trabis es mas grande! podría aplastarlo!-.  
Bolt-Chicas,tranqui...-.  
Trabis-Bolt! verdad que no se pueden teletransportar a ninguna parte las personas?!-.

Poco a poco Bolt se irritava...

Rhino-Querrías explicarle a Trabis que no comprende Física IV!-.  
Trabis-Podría patearte el trasero!?-.  
Rhino-Podría morderte el trasero!-.  
Trabis-Es no es humano!-.  
Rhino-Claro,soy un hamster tarado!-.  
Bolt-Chicos,no peleen por...-.  
Lia-Bueno,yo comía cosas mas grande que el!-.  
Mittens-Así? pues yo comía cosas mas grandes que tú!-.  
Lia-Me dijiste pequeña?!-.  
Bolt-Hey!-.

Seguían discutiendo...

Mittens-Emm,talvez...-.  
Lia-Es todo,hablale a mi pata!-.**Se voltea,y le pone su pata en la cara**  
Mittens-A si? Pues hablale a mi pata también!-.**Hace lo mismo**  
Trabis-Sabes? te comeré!-.  
Rhino-Te retorceré los intestinos si lo haces!-.  
Bolt-**Muy enojado...** ESCUCHENME SABANDIJAS!-.

Todos se callan y se asombran por lo que dice Bolt...

Bolt-Hoy no fué un buen día,lo sé!...nos intentan secuestrar,nos meten en jaulas,nos dejaron en medio de la nada y encima el rescate de Billy falla! POR TERCERA VEZ!-.

Se escuchaba enojado...

Bolt-**El enojo lo cegó y dijo cosas que... **Y no estoy de humor como para soportar preguntas como "OYE QUE SIGNIFICA CARRETERA?" **Miraba a Lia** o para soportar al señor Sabelotodo! **Miraba a Rhino **o al tipo Buena Vibra! **Miraba a Trabis** asi que,si vamos a regresar,CAMINANDO,harémos esto; YO seré el papá,Mittens será la mamá,Trabis será el tío malo que se comerá al pequeño sobrino que me saque de quicio! **Se refería a Rhino** y Lia! tú serás la pequeña bebita menor que estará callada porque aún no sabe hablar! ahora quiero que hagan una fila y se queden callados sin decir NI-UNA-SOLA-PALABRA!-.

Todos obedecieron a Bolt,algo asustados,e hicieron una fila...

Bolt-Muy bien...CAMINEN!-.

Entonces,todos empezaron a caminar en fila,era algo gracioso,pues Bolt jamás se había enojado por algo(aparentemente)...por un lado,Lia pensaba que era una bebé,Trabis solo caminaba algo desanimado y aburrido,Rhino se subió en Trabis para no cansarse y Mittens...pues,ella se sonrojo un poco,pues Bolt prácticamente los había enparejado con lo que dijo,algo que le daba felicidad y gracia.

Rhino-Bo...-.  
Bolt-SHHHH!-.  
Rhino-**En voz baja** _Ya estás en mi lista Bolt..._-.  
Mittens-Bolt?-.**Se adelantó para estar a un lado de** el  
Bolt-**Finje que no la escuchó**  
Mittens-Bolt,que pasó?-.  
Trabis-Ella habló!-.  
Bolt-Pero ella habla cosas coherentes!-.  
Trabis-Pe...-.**Lia le tapa la boca**  
Bolt-Que pasa Mittens?-.  
Mittens-Bueno...jeje,te enojaste? enserio?-.  
Bolt-Me hicieron explotar con tanto BLABLABLABLABLA-.  
Mittens-Jaja,Bolty...bueno,somos una gran familia feliz-.  
Bolt-Porque lo dices?-.  
Mittens-Según tu tenemos...un tío,un sobrino y una hija(:3)-.  
Bolt-**No sabía que decir...**Emm...bueno,tenía que emm...no sé porqué dije eso...-.

Todos seguían caminando tranquilamente...hasta que Trabis habló usando su sarcástico y divertido sentido del humor...

Trabis-Ya se le subieron los humos a Bolty...-.  
Bolt-**Salta en contra de el** SOLO HAY 2 PERSONAS EN EL MUNDO QUE PUEDEN LLAMARME BOLTY! **Carga a Trabis del cuello** Solo 2! **Lo empezó a asotar levemente contra el suelo**  
Trabis-**Se estaba mareando** Au,au,au,au,au **Decía tranquilamente,mientras Bolt lo torturaba**-.  
Bolt-No me vuelvas a llamar Bolty!-.  
Trabis-Bolty!-.  
Bolty-AHHHHHHHHH-.

Entonces comenzaron a pelear extraña y graciosamente...

Mittens-**Veía la pelea** Ya levantense! ahhh Bolt! no te comas a Trabis!...-.  
Lia-Eh peleado con osos gigantes! crees que eso es pelear? mira esto-.

Entonces Lia se abentó contra ellos...

Rhino-**Miraba **Ya que-.

También se lanzó...

Mittens-Ahhh,hasta aquí mi normalidad...-.

Así,todos estaban encima de Bolt "peleando",aunque enrealidad solo estaban jugando,pues ninguno estaba enojado realmente...

Trabis-Ahora si,toma esto!-.**Muerde a Bolt de la cola**  
Bolt-Tramposo!-.**Lo muerde también**  
Lia-**Muerde la oreja de Mittens** JA!-.  
Mittens-AH! **Se impresiona,y muerde la oreja de Lia** JA!-.  
Rhino-**Muerde el trasero de Trabis,mientras peleaba con Bolt**  
Trabis-Auuu!-.  
Rhino-Te lo dije!-.

Sin darse cuenta,estaban peleando en una bajada...un movimiento más y se irían en picada hasta el jardín de una de las casas de por ahí...y que creen? eso pasó,se resvalaron y calleron justo en ese jardín...que manada tan extraña y loca no creen?

Trabis-Toma esto!-.  
Bolt-Auuuu!...-.

Todos caen...

Todos-AHHHHHHH!-.

La manada estaba tirada en el piso...

Bolt-Auu...ha-.  
Trabis-Ja-.  
Bolt-Jaja-.  
Mittens-Jaja-.  
Lia-Jaja-.  
Rhino-Jajaja-.  
Trabis,Bolt y Rhino-JAJAJAJAJAJA!-.  
Lia y Mittens-JAJAJAJAJAJA!-.

Todos comenzaron a reír sin parar...

Trabis-Jajajajaja!-.  
Bolt-Jajajaj!-.  
Mittens-Jajajaja!-.  
Rhino-Jajaja,que loco-.

Paran de reír...

Trabis-Jajaja,ah...que divertido-.  
Bolt-Si...jaja-.  
Mittens-Hahaha...ah,quién diría que estas vacasiones serían tan geniales?-.  
Trabis-Ahhh...que buenos amigos tengo!-.**Se sube en Bolt  
**Bolt-Carreras de vuelta a casa?-.  
Lia-Carrerras?-.**Dijo sonriendo**  
Trabis-**Baja de el** Claro!-.  
Mittens-Chicos esperen!-.

Entonces los 2 se fueron corriendo para regresar a casa...son un par de locos...

**Hasta aquí el cap.!**  
**Hahahahaha,que rayos,siento que este capítulo fue algo...mmm "forzado"(no se que quiero decir .-.) y además,fue improvisado...enserio,al principio no existía este capítulo...pero por ciertas cosas tuve que hacer este n. lo que pasa cuando no tienes que hacer una tarde de viernes...**  
**Bueno,espero que les haya gustado,y gracias a todos por sus reviews,que me motivan para continuar n.n**  
**La cosa se pone interesante eh? cuando decidirá Mittens declararsele a Bolt?** **Que planeará hacer el Rhino Flaso? Lia aprenderá a cruzar la calle?**  
**Ni siquiera yo lo sé!,pero les preguntaré,lo prometo n.n**


	18. La Sospecha de Trabis

La Sospecha De Trabis

**Día 6...Sábado,5:00 pm.**

Era un día (aparentemente) normal...un día más en la vida de Trabis y de cualquier can común. Un día cálido,soleado y sobretodo,hermoso...pero que podría salir mal en un día así?...mejor pregunta sería...qué es lo que pasará en éste día tan normal?.  
Extrañamente(bueno,seamos honestos,a estas alturas nada es extraño ya...) Trabis,caminaba por la calle algo asustado y hasta estaba temblando...que iba a hacer...o que le había pasado?

Trabis-**Miraba desde lejos una bodega vieja **No hay porque tener pena o miedo...es normal cuando alguien necesita ayuda...y más si es de alguien profesional...ah quién engaño,tengo miedo!-.

Trabis llegó a esa bodega vieja,y entró...algo temeroso,claro.

Trabis-**Un gato gris estaba de espaldas **Hola?-.  
Gato-**Voltea algo enojado... **DIJE QUE YA NO ME MOLESTES!-.**Amenazó con un taladro  
**Trabis-TRANQUILO SEÑOR!-.

Se tiró al suelo,muy asustado...

Gato-**Mira a todos lados,y finalmente,abajo **Oh,disculpe...donde quedaron mis modales?...jeje,creí que era mi perro...o mi horriblemente feo sobrino-.

El gato se veía anciano,gris...su pelo se emepezaba a volver blanco debido a su vejéz,y su carácter aparentemente era el de un tirano...

Trabis-Jeje...no hay cuidado... **Ve a todos lados **aparentemente-.  
Gato-Y AHORA QUE RAYOS QUIERE!?-.  
Trabis-A,si-si-si,emm me dijeron que usted me podría ayudar a controlar animales...fuera de control-.  
Gato-**Dijo lentamente **Si-.  
Trabis-Amm...me preguntaba si usted puede ayudarme con un "leve problemilla" -.  
Gato-De quién se trata?-.  
Trabis-Es un hamster-.  
Gato-Un hamster?...-.

Aquel gato se quedó callado unos segundos...

Gato-Claro,luego arreglamos el precio...AHORA LARGO!-.  
Trabis-ADIOS!-.

Entonces Trabis salió corriendo...

Trabis-Que tipo tan raro,y que carácter...creo que de niño no le daban estambre-.

Trabis caminaba por la banqueta...

Trabis-Bueno...espero que eso pueda ayudar...últimamente ah estado incontrolable...me pregunto si fue buena idea...espero que ese sujeto no se lo coma-.

**Algunas horas previas...(11:00 am)**

Estaban en casa de Tony reunidos todos,como de costumbre...seguían riendose de lo que habia pasado ayer,pues aunque fue algo inesperado y hasta malo...fue divertido.

Trabis-Ahhh...que larga caminata...me siguen doliendo las patas!-.  
Lia-A mi igual!...nunca había caminado tanto-.  
Bolt-Ni yo-.  
Mittens-Yo si...imagina estar atada a un perro loco que te trae de paseo por todo el país...-.  
Bolt-Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido hace 2 años(:3)-.  
Trabis-Y Rhino sigue dormido?-.  
Lia-Creo que sí...el pobre casi pierde los pies-.  
Trabis-Yo si los perdí...ni siquiera los siento!-.  
Mittens-Yo no me moveré de este sillón en toooodo el día-.**Decía recostandose,para dormir  
**Bolt-Yo me iré a la cocina...me pregunto que habrá!-.

Bolt se fue a la cocina...

Trabis-**Baja de ese sillón **Comida mexicana! que más puede haber aquí?-.

Mientras con Lia...

Lia-**Se acerca a Mittens **Mittens...emm yo...me quiero disculpar por lo de ayer...-.  
Mittens-De que hablas?-.**Dijo algo confundida  
**Lia-De la pelea que tuvimos...-.**Se sentía apenada  
**Mittens-Por Dios Lia! jajaja,tranquila,solo estabamos jugando!-.  
Lia-Enserio?-.**Pobre rubia,tan inocente...  
**Mittens-Hay Lia...olvidaba que no conoces todo muy bien...jeje,si,no hay de que disculparse Lia,solo era un juego-.  
Lia-Que bien! seguimos siendo amigas?-.  
Mittens-Claro que sí!-.

Entonces Lia se recuesta a un lado de Mittens,y se pusieron a platicar,y platicar,y platicar como las 2 grandes amigas que son...

**Mientras tanto...**

Rhino-**Estaba con un cuaderno y 1 lápiz...ideaba su plan malvado **Fase 1 completada...creen que soy el...interesante...me pregunto,cómo es que no se han dado cuenta? **Dibujaba un hamaster **...espero que no lo hagan...tendré que seguir fingiendo **Ahora dibujaba a otro hamster,con un sonrisa **...pero vamos,que sigue después?...de quién me deshago primero?...por un lado **Dibujaba a un perro** Trabis suele ser insoportable...aunque es buen amigo...y Bolt...mmm no lo sé...con lo que eh conseguido,el fué el que hizo que me abandonara y se fuera...además,le gusta una gata! eso no tiene sentido! **Dibujó ahora a Bolt,con un piano grande en el aire apunto de caerle **perfecto,el será el primero en caer...aunque,no ahora...no después...pero de que caerá...caerá...ah,iré a ver cómo está esa ratita...espero que no esté muerta,quiero enseñarle los cadáveres de sus amigos antes...-.

Es peor de lo que se pensaba! "Rhino" quiere asesinar a Bolt y a Trabis! pero porqué? que es lo que realmente busca?...

Trabis-**Entró al cuarto **Oye Rhino! estás aquí?-.  
Rhino-Oh no!-.

Rápidamente lanzó ese cuaderno por la ventana,sin que Trabis se diera cuenta...

Trabis-Oh,si estabas aquí-.  
Rhino-Así es..."_Ahora muevete,tengo cosas que hacer_"-.  
Trabis-Haha,fue cansada toda la caminata no?-.  
Rhino-Si! haha hay que hacerlo otra vez,pero ahora no,tengo que ir a...-.  
Trabis-Vamos a comer! escuché que...-.  
Rhino-Emm Trabis ahora no,necesito...-.

Casi se va...

Trabis-No quieres bajar a comer? ahora tienen sobras de carne y salmón ahumado!-.  
Rhino-Aja si...espera...dijiste...salmón?-.  
Trabis-Si,salmón ahumado,muy...-.

Rhino se teletransportó a la cocina...

Trabis-Lo convencí con la carne-.**Dijo con una sonrisa**

Trabis baja...

Winter-**Entra a la sala,empujando con la cabeza una cubeta con todas esas sobras **Ahh...ahh...ahh... **Le costaba algo de trabajo,eran muchas sobras... **Tony! ven a ayudarme!-.  
Tony-**Entra con un sombrero **Mira lo que encontré! me veo hermoso no?-.**Dijo algo "aniñado"...**

Todos se le quedaron viendo...

Tony-Que? no puedo verme hermoso?-.  
Winter-Si,eres muy sexy,ahora ven a ayudarme!-.  
Tony-Por favor,ni siquiera pesa esa cubeta!-.  
Winter-Empújala tú!-.  
Tony-Pfff,claro-.

Tony fue por la cubeta,y sin problema alguno la llevó hasta el centro de la mesa...

Tony-Que raro...no pesaba tanto...emm oigan todos!-.

Todos los perros que estaban ahí lo miraron...

Tony-Miren,sobró toda esta comida,necesito que algún voluntario coma todo,es salmón y carne frita...ahora,hagan una fila y-.

Todos hicieron a un lado a Tony,tiraron la cubeta al suelo y empezaron a comer...entre ellos,Trabis,Bolt,Lia y Mittens...

Tony-Oigan! tranquilos! **Todos lo estaban aplastando **Ah! **Sale de la bola **Salvajes!-.

De repente,de entre el bulto de comida Rhino sale,y va con Trabis un momento...

Trabis-**Comiendo **Oh! ahí estabas!-.  
Tony-Con razón pesaba...-.  
Rhino-Shi,eshtá todo muy rrrrrrrrico!-.**Decía con comida en la boca  
**Trabis-Y de cuál agarraste?-.  
Rhino-SALMÓN!-.

Saltó hasta el bulto de comida otravez...

Perro-Oigan! esa rata se está acabando todo!-.  
Rhino-Ya,solo quiero el salmón-.

Rhino tomó todo lo que pudo de sobras del salmón y se fue a sentar a comer junto a Trabis y Mittens...

Mittens-**Comía algo de carne **Rhino! todo es salmón?-.  
Rhino-Y es solo mío!-.**Decía rodeando con su cuerpo la comida  
**Mittens-Dame un poco!-.  
Rhino-Claro-.**Le da un hueso  
**Mittens-Haha,enserio,solo quiero un poco-.  
Rhino-**Le da un poco...enserio,le da solo un pedacito  
**Mittens-Más pequeño no pudiste?-.  
Rhino-Está bien ya...**-.**

Todos seguían comiendo...rápidamente todo se acabó,pareciera que ahí nunca comen...o comen demá seguía sentado,comiendo...hasta daba miedo,pues no paraba de comer...

Bolt-Tranquilo Rhino! te atragantarás!-.  
Rhino-ÑAA!-.

Se da media vuelta y sigue comiendo...

Trabis-Esto es algo extraño...-.  
Bolt-Lo sé,le gusta el salmón-.  
Trabis-Creí que Mittens era la del salmón-.  
Bolt-Creí que tu eras el del salmón!-.  
Trabis-Come tu pollo!-.  
Bolt-Es carne!-.

Pasaron 20 minutos,y todos terminaron de comer...ya no había huesos,no había sobras,nada...

Trabis-**Se levanta del suelo...había comido mucho **Ah...estuvo delicioso...gracias Tony,y dale las gracias a tu amigo-.  
Tony-No hay de qué... **Decía tirado,con la panza inflada por todo lo que comío**

Trabis salió a caminar,pues quizo salir a "bajar la comida",y graciosamente se veía su pansa algo inflada...comieron como cerdos(Pumba,eres un cerdo **Lo siento,pero quería decirlo,siempre quize decirlo:3**).Caminaba por la calle,mirando una vez más el bonito vecindario,pues no todo el tiempo se viaja a Londres...

Trabis-Bonito lugar...hasta...sería bueno para vivir...-.

Seguía caminando por la banqueta...aunque ahora algo pensativo...

Trabis-Un buen lugar para vivir...con Tony tengo una casa,comida...y...ella... **Algunas cosas se imaginaba...y comenzó a recordar su vieja vida... **"_Podría quedarme con el...es un buen amigo...y...ella...sería como antes,cuando todos éramos amigos...cuando estaban..._"-.

Sintió un leve dolor en el pecho...

Trabis-Que vida **Ahora se detuvo **...Angie...como te extraño...-.

Ahora caminaba algo triste y desanimado...algo muy...pero muy extraño en el...

Trabis-Angie... **Míra al cielo **Porqué...porqué nunca pude...por más que lo intenté... **Pareciera que se hacia la silueta de un perro en las nubes **Ah...por más que lo intento y lo intento no la puedo sacar de mi cabeza...

Ahora se sentó en el pasto del parque...

Trabis-Debería sentirme bien...tengo nuevos amigos...y son igual de geniales...pero...pero no es lo mismo...me sigue faltando esa parte de mí... **Recordaba partes de su vieja vida...su mejor amigo Beggie...y Angie... **Porqué? **Lágrimas amenazaban con salir... **no,debo calmarme...ahhh...recordar solo me amargará el día...mejor...camino un poco...-.

En casa...

Bolt y Mittens seguían recostados en el sillón de la casa...

Mittens-Hola Bolt!-. **Se subió encima de el**  
Bolt-Auu!-. **Decía apartando su pata**  
Mittens-Que pasó? te lastimé?...-.  
Bolt-No...solo que me duelen un poco por la caminata...au...-.  
Mittens-Oh...hay lo siento Bolty-.**Dijo ****con ternura**  
Bolt-No importa...me han pasado cosas peores-.  
Mittens-A,si? como qué?-.  
Bolt-Que no recuerdas?... **Se acercó más a ella **ese día...en el que,todas mis fans querían...matarte y comerme?...tú salvaste mi blanco y peludo trasero-.  
Mittens-Oh...hablas de el día...en el que tu y yo nos escondimos...esperando a que pasará todo...y te estuve esperando cuando fuiste por agua y nunca volviste?,ese día?-.

Se quedaron viendo...

Lia-Oigan,saben donde está Trabis?-.  
Bolt-Creo que salió..aunque ya debe de haber llegado-.  
Lia-Okey!-.

Salió corriendo...

Mittens-Espera Lia! no salgas así!-.  
Bolt-Lia espera!-.

Pues sí,Lia sigue sin aprender a cruzar la calle...

Lia-Donde estará?-.

Lia se sentó y espero tranquilamente a que Trabis llegara...Bolt y Mittens se acercaron a ella,le preguntaron que qué hacia sentada,y ella contesto que le da miedo cruzar la calle,porque puede ser atropeyada,asi que esperaría a Trabis ahí.  
Bolt regresó a la casa y Mittens se quedó con ella,para que no "corriera peligro" por así decirlo...

Mittens-Porqué tanta ansiedad?-.**Dijo con burla**  
Lia-Es que quiero que Trabis me ayude a terminar de cavar ese hoyo!-.  
Mittens-Jaja,pues ahí viente tu "amiguito"...-.

Corrió hasta Trabis,y Mittens regresó a la casa con Bolt...

Lia-Hola Trabis!-.  
Trabis-Cómo estás Lia...?-.**Decía algo desinteresado y desanimado**,**viendo al suelo**  
Lia-Pues les pregunté a los chicos donde estabas,y me dijeron que aquí-.  
Trabis-Si...aquí estoy-.  
Lia-Si...oye,te sientes...-.  
Trabis-Puedes quedarte conmigo?-.  
Lia-Mmm?-.  
Trabis-Necesito compañía...yo...-.  
Lia-Trabis,algo pasa? te noto algo desanimado...-.  
Trabis-No-no! estoy bien...solo que...emm...-.

Se acerca a ella...

Trabis-Ven,vamos al parque-.**Dijo con una sonrisa**  
Lia-Al parque? claro!-.

Trabis y Lia se fueron caminando hacia el parque...Trabis caminaba a un lado de ella,pareciera que "fue mordido y picado"...no la uitaba de su vista,Lia en ese momento tenía toda la atención de Trabis...

Trabis-**Se acerca aún más a Lia **Llegamos-.  
Lia-Oh,que rapido-.  
Trabis-Haha...oye,avanzaste un poco,ya puedes cruzar la calle-.  
Lia-Cruzamos la calle?-.**Mira hacia atrás**  
Trabis-Jajaja,Lia,eres todo un caso...-.  
Lia-**Lo empuja hacia la sombra de un árbol** Vamos a sentarnos!-.  
Trabis-Pero...-.  
Lia-A sentarnos dije!-.  
Trabis-Lia! otravez actúas como..."_Emm...pensándolo bien..._"-.

Trabis y Lia se sentaron en una sombra de un árbol...veían a la gente,los autos y los demás perros y gatos que pasaban por ahí...Trabis seguía perdido en Lia...que le habrá pasado a Trabis? acaso...

Lia-Bonito lugar,no?-.  
Trabis-Si..muy bonito...-.  
Lia-Oye...te pasa algo?-.  
Trabis-No! estoy bien-.  
Lia-No Trabis...te siento algo triste...te pasó algo?-.  
Trabis-Emm... **Volvió a recordar...y algunas lágrimas iban a salir,asi que este solo se dio media vuelta **No...enserio,estoy bien...-.  
Lia-Trabis...dime,porfavor...  
Trabis-Enserio..no ocurre nada...-.  
Lia-**Se pone a un lado suyo **Mírame-.  
Trabis-**Volte a verla**  
Lia-Si,estás triste,que pasó? te hicieron daño o algo?-.**Decía con dulzura y preocupación**  
Trabis-Yo...-.  
Lia-**Recuesta su cabeza en su cuello,otra vez **Porqué no me quieres decir?...sabes que me puedes decir cualquier cosa,soy de mente abierta!-.**Dijo con una de sus cautivadoras sonrisas**  
Trabis-Ah...Lia...está bien...te lo contaré-.  
Lia-Genial!-.  
Trabis-Bueno...es una larga historia...pero yo tenía...-.

Entonces aparecen Rhino y otro perro peleando...

Trabis-Una vi-.**Fue interrumpido**  
Rhino-**Encima de aquel perro** Toma ésto!-.**Decía mordiendo su cuello**  
Perro-Maldita rata quitate!-.**Era un perro blanco con negro,algo más grande que Trabis**  
Rhino-Me quitaré cuando te disculpes!-.  
Trais-Rhino?!-.  
Perro-TE DARÉ TU MERECIDO RATA IMUNDA-.  
Rhino-Vamos allá!-.

Entonces Trabis quízo intervenir,y fue empujado varias veces...lo intentó,y no pudo separarlos...necesitará algo de ayuda si quiere que ese perro se coma a Rhino...aunque podría haber un ecepción...

Trabis-Ah! es inútil!-.**Decía levantándose del suelo**  
Lia-Quieres que intente separarlos?-.  
Trabis-No!,eres muy hermosa y pueden golpearte...no quiero que algo te suseda,porque me los como vivos!-.  
Lia-**Se sonrojó un poco al oír eso...enserio,sus mejillas amarillas se tornaron ligeramente rojas**  
Trabis-Lia,quédate aquí y cuida que Rhino no mate a éste tipo-.  
Lia-De acuerdo...-.  
Rhino-  
Perro-QUITATE DE ENCIMA! **Gritó,moviendose a todos lados para quitarse a Rhino**  
Rhino-No me quitaré de aquí insecto!-.  
Perro-**Intentaba alcanzar su espalda con sus patas,pero no pudo **Ya quitate!-.  
Rhino-Te disculparás?-.  
Perro-No-.

Trabis va con Bolt de regreso a la casa...

Trabis-BOLT!-.

Corrió hasta el cuarto,y lo encontró con Mittens...

Trabis-Bolt! aquí... **Mira el entorno **emm...interrumpo algo?-.

Bolt y Mittens estaban abrazados...

Mittens-TRABIS!-.**Dijo algo enojada**  
Bolt-Hola! que pasa?-.  
Trabis-Emm...nada..solo...pff,yo me encargo...-.  
Bolt-No-no,dime-.  
Trabis-Emm **Va con ellos y le dice a Mittens **_Préstamelo 5 minutos! es urgente!_-.  
Mittens-_Qué-qué-qué?! ya lo tenía! estaba a punto de...-._  
Trabis-_Solo 5 minutos es urgente!-._  
Mittens-_Pfff...está bien...5_ _minutos!_-.  
Trabis-_Gracias!_ **Voltea a ver a Bolt** Deprisa! es urgente!-.  
Bolt-Que ocurre?-.  
Trabis-Es Rhino!-.

Entonces salieron corriendo de la casa,y trás un minutos llegaron al aprque,y lo que vieron fue algo extraño...

Trabis-Ya no se que hacer con el...-.  
Bolt-No!,Rhino!,HAMSTER MALO!-.  
Perro-Esto...es muy malo para mi reputación...-.**Decía mientras tenía cara de horror  
**Rhino-Y mas te vale que no me vuelvas a mirar así!-.

Al parecer,ese perro perdió,pues estaba en el suelo con varias mordidas y se le veía cansado...como era posible que un hamster mas pequeño que una mano humana pudiera aplicar la Llave Rompe Almas a un perro de ese tamaño?

Trabis-No le dijiste nada Lia?!-.  
Lia-Le dije que no y me dijo que solo estaban jugando-.**Dijo con una sonrisa(Típico de ella)**

Rhino le daba cachetadas fuertes al perro,que estaba en el suelo...

Bolt-Eso no es jugar!-.  
Trabis-Rápido ayudame a controlarlo o lo matará!-.

Dicho ésto,entre Bolt y Trabis intentaron calmar a Rhino,aunque fue algo difícil(**Tengo mucha flojera,asi que dejaré que lo imaginen:3**).Pasaron 30 minutos calmaron a Rhino,y dejaron que aquel perro se vaya...enserio,Rhino no es Rhino...Luego de un rato,Rhino volvió a salir a la calle,diciendo que iría a "charlar con unos amigos y terminar unos trabajillos interminados"...Mientras Bolt y Mittens pasaban otro rato a solas,Trabis intentó hacer lo mismo con Lia...enserio,el está...?

Trabis-**Se vuelve a sentar en la sombra **Porfín,tranquilidad otra vez...-.  
Lia-Trabis...no me terminaste de contar...me quieres decir que te pasó?-.  
Trabis-Claro,si...-.

Ambos se acercaron y...Lia puso su pata en la de Trabis...

Trabis-Mi nombre completo es Tra..-.  
Lia-Trabis Sir Timoteo Montenegro lll,lo recuerdo a la perfección-.  
Trabis-Cómo lo sabes?-.  
Lia-Yo se muchas cosas-.  
Trabis-No sabías cruzar la calle-.  
Lia-Jaja,si no podía,pero ahora ya puedo!-.**Se recuesta en el**  
Trabis-Ah...bueno todo comenzó...-.

Entonces...Trabis soltó todo...le dijo cómo era su anterior vida,quienes fueron sus amigos...le dijo lo que realmente ocurrió con el y todos sus viejos amigos aquel día,donde ocurrió y porqué...le contó su verdadera historia,algo que nunca le contó a Bolt ni a Mittens,y que nunca quizo contarle a alguien más...

Trabis-Y eso fue...lo que pasó...-.  
Lia-Entonces así la conociste?-.  
Trabis-Si...y me cuesta algo de trabajo olvidar...-.  
Lia-**Seguía recostado en el** Lo siento mucho...pero no intentes recordar,solo te traerá dolor y tristeza-.  
Trabis-Y sigo pensando que si no hubiera sido por mi culpa...-.  
Lia-Ya..no te tortúres con eso...sabes que enrealidad no tuviste la culpa-.  
Trabis-**La mira a los ojos **Sabías que eres a la única que le he dicho esto?-.**Le dice sonriendo**  
Lia-Solo yo?-.  
Trabis-Solo tú-.  
Lia-Y supongo que no quieres que lo cuente a alguien más,cierto?-.  
Trabis-Si...porfavor no se lo digas a nadie-.  
Lia-Tranquilo,eso se queda entre tú y yo...si?-.  
Trabis-Ah...gracias-.  
Lia-No hay de que Timmy-.  
Trabis-Timmy?-.  
Lia-Así te decía tu madre,asi que yo también(:3)-.  
Trabis-Pero...-.  
Lia-Que te diré así dije!-.  
Trabis-Jaja,está bien-.

Luego de ese agradable momento de revelación,Trabis y Lia regresaron a casa...aunque Trabis se veía algo más felíz y animado,le hizo bien la compañía de Lia.  
Ya en casa,Lia casi obliga a Trabis a volver a cavar un hoyo en el jardín,pues Lia no encontró su hueso...pero mientras estaban en eso,otro perro aparece,y al ver a Trabis se acerca a el...

Perro-Oye amigo!-.  
Trabis-Eh?...oh,que pasa?-.  
Perro-Es que emm tengo un problema y necesito ayuda...verás,había varias ratas y ratones por donde vivo...y ahora todas están haciendo un comité con protestas de trabajo y cosas de esas,todo desde que...-.  
Trabis-No me diga,apareció un tipo muy parecido a ellos que dice ser el anticristo-.  
Perro-Emm,si,cómo lo sabe?-.  
Trabis-No le dije? soy adivino-.  
Perro-Enserio?-.  
Trabis-No idiota,bueno,donde está ese problema?-.  
Perro-Sigueme-.

Trabis y ese perro fueron a unos metros de ahí fue con Rhino,que estaba con otras 6 ratas,al parecer planeaban algo...

Rhino-Entonces pedímos un un ancho de...-.  
Trabis-_"Si,lo supuse..." _Rhino,que te dije sobre armar huelgas?-.  
Rhino-Que es malo y no educado...-.  
Trabis-Entonces deja de armaar líos y vuelve a casa,tenemos salmón-.  
Rhino-Nos vemos chicos!-.

Rhino regresó a casa junto a Trabis...

Trabis-Porqué te desapareces así?-.  
Rhino-Tengo una vida muy movida-.  
Trabis-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJA-.**Comenzó a reír sin parar**  
Rhino-Jaja...no le encuentro gracia...-.  
Trabis-JAJAJA,por eso me caes bien Rhino-.

Llegaron a casa y aparentemente todo era normal...

**Momento presente,5:00 pm...**

Luego de que Trabis fuera pedir ayuda,pues según estaba cambiando un poco,ya era más grosero,más peleonero y algo frío...cpsa que no es "natural" en el...

Bolt-**Veía pasar a Trabis **Donde estabas?-.  
Trabis-Fui a...emm...a algo-.  
Bolt-Creí que fuiste a pedir ayuda para controlar a Rhino-.  
Trabis-Emm si,me viste cierto?-.  
Bolt-Si...ví cuando saliste y llegaste a esa fábrica,y escuché todo...iba atrás de ti **Dijo con burla **haha,y dime,porqué crees que cambió? yo lo veo igual-.  
Trabis-Igual? cuando lo conocí hablaba como un niño que le gustaba mirar televisión y comer carne!,ahora es como un asesino en serie que podría estar planenando algo malvado!...QUE COME SALMÓN!-.  
Bolt-Jajaja,Trabis dices muchas locuras-.  
Trabis-Enserio! que no lo notas o eres muy ingenuo?-.  
Bolt-Quieres que crea que un hamster intenta matarnos?-.  
Trabis-Es la verdad!-.  
Bolt-Bueno entoces...-.  
Trabis-Además,creo que el no es Rhino!  
Bolt-Si,lo que digas-.  
Trabis-Pues no se tú,pero yo iré a vigilarlo-.

Trabis se fue a otro lado...

Bolt-Oye espera!-.  
Trabis-Qué?-.  
Bolt-Si crees que Rhino es un espía o algo así...te acompaño-.  
Trabis-Enserio?-.  
Bolt-Amigos hasta el fín no?-.  
Trabis-Esa es la actitud!-.

Y así comenzó la búsqueda y sospecha de Rhino...

Trabis-En donde podría estar?-.  
Bolt-Tu busca arriba,y yo aquí abajo-.  
Trabis-De acuerdo-.

Entonces Bolt emepzó a buscar en el patio...y no encontró nada...en la cocina,el baño y la sala que había...tampoco,hasta buscó en la parte del restaurante,con toda esa gente y comida...y no,no estaba abajo.  
Trabis,buscó en los 4 cuartos...en el de huéspedes(que es en el que duermen) la habitación de Winter y Tony,la del Dueño de Tony,y en el sótano...y nada,Rhino no estaba en casa...donde se habrá metido?-.

Bolt-**En la puerta **Aquí abajo no está-.  
Trabis-Ni arriba-.  
Bolt-Y ahora?-.  
Trabis-Pues sólo nos queda buscar afuera-.  
Bolt-Jaja,hasta crees que lo vamos a encontrar!-.  
Trabis-Pues si no lo hacemos nos podemos arrepentir-.  
Bolt-Te estás tomando esto muy enserio...-.  
Trabis-Me inquieta!-.

Entonces salieron...buscaron en algunos hoyos que hizo Lia,talvez estaba ahí...pero no,no a caminar por toda la cuadra,buscando y preguntando a los animales que había si habían visto a un "Un hamster café..más o menos del tamaño de una mano humana,un carácter cruel y algo enojón".Algunos decían que lo vieron pasar...y otros que no,nunca lo habían visto.

Trabis-Ok...gracias!-.  
Bolt-Que dijo?-.  
Trabis-Dice que lo vio pasar por ahí-.

Entonces Trabis y Bolt siguieron su camino...llegaron a otras calles y veían muchos ratones y hamsters parecidos a el,aunque aparentemente,Rhino no estaba ahí.  
En donde se había metido?  
Los 2 siguieron buscando y preguntando...se hacia tarde y no encontraban nada,nada de nada.  
Llegó el momento en el que se dieron por vencidos,y se regresaron a casa...pero justo cuando iban a irse...

Bolt-Espera! mira-.  
Trabis-Qué?-.  
Bolt-Es Rhino!-.  
Trabis-Donde?!-.**Dice mirando a todos** lados  
Bolt-Por ahí! va hacia esa dirección-.  
Trabis-Jujujuy! porfín tendré pruebas!-.

Entonces sigilosamente los 2 fueron siguiendo a Rhino...lo estuvieron observando,viendo con quién hablaba,y porqué...según esto "Por allá" o "Ya casi,nos falta el final" o "No,dános más tiempo" era lo que lograban escuchar...

Rhino-**Sentía que lo** seguían  
Bolt y Trabis-**Se escondieron detrás de un contenedor de basura  
**Rhino-Umm...-.

Lo volvieron a seguir...

Trabis-**Patea una roca con su pata y se vuelve a esconder,junto a Bolt detrás de un auto  
R**hino-Ésta ciudad cada vez se torna más rara...-.

Dicho eso,Rhino se metió al patio de una casa...

Trabis-Qué estará tramando?-.  
Bolt-Viene a visitar a su amigo el inglés..que tiene?-.  
Trabis-Es peor! tiene secuases!-.**También se mete en el patio de la casa**  
Bolt-Aquí vamos de nuevo...-.

Los 2 entraron y vieron a Rhino sentado,junto a otras 3 ratas de gran tamaño...al parecer,solo conversaban sobre algo en específico...algo grande...muy grande...

Trabis-**Detrás de la barda **Está planenando nuestro fin!-.  
Bolt-Está hablando con sus amigas ratas-.  
Trabis-Sobre nuestro fín!-.  
Bolt-Platican sobre algún programa o algo así!-.  
Trabis-El programa de nuesro fín!-.  
Bolt-AH! ok,ok,ooook-.  
Trabis-Harás que nos escuche!-.**Dijo gritando  
**Rhino-Hola!-.  
Trabis-HAY MAMA GANZO!-.

Da un gran brinco del susto..

Bolt-Hola!-.  
Trabis-Casi me matas!-.  
Rhino-Jeje,lo siento-.  
Bolt-Que hacías por aquí Rhino?  
Rhino-Nada,solo platicaba con unos amigos...tenían mucha comida!,además que me dijeron cuando estrenaban un nuevo capítulo de "La Aventura Nos Llama"-.  
Trabis-Enserio? que bien! creí que no saldría nada nuevo!-.  
Bolt-Verdad que solo eso hacías?-.**Dice mirando a Trabis**  
Rhino-Si-.  
Trabis-No estabas planeando algún plan malvado o algo así?-.  
Rhino-No...al menos no hoy-.

Los 3 empezaron a reír...

Trabis-Creí que hacias eso jajaja-.  
Rhino-Es cierto? Bolt es cierto?-.  
Bolt-Si,le dije que estaba loco! jajaja-.  
Rhino-Jajaja,no,solo que a veces me gusta ser serio...cómo ese agente especial 00-no-se-que-.  
Trabis-Jaja...si,tienes razón...como pude pensar que te habían reemplazado con un ente maligno?-.  
Rhino-No lo sé! están locos chicos-.  
Bolt-Jeje,el es el loco-.

Luego de ese "episodio" los 3 regresaron caminando a casa de Tony...Rhino les platicaba todas sus anécdotas del día,como solía hacerlo antes de llegar a Londres...aparentemente.

Rhino-Era así de grande,de verdad-.  
Trabis-Jaja si...bueno,me voy a ver televisión...Bolt,luego pensamos un plan sobre Billy,si?-.  
Bolt-Voy en un momento-.

Trabis entró a la casa...

Bolt-Ahhh...lo siento Rhino-.  
Rhino-Naa tranquilo,esque soy tan bueno que debería ser Super-Rhino!-.  
Bolt-Jajaja claro que sí-.

Ahora Bolt entró a la casa...

Bolt-No vienes?-.  
Rhino-En un momento,tengo que devolverle ésto a un amigo-.**Dijo mostrando una corcholata  
**Bolt-Claro-.

Entonces Bolt entró...

Rhino-**Ahora su actitud volvió a ser maligna **Ahhh...mi Dios,que estúpidos...-.

Se mete a las alcantarillas...

Rhino-Al menos ya no sospechan...-.

10 minutos después...

Gato-**Caminaba sin un rumbo fíjo...al parecer,buscaba a Trabis.T****raía una mochila pequeña,un taladro y un desarmador... **Emm...a quién tenía que eliminar?-.**Decía algo cansado**

Y así pasó un rato...dieron las 9 y Rhino llegó a casa,entró un poco cansado a la habitación...y lo que se encontró fue a Bolt hablando solo,recostado en el piso mirando hacia la ventana...

Bolt-Que me está pasando?-.**Decía pensativo  
**Rhino-"_Aquí está este tonto..._"

Trabis entra a la habitación...

Trabis y Rhino-**Dicen al mismo tiempo **Que pasa?-.  
Bolt-Eh?..emm no nada importante...-.**Voltea a verlos**  
Rhino-En que andas pensando?-.**Dijo con tono insinuador **  
Bolt-Nada...solo me siento extraño...y me pasa al ver a Mittens-.  
Rhino-Oh, ya se lo que te pasa...la palabra con A-.  
Trabis-Alguien tiene una futura!-.  
Bolt-Que?-.  
Rhino-Vamos Bolt,tu quieres a la gata...y si la sigues viendo con esos ojos es una posible demanda de acoso-.  
Bolt-QUE?-.  
Trabis-La miras mucho...estas mucho con ella,te ries por cualquier cosa con ella,apuesto que no se lo dices esta noche-.**Decía insinuando...  
**Bolt-Claro que si!-.

Bolt se percato de lo que dijo,y se tapo la boca...

Trabis-**Boquiabierto  
**Rhino-**Boquiabierto  
**Trabis-TU lo admitiste-.  
Bolt-NO-NO!...quize decir que...que yo...bueno ella...no esque me guste ni...-.  
Trabis-Te encanta?-.  
Bolt-SI,NO!-.  
Rhino-Osea que si te encanta?-.  
Bolt-NO!...bueno,es muy bonita-.  
Trabis-LO ADMITIÓ!-.  
Bolt-No es cierto!-.  
Rhino-Que si!-.**Como cantando  
**Bolt-NO!-.  
Trabis-Que no!-.  
Bolt-Que si!-.  
Mittens-Que tanto hablan?-.  
Bolt-Ahora no!...-.**Se dio cuenta a quien le hablaba  
**Mittens-Que?...-.  
Bolt-Dicen que...que la comida de perro es mejor que la carne,no es cierto Trabis? **Abrio mas lo ojos,para que le siguiera la corriente**-.  
Trabis-Está loco por ti-.  
Rhino-Hay testigos-.

Se fueron caminando...

Bolt-Jeje...son mis amigos,que te digo...los voy A MATAR A LOS 2!-.**Les gritó  
**Mittens-Jeje,es cierto Bolty?-.  
Bolt-**Muy nervioso **No-no!...emm no...bueno...cualquiera puede decir alguna mentirilla...jeje...no es como que...mira!-.

Mittens voltea,pero no habia nada,y Bolt salió corriendo...

Mittens-**Voltea de nuevo,y ve que Bolt se fue corriendo****... **Ah...Bolt...-. **s****uspira muy contenta**

_Continuará...  
_**(Enserio,debo variar,no?)**

**Cómo están?  
Yo muy bien,pues ya voy en el 18!  
Me siento poderoso xD...me siento muy bien,pues esta historia está teniendo más éxito del esperado...realmente y de todo corazón,gracias a todos por leer y comentar:)(Y esperar xD)  
Se despide su buen amigo Cornell227!**

**P.D. Acabo de "mejorar" algunos capítulos...cambié ciertos diálogos y errores,que le dan un mejor toque...por si quieren leerlos de nuevo:)**


	19. Llamando Al Dr Amor

**_Llamando Al Dr. Amor_**

"El momento llegó...esperen,cuál momento?...que pasará en éste día tan especial? o porqué es especial?  
Bueno,hipotéticamente tenemos a 3 amigos,que le gusta la amiga y el amigo de la amiga ayudará al amigo a tener a esa amiga especial...recuerden,hipotéticamente.  
Pero esperen! eso no es todo,parece que la "semana loca" comienza a partir de...ahora!"

**Día 7,Domingo,10:40 am.**

Trabis-**Despierta,con la cara algo relajada...no dormía como un bebé desde hace mucho **_"Ah...que sueño tan laaargo...jeje,ahhh,un nuevo amanecer!"_-.**Se levanta y se diríge al baño**

Ya era un nuevo día,y no hay nada mejor que disfrutarlo junto a sus más grandes mejores amigos.  
Trabis entró al baño,metió su cara 2 segundos al inodoro(Como todo un buen perro),y despertó completamente,listo para un nuevo día.  
Ahora regresó a la habitación,se sentó,tomó su pañuelo,se lo amarró perfectamente bien al cuello,y se dirigió a la cocina.(Es un perro...lo que piensa es en comer antes que nada)  
Bajó y entró a la cocina,y como de costumbre,Tony estaba con Winter,desayunando junto a su dueño,que inmediatamente salió y se fue a cocinar a el restaurant. Trabis,luego de desayunar regresó a la habitación para ver cómo habían amanecido sus amigos. Mittens despertó a las 11 am,y los demás unos 20 minutos después. Ella bajó a desayunar,y una vez que terminó fue a conversar un poco con Trabis...por alguna razón hoy se comportaba de una manera extraña...algo indiferente con Bolt...algo completamente extraño en ella,pues Bolt es su centro de atención...o era?.  
Bolt amablemente intentó saludarla y esta simplemente fingió que no lo vio y se fue,como si no le interesara.  
Qué había pasado? Trabis,inmediatamente notó está situación,pues le inquietaba ver a Mittens así.  
Trabis se acercó a ella,y cuando estaba apunto de preguntar,ella simplemente se dio media vuelta y se fue,sin escuchar las palabras de Trabis...el se extrañó por esto,asi que pensó que tal vez sería buena idea preguntarle a Bolt cuál era el problema...Se acercó a el,y le hizo esa pregunta.Él repondió que no lo sabía,que de repente,Mittens,comenzó a actuar así...aunque hay que entenderla,tiene un sentimiento escondido desde hace mucho,y no ha logrado expresárlo...es lógico que se sienta algo frustrada y cansada de esperar...pero...al parecer,Bolt no tiene intenciones de confesar algo así...pobre de Mittens...esperen,esperen! casi se olvida algo...algo que Trabis había dicho con anterioridad...tal vez él tóme el papél de Cupido en éste caso...  
Trabis,Rhino y Bolt bajaron las escaleras para ir a a la cocina,y como Trabis ya había comido solo se sentó a esperar a sus 2 amigos. Después de comer los 3 fueron a la sala,con Mittens.  
Bolt se sentó a un lado de ella,y ella simplemente fingió que no estaba...no era tan mala,pero ignoraba un 80% de sus palabras...Bolt notó ésto y pensó que talvez había dicho algo que la incomodó,o que simplemente hoy no estaba de humor...Bolt se apegó a esa opción,aunque el seguía hablando y platicando.  
Por otro lado,Rhino solo fingia ser el "Verdadero Rhino",con su actitud alegre y adicta a la televisión y a los programas de acción,seguía tan alegre y juguetón como solía ser,algo que calmó casi por completo las sospechas de Trabis.  
Mittens,seguía con su actitud...y Bolt optó por dejar de hablarle...al parecer,se artó y fue con Rhino a platicar,sobre las cosas de las que suele hablar con el...como películas o cosas así...y ella,al ver ésto,se sintió más,y salió sin previo aviso.  
En la calle,ella observaba todo...le parecía hermoso el paisáje,la ciudad y...bueno,todo le parecía pensaba que en éste viaje por fín luego de mucho tiempo,le diría a Bolt cuánto estaba enamorada de él...pero...no salió como ella esperaba...seguía caminando y se cuestionaba...ahora pensaba que era un error haberse enamorado de Bolt...aunque ella sabe que lo que está diciendo es una mentira,ella está enamorada de Bolt...es cómo una maldición,no lo puede sacar de su vida así como así...ahora recordaba el pasado..el primer momento en el que se vieron cara a cara...cuando pensaba que ella era un agente maligno dispuesto a destruir el mundo junto a "El del ojo verde".Soltó varias risas por todo eso,que en algún sentido,le parece gracioso...ahora,algo más calmada,se dirigía a casa,para disculparse con Bolt por su comportamiento...estaba decidida,le va a decir a Bolt de una vez por todas la verdad,cuánto está enamorada de él...o será al revéz? quién sabe...solo hay alguien que sabe si Bolt puede o no puede corresponder a Mittens...  
Mientras tanto,en casa,Trabis y Bolt conversaban sobre el caso...el porqué podría ser que Mittens esté así...aunque,en un momento de tención,Trabis recordó a Lia,que no había bajado a desayunar.  
Algo preocupado,subió las escaleras y entró a la habitación,para ver si de casualidad estría ahí...Y así fue,ella estaba acurrucada en una esquina del cuarto,dormida profundamente...al parecer,estaba soñando,pues susurraba cosas extrañas,y graciosas...

Trabis-**La observaba dormir... **Rubiesita...despierta...-.**Le dijo con delicadeza y en voz baja**  
Lia-**Tenía una sonrisa en su rostro,aunque seguía dormida... **Ah...akhgsdksaj...ahh...baja...alas...alitaaaaas...-.  
Trabis-"_Qué estará soñando?..._" Lia...tienes que **Lia lo toma del cuello,y lo abraza fuertemente...  
**  
Lia tomó a Trabis del cuello,e inconcientemente comenzó a lamer su cabeza...que diablos estaría soñando?...eso solo Lia lo sabe.  
A Trabis le agradaba que Lia lo tuviera así...pero lo apretaba cada vez más fuerte,algo que sofocaba a Trabis...por más que intentaba safarse,Lia hacía más fuerza,asi que no tuvo opción,mas que quedarse así...  
Trabis estaba apunto de dormirse,pero Lia se despertó...

Trabis-Lia...**Decía lentamente****,mientras intentaba safarse**  
Lia-**Abr****ía los ojos lentamente,se tallaba un ojo con una pata,y con Trabis en su otra pata**  
Trabis-Ya despertaste?-.  
Lia-**Se levanta,soltando a Trabis **Buenos días Trabis! que hacías arriba de mí?-.**Dice con una sonrisa,y algo confundida**  
Trabis-**Se levanta **Arriba de tí? me estabas quitando el aire!-.  
Lia-**Se acerca**** a el y lo abraza **Hay yo también te quiero Trabis!-.**Lo suelta,y se va**  
Trabis-**Se queda completamente extrañado **Pero qué acaba de pasar?-.

Lia bajó corriendo las escaleras,mientras Trabis la iba siguiendo. Lia preguntaba impacientemente en donde había comida,asi que Trabis la llevó a desayunar. La acompañó en el desayuno...ella comía lenta y descentemente,a comparación de Trabis,que solo tragaba. Luego de 10 minutos,fueron con Bolt.  
Lia sigue obsesionada con los huesos,asi que salió a seguir y seguir cavando...era una niña de 6 años en el cuerpo de una chica de 16(Metafóricamente hablando).

Mientras tanto con Bolt y Trabis...

Trabis-**Se acerca a Bolt **Oye..creo que debríamos hablar sobre...-.  
Bolt-NO;NO ME GUSTA MITTENS!-.  
Trabis-Jajaja,ya lo dije tanto que me alusinas...pero no,no me refería a eso-.  
Bolt-Oh...entonces?-.  
Trabis-Enserio Bolt,ya estoy viendo muy difícil el poder traer de vuelta a Billy...-.  
Bolt-Porqué lo dices?-.  
Trabis-No lo vez? ya van 3 intentos...creeme,siempre parece que lo vamos a lograr y...todo se hecha a perder por una u otra razón...el tiempo se agota...solo un milagro podría salvarnos-.  
Bolt-Pero...estas diciendo que hay que renunciar?-.  
Trabis-No digo que hay que renunciar..solo...ah...no sé...-.  
Bolt-Estamos juntos en esto,no te vamos a dejar Trabis...-.  
Trabis-Ah,gracias,pero eso no cambia el hecho de que...-.  
Bolt-Trabis,Trabis,Trabis...estas seguro de que eres tú?,el Trabis que conozco nunca se dió por vencido!-.  
Trabis-De qué hablas?-.  
Bolt-Quién ideo el plan sobre el vuelo hasta acá?-.  
Trabis-Emm pues creo que yo,aunque no...-.  
Bolt-Y quién fue el sujeto que nos ayudó a no morir sobre aquel fuego?!-.  
Trabis-Ese fuíste tú!-.  
Bolt-No importa...porque enrealidad por lo que estámos aquí...es por una misión,y es rescatar a ese pobre cachorro...debes hacerlo,o ya olvidaste tu pasado y el trato?-.  
Trabis-**Mira hacia el suelo **Yo creo...que tienes razón-.

Se paró encima de un sofá y...

Trabis-Es mi destino como vengador! debo rescatar a ese cachorro para liberarme de mi condena,y no sufrir más!-.  
Bolt-Exacto!-.  
Trabis-Y para eso,haré un sacrificio...-.  
Bolt-Exacto! **Se dio cuenta de lo que dijo** un sacri...ficio?-.  
Trabis-Ahora,me lanzaré desde el techo para proteger mi dignidad-.  
Bolt-Y eso cómo te ayudará a protegerla?!-.  
Trabis-Pues,si vivo,soy el elegido,si no,no lo soy-.

Trabis se dirigió a la puerta...

Bolt-**Se pone enfrente de él **  
Trabis-Que pasa?-.  
Bolt-No dejaré que te mates!-.  
Trabis-Suicidio? no,para nada...cuando mucho una pata rota-.  
Bolt-Trabis perdiste la razón?!-.  
Trabis-NO! solo me dí cuenta de que nosotros...mm...como decirlo...ESTÁMOS CONDENADOS!-.  
Bolt-Que quieres decir con eso?-.  
Trabis-NO LO VEZ?! MORIREMOS AQUÍ!-.  
Bolt-Porqué?!-.  
Trabis-Acéptalo Bolt! nunca podrémos recuperar al cachorro antes de ésta semana!-.  
Bolt-Que tal si no?-.  
Trabis-Porqué estás tan seguro?-.  
Bolt-Porque estuve en tu misma situación y no me detuve...de hecho...recibí un pequeño empujoncito de parte de cierto amiguito,que me motivó a continuar con mi objetivo...de no ser por él,no estaríamos aquí-.  
Trabis-**Se calmó **Tu ganas...**Suspira **Bueno...quieres hablar sobre tu problema de emociones?-.  
Bolt-Problema de emociones?-.  
Trabis-Bolt,ha llegado el día en el que necesitarás mi ayuda...lo dije hace unos cuántos capítulos asi que,vamos al parque-.  
Bolt-Para qué?-.  
Trabis-Tú solo sígueme-.

Después de ese pequeño incidente,los chicos salieron un rato a pasear...es algo que no han hecho desde el primer día que pasaron en Londres...

Bolt-Sobre qué querías hablar?-.  
Trabis-Al fín vas a aceptar que te gusta Mittens?-.**Dice con mirada insinuadora**  
Bolt-Qué?-.  
Trabis-Al fín vas a aceptar que te gusta Mittens?-.  
Bolt-No!-.  
Trabis-Yo se que sí!-.**Dice riendo**  
Bolt-Que no!-.

Entonces Trabis empezó a perseguir a Bolt,preguntándole cuando se va a dar cuenta de que le gusta Mittens,como unas 33 veces seguidas.  
Luago de 5 minutos de estar pregunte y pregunte,Bolt se artó y se escondió...

Bolt-**Escondido en unos arbustos **Por fín,paz...  
Trabis-**Le dice al oído,por atrás **Al fín vas a aceptar que te gusta Mittens?-.  
Bolt-ME LLEVA LA...-.**Se enoja y salta del arbusto al piso  
**  
Entonces Bolt se pone en pocosión fetal...

Trabis-...**Le dice una última vez,con burla en su mirada **Al fín vas a aceptar que te gusta Mittens?-.  
Bolt-AHHHHHHHHHHH! **Golpea su cabeza contra el suelo,y se tapa la cara **Si-.  
Trabis-SOY GRANDE! **Grita contento **Por fín! y que piensas hacer?-.  
Bolt-Como de que o que?-.**Con la cara tapada,aún  
**Trabis-Que que piensas hacer?,decirle...lo que...**Infla los cachetes **decirlecuantolaamas **Dice rapidamente,expulsando el aire  
**Bolt-Porqué?-.  
Trabis-Dices que la amas y que quieres que sea la madre vuestros hijos-.**Dice con su gracioso acento español**  
Bolt-**Se levanta y se le encara **Yo nunca dije eso!-.  
Trabis-Bueno bueno...pero eso quieres cierto?-.  
Bolt-No!-.  
Trabis-Si-.  
Bolt-No!-.  
Trabis-Si!-.  
Bolt-**Se da una cachetada **Dame 5 minutos quieres?-.  
Trabis-Encantado...-.

Trabis se voltea y se diríge detrás de un árbol...entonces,solo comenzó a escuchar gruñidos y destrozos de objetos y cosas así...

Trabis-**Con una sonrisa,sin verlo **Ya terminaste?-.  
Bolt-Si,ya puedes venir!-.  
Trabis-Okey!-.

El lugar tenía muchas marcas de arañasos y golpes...

Trabis-**Mira el lugar **Amor a golpes eh? me gusta cómo piensas!-.  
Bolt-Ah,ya...luego de unos severos momentos de ira y desesperación,si,me encanta!.  
Trabis-Victoria,tu nombre es Trabis!-.  
Bolt-Que no se llama Victoria?-.  
Trabis-Regresemos a casa Bolt!,tenemos trabajo que hacer!-.  
Bolt-Como lo ordene jefe-.

Aquellos 2 extraños y raritos perros se fueron corriendo de vuelta a casa de Tony para hacer algo...mmm,parece ser un buen día para Bolt!

Bolt-**Con una actitud más relajada **Bien,en donde está Mittens?-.  
Trabis-Espera,espera! no puedes llegar y decírle solo así como así!-.  
Bolt-Porqué no?-.  
Trabis-Porque no sabes como decirle! meteras la pata como nunca lo habías hecho!-.  
Bolt-Solo dame 5 minutos a solas con ella y la tendré rendida a mis patas-.  
Trabis-Andale pues Sir todolopuede Lord...dícelo-.  
Bolt-Hahaha,en eso estaba...bien,aquí voy-.

Bolt entró a la casa,y Mittens estaba recostada un lado de la ventana...Bolt,fingiendo superiodidad,parandose derecho y hablando con un tono algo sensual,se sentó enfrente de ella y quizo comenzar una plática "reveladora".

Bolt-Hola...Mitens-.**Dijo con su increíble sensualidad**  
Mittens-Hola Bolt!-.**Dice contenta,a diferencia de como actuaba en la mañana  
**Bolt-"_Cerebro de Bolt-MUAJAJAJAJAJA!" _Mittens holacomoestástequierodarunab razoholaadiós-.**Dijo nervioso,y muy rápido  
**Mittens-Que cosa?-.  
Bolt-Emm...yo...emm...te quiero!-.

El sensual Bolt huyó de Mittens,debido a que le ganó la pena,además de algunos otros factores...

Trabis-**Lo esperaba en la entrada **Romeo,enserio necesitas uno de mis ya tradicionales,consejos para **Dice con ascento español** "relacionarse con la hembra"-.  
Bolt-Me suena a dolor y hermosura,una rara combinación-.  
Trabis-Te entrenaré para tu cita con Mittens!,asi que prepárate,porque vas a pasar de ser un Perro Callejero a un todo un guapo y servicial!...emm...Perro...perro-.  
Bolt-Me volveré hermoso?-.  
Trabis-Emm no garantizo nada de eso...pero a Mittens le gustas con esa cara!-.**Dice sonriendo**  
Bolt-Si!-.  
Trabis-Además yo...-.  
Bolt-Espera...me llamaste feo?-.  
Trabis-No,solo decía que...-.  
Bolt-Mejor no digas,antes de que te patee el trasero-.  
Trabis-Como si pudieras...-.  
Bolt-Quieres apostar?-.  
Trabis-Me encantaría blanquito!-.**Dice encarandosele  
**  
Ambos se miran con mirádas asesinas...

Trabis-**Vuelve a su habitual actitud **Ya nos vamos?-.  
Bolt-Claro que sí!-.

Entonces salieron a la calle.  
Trabis pensó que salir y llegar hasta tarde sería una excelente forma para atraer la atención de Mittens hacia Bolt...además,Trabis le ensañaría a como no meter la pata en un momento así,pues lo considera un novato en el amor.

**En la calle...  
**  
Trabis-Bien,comenzemos la maniobra "Enamorar a Mittens para tener 10 hijos y enseñarles a soñar y a vivir como las 2 almas gemelas -_aunque algo distintas_-" que son,..o como EME,abreviado-.**Dijo rápido  
**Bolt-...-.**No tenía palabras para lo que acaba de decir...**  
Trabis-Ahora,vayamos a un lugar pequeño,donde no haya tanta gente-.  
Bolt-Una terraza?-.**Dice señalando una terraza que estaba en una casa de enfrente  
**  
Los 2 suben...

Bolt-Y que sigue?-.  
Trabis-Bueno,tenemos un día para enseñarte todo lo que debes saber...-.  
Bolt-Claro!-.  
Trabis-Bien...dilo-.  
Bolt-Que?-.  
Trabis-Que amas a Mittens-.  
Bolt-Para que?-.  
Trabis-Solo hazlo!-.  
Bolt-Amo a Mittens-.  
Trabis-Más fuerte-.  
Bolt-Amo a Mittens-.  
Trabis-Más fuerte!-.  
Bolt-Amo a Mittens!-.  
Trabis-Que salga del corazón!-.  
Bolt-AMO A MITTENS!-.  
Trabis-GRITALO CON ORGULLO Y PASIÓN!-.  
Bolt-QUE AMO A MITTENS! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!-.  
Trabis-COMO TE SIENTES!?-.  
Bolt-FUERTE Y PODEROSO!-.  
Trabis-Y QUE HARÁS?-.  
Bolt-DECÍRSELO!-.  
Trabis-CUANDO?!-.  
Bolt-MAÑANA!-.  
Trabis-Mañana?-.  
Bolt-Emm si,recuerda que necesito tu ayuda-.  
Trabis-Oh,cierto,cierto...-.

Bolt lo gritó una vez más...

Bolt-Y para qué sirve esto?-.  
Trabis-Te ayuda a aceptar la realidad y a no retroceder...sé lo que hago-.  
Bolt-Bueeeno-.  
Trabis-Ahora...cuánto te agrada?-.  
Bolt-No me agrada...me gusta-.  
Trabis-Muy bien! ahora dime,cómo se lo vas a decir?-.  
Bolt-Planeaba algo romántico...alguna cena preparada por **Trabis le da una cachetada **Que te pasa?!-.  
Trabis-No,no-no! se nota que eres novato...eso de la cena romántica y que se lo "Dices en el atardecer mientras el crepúsculo se acerca" **Dice con voz español **Solo ocurre en las películas...si quieres que acepte,lo cuál creo que hará,tienes que ser espontáneo...no finjas ser el superhéroe que solías ser...tienes que ser Bolt,el perro que está locamente enamorado de la chica de al lado-.  
Bolt-Y qué hago? compro rosas? **Trabis le da otra cachetada **Y eso porqué?!-.  
Trabis-No,no NO! no le lleves rosas,no le lleves un chocolate,no le lleves una bola de estambre,no le lleves una vaca gigante,no le lleves n-a-d-a!-.  
Bolt-Porqué?-.  
Trabis-Porqué?,no quieren ver a un chico que esté distraído y que diga "Hola soy Bolt!" ni un tipo pervertido estilo "Hola chiquita...llamame Bolty",quieren un "Jaja,hola,soy Bolt" un tipo seguro de sí mismo que no le pena hablar más de 5 segundos y que no come moscas-.  
Bolt-Estás seguro de eso?-.  
Trabis-Pff,por supuesto-.  
Bolt-Genial!-.  
Trabis-Bien,te daré 2 minutos para que pienses alguna forma para decírselo...-.**Se da media vuelta  
**Bolt-Ok-.

Bolt pensó dura y profundamente alguna forma de decírle cuánto la ama,y porqué.Pasaron los 2 minutos y Trabis se volteo hacia el.

Trabis-Ya?-.  
Bolt-Si-.  
Trabis-Bien,dílo-.  
Bolt-Que tal algo como que...accidentalmente me topo con ella,y accidentalmente le digo que es una gran chica y que la amo...le regalo un hueso como muestra de mi gratitud y después vemos un maratón de lucha libre!-.  
Trabis-**Baja la mirada,negando con la cabeza **Ah...esto tardará más de lo que pensé...-.  
Bolt-Bueno,dame una pata!-.  
Trabis-Jaja,tranquilo,sé como te sientes...-.  
Bolt-Porqué lo dices?-.  
Trabis-Ya se cómo te sientes...imáginas todo el cuento,cómo se lo dirás,en donde se lo dirás...y hasta lo que ella dirá,asi que te diré que...saldrá completamente diferente a cómo lo tenías pensado-.  
Bolt-Cómo sabes?-.  
Trabis-Porqué una vez lo intenté,se burló y lloré durante seis meses,y ahí a prendí a que nunca debes salir con una chica que sea Clase-Alta...a menos aque sea algo estilo "La Dama y el Vagabundo"...pero en fín,al caso...-.  
Bolt-Me estás diciendo que debo llegar...decírselo y después morir tranquilo?  
Trabis-Bolt no!,mmm...creo que antes deberías saber como piensa una chica-.  
Bolt-Para qué? sé como piensan!-.  
Trabis-Y yo soy una morsa soy gigante-.  
Bolt-Eh?-.  
Trabis-Ven,regresemos a casa-.  
Bolt-Por?-.  
Trabis-Porque ahí están varios ejemplos de chicas...lo entenderás mejor que si te lo digo-.

Antes de bajar...

Bolt-Espera Trabis!-.  
Trabis-Qué?-.  
Bolt-Bueno,ví en televisión que una pareja se daban un beso y no estoy seguro de como be...-.  
Trabis-**Tapa y empuja la cara de Bolt con su pata **NO TE VOY A AYUDAR CON ESO-.

Los 2 perros bajaron,y se fueron caminando a casa otra vez...Después de unos cuantos minutos llegaron y se quedaron en la sala,donde Trabis comenzaría a explicarle en concepto...

Bolt-Espera! que pasa si Mittens nos ve?-.  
Trabis-Tranquilo,le dije que hiciera algo que ni con mágia podría hacer...-.

**En otro lado...**

Mittens-POR ÚLTIMA VEZ! SIENTATE! DA VUELTAS!...HAZ ALGO DE UNA VEZ QUE NO SEA MIRAR TELEVISIÓN RHINO!-.  
Rhino-Por última vez,no haré lo que una gata me mande!-.  
Mittens-Vamos Rhino mueve ese flojo trasero!-.  
Rhino-**La amenaza con un bote de agua  
**Mittens-**Se exalta **Señor Rhino!?-.

**De vuelta con los 2...**

Trabis-Ah..pobre Mittens-.  
Bolt-Bueno,enséñeme maestro-.  
Trabis-Mmm...pues hay muchos tipos de chicas **Toma a Lia de los hombros,que pasaba por ahí** tenemos a Lia por ejemplo...-.  
Lia-**No sabía que,pero solo sonreía**-.  
Trabis-La "Chica Linda Común" interesante...bonita,rubia y un cerebro sub-desarrollado...este tipo de chicas suele ser amigables,estables y muy pero muy amorosas-.  
Bolt-Cerebro sub-desarrollado?-.  
Trabis-**Le dice en voz baja,discretamente **_Eso dicen de las rubias_...-.  
Bolt-**De la misma forma** _Entendido...-.  
_Lia-Cárgame Trabis!-.**Se sube a su espalda**  
Trabis-Ahora no Lia,tengo que ayudar a este sujeto a conquistar a Mittens!-.  
Lia-Okey!-.**Se baja y se va  
**Bolt-**Lo mira con una sonrisa **Tú necesitas ayuda-.  
Trabis-Solo camina y no hables-.

Ahora suben la escaleras,en busca de la siguiente...

Bolt-**En el pasillo de arriba **Y bien?-.  
Trabis-Ahora tenemos a la "Rebelde con causa"-.**Dice tomando a Winter de los hombros,pues pasaba por ahí  
**Winter-Ahora que Trabis...-.**Dice confundida**  
Trabis-Suelen tener un carácter amigable...pero cuando las conoces,son algo histéricas,les encanta divertirse y salir a pasear,romper las reglas y comer afuera...son muy fiesteras y matarán al que hable mal de tí-.  
Winter-Hablas de mí?!-.  
Trabis-Se podría decir...que sí,o de las de tu tipo-.**Dice sonriendo,mientras se va con Bolt  
**  
Trabis y Bolt volvieron a bajar,para buscar a su siguiente ejemplo...

Winter-Las de...mi tipo?-.**Dice confundida**

En la sala...

Trabis-Sígueme Bolt,hay alguien a quién debes de conocer...-.  
Bolt-De acuerdo!-.

Los 2 fueron a un estacionamiento no muy lejos de casa,en donde había varios perros jugando un partido amistoso de "Soft-Ball Extremo".

Bolt-Qué hacemos aquí?-.  
Trabis-Luego tenémos a la -_como yo la llamo- _"Habanera Sangrienta"-.  
Bolt-Qué tipo de chica tiene ese nombre?!-.  
Siba-ESO ES!-. **Dice gritando con orgullo,luego de taclear a uno de sus rivales **QUIÉN SIGUE!-.

Siba era una Rotsweiler,muy alta,grande y fuerte...sinceramente,daba más miedo que Diablo en una noche oscura.

Trabis-Ella es Siba...conocida como la "Bulldoser"-.  
Siba-**Vuelve a taclear a su rival **ASÍ SE SACA LA BASURA!-.  
Trabis-Emm te-te recomiendo no-no asercarte mucho a ellas...su-suelen un poco "duras"...literalmente-.  
Siba-**Taclea de nuevo a otro perro,y va con Trabis **Trabis! hola!-.  
Bolt-Le queda bien el apodo...-.  
Trabis-Jeje...hola...-.**Dice algo asustado**  
Siba-Que te trae por los barrios tan bajos Trabis?-.  
Trabis-Haha nada enrealidad...venía con un amigo a enseñarle algunas cosas...-.  
Siba-**Mira detenidamente a Bolt **De acuerdo...quieren jugar un partido de Soft-Ball Extremo?-.  
Trabis-Emm no,jeje quiero conservar mis intestinos intactos-.  
Siba-Como quieran,niñas... **Regresa con los otros sujetos,y vuelve a tirar a 2 perros...**-.  
Bolt-**Ve como masacra a sus contrincantes **Ahora sé porqué le dices la "Habanera Sangrienta"...-.  
Trabis-No es aterradora?-.  
Bolt-Si!-.

Trabis y Bolt regresaron a casa(si,otra vez -.-) para continuar con el "entrenamiento"...

Bolt-Y? quién sigue?-.  
Trabis-Finalmente tenémos a la de tu tipo,la "Chica de al lado"-.  
Bolt-Eh?-.  
Trabis-Si,es la chica que se disfraza de tu mejor amiga,pero que siempre te ha amado en secreto mientras tú en lo único que piensas es "Hola Amiga!,cómo estás?",cuando ella muere por que le digas "Hola hermosa,quieres salir conmigo?"-.  
Bolt-Oye,ya lo he visto en películas!-.  
Trabis-Y tú le hacías eso a Mittens,o no?-.  
Bolt-Emm...ta-talvez...-.  
Trabis-Mittens es de ese tipo,tímida,linda,amigable y muy amorosa,y de casualidad...cuando te habla no se desmaya?-.  
Bolt-Emm no que yo recuerde-.  
Trabis-Entonces si,definitivamente la chica de al lado-.  
Bolt-Y ahora que sé qué tipos de chicas hay...que hago?-.  
Trabis-Bueno...creo que debí haber dicho solamente el tipo de Mittens...en fín,ahora escucha el siguiente consejo super WOW de tu sensei,pequeño aprendíz-.  
Bolt-**Moviendo la cola,con la lengua de fuer dice que sí**  
Trabis-Si quieres empezar una conversación con ella,deberías llegar,sentarte a su lado y comenzar a hablar sobre cosas que no tiene algún snetido...-.  
Bolt-**Levanta la pata**  
Trabis-No Bolt,hablar de queso no es algo cool ni interesante-.  
Bolt-**Baja la pata**  
Trabis-Habla sobre recuerdos...hazla reír,a las chicas les encanta que las hagan reír,también ayuda diciendo cosas lindas sobre ella...pero no lo digas siempre,has una pequeña referencia y no vuelves a tocar el tema hasta que llegue el momento indicado-.  
Bolt-Interesante...-.  
Trabis-También pasa más tiempo con ella...pero no todo el día,mmm dedícale una hora totalmente hacia ella,después querra más atención y terminará confesandose y se amarán-.  
Bolt-Ajá...-.  
Trabis-También te recomiendo que no digas estupideces...como decir "Mira la luna!...está tan grande que parece un quesote!",porque solo harás que te vea como un aburrido intento de conquistarla...el chiste es que se dé cuenta de que te gusta sin darse cuenta-.  
Bolt-Osea como?-.  
Trabis-Pues si,decirle cosas dulces mientras la tratas como una amiga,después tomará más confianza y cuando notes eso tú simplemente le dices y dedicas todo el amor que quieras..-.  
Bolt-Wow,enserio sabes de esto...-.  
Trabis-Soy todo un cazanova!...o almenos eso dicen-.  
Bolt-Dime más consejos!-.  
Trabis-Mmm...ah,ya se! finge que no sabes aún como funciona el mundo,algo como "No se que es un beso...con que se come?" o "Amor? eso se come?" entiendes?-.  
Bolt-Oh...claro-.  
Trabis-Hazla creer que no sabes que es el amor para que obtengas muuuucho más amor,entiendes?-.  
Bolt-Uhhh si...-.  
Trabis-Genial!...bueno,ahora sígueme...necesito entrenarte más-.  
Bolt-Trabis,eres uno de mis mejores y más grandes amigos! lo sabes?  
Trabis-Ahora sí!-.  
Bolt-SI!-.

Ambos saltan y comienzan a saltar como un par de locos recién salidos del manicomio...

Trabis-Apúrate! nos quedan 4 horas de luz solar!-.  
Bolt-Claro!-.

Esos 2 salieron de casa y se fueron corriendo para algún lugar en donde Trabis entrenaría a Bolt para su cita con Mittens...

**3 hotas más tarde...**

Mittens-**Entra a la casa,con mirada de enojo y algo mojada de la cola **Trabis,considerate muerto!-.

Algo enojada y arta de lo que pasó el día de hoy,se dirigía a dormir a la habitación...pero en el trayecto se encuentra a un Rhino ago asustado,que pensaba e disculparse...pero...

Rhino-Mi...-.  
Mittens-A CALLAR!-.  
Rhino-YA ME VOY!-.

Salió corriendo...

Mittens-Hmp!-.**Hace un gesto**

Pasaron unos minutos y Mittens se dispuso a dormir,pues fue un día totalmente cansado...

Lia-**Entra a la habitación,a dormir**  
Mittens-**Se despierta **Ah...Hola Lia!-.  
Lia-Hola Mittens!...oye...qué te ocurrió?-.  
Mittens-Ahora no quiero hablar de eso...-.**Dice mientras mira la ventana...y pareciera que la silueta de un hamster sale corriendo  
**Lia-Oh...está bien-.**Dice acostandose**  
Mittens-Apropósito,donde están Bolt y Trabis?-.  
Lia-Trabis está ayudando a Bolt a conquistarte,están muy ocupados-.**Dice como si nada**  
Mittens-Oh,claro...-.**Dice sin poner mucha atención...**

Se estaba de dormir...

Mittens-**Le cayó el veinte de lo que dijo **QUE ESTÁN QUE?!-.

_Eh Aquí el capítulo 19!_

**o.O siento que este capítulo fue algo extraño...haha,en lo personal...desde que empezé a escribir esta historia este es uno de los capítulos que quería subir con muchas ansias!:3  
Algo más...este capítulo,como podrán ver,es diferente a los demás,tiene más narración que diálogo de personaje,además de tener un poco menos de la "comedia"(Bueno,es como mucha gente describe ésta historia .-.),tiene algo más de...sentimiento...todo se debe a que quize variar un poco,a veces aburre de la otra forma...o no?,aunque eso sí,mantiene su "toque" de gracia.Y otra cosa...hay muchos que me han preguntado "Cuando se van a "enamorar" Bolt y Mittens?".  
Yo sólo les digo:Esperen,todo a su tiempo...cada vez está más cerca,además de ser uno de los sucesos que quiero agregar desde que comenzé el fic:)  
Y Talvéz tenga errores o algo así,pero pues lo terminé muy rápido...pero tranquilos,lo checaré después y lo subiré con esos errores corregidos:)  
Qué les pareció? escriban sus reviews en la parte de abajo y si quieren denle "me gusta" y a Favoritos XD.  
Lamento la intensa y larga tarda,pero tengo una vida que no me deja mucho tiempo para escribir TT-TT.  
**

**Se despide Cornell227,les mando un saludo y un abrazo.**


	20. Sentimientos A Flote

Sentimientos A Flote

_Nuestra querida y linda gatita negra se preparaba para ir a dormir...estaba algo cansada luego de ese incómodo momento(con agua incluida) con Rhino.  
Pero que mejor forma de quitar el sueño,como decir que tienes un admirador enamorado intentando enamorarte con su mejor amigo_?  
_Pues para nuestra querida Mittens,eso la dejó traumada y emocionada...traumatizantemente_ _emocionante,no?._

Mittens-**Luego de escuchar lo que la rubia había dicho **A ver,a ver,a ver...co-co-cómo que están tratando de conquistarme? qué...no,en serio qué?!-.**Comenzaba a desesperarse...**  
Lia-Si,Trabis le decía a Bolt unas cosas sobre las chicas-.  
Mittens-OH NO...ÉSTO ES MALO!-.  
Lia-Porqué?-.  
Mittens-Porqué?! Trabis le enseñará cosas a Bolt no debe saber!...o al menos no aún-.  
Lia-Mira! una mariposa!-. **Dice comenzando a seguirla **  
Mittens-Pero qué...?! **Dice rodando los ojos y tomando a Lia de las orejas **Qué te dijo mujer!-.  
Lia-Quién?-.**Dice con su habitual sonrisa**  
Mittens-Trabis!-.  
Lia-OHHHH está ayudando a Bolt a...-.  
Mittens-Eso ya lo dijiste!...en donde están?-.**Forzando una sonrisa  
**Lia-No sé haha-.**Dice sin darle mucha importancia  
**Mittens-**Se talla la cara,como diciendo "Ésta chica no tiene remedio" **Ésto es malo...bueno,no tanto,qué puede pasar?...sólo están...emm...OH SANTÍSIMO...-.

Mittens sale de la habitación muy rápido...

Lia-Espera Mittens!-.**Dice saliendo atrás de ella**

Mittens algo desesperada,feliz,extrañada y algo preocupada(Su mente era todo un desorden)salió de la casa en busca de Trabis y Bolt...que podría significar eso?...

Mittens-Donde se podrían haber metido éstos 2?-.  
Lia-**Llega con ella** Cuál es la prisa Mittens?-.  
Mittens-No es prisa...es super-prisa! tengo que encontrar a Bolt!-.  
Lia-Pero qué es tan importante como para ésto?-.  
Mittens-Emm...bueno...no sé si debería decir ésto pero...-.  
Lia-OHH no me digas!  
Mittens-**Se impresiona,y su tono de voz se calma **Tú...ya lo sabes?-.  
Lia-Bolt y tú...-.  
Mittens-**Se le hacía un pequeño nudo en la gargante**  
Lia-Tú y Bolt tendrán un bebé!-.**Dice emocionada  
**Mittens-**Se puso blanca totalmente,y se cayó al suelo**...**no lo esperaba...realmente,ella no lo esperaba**  
Lia-Jeje! **Sonriendo **Y cómo se llamará?-.  
Mittens-**Seguía desmayada por lo que dijo  
**Lia-Mittens! **Dice feliz **Mittens **Ahora viendola extraño **Mittens? **Se le acerca un poco y la mueve de una pata** Mittens?-**.**

Eran alrededor de las 6:30 P.M...según Trabis,antes de las 8 Bolt debía de "saber todo lo que debe saber un Macho Alfa sobre la hembra si es que no quiere meter la pata".  
Pasó un largo rato,y dieron las 9,y oficialmente Bolt estaba listo para declararsele a Mittens,mientras ella se había desmayado por lo que Lia le dijo...Bueno,despertó y después le dijo a Lia que quería dormir un largo rato...que quiere descanas que porque mañana será un día muy largo...tenía tanto sueño que se quedó dormida en la sala.

**Con nuestros queridos Bolt y Trabis...**

Bolt-**Estaba caminando de regreso a casa junto a Trabis **Hay algo más que deba saber?-.  
Trabis-Si,aún falta mucho...ah,pero para qué...creo que con lo que te dije fue suficiente-.  
Bolt-Qué bien!...estoy muy cansado...-.  
Trabis-Antes dime algo..-.  
Bolt-Qué pasa?-.  
Trabis-Si _hipotéticamente _no saliera como esperabas...que harías?-.  
Bolt-A qué te refieres?-.  
Trabis-Ya sabes...que te diga que no,que te diga que eres más feo que una fruta podrida-.**Dice con una sonrisa muy grande**  
Bolt-Mmm... "_Bueno...cierto...que pasaría...espera un momento! es una prueba de parte de Trabis! haha,hasta crees que me podrás distraer de mi objetivo! vamos,piensa una respuesta...emm...amm...algo no-tonto e inteligente...ah! lo tengo!_" Pues...mmm no sé...**Dice con algo de misterio en su voz **talvez...tratar y tratar-.  
Trabis-Oh...uf,que bien...ya no me siento culpable por si algo llegara a pasar...-.  
Bolt-Eh?-.  
Trabis-Bolt,creo que deberíamos hablar sobre Mittens...y rápido,se hace de noche-.  
Bolt-Genial! gracias-.  
Trabis-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por un sujeto enamorado-.  
Bolt-Exaaaacto-.**Dijo con una gran sonrisa**

Ambos perros se sentaron en la banqueta,mientras observaban pasar a todas las parejas de perros y gatos que iban felices por ahí...Trabis quería explicarle algo...

Trabis-Ahora,poniendonos serios Bolt...mira emm...no sé cómo decirte ésto...-.  
Bolt-Si?-.  
Trabis-No sé si te hayas dado cuenta o qué...pero emm...porqué te enamoraste de Mittens en lugar de una perra común?...por ejemplo,Lia...ella es rubia y muy linda,porqué Mittens?-.  
Bolt-Enamorarme de Mittens?...no lo sé...sólo me gustó,por?-.  
Trabis-**Niega con la cabeza **Es que no es algo...mmm...cómo decirlo...común en la comunidad canina...ni en la felina...es un amor casi imposible sabes?-.  
Bolt-Porqué?-.  
Trabis-Es que desde casi siempre...los perros y los gatos se odian entre sí,y es raro el caso que no,cómo el nuestro...pero es aún más extraño tu caso,que te enamoraste de una gata,no es bien visto por la comunidad...tienden a verlo como una anomalía o un tabú-.  
Bolt-Qué tiene de malo?...yo-yo no me había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Mittenes hasta hace...hace unas horas...-  
Trabis-Exacto...realmente estás enamorado de ella,o quieres creer eso?-.  
Bolt-No...sí...a mi me gusta ella y sólo ella...-.  
Trabis-A ver...hagamos un recuento:cuando la conociste pensabas que era un agente malvado del Dr.Cólicos-.  
Bolt-Cálico-.  
Trabis-Dr.Cálico,y estuviste apunto de lanzarla de un puente,luego la secuestras y la llevas por todo Estados Unidos en busca de tu amada Penny,conocen a Rhino,el hamster que los ayudó a unirse un poco más...después ella se vuelve una amiga muy cercana a tí,tu mejor amiga,llegan hasta Los Ángeles,se vuelven aún más amigos y después se convierten en...familia por así decirlo...viven juntos 2 años y luego pasa ésto...dime,ella realmente es la chica indicada para tí?...realmente tu crees que es lo correcto?-.  
Bolt-Yo...nunca lo pensé de esa manera...-.  
Trabis-No te digo ésto para desanimarte...si no para que entiendas los riesgos que puede tener ésta relación...te lo digo porque eres mi amigo y no me gustaría que en el futuro ustedes tengan problemas por ésto-.**Sus palabras eran totalmente sinceras...realmente él es un verdadero amigo**  
Bolt-**Sonríe levemente **Trabis...estaría perdido sin tí...pero definitivamente no renunciaré a ella,se que hay riesgos y demás...pero quiero afrontarlos con ella-.  
Trabis-Esa es la actitud!,Bolt,debo reconocerlo...tienes agallas para abentarte una relación así...pero sabes,a mí no me parece extraño ni en contra de la naturaleza que ustedes sean un linda parejilla...es más bien una "nueva variación"-.  
Bolt-Gracias Trabis...no te imaginas lo bien que me hace sentir eso-.  
Trabis-Descuida...bueno,eso era lo único sobre lo que quería hablar contigo-.  
Bolt-Entonces ya terminamos?-.  
Trabis-Sip,volvámos a casa...tengo hambre!-.

Después de una plática motivacional y reveladora(aunque no tengo idea de porqué dije eso),los chicos regresaron a casa.  
Bolt,después de aquella charla reflexionó sobre el asunto y sí,el está totalmente enamorado de Mittens,y la razón por la que no le gustaba alguien más era esa:Mittens es su alma gemela y es a quién la vida le ha confiado sus mejores momentos amorosos(_Trabis-Ups...me estoy pasando de lo cursi...lo siento chicos Autor-No Trabis,continúa... Trabis-Enserio?!-. Autor-No,regresa a tu aciento!_).

**Una vez en casa...**

Trabis-Entonces,cuando se lo vas a decir?-.  
Bolt-Pues...mañana,si,eso haré-.  
Trabis-No crees que es un poco...rápido? apenas sabes cómo...-.  
Bolt-No me digas más,sé lo que hago-.  
Trabis-Pero es muy pronto!,puede que no estés preparado-.  
Bolt-Tengo que hacerlo ya o voy a explotar!,tengo un impulso y una vocecita en mi mente que me dice que debo hacer ya!-.  
Trabis-Ah está bien...como quieras-.

Los 2 subieron al cuarto,para ver a sus amigas(y Rhino).

Bolt-Y una cosa más...porfavor,que nadie se entere de ésto-.  
Rhino-Que nadie se entere de qué?-.**Dice entrando por la ventana**  
Trabis-De que le gusta Mittens-.  
Bolt-Trabis!-.  
Rhino-Eso ya lo sé...y hablando de la bestia,no está por aquí...cierto?-.**Dice temeroso  
**Trabis-No...ha! oye,cómo te fué con ella?-.  
Rhino-Emm...más o menos bien...no dejaba de gritarme "RHINO MUEVE TU TRASERO!"-.  
Trabis-Salió bien el plan?-.  
Rhino-Si,casi un suicidio,pero sí-.  
Bolt-De qué hablan?-.  
Trabis-Le pedí a Rhino que mantuviera fuera a Mittens,y le dije a Mittens que si porfavor podía hacer que Rhino hiciera algo de ejercicio...ella cayó redondita y pude enseñarte lo básico-.  
Rhino-Y sabes algo?,me artó tanto que tuve que rociarla con agua...sólo así logró callarse!-.  
Bolt-AGUA?! CÓMO RAYOS ES QUE ESTÁS VIVO?-.  
Trabis-No le gusta el agua?-.'  
Bolt-**Temblando **NUNCA...y cuando digo nunca,es NUNCA...rocíes a Mittens con agua a menos que odies tu vida!,tu deberías saber eso Rhino!-.  
Trabis-Entra en su fase de 8 colas?-.  
Bolt-8 colas?-.  
Trabis-Ya sabes,su demonio interno?-.  
Bolt-Si! una vez le derramé agua en su espalda con la mangera por accidente...fue algo horrible ver su cara asesina...casi me mata,si no fuera por que...** Se queda pensando **bueno,eso ya es otra historia-.  
Rhino-No fué tan mala,sólo quería comerme y que según ella,iba a usar mis tripas como hilo dental-.  
Bolt-No lo decía en broma...tienes suerte de que no te haya comido-.  
Rhino-Pfff,sabes cuántas veces lo ha intentado?,sabe que si lo hace la culpa y el Karma se la comerán viva-.  
Bolt-Hahaha ok...de todas formas no me acercaría a Mittens en un rato...-.

En eso,Lia entra con Mittens en su espalda...

Rhino-MAMÁ!-.**Se esconde detrás de Bolt**  
Lia-Emm...**Mira las expresiones de sus rostros **luego les cuento...TRABIS!-.**Dice algo histérica**  
Rhino-Está muerta?-.**Dice algo temeroso  
**Trabis-Cómo crees Rhino? haha...no está muerta,cierto?  
Lia-Obvio no tarado!-.  
Trabis-Que le pasó?-.  
Lia-LUEGO **Deja a Mittens en el suelo **les cuento...ahora,podríamos hablar un momento?-.  
Trabis-De acuerdo-.**Se acerca a ella**  
Lia-En privado **Recalcó-.  
**Bolt-Oh claro,jeje lo siento-.**Sale de la habitación...y después,regresa por Rhino  
**

Al salir Bolt...

Lia-Trabis,dime qué estaban haciendo Bolt y tú hace rato...sí?-.**Dice intentando hipnotizarlo con su linda sonrisa**  
Trabis-Pues ya sabes...cosas de perros-.**Emm...Trabis es de mente fuerte**  
Lia-Haha según tú,estabas ayudando a Bolt a...emm..."conquistar" a Mittens-.  
Trabis-Oh...cómo lo sabes?  
Lia-Me lo dijiste bobo-.  
Trabis-Bueno,no hay nada que ocultar...si,el chico está loco por ella,asi que decidí hecharle una pata-.  
Lia-Pues gracias a eso a Mittens casi le dá un infarto...entonces los 2 están enamorados haha,que lindo-.  
Trabis-**Dice graciosamente **Entonces para qué tanto alboroto?-.  
Lia-Es que no entiendes!,Mittens no debe saber que a Bolt le gusta ella!-.  
Trabis-Porqué no? ella perfectamente se pudo haber dado cuénta hace tiempo!-.  
Lia-Emm...el caso es que...debemos alejarlos un momento,prepararlos y que después PUF!...se amen!-.  
Trabis-Yo ya hize mi parte!,además Mittens no necesita ayuda...sólo orientala un poco y ya-.  
Lia-Entonces quieres que hable con ella?-.  
Trabis-Oye espera! tú qué sabes sobre el amor?-.  
Lia-NNo tenemos tiempo para platicas reveladoras,eso y la pesca son mis cosas favoritas!-.  
Trabis-Lia,tú no sabes pescar!-.  
Lia-No lo sabes todo sobre mí!-.  
Trabis-Cuando te conocí creíste que eras un pescado!-.  
Lia-Pues sí,nadie me decía que era una perra Trabis!-.**Dice intimidándolo**  
Trabis-Ya lo siento señora...-.**M-A-N-D-I-L-Ó-N**  
Lia-Bien,tú encargate de Bolt,yo me encargo de Mittens-.  
Trabis-Pareja?-.  
Lia-Si,como sea...-.

Luego de esa "escenita" Lia y Trabis acordaron aconsejar y orientar a Mittens y Bolt respectivamente,pues,aunque Trabis no piense que esté mal,quiere que sus 2 amigos sepan los riesgos que podría tener la relación y que en el futuro no haya problema y no terminen mal.  
Pasó un rato,y se hizo más de noche...Mittens seguía desmayada por lo que Lia le había "comentado",mientras que Rhino dormía a un lado de Bolt por el miedo a que Mittens se lo comiera por lo que le hizo,y Lia se quedó dormida(Si,así de simple).  
Mientras tanto,Bolt y Trabis tuvieron una última charla antes de acostarse...

Trabis-Bolt!...ya te vas a dormir?-.  
Bolt-Pensaba en hacerlo-.  
Trabis-Ah...Bolt,dime,si la amas realmente?-.  
Bolt-Haha que sí Trabis!,no te preocupes por eso...-.  
Trabis-Oh está bien...sólo quería asegurarme-.  
Bolt-Pues tranquilo,LA A...-.**Estaba apunto de gritarlo  
**Trabis-Bolt despertarás a los vecinos!-.  
Bolt-Ya perdón-.**Dice graciosamente**  
Trabis-Y si quieres mi opinión,no creo que sea raro...solo inusual,eso es todo-.  
Bolt-Gracias Trabis-.  
Trabis-No-no,no he terminado...inusual,extraño,medio anormal y...-.  
Bolt-Si-si ya entendí-.  
Trabis-Jeje lo siento-.  
Bolt-No,está bien...sé que es un poco raro y medio anormal...pero así me lo dicta el corazón-.  
Trabis-**Dice impresionado **OH POR DIOS! Wow,dime Bolt,se te salió ese poeta interior?-.**Dice empujando su pecho**  
Bolt-JAJA!-.  
Trabis-Bueno ya,luego hablámos...necesitas dormir,mañana será un día laaaaaaaaaaaaargo-.  
Bolt-No tanto,pero sí...-.

Parece que Trabis se a convertido en el "héroe"(Bueno,a la gente le gusta,porqué no?) de ésta historia...  
Mañana será un día especial(Y lo digo enserio,han esperado ésto desde hace mucho,creo que si tardo más me podrían abuchear y lanzar tomates...).

...

...

...

(La producción de "La Aventura Nos Llama" no alcanza para gallos reales)

**QUÍ-QUIRI-QUÍ!**

**.-_Punto de Vista de Trabis-._**

Porfín!,porfín ah amanecido!.  
Cielos,creí que éste día nunca llegaría...se me hace algo extraño pero,pues en fín...es mi amigo y es mi deber como el genial y super wow perro que soy aceptárlo y apoyarlo en sus decisiones...sólo espero que la otra loca...no hable  
cosas raras con Mittens.  
Ah,para no alargar la cosa,el día empezó normal..nos levantámos,desayunamos y platicamos como esa gran familia felíz que somos.  
Mittens despertó algo asustada,pues no podía sacarse de la mente la idea de que Bolt realmente estuviera loco por ella...asi que,pasó los útlimos 20 minutos a su lado,hablando y riendo como los viejos amigos que son(Aunque no por mucho tiempo...).  
Al principio Bolt se veía algo decidido...y nuestro querido blanquito no dejaba de ver con unos ojos un tanto "locos" a Mittens...y sí,Mittens no tenía idea(Bueno,no lo sé,talvéz si se dio cuenta),pero la cosa cada vez se pone más intensa...es el suceso más esperado!,desde que conozco al blanquito me preguntaba qué pasaría si se enamorara de Mittens...espero que no retroceda,Mittens es una chica muy linda y cualquier sujeto la puede querer(Bueno,eso pienso...).  
Después de muchos sucesos y blablabla,Lia se encontraba buscando a Mittens,pues necesitaba hablar con ella...después de todo,hablar con Mittens es parte del plan,y ella es la rubia indicada para ésto...o al menos,eso creo...LIA PORFAVOR NO DIGAS COSAS IRRELEVANTES!

Trabis-**Caminando para el cuerto con Lia y los demás  
**Lia-**Mira a Trabis  
**Trabis**-La mira,y le guiña un ojo**  
Lia-**Se sonroja,y procede con el plan...**  
Bolt-Oigan chicos,que tal si...-.  
Lia-Emm amm hay,olvidé...emm...amm mi...Mittens,acompañame-.  
Mittens-Claro,a donde?-.  
Trabis-**Interrumpe **Bolt,ven rápido!,Rhino,vengan! acabo de idear un plan!-.  
Rhino-De qué?-.  
Trabis-Sobre cómo traer a Billy!...es genial! pero necesito su ayuda para traer..emm...las cosas-.  
Bolt-De acuerdo,ya lo había olvidado!-.  
Rhino-Bien,los acompaño...-.**  
**

Entonces los otros 2 me siguieron...JUJU! me siento macho alfa.

Trabis-**Regresa con Lia **_Ahora habla con_ _ella_ **Le dice al oído-**.  
Lia-Entendido...-.

Ahora sí,me fuí...ah,tengo que inventar otra escusa!

Lia-**Sonrojada...sonríe,y le habla a Mittens **Mittens,necesitamos hablar...ya sabes,de chica a chica-.  
Mittens-Qué pasa rubia?-.**Dice bromeando**  
Lia-Oye amiga...**No sabía por donde empezar... **amiga,amiga...emm...sólo por curiosidad no sé...-.  
Mittens-Qué pasa?-.  
Lia-Bueno,me eh dado cuénta de algo...-.  
Mittens-Y..qué es?-.  
Lia-Quieres a Bolt,cierto?-.  
Mittens-Emm...queeererlo en qué forma?-.  
Lia-Ya sabes,amarlo,querer que sea tu primogénito-.  
Mittens-Hijo mayor?-.  
Lia-No!,haha cómo se dice...amm...ah,ya que,quieres que sea tu pareja verdad?-.**Dice sonriendo,pero ésta vez era algo forzada su sonrisa**  
Mittens-Dime que no soy obvia...-.**Decía apenandose**  
Lia-No eres obvia-.**Ah...ella nunca deja de usar su sonrisa  
**Mittens-Ya enserio Lia!...soy tan obvia?-.  
Lia-Si...un poco "_Obvia? es como un grito a la cara de "TE AMO BOLT_"-.  
Mittens-Bueno...qué puedo decir...-.  
Lia-Hahaha y dime,qué te hizo enamorarte de alguien como él?-.  
Mittens-Emm...bueno yo...-.  
Lia-Anda dime!,y si me dices...te diré algo sobre Bolt-.**Dice con tono insinuador**  
Mittens-Y cómo qué?-.  
Lia-Amm no lo sé...primero dime y lo sabrás-.  
Mittens-Ah...está bien...todo comenzó cuando me dieron ganas de acosar aves para que me traigan comida a cambio de una "protección"...en ese tiempo era algo cruel y hasta mala...y no te imagínas como era Bolt-.  
Lia-Era malo también?-.  
Mittens-No del todo...más bien estaba "hipnotizado" por una serie en la que el trabajaba...creyó que era una malvada agente gatuna del Dr.Cálico-.  
Lia-Toda una locura jeje-.  
Mittens-Sí!,luego me colgó de un puente,me hizo saltar de un tren y aparte me arrastró por todo el país en busca de su amada Penny-.  
Lia-Y si te hizo hacer todo eso...cómo fué que llegaron a vivir juntos?-.  
Mittens-Mmm...bueno,si no hubiera sido por Rhino,nosotros no estaríamos aquí-.  
Lia-Qué hizo por la vida?-.  
Mittens-Según Bolt,el lo animó a rescatarme-.  
Lia-Oh de qué?-.  
Mittens-Pues el loco de Bolt pensaba que tenía superpoderes,y por eso esa razón un sujeto de una perrera nos encontró,nos hechó en unas jaulas y fuímos directo a la perrera...Rhino inexplicablemente sacó a Bolt de su jaula y yo me quedé ahí...hasta la fecha nunca me han contado que sucedió-.  
Lia-Lo vuelvo a preguntar,qué te hizo enamorarte de él?-.  
Mittens-Ya sabes...el amor...cuando pensaba que todo estaba perdido y que nunca jamás saldría de esa perrera,Bolt,sin necesidad de sus poderes me rescató...y claro,Rhino tuvo algo que ver ahí-.  
Lia-Orale él te sacó de la perrera? fue toda una aventura!-.  
Mittens-Sabes lo que es una perrera cierto?-.  
Lia-Por quién me tomas?-.  
Mittens-Como sea,emm donde estaba...a si!,Bolt fué el sujeto que arriesgó su vida para salvarme,y no sé...pienso que fue un gran acto heróico...después de mi rescate viajamos por el país hasta llegar a Las Vegas,una ciudad de por ahí,y bueno...en resumen,todo salió bien y terminé viviendo con él,juno a Rhino-.  
Lia-Osea que..estás enamorada de lo que hizo,no de él-.  
Mittens-Qué?-.  
Lia-Si,amas lo que hizo por tí,no lo amas a él-.  
Mittens-Qué cosas dices? yo lo amo!-.  
Lia-Estás segura de eso?-.  
Mittens-Si!-.  
Lia-Bueno,si estás segura creo que debería decir ésto...-.  
Mittens-Qué cosa?-.  
Lia-**Estira su pata,tomándola de su hombro **Estás dispuesta a correr los riesgos?-.  
Mittens-Riesgos?-.  
Lia-Si...verás,yo no pienso que sea algo en contra de la naturaleza...llevo poco tiempo en la ciudad,y ya he aprendido varias cosas...entre ellas,ésto...no te digo que no lo ames si no que..emm...muchos pueden llegar a verlos raros,talvez no los dejen entrar en algún lugar por eso,sus hijos pueden tener unas orejas grandes y unos bigotes largos **Nota:Mittens se quedó algo extrañada por ésto **...ver a una pareja así es algo extraño...Mittens no te digo ésto para desanimarte si no para orientarte,para que sepas que riesgos puede haber,y si estás decidia y comprometida a correrlos con él...tú realmente piensas que es el macho ideal?-.  
Mittens-**Comenzaba a entristecer **Yo...yo ya lo había pensado...al principio parecía una idea genial,decirle cuánto lo amo y todo...pero...tienes razón...y si no...-.  
Lia-No Mittens! si tú realmente lo quieres,por lo que és,un perro...si es así,te garantizo que lo suyo funcionará!-.  
Mittens-**Comenzaba a animarse **Hablas enserio?-.  
Lia-Si Mittens,si tú lo amas realmente no puede haber problema alguno...-.**Dice,con una cálida sonrisa...de esas que contagia seguridad y felicidad  
**Mittens-Ah.. **Suspira **Si tú lo dices...sí,yo no renunciaré...amo a Bolt y es todo lo que sé-.  
Lia-Esa es mi chica!-.**Grita felíz,abrazandola amistosamente  
**Mittens-Y gracias a tí!,por haberme ayudado con ésto...-.  
Lia-Para eso son las amigas!-.  
Mittens-Sí!-.

Bueno,es estupendo saber que se llevan bien...saben?,en un principio creí que Mittens creería que Lia quiere quitarle a Bolt,y que se armaría un problema más o menos largo con mucho amor y sabor...pero en fín,luego de esa plática motivacional,nuestros queridos "amigos"(Ya saben quienes...) fueron separados unos breves momentos para algunas últimas cosas (De nada,de nada...).  
Por un lado,Lia llevó a Mittens a dar un paseo por la calle (Desde cuando Lia sabe caminar por la calle?...bueno,talvez Mittens es la que lleva a Lia,yo que sé...),para dar una última plática sobre el tema de su amor...espero que no haya sido mala idea hacer ésto,porque si lo es...me dará un infarto.

Lia-Asi que Mittens...te recomiendo decirle hoy-.  
Mittens-Qué? **Se sonrojó **hoy?-.  
Lia-Así es...sería un escenario perfecto decírlo aquí...regresarán a casa en unos días...ah,asi que sería una buena idea hacerlo aquí-.  
Mittens-No lo sé...si?-.  
Lia-Sí! Mittens es la oportunidad de tu vida!...si no lo haces ahora,no podrás hacerlo después...el miedo te va a vencer,y tú tienes que ser la que haga que el miedo se vuelva algo insignificante!-.  
Mittens-Puedes tener razón...-.  
Lia-Claro-.  
Mittens-Se lo diré hoy!,sólo tengo que buscarlo,ser directa y ya...fácil,no?-.  
Lia-Eso es! Mittens,eres genial!-.

Las 2 chicas lindas seguían caminando...hasta que llegaron a un cruze.

Mittens-Y gracias Lia...-.  
Lia-De nada...espera,de qué?-.  
Mittens-Ya sabes...por ayudarme-.  
Lia-De qué hablas?-.**Qué?**  
Mittens-Pues de la plática...-.  
Lia-Cuál?  
Mittens-La de hace 15 minutos...-.  
Lia-Haha hablámos? enserio?-.  
Mittens-Sí! mujer no lo recuerdas?-.  
Lia-Ah sí!,no les dije,a veces olvidó muchas cosas hahaha-.**Dijo sonriendo inocentemente  
**Mittens-Lia,eres todo un caso...-.  
Lia-Y sea lo que sea que haya dicho,no fuí yo,de seguro fué el espíritu de mi dueña-abuelita...a veces se mete en mi cuerpo y hace cosas que...-.**Ya empezó...**  
Mittens-No-no!...**Tapa su boca **Lia,ven,vamos a dar una vuelta mientras te platico historias con pollitos,si?-.**No sé,pero si me preguntan Lia cambia de actitud muy rápidamente...mmm...**  
Lia-Yei!-**.Lo dije antes,ella es una niña de 4 años en el cuerpo de una sexy chica de 16  
**

**Luego de un rato,Trabis,Rhino y Bolt regresaron a casa...  
**

Trabis-Sí,tienes que hacerlo!-.  
Bolt-No! tengo miedo!-.  
Trabis-Vamos Bolt! qué puede pasar?-.  
Bolt-Pensé en lo que me dijiste ayer y ya,me da miedo!-.**Oh no...**  
Trabis-Hazlo-.  
Bolt-No-.  
Trabis-Hazlo...-.**Comenzaba a irritarse...**  
Bolt-No-.  
Trabis-Hay...no quería hacer esto,pero no me dejas elección...vas y te le declaras a Mittens...-.**No me gusta lo que viene...**  
Bolt-**Indignado **O...-.  
Trabis-O salgo,y llamo a tu linda amiga Rebbeca-.**Madre santa de Dios...**  
Bolt-**Se quedó completamente paralizado al oír eso** ...E...estás mintiendo...-. **Dijo de espaldas,algo serio y asustado**  
Trabis-**Se acerca a el **Talvez...pero la pregunta es: Te arriesgarás?-.  
Bolt-**Se voltea y va con el** Trabis mejor amigo! sabes? creo que debería ir con Mittens y decirle cuánto la amo!-.  
Trabis-Claro que sí!-.  
Rhino-Emm...se puede saber quién es Rebbeca?-.  
Bolt-Nadie,nadie es nadie,el caso está cerrado-.**Dijo enojado,mirando con enojo a Trabis**  
Rhino-Pe...-.  
Trabis-Larga historia...-.  
Bolt-Bien,dime...en donde está?-.  
Trabis-En la calle,con Lia-.

Bolt salió corriendo,me supongo que fue a buscar a Mittens...o si no,Rebbeca tiene un lindo recuerdito suyo!

Trabis-Espera Bolt a donde vas?-.  
Bolt-A buscar a Mittens,debo decírlo ya!-.  
Rhino-Necesitan un plan!-.  
Trabis-Éste es el plan!,Rhino,busca a Mittens,traela y después me encargo del resto-.  
Rhino-Pero me matará!-.  
Trabis-Estarás más que muerto si no vas!-.  
Bolt-**Le dice al oído **_Con cariñito...o talvez no quiera_-.  
Trabis-**Retractado **Ah...Rhino,búscala otravez amiguín-.**Dice con una sonrisa forzada**  
Rhino-Pero me matará!-.**Dijo haciendose hacia atrás**  
Trabis-Pídele disculpas y verás que cambia de opinión...-.  
Bolt-No,las disculpas no aplican en Mittens-.**Bravo!**  
Trabis-SHHH!-.  
Rhino-**Traga saliva... **Si me muero,díganle a Tony que siempre amé su televisión-.

Entonces Rhino emprendió su busca por Mittens(Debería escribir una historia sobre eso...),mientras Bolt y Trabis ensayaban cómo Bolt iba a declarárcele...

Trabis-Bien Bolt,tenemos cerca de 40 minutos...ya se te ocurrió algo?-.  
Bolt-De qué?-.  
Trabis-Cómo le dirás a Mittens?-.  
Bolt-Pues simple,le diré todo lo que siento...-.  
Trabis-Hahaha,pero no metas la pata si?-.  
Bolt-Claro,cuenta con eso-.

Entonces Lia llega con ellos...

Lia-Hola!-.  
Trabis-Hola...**Mira en todos lados **y Mittens?-.  
Lia-Se quedó allá-.  
Trabis-Porqué...?-.  
Lia-Es que se quedó platicando con un sujeto-.  
Trabis-Eh?-.  
Bolt-Qué?-.  
Lia-Sí,llegó y le dijo "Oye lindura,sabes donde queda el reloj gigante?"-.  
Trabis-Entonces...LA DEJASTE CON EL?!-.**Es oficial,las rubias no son muy listas...**  
Lia-Emm sí...por?-.  
Trabis-LIA!...ah,Rubia,eres hermosa pero no muy lista-.  
Lia-**Se sonroja un poco... **

Ahora Trabis sailó corriendo a buscarla...

Bolt-MITTENS!-.  
Lia-Oigan esperen chicos!-.

Los otros 2 saliron atrás de mi...  
Tardamos unos minutos en llegar al lugar...se puede decir que era la zona centro del distrito,nos escondímos detrás de un auto,y observamos a Mittens,que estaba en una estatua algo grande,sentados conversando...aquel gato de 136 centímetros era negro azulado,ojos azules intensos y unos abdominales bien marcados...

Trabis-Ahí están...-.**Dice algo concentrado**  
Bolt-Pero que tal si...-.**Comenzaba a apenarse,y a retroceder a su palabra**  
Trabis-**Voltea hacia Bolt,enojado **Escúchame pedazo de basofia!-.  
Bolt-**Se asustó un** **poco**  
Trabis-Esa chica morena de ahí lleva 2 malditos años esperando a que te decidas a decirle cuánto la amas y no dejaré que unos malditos nervios y un gato tarado que se encontró lo impidan!-.

Entonces salí de detrás del auto furioso,y fui con Mittens y aquel gato que intentaba coquetearla(Bueno,sí la coqueteó)...

Gato-**Resaltando sus ojos azules,al lado de Mittens **Y así perdí una de mis 7 vidas restantes...-.**Contando su batalla contra algún monstruo mítico ficcional**  
Mittens-Eso es taaaan masculino...-.**Era lógico..ama a Bolt,pero ver a uno de su especie...es algo diferente**  
Trabis-**De la nada,baja al gato de la estatua **Ven para acá pollo con pelusa!-.

Lo tomé del cuello,me lo llevé a un callejón sin salida,lo amarre y me lo llevé a vender...a...centroamérica.(Nah,mentí,si lo amarré pero lo dejé lejos de Mittens...así no va a interferir...)

Bolt-_Trabis_ _porqué..._-.**Dice avergonzandose de su amigo  
**Mittens-******Algo extrañada por el acto de Trabis,se dirige a Bolt **Porqué se lleva a Stan?-.**  
**Bolt-Stan?-.  
Mittens-Así se llama!,tiene unos lindos ojos azules!-.**  
**Bolt-Emm... ******Miraba cómo Trabis lo amarraba a un bote de basura **le debía dinero**-.  
**Mittens-Cómo que le debía dinero?...que no le haga nada,no terminó de contarme su historia!-.  
Bolt-Qué tiene de especial "Stan"?-.**Celos...haha,nunca creí que le pudiera pasar a Bolt  
**Mittens-Tiene abdominales bien marcados..."_No debí decir eso,no debí decir eso..._"ah,en fín...si acaso lo vería 4 veces en la semana...mmm...-.  
Bolt-Pues si,Trabis estaba furioso...**  
**Mittens-Oh...haha,hay Trabis,no hay alguien que no conozca-.  
Bolt-Lo sé!-.  
Lia-**Llega con ellos ** Mittens!,creí que te quedarías aquí-.  
Mittens-Si...pero mejor regresemos a casa...tenemos mejores cosas que hacer-.  
Bolt-**Se acerca a ella **Tú lo has dicho...-.

10 minutos después...

Regresé con Bolt,e intenté hacerlo entrar en razón...con Rebbeca el tipo decidió.  
Caminamos de vuelta a casa y...yo ya había hablado con Bolt,Lia lo hizo con Mittens,lo que significa que porfín nuestros queridos Bolt y Mittens se podrán dar amor sin interrupciones,retrasos o alguna de esas cosas malolientes.  
Una vez en casa,le dije a Lia que llevara a Mittens al parque con el pretexto de "hacer cosas de chicas",mientras yo sigilosamente acompañaba a Bolt...el parque es un escenario perfecto,no?

Trabis-**En su habitación,mirando desde la ventana **Ya se fueron!-.  
Bolt-Sí?-.  
Trabis-Esperémos unos minutos en lo que se adelantan-.  
Bolt-Okey,okey...-.  
Rhino-**Mira a Bolt graciosamente **Estás temblando?-.  
Bolt-Sí!-.  
Trabis-Es normal...y,debes hacerlo...o quieres que llame a Rebbeca?-.  
Bolt-Hmp...está bien...-.  
Rhino-Quién es Rebbeca?!-.  
Trabis-En lo que hacemos tiempo,ve a pensar una buena forma de decírcelo...no quiero que cometas una estupidés-.  
Bolt-Si patrón...-.  
Trabis-Además,cuando te eh pedido que aceptes algo que en verdad no querias...-.  
Bolt-**Lo calla **5 veces!-.  
Trabis-**Algo confundido** Creí que iban 4-.  
Bolt-Con esta cinco!-.  
Trabis-**Se forma una íronica sonrisa en su rostro**

Ahora,Bolt se sentó en un cojín a pensar que podría decirle a Mittens...o como se lo podría decir...el chico tiene problemas,saben?...pero para eso estoy yo!,aunque creo que mi deber terminó...dejaré que piense algo,y después BOOM!.

Bolt-**Dando vueltas de un lado a otro** Muy bien...como se lo digo...amm Mittens,hace mucho que te queria decir que...yo te amo...no...suena muy seco...mmm..Mittens,te amo!...no...tampoco,muy corto,vamos desde el fondo!...tengo que ser directo y...y...misterioso?...rayos **Dijo algo desesperado **porqué no se me ocurre nada...-.  
Rhino-**Llega con él **Jaja,Bolt,la tenías todos los días en casa,porqué nunca le dijiste lo que sentías?-.  
Bolt-Pues...concientemente no me gustaba,pero inconcientemente estaba loco por ella-.  
Rhino-Pues como tu gran y mejor amigo te deseo la mejor de las suertes en ésto-.  
Bolt-Gracias Rhino...-.  
Trabis-**Va con ellos **Digo lo mismo-.  
Bolt-Gracias chicos...y quiero decir que si no hubiera sido por ustedes ésto no habría sido posible...-.  
Trabis-No lo agradezcas-.**Dice sonriendo**  
Rhino-No hay de qué-.

3 minutos después...

Trabis-Bien,ya pasó mucho tiempo,hay que apurarnos-.  
Bolt-Excelente-.  
Rhino-Ajua! **Se sube en Trabis-.  
**Trabis-Rhino,quieres ir corriendo como la otra vez?-.  
Rhino-Por supuesto!-.  
Trabis-Bien,Bolt es el momento!-.

Dicho eso,los 3 salímos de la casa y nos fuímos corriendo al parque...  
Antes de que lo mejor del día pase,quiero contar el plan...  
Desde que conocí a Bolt me dí cuenta de que ama a Mittens,asi que como soy muy precabido me dí la tarea de investigarlos,y después unirlos.  
Todo consistía en enseñarle a Bolt no cómo piensan las chicas,si no que se diera cuenta de que enrealidad Mittens es la misma chica,que se comporta como todas las que le mencioné...loca,introvertida,tímida,linda,amorosa,algo enojona y extrema...y que de esa manera se diera cuenta que Mittens es su chica ideal,ese era el principal objetivo.  
Mientras la segunda fase consistía en que Lia y yo les hablaramos sobre el riesgo de la relación,sus pros y contras...al parecer los 2 aceptáron tal cuál,y todo el plan está saliendo al pie de la letra.  
En poco tiempo llegamos al parque,Lia y Mittens estaban caminando hablando sobre "cosas de chicas"...le lanzé una piedrita a Lia(Esa era la señal,significando que ya habíamos llegado),y cuando Lia nos vió,dió su señal y comenzó la tercera fase...

Trabis-**Atrás de Lia y Mittens,junto a Bolt y Rhino escondidos en los arbustos** Bien chicos,esperémos aquí...-.

Lia y Mittens seguía caminando,entonces para comenzar la tercera fase,Lia...

Lia-Emm Mittens,vayamos por acá...-.**Señalando hacia unos arbustos,en donde estaban escondidos Bolt y los otros 2**  
Mittens-Para?-.  
Lia-Tú sólo sígueme...me lo agradecerás-.  
Mittens-Jaja,si tú lo dices...-.

Lia y Mittens caminaron hacia nosotros,pero Mittens no sabía que estábamos ahí...

Lia-ahora Mittens,quédate aquí y no hagas nada...vuelvo en unos minutos,sí?-.  
Mittens-Oh,está bien...-.

Lia,sin que Mittens se diera cuenta,se metió en los arbustos con nosotros...

Trabis-Hola amarilla-.  
Lia-Ya estámos todos?-.  
Bolt-Sí!-.  
Rhino-Hola!-.  
Lia-Hola!-.  
Trabis-Y qué le dijiste a Mittens?-.  
Lia-Pues ya sabes,que si enrealidad quería a Bolt y blablabla...es una larga plática,asi que no te preocupes,lo hice bien-.**Le guiña un ojo  
**Trabis-Buena chica...-.

Después de eso,Lia salió de los arbustos mientras nosotros nos hacíamos para atrás y fingímos que "casualmente" nos encontrámos...

Trabis-**Caminando hacia Lia y Mittens **Hooooooooola chicas!...-.  
Lia-**Finge **OH! Trabis hola!,que haces por aquí?-.  
Trabis-Pues nada...venía con Bolt y Rhino,y casualmente nos encontrámos todos!-.  
Bolt-Hola...-.**Le sonríe a Mittens  
**Mittens-Hola...-.**Le devuelve la sonrisa  
**Lia-"Cof cof" **Tose graciosamente**,**y con la miráda le indica que es el momento...**  
Trabis-"_Oh sí_" Emm bueno,Lia debemos volver a casa...olvidé algo,y sólo una rubia podría ayudarme...si quieren ustedes pueden quedarse aquí y conversar o also así...-.**Pone frente a frente a Bolt y Mittens**  
Mittens-**Lo mira con picardía **Ajá...jajaja,yo se que algo pasa...-.  
Trabis-**Mira hacia otro lado **Lia,necesito tu... "ayuuuuuda!"-.  
Lia-Si,ya entendí...emm Rhino,acompáñanos también-.**Lo subí a mi espalda**  
Mittens-Jaja,con llevar a Rhino no harás que deje de darme cuenta...-.  
Trabis-Ah!-.**Toma de la pata a Lia y se** **van**

Los 3 ya estaban apunto de irse,pero antes...

Trabis-**Regresa con Bolt **B_olt,desde aquí tú te encargarás...nos irémos,asi que todo depende de tí.._-.**Le dice discretamente,sin que Mittens se diera cuenta**  
Bolt-Lo sé,lo sé...-.  
Trabis-Te dejarémos con Mittens...tu sabes que hacer-.  
Bolt-Hecho...-.  
Trabis-Te daré unos ultimos consejos...se gentil,no pierdas la cordura,no hables estupideces,y sobre todo llevala a un lugar donde hablen tranquilo,sin interrupciones-.  
Bolt-De acuerdo... **Agita la cabeza** muy bien,aqui voy-.  
Trabis-Recuerda...NO-HABLES-ESTUPIDESCES-.  
Bolt-Anotado-.

Mientras Bolt se fue,los otros 3...

Trabis-Listo-.  
Lia-Ahora sólo hay que ver...-.  
Rhino-JUJU! ésto será emocionante!

(_**En esta parte les recomiendo escuchar "Layla",de Eric Clapton desde el minuto 3:10(escuchenla! sé lo que les digo,queda bien:3)**_

_.-**Fin del punto de vista**-._

Como era de esperarse,Lia,Trabis y Rhino se escondieron en los mismos arbustos,sin que Bolt y Mittens se dieran cuenta...Eran alrededor de las 6 de la tarde,por lo que comenzaba a oscurecer...faltaban unos minutos para que apareciera la puesta de sol...

Bolt-Ah...-.**Se acerca a Mittens**  
Mittens-Es hermosa...-.**Se acerca a Bolt**  
Bolt-Si que lo eres.. **Se da cuenta de lo que dijo** digo!..las estrellas,la luna,el arte...emm de que hablabamos?-.**Dijo un poco nervioso**  
Mittens-"_No lo disimula mal...o más o menos_" En unos minutos más se ira el sol...-.  
Bolt-"_Tienes que hacerlo antes de que sea de noche Bolt! Bolt Pequeño-Pedazo de gallina,porqué no se lo dices ahora!? Bolt-Claro que sí! solo mantén el cerebelo callado y dame buenas ideas y...todo saldrá bien_" -.  
Mittens-Bolty...que extraño,no crees?-.  
Bolt-Qué?-.  
Mittens-Llevamos 2 años siendo amigos,y hemos tenido muchas aventuras...que gracioso,quién diría que nos convertiríamos en los más grandes amigos?-.  
Bolt-Sí...-.

Bolt y Mittens se sentaron,y comenzaron a contemplar la puesta de sol...faltaba poco para que pasara...  
Pero repentinamente Mittens puso su pata encima de la de Bolt...al parecer,ella no se fijó,pero Bolt si y eso lo puso aún más nervioso...pero le agradaba la sensación.

Bolt-**Traga saliva **Mittens...-.  
Mittens-Si?-.**Voltea a verlo**  
Bolt-Tengo que contarte algo,y si no lo hago explotaré!...asi que...vienes conmigo-.**Dice acercandose a ella**  
Mittens-Mmm...no lo se orejón,esta muy bonito el día y aún no...-.  
Bolt-No es pregunta-.

Entonces sin dudarlo,Bolt tomó a Mittens,la puso en su espalda y se fue caminando hacia otro lado...

Mittens-Esto es un secuestro,sabes?-.**Hay si,como si no lo disfrutara**  
Bolt-"Si enamorarse es un delíto,me declaro culpable"-.  
Mittens-JAJAJA! BOLTY!,juntarte con Trabis te ha afectado-.**Dice abrazándolo**

Bolt la llevó hasta atrás de unas piedras condecorativas que se encontraban en el parque,cerca de un pequeño lago...ese es el lugar perfecto para decir algo sentimental...  
Al llegar,bajó a Mittens y los 2 se sentaron,uno al lado del otro para "charlar"...

Mittens-Y qué es tan importante como para estar aquí atrás?-.**Dice con una pícara sonrisa**  
Bolt-Tan importante como una salchicha en un hot-dog-.**Qué le pasa a Bolt? está perdiendo la razón!**  
Mittens-**Comenzó a reír** JAJAJA! Bolt me matas!-.  
Bolt-**Río con ella** Ya enserio...es algo de...mmm...no se me ocurre alguna forma de decirlo sin algún trauma...haha está relacionado con la abejita-.  
Mittens-Abejita?...ohh,ya se que pasa...-.**Dice rodando los ojos,sonriendo**  
Bolt-Mira...amm cómo te explico...veras,tú y yo somos mejores amigos desde hace mucho...pero siempre te oculté un pequeñíto y algo oscuro secreto...bueno,es algo que tengo que decirte ya! I**ntentaba pensar algo inteligente...** emm...te quiero demaciado...pero...pero no como una amiga,bueno si...no,bueno no,bueno si...es que ya...emm...ahg!-.**Se le lengua la traba**  
Mittens-No como amiga?-.  
Bolt-AH! lo que intento decir **Se rasca la cabeza** es que...emm...yo...-.  
Mittens-Tú...qué?-**Dice sonriendo cálidamente,mientras se acerca a él..**

Cada vez se iban acercando más y más...

Bolt-Yo...emm yo...yo,yo-yo yo...te quiero...Te quiero! decir que emm...-.  
Mittens-Hablas de...-.  
Bolt-Si es lo que crees...si...bueno,depende de que creas-.  
Mittens-Emm...no-no...continua...-.  
Bolt-Yo...fuí mordido-.**Qué?  
**Mittens-**Sonríe... **Oh...bueno...yo igual-.  
Bolt-Ok,ok,ok...yo tengo que decirte algo,sobre aquel día...en el que llegamos aquí-.  
Mittens-Oh.. **Se hace hacia atrás **ok...-.  
Bolt-**Mira la reacción de Mittens **Ah..no,no...olvídalo,no voy a hablarte sobre eso,voy a hablarte sobre mí-.  
Mittens-Que hay de tí?-.  
Bolt-Sólo quisiera...a no puedo,es difícil...-.**Dice algo nervioso**  
Mittens-Que...sólo dílo y ya...-.

Bolt se hace para un lado,algo pensativo...

Mittens-Qué,qué?-.  
Bolt-**Ahora voltea a verla  
**Mittens-Qué?-.**Dice,queriendo que le diga lo que iba a decir**  
Bolt-**Ahora mira al suelo **No,no...olvídalo...-.  
Mittens-**Decepsionada y enojada **Ah,ok-.**Se da media vuelta y se va**

Repentinamente,Bolt salta hasta ella,y la voltea hacia él...-.

Bolt-No Mittens!,yo quería decirte qué...-.

Ambos mantuvieron mirádas intensas y fijas...no se quitaban los ojos de encima...se acercaron tanto cara a cara,que los 2 se sonrojaron...y Mittens se acerco lentamente a Bolt...recostó su cabeza en su cuello,y después le lamio una mejilla...Bolt sólo se dejaba llevar por el momento..y sin más preánbulo,Mittens lo besó tierna y dulcemente en los labios...Bolt se quedó estático,con los ojos muy abiertos,sorprendido sin poder mover ni un músculo...estuvieron unos segundos así,disfrutando...hasta que recordaron que también el oxígeno es necesario para vivir.

Mittens-**Volvió a la realidad..**. Hay Dios...-.  
Bolt-**Llegó de con Mittens **Hay Dios-.

Mittens se hizo para atras,y Bolt se quedó pensativo...

Mittens-Bolt...-.**Decía con una sonrisa fingida**  
Bolt-"_Rayos...mi corazón late mucho de nuevo! ahhh porque?! Cerebro de Bolt-No finjas que no sabes! ella te gusta tanto como la comida!_"-.  
Mittens-"_Ojalá y no haya sido un error..._"-.  
Bolt-Mittens...lo haz hecho otra vez...-.**Dijo confundido no tenía mucha idea sobre un beso(A quién engaño,Bolt conoce más a las chicas por Trabis)**  
Mittens-**Algo confundida** Que-que cosa?-.  
Bolt-_"Está cayendo redondita!" _Eso de acercárte y poner tus labios con los mios? "_GRACIAS TRABIS!_"-.  
Mittens-Besarte?-.  
Bolt-Exacto...porque lo hiciste de nuevo?...no-no,qué significa?-.  
Mittens-**Se ruborizó en extremo** Amm... **Se puso muy roja** significa que...que yo te...que yo...yo...**Se puso aún mas roja y nerviosa** que...ya sabes...que...me...me gustas!-.**Decía intentando sonar lo mas comprensible,ya que Bolt no entendia bien el amor...o al menos,eso quería parecer...**  
Bolt-Te gusto?-.  
Mittens-**Asintió con la cabeza,su corazón latia muy rapido,esta nerviosisima**  
Bolt-"_Sí! SANTO DIOS DEL TRUENO VOLADOR SÍ! Soy el sujeto más felíz del mundo luego de un político en navidad!_" No sé qué quiciste decir con eso...pero escucha-.  
Mittens-A qué...-.  
Bolt-Pues no entendí...igual no era tan importante"_Ahora quién se hace el difícil,eh?!_"-.  
Mittens-Si,lo imaginé...no-no hay problema...fingiremos que nada paso...podemos seguir...-.**Dijo algo decepsionada y triste**  
Bolt-"_Cambiaré de actitud...que bien está saliendo" _NO!...yo no quiero ser tu amigo!...-.  
Mittens-Bolt...-.**Dijo más triste**  
Bolt-Quiero ser el perro **Se señala él mismo** de ésta gata! **Señala a Mittens** quiero estar contigo!,para siempre y por siempre!,y-y cuando estás dormida...me pregunto con que sueñas,si es a mi a quien vez,y siempre recuerdo el día en el que te conocí...  
Mittens-**Lo veía sorprendida**  
Bolt-Siempre me imagino a ti y a mi juntos por la eternidad caminando tomados de la pata!...juntos por siempre...,y-y siempre quiero estar contigo!,para siempre y por siempre!...okey,eso sonó un poco dramático...-.

Entonces Bolt acercó a Mittens a su pecho...

Mittens-Bolt...-.**Decía sorprendida y emocionada**  
Bolt-No digas más!,eh estado entrenando esto... **Suspira** "_Respira hondo y..._" TE AMO!...y mucho... **Hizo una breve pausa** ya,lo dije...amo a una gata! **Dijo "gata" con un tono burlón** ...vaya,hasta me siento libre!-.  
Mittens-**Decia riendo un poco** Enserio?-.  
Bolt-Si...si,siempre,no recuerdo bien,pero desde hace mucho...-.  
Mittens-Bolty yo también estoy loca por tí!...y te lo acabo de decir-.  
Bolt-**Fingiendo demencia **Pero a qué hora?-.  
Mittens-Hay Bolty...cuando alguien te dice "Me gustas" es sinónimo de "Te amo Bolty"...-.  
Bolt-Ohhh...claro,ahora todo tiene sentido...-.  
Mittens-Supongo que olvidé explicarte una cosita...-.  
Bolt-Si...eso hubiera sido mejor...-.  
Trabis-**Desde lejos,su cabeza sale de los arbustos** Ya bésala idiota!-.

Bolt y Mittens rieron un poco...

Mittens-Pero lo recordaré toda mi vida...lo recordaré porque me lo gritáste! jaja Bolt,te apuesto a que hasta Rhino,Trabis y otros 30 perros te deben de haber escuchado...-.  
Bolt-Upps...es mi primera vez,que te digo...-.  
Mittens-Si..ahora que lo pienso,pudo haber salido mejor...y te enseñaré a besar,eres bueno,pero no el mejor...-.**Dijo con tono insinuador(Malpiensen)**-.  
Bolt-Eres la mejor! "_Trabis,te debo la vida_"-.  
Mittens-Bolty...-.**Dijo con gran ternura**

Entonces Mittens comenzo a acariciar el pecho de Bolt,y Bolt su cabeza...asi estubieron un largo rato,acarisiandose ...juntos...incluso Mittens enrolló su cola en la de Bolt,estaban tan metidos en su mundo,que olvidaron por completo a Rhino y los demás...era un momento pacífico y amoroso...finalmente aquellas 2 almas se han unido...claro,sin mi ayuda no se habría podido...ah,mi trabajo aquí ha terminado(_Escritor-Hasta que haces algo bien Trabis...-._  
_Trabis-Gracias jefe!-._)  
Pasado un rato,la extraña parejita se comenzó a comer a besos,pues tenían 2 años callando un sentimiento grande...es lógico que pase ésto.  
Seguían y seguían dando esos intercambios de lengua extranjera,hasta que cierto perro café medio alto con abdominales no tan marcados,interrumpió...claro,junto a una rubia y un pequeño roedor.

Trabis-**Sale de los arbustos **Oigan,oigan,oigan! sepárense!-.  
Bolt-**Se asusta,y deja de besarla **Sí,siempre supe que nos estarías viendo-.  
Rhino-Elemental...-.  
Lia-Creí que no nos verían...-.  
Mittens-Lo sé,qué raro que ustedes de repente se fueran y nos dejaran solos...y gracias por eso-.**Dice sonriendo,abrazando a Bolt  
**Trabis-Y fue rápido...tanto problema para ésto?-.  
Bolt-Sí haha-.**Abraza a Mittens  
**Rhino-Pasaban las 36 horas del día juntos en casa,jamás pensaron en decírlo?-.  
Bolt-Yo no sabía que estaba enamorado!-.  
Mittens-Yo tenía miedo!-.  
Lia-Oigan hace frío!,volvamos acasa y allá se dan amor,sí?-.  
Trabis-La rubia tiene razón,deberíamos irnos-.  
Bolt-Está bien...vámonos-.

Los 5 una vez más fueron caminando de ese parque a la casa de Tony,pero con una diferencia...Bolt y Mittens ya no eran más 2 simples amigos...ahora...ahora son algo más,son novios,pareja o como quieran llamarlo...(Trabis-**Llorando **Quiero decir...que yo...eso...eso fue hermoso... Autor-Si,sí...)  
Pasaron unos minutos más,y los chicos llegaron...entraron,saludaron a todo mundo,pero ésta vez Mittens no se despegaba de Bolt(Malpiensen).  
Trabis estaba contento de que su plan funcionara a la perfección..se sentía el mejor amigo de todos los tiempos.  
Rhino los veía un poco raro,pero después de todo son sus 2 mejores amigos,asi que respeta la decisión de que hayan querido esa relación.  
A Lia también se le veía feliz,pues sus otros 2 amigos ahora eran una "parejilla feliz",y aunque sigue pensando que no es como debe ser,le importa más la felicidad de sus amigos que "prejuicios bobos".

Trabis-**Cierra la puerta de la habitación... **Bien,ahora sí...-.  
Lia-Felicidades! **Interrumpió a Trabis,gritando muy contenta** espero que duren toda la eternidad y se amen hasta que se hagan viejitos y arrugados como pasita! y...y...tengan pequeños Boltensitos y que ella le haga comida y le traiga la...**Trabis le tapa la boca**-.  
Trabis-Está contenta,déjenla..-.  
Bolt-Yo también lo estoy!-.  
Trabis-**Abre la puerta **Bien...supongo que quieren conversar un poco...Lia,Rhino,salgamos,los debemos dejar sólos un momento-.  
Mittens-Hay Trabis,no te molestes en...-.  
Rhino-No-no,está bien...por mí no hay problema **Dice con tono pícaro **Sólo no hagan cosas..."indevidas"-.  
Lia-Rhino!...jeje,si salgámos amigos...-.  
Trabis-Señorita... **Le extiende una pata,para que salga primero **  
Lia-Gracias,buen hombre...-.**Sale  
**Rhino-**Algo extrañado **Gracias buen hombre-.**Dice ahora con tono inglés**

Los 3 salieron...al principio iban a esperar afuera del cuerto,pero después Lia quizo salir,porque tenía "Que asegurarse de algo"...  
Ahora las 3 mascotas salieron al jardín de enfrente,se sentaron en el pasto y comenzaron a conversar sobre cosas que realmente no tenían sentido...pero después de un rato de silencio,Trabis intentó romperlo,pues tenía algunas dudas que resolver,sobre Lia...

Trabis-**Junto a Lia **Es bonita-.  
Lia-Sí que lo soy...emm digo,las estrellas,el arte...el origami?-.  
Trabis-**Comienza a reír **JAJAJAJA!,enserio?,porqué habrá pensado en decir eso?-.  
Lia-Pobrecito,no se le ocurrió algo más...después de todo,tiene a la chica-.**dicho ésto mira hacia arriba  
**Trabis-**Mira al suelo **Pfff **Patea una roca **...Rhino?...Rhino?...ah,otra vez se fué...ahhh,en fín,Lia...Lia? qué haces?-.  
Lia-Ver la luna...es linda-.  
Trabis-**También la mira **Mmm...tiene lo suyo-.  
Lia-Dicen que hay un demonio sellado ahí-.**Aquí viene...**  
Trabis-Quién dijo eso?...un loco de seguro hahaha-.  
Lia-Dicen que es la bestia de 10 colas...sellada por poderosos ninjas-.  
Trabis-"_Me pregunto que pasaría si ella viera televisión..._"  
Lia-**Ahora,voltea a ver la ventana del cuarto en donde se hospedaban **Wow...mira eso-.  
Trabis-**Voltea,y ve que se están besando Bolt y Mittens **Es tan bello que estoy apunto de vomitar corazones-.  
Lia-Eh? **Lo mira extrañada,y luego ríe **Jajaja-.  
Trabis-Si...son tan hermosos como 2 almas gemelas que se encontraron por destinos y la vida-.**No es el mismo sujeto desde hace un rato...**  
Lia-Hahaha,eres un poco cursi Trabis...-.  
Trabis-Cursi yo? JAJAJAJAJA! cursi las estrellas y el reflejo de la luna que nos cubría mientras nos abrazabamos aquella mágica noche de...-.  
Lia**-Con una sonrisa y una ceja arriba y otra abajo...  
**Trabis-Jeje...emm hablo demaciado no?-.  
Lia-Haha cuando dices que fue eso?-.  
Trabis-Pues cierto día...ya sabes...cuando enterrabas huesos como una psicópata-.  
Lia-A ver...ah si...oye! pero es que tenía frío!-.  
Trabis-Seguramente sí...pero fue cursi-.  
Lia-Cursi? a qué te refieres?-.  
Trabis-Ya sabes...según tú tenías frío y luego te acercas y después...finges que lo olvidaste...-.  
Lia-Olvidar qué? yo nunca lo olvidé!-.**  
**Trabis-Pareciera que sí-.  
Lia-Claro que no!,solo que me gusta hacer otras cosas en lugar de recordar-.**La cosa se pone intensa...**  
Trabis-Y entoces qué? porque fingir que no sientes nada?-.**Se pone aún más intensa...**  
Lia-Yo no estoy fingiendo! además...-.**Dice poniendose un poco sonrojada y enojada**  
Trabis-Vamos Lia! tu y yo lo sabemos-.**Dice mirándola con una floja sonrisa**  
Lia-Claro que no!-.  
Trabis-Sabes de qué hablo!-.  
Lia-No,no lo sé,pero actúas como si lo supiera!-.  
Trabis-Claro que sí! porque sigues fingiendo?-.  
Lia-Trabis porfavor! porqué tanto interés? que no puedo abrazarte?-.  
Trabis-Acurrucarte en mi cuello,_madame_-.  
Lia-Y eso qué!...Trabis ya deja eso!...-.**Uhh...**  
Trabis-Sigues fingiendo...-.  
Lia-No-no,solo que yo...yo...vienes,te encuentro...-.

Se estaban acercando cada vez más...

Trabis-Encontrarme?-.  
Lia-El incendio,el bosque,Bolt...Billy,esto...no sé que puede significar...-.**Se voltea...**  
Trabis-Que pasa?-.  
Lia-Es que es tanto para mí...jamás había salido de mi bosque-hogar...jamás había dependido tanto de alguien...-.  
Trabis-Te sientes algo sola Lia?-.  
Lia-Además...tengo remordimientos al haber dejado mi vieja casa...-.  
Trabis-Oh,eso te incomoda?-.  
Lia-Ese no es problema!...es que siento que tú y yo...-.  
Trabis-"_Fuímos hecho el uno para el otro...JAJAJA!,así lo dice ese muñeco en la de Toy no se qué..._"-.  
Lia-Ah...**Cierra los ojos **Trabis...-.**Se acerca a él**  
Trabis-Si miam...mia...miga?-.  
Lia-Quiero volver a casa,quiero dormir y comer eso a lo que le llaman pollo frito-.**Dice sonriendole**  
Trabis-Claro **Saben?,la sonrisa de Lia es la debilidad de calquiera **...vamos-.

Los 2 perros fueron caminando,mientras Lia tomaba de la pata a Trabis...

**...**

...

...

...

...

Mientras tanto,en otro lado...

"Rhino"-A ver...amiguito...dime,cómo has estado?...mis amigos te tratan bien?...-.**_Después de eso,se acercó a esa silla..._**

_Continuará..._

**COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMO LA VEN!  
Finalmente Bolt y Mittens se han declarado! :D  
Como lo habrán notado,me "introducí"(Lo que había en los parentesís eran comentarios mios),debido a que,de nuevo,quize variar un poco.  
****Si,éste capítulo es el más largo debido a que...emm...es casi lo más importante del fic XD(Aunque la parte de la "declaración" fue un poco corta u.u).**  
Además de que me dieron ganas de hacerlo largo ¬_¬ y merezco un pequeño descanso,pues me la pasé 2 noches seguidas escribiendo haha,adiós...  
Un abrazo psicológico a mis amigos de FF:3  
Y algo más...no se preocupen,yo NUNCA dejaré éste fic a la mitad:3...(Digo,20 capítulos,sería cruel y no me lo perdonaría u.u),asi que tranquilos(as).  
Me despido!,suerte y subo capítulo en 1 semana!(a menos que tenga un improviso..)  



	21. El Golpe Del Rhino Falso,Parte ll

El Golpe Del Rhino Falso,Parte ll

"Luego de que nuestros 2 queridos amigos decidieran declararse (además de que al escritor ya se le estaban acabando las ideas),regresaron a casa para poder "disfrutar unos maravillosos momentos a solas".  
Pasó un rato,y se fueron a dormir,pues además del amor el sueño es también es importante.  
Pero para poder darles intimidad,Trabis,Lia y Rhino salieron fuera de la casa un rato...mientras esos 2 se comían a besos dentro."**  
**  
Trabis-**Al lado de Lia **Entonces porqué finges que no sientes nada?-.  
Lia-Yo no fínjo!-.  
Trabis-Pareciera que sí...-.**Se hace a un lado**  
Lia-Es que actúas como si lo supiera!-.**También se hace a un lado**  
Trabis-Bien...en definitiva,creo que sólo pierdo el tiempo-.  
Lia-Sí,exactamente-.  
Trabis-Vamos Lia! tú y yo lo sabemos-.  
Lia-No lo sé!-.  
Trabis-Sabes de qué hablo...-.  
Lia-No,no lo sé,pero actúas como si lo supiera...-.**Ambos perros se acercan**

Más o menos así fue la discución que tuvieron Trabis y Lia...eso fue algo sentimental y medio extraño...qué le sucede a Trabis? desde la llegada de Lia ha cambiado un poco...por suerte,sólo un poco.(Bueno,no tanto enrealidad...yo lo veo igual.)

**Dentro de casa...**

Bolt-**En un pequeño colchón,abrazando a Mittens mientras estaban mirando al cielo** Ah...que día taaan largo-.  
Mittens-Si,fue muy largo-.  
Bolt-Tal como dijo Trabis alguna vez "_Tarde o temprano terminarán juntos_"-.  
Mittens-Cuando dijo eso?-.  
Bolt-No recuerdo,pero aún estabamos en casa...-.  
Mittens-Todos lo sabían menos tú-.  
Bolt-Qué?-.  
Mittens-Ya sabes...-.  
Bolt-**La acurruca más en su cuello **Qué?-.**Dice dulcemente  
**Mittens-Bolt...-.

Los 2 estaban apunto de besarse,pero...

Rhino-**Aparece en medio de los 2** Lamento interrumpir su momento romántico-.  
Bolt y Mittens-AHHH!-.  
Rhino-Pero vengo a decirles que dice Tony que la cena está servida...o algo así-.  
Mittens-RHINO!,no pudiste esperar unos minutos?!...o almenos no interrumpir de esa manera?-.  
Bolt-Déjalo Mittens,el sólo nos quizo avisar...gracias Rhino-.**Dice sonriendo,y abrazando a Mittens para que no se coma a Rhino**  
Rhino-No hay de qué chicos!-.**Dice saliendo de entre ellos,caminando hacia la salida del cuarto**  
Bolt-Bueno nena,creo que deberíamos ir a...-.  
Mittens-**Lo toma del cuello y lo besa **Lo único que necesitas en tu boca son mis labios...-.  
Bolt-**Ríe **Ah...una dieta balanceada haha-.

Y cómo pueden ver (o leer...) aquellos 2 optaron por la dieta balanceada en dulce y amor con un poco de "cuchi-cuchi",mientras los demás querían comida.  
Bolt y Mittens están muy metídos en su mundo,y no parece que se vayan a despegar ni un sólo momento...no lo sé,talvez 10 minutos.  
Pasó el rato,y los demás entraron al cuarto para dormir...pero se encontraron con algo nuevo:Bolt y Mittens ahora estaban durmiendo...juntos,en el mismo colchón,muy abrazados...  
Trabis no parecía impresionado,le parecía algo normal...Lia pensaba lo mismo,y de hecho,les daba gracia y felicidad que sus 2 grandes amigos hayan terminado juntos,sin importar que son de diferentes especies.  
Por otra parte,a Rhino pareciera que le importaba un pepino,aunque también estaba felíz por la nueva pareja.  
Después de unos minutos,Trabis se fue a acurrucar a una esquina del cuarto,mientras que Lia hizo lo mismo,a un lado de él.

...

* * *

**Día 8,4:30 a.m.**

Eran las 4 de la madrugada,sólo faltaban unas horas para que amaneciera.  
La manada estaba totalmente dormida...Bolt y Mittens estaban juntos en ese pequeño colchón,mientras Trabis estaba hecho bolita en la esquina del cuarto,y Lia estaba con la boca abierta dejando caer algo de baba...había mucho silencio,pues nisiquiera se escuchaba algún ronquido...no había ruído,era silencio absoluto.  
La noche era cálida,aunque podía sentir el frío viento...frío y algo fuerte.  
La casa estaba algo fría...Tony y su dueño dormían en el sillón,aunque tampoco hacían ningún ruído...  
Y la calle...también estaba callada...y sola.  
Estaba desierta...sola totalmente,no había ningún auto,ni ninguna persona...ni siquiera los animales rastreros,ni los perros y gatos callejeros estaban afuera...

Rhino-**Su sueño es interrumpido...de repente se levanta,con los ojos muy abiertos **

Esperen un minuto...qué pasó?.  
Rhino se despertó sin alguna razón...bueno,tal vez tiene que ir al baño,jeje no hay nada de qué...

Rhino-**Sigilosamente se dirige a la ventana...mira la calle unos segundos,y con mucha cautela la abre...**

Porqué despertarse repentinamente en la madrugada...sin ninguna razón aparente?...no parece significar nada bueno...si no todo lo contrario.  
Las sospechas de Trabis estaban en lo cierto,Rhino cambió.

Rhino-**Abre la ventana lentamente,sin que nadie se diera cuenta...mira a todos unos segundos,y finalmente sale...  
**  
Entonces...salió.  
Salió de la casa como si fuera un fugitivo.  
Rhino...lejos de ser el viejo hamster gracioso y comelón,se convirtió en un malhumorado y algo frío Rhino...  
Pero lo curioso es que ni Bolt,ni Mittens ni Trabis notan el cambio...ven su carácter,pero no lo tamaban muy enserio...  
Corrió por el jardín de la casa de Tony,para poder ir a la calle.  
Una vez afuera,tomó una ruta...veía todas las casas y edificios que se encontraban por ahí...de vez en cuando miraba hacia atrás,asegurandose de que nadie lo viera o lo siguiera.  
Siguió caminando,y caminando...hasta llegar al mismo callejón en donde...donde...  
Qué hacia en ese callejón oscuro a las 4 de la mañana?...  
Rhino llegó hasta el fondo,y ahí se quedó unos minutos,sin decir nada.  
Ni las luces de los postes de luz estaban prendidas,la única luz que había era el brillo de la luna...era la única que observaba a Rhino.  
Sólo ella sabía que tramaba...sólo ella lo observaba.  
Entonces observó una tapa que estaba en el suelo,la entrada que dirigía al alcantarillado.  
Con un poco de trabajo,la quitó y entró.  
Cuidando de no caer al agua sucia que había ahí,caminaba por unos cables que estaban colgados en el techo.  
Olía a podrido...estaba oscuro y además parecía peligroso...y más para alguien como Rhino.  
Cuál era la razón de estar en un lugar así?...  
Rhino ahora comenzó a correr por esos cables.  
Lo hizo durante unos minutos,hasta llegar a lo profundo de las alcantarillas...debajo de las calles...justamente debajo de casa.  
Bajó de esos cables,y ahora caminaba sobre el sucio y oloroso suelo.  
Había una especie de cascada profunda,era el lugar donde el agua sucia de las casa y de todos lados llegaba.  
Qué buscaba Rhino en un lugar así?...Definitivamente Rhino tramaba algo.  
Había mucha oscuridad,y los pequeños focos que había no eran suficientes para poder iluminar la vista.  
Rhino,con una sonrisa,siguió caminando...algo buscaba,pero no sé que sea.  
Sin dudarlo,Rhino saltó al agua y dejó que la corriente lo llevara.  
Cuando parecía que llegó a su destino,Rhino se agarró de un tubo que estaba salido,y lentamente comenzó a subir.  
Una vez que subió,caminó por un pasillo que había ahí...tenía una pe  
Apestaba,pero no a un mal olor...olía a maldad,se podía sentir en el aire...era un ambiente de maldad.  
Rhino caminó por ese lugar algo distraído y adormilado...veía el agua sucia pasar...algunos insectos que vivían ahí...era un mal lugar,qe daba mala espina...  
Finalmente Rhino llegó hasta un punto en donde había una rejilla,y detrás de ésta estaba alguien.  
Rhino,con una sonrisa algo macabra,se acercó a ese "alguien"...estaba atado a uno de los barrotes...el no era "alguien",como tal.  
El era...era Rhino.  
Era el verdadero Rhino,el Rhino con el que Bolt y los demás llegaron a Londres.  
El Rhino que estubo en la aventura con Bolt y Mittens.  
Estaba atado...se le veía cansado,sucio y desnutrido...pareciera que no ha comido en mucho tiempo...pero...porqué razón hacer eso?.  
Porqué hacerle ésto a alguien tan bueno y...tan buen amigo?.  
El Rhino Falso,aparentemente conento se acercó a él...lo miró cara a cara...después se alejó,y simplemente lo miró con desprecio y burla...

Rhino Falso-Hola!-.**Dijo amistosamente,como lo haría el Rhino verdadero...  
**Rhino-**No contestó...estaba demaciado cansado como para decir algo...  
**Rhino Falso-Oye...despierta **Le da unas pequeñas palmadas en la cara **Despierta,tenémos cosas que hablar...-.  
Rhino-**Entonces Rhino levanta la mirada...era una miráda vacía,triste...no tenía energía ni para respirar...**  
Rhino Falso-Así está bien...-.**Se aleja de él  
**Rhino-**Con mucho esfuerzo **Que...que quieres...de..mí..**.-.**  
Rhino Falso-Ah...sabes...tienes buenos amigos...**Estaba caminando alrededor de él **Muy buenos amigos...-.  
Rhino-**No dijo nada...  
**Rhino Falso-Son buenos...Trabis es buen sujeto...algo hiperactivo,pero buen sujeto...por otro lado,Bolt es un poco..."normal" por así decírlo...-  
Rhino-**Esforzandose por no dormirse **Que vas a hacer...?-.  
Rhino Falso-Que qué voy a hacer?...mm no lo sé...podría matarlos o simplemente vivir tu vida-.  
Rhino-Y dejarme morir aquí?...-.  
Rhino Falso-Posiblemente...-.  
Rhino-Porqué yo?...yo ni...te conozco...-.  
Rhino Falso-**Se enojó un poco... **Bien...cólo quería asegurarme de que siguieras vivo-.  
Rhino-Sólo te pido que...no hagas daño...Bolt...-.**Comenzaba a perder la conciencia**  
Rhino Falso-Ah...creo que pierdo el tiempo hablando contigo...en fín,luego vengo a verte...te alimentaré en un día más haha-.  
Rhino-**Volvió a dormirse...no tenía energía ni siquiera para hablar**-.  
Rhino Falso-Vaya...está tan cansado que nisiquiera pudo reprochar-.

Ésto es terrible...es malo!,el verdadero Rhino...está apunto de morir!.  
Pero porqué?,porqué se molesta en tenerlo atrapado de esa manera?...hay razón para eso?...  
Después de "charlar" con el verdadero Rhino,éste tipo,sin remordimientos ni culpa,abandonó el lugar.  
Volvió a caminar por ese pasillo oscuro,y al llegar a la corriente de agua...se lanzó,dejando que la corriente lo llevara.  
Al llegar a su destino,salió del agua...ahora olía mal,a podrido.  
Rhino tomó el mismo camino que usó para salir de las alcantarillas...pareciera que lo tiene estudiado desde hace mucho.  
Después de salir de las alcantillas,volvió a tomar el camino a casa...al parecer,le tomó un largo rato ir y venir...porque el cielo se ve un poco más iluminado.  
Llegó a casa,y entró por la misma ventana por la que había salido.  
Aparentemente,ninguno de los chicos se dieron cuenta de que Rhino salió...todos seguían dormidos.  
Nadie se dio cuenta de que Rhino había salido.  
Pero el silencio permanecía...todo seguía quieto y callado.  
Parece que Rhino tomó a ventaja...por ahora.  
Nadie sospecharía de alguien como Rhino.  
Nadie sospecharía del roedor...

* * *

**El mismo día,11:30 p.m.**

Pasaron las horas,y los chicos despertaron.  
Por un lado,Trabis notó un mal olor...al parecer,éste venía de Rhino.  
Rhino,al despertar,inmediatamente se fue a tomar un baño...no lo hizo antes porque estaba muy cansado como para hacerlo.  
Y para no alargar más la cosa,hicieron lo que hacen usualmente...despertarse,ir a desayunar y luego platicar un rato...pero éste día será un poco diferente a los demás.(Bueno,siempre pasa algo extraño,creo que lo extraño sería que fuera normal.)

**12:00 p.m...**

Trabis-**Junto a Bolt,comiendo** Y entonces le dije "para qué esperar a que sea más grande,así está bien?"-.  
Bolt-**Comiendo** Y entonces porqué no te la quedaste?-.  
Trabis-No me dejaron-.  
Bolt-Porqué?-.  
Trabis-Ben no quería más mascotas...asi que por eso la deje libre-.**Mete su cara al plato**  
Bolt-Y seguro que no fue mala idea?-.  
Trabis-**La saca **Sólo era un cocodrilo hembra bebé,seguro que regresó a casa,en ese estanque...o talvez la aplastó un auto...uh,espero que no-.

En eso,Lia y Mittens entran a la cocina,ambas con una sonrisa...

Lia-TRABIS!-.  
Mittens-BOLT!-.  
Bolt y Trabis-Que...-.**Algo asustados**  
Mittens-A que no saben que nos acaba de pasar!-.**Dijo emocionada**  
Bolt-Pues no...qué pasó?-.**Acercándose a su chica**  
Mittens-Bien,estábamos camainando por la calle cuando encontramos a un sujeto...nos dijo que estaba preparando un paseo por la ciudad,pero por ser turistas nos lo deja gratis!-.  
Bolt-Oh pues,excelente!-.  
Trabis-Esperen,así de la nada?,sólo les dijo eso y ya?-.  
Lia-Bueno...cómo fue?-.  
Mittens-Amm...-.  
Lia-A si!,es que cuando salíamos de un puentesito,apareció un ratón...-.  
Mittens-Café,algo gordo con bigote-.  
Lia-Y nos dijo que si nos interesaría un pequeño paseo...-.  
Mittens-Aceptamos,y vamos a ir!-.  
Trabis-Qué? **Hace un gesto** En serio piensan que es algo normal que una rata con bigote les diga que los llevará a un lindo paseo por la ciudad,gratis y que aparte,es un desconocido?! "_Además,somos animales!,díganme...enserio,de donde rayos un ratón va a asacar un carruaje para llevarnos?! WAAAA ésta historia no tiene sentído!_"-.  
Mittens-Si,Bolt,vienes conmigo cierto?-.**Lo abraza**  
Bolt-Emm no lo sé Mittens...** Se rasca la cabeza **Trabis puede tener razón,que tal si...-.  
Mittens y Lia-**Enojadas **Vamos a ir TODOS!-.  
Lia-**Rhino caminaba por ahí **Incluyendolo!-.**Lo toma,con una de sus patas**  
Rhino-**Se asusta un poco **Ah! qué?!-.  
Mittens-Bien,vamos toda la manada!-.  
Rhino-A donde?!-.**Dijo algo enojado  
**Trabis-A ver Rhino,dime...aceptarías que un sujeto desconocido te ofrezca pasearte por la ciudad?-.  
Rhino-_"Si...tal como lo pensé..." _Pues...talvez,si es un buen sujeto sí-.  
Mittens-JA!-.  
Trabis-Pero qué...?!,tú también Rhino?!-.  
Lia-Votos a favor?-.

Todos menos Trabis levantan la pata...

Lia-**Mira a Trabis con superioridad**  
Trabis-Bien...-.**Dijo resignado  
**

Antes de que Bolt y Trabis despertaran,Lia y Mittens había salido a la calle un poco para tomar aire fresco...o algo así,cosas de chicas.  
Pero,como ellas habían dicho,un sujeto apareció y les ofreció un viaje en carroza,diciendo que necesitaba atraer a clientes...suena gracioso si lo lees lentamente.  
Algo extraño,no creen?...

**Un rato después...  
**  
Lia buscaba algo desesperada a Trabis...

Lia-**Buscando abajo del tapete... **No-.

Ahora va a un sillón...

Lia-**Quita los pequeños cojínes **No...-.  
Trabis-**La ve buscando... **Y ahora qué Rubia?-.  
Lia-OH! **Los pone en su lugar **Aquí estás!-.  
Trabis-Pues si,aquí estoy,qué pasa?-.  
Lia-Es que necesito que PORFAVOR me lleves de vuelta al del bosque!-.  
Trabis-Qué?! para qué?!-.  
Lia-Me olvidé de varias cosas importantes!...asi que,llévame,si?-.**Usa su sonrisa para hipnotizarlo  
**Trabis-**Con una mirada floja **Tu linda sonrisa no funciona en mí-.

Se estaba apunto de ir...

Lia-**Lo toma del brazo **No,en serio...llevame porfavor!-.

Se quedaron viendo unos segundos...

Trabis-**Resignado** _"Un día de éstos..."_ Está bien...vamos por tu..cosa esa-.  
Lia-Si! **Da brincos de emoción,y luego abraza a Trabis **Gracias cafecito-.

Lia se va...

Trabis-NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!-.  
Lia-**Se levantan 9 mechoes de su pecho...lo que significa que se enojó **Qué dices,cariño?-.**Dijo sonriendo...pero esa sonrisa en lugar de contagiar amor,daba miedo  
**Trabis-**Se dio cuenta de la indirecta **Emm...no...nada-.

Trabis se fue a otro lado,aunque se sentía un poco solo...Bolt y Mittens estaban pasando sus "momentos a solas",asi que no sería educado estaba dormida...le dio sueño de repente y se quedó dormida.  
Rhino?,bien...como ya sabemos quién es,salió de la casa para...no sé,algo fue a hacer,asi que Trabis no tenía nada interesante que hacer...  
Se pasó el rato,veía a todos los perros que entraban en casa de Tony,veía a Winter...veía a todos.  
Pero no tenía esa habitual sonrisa floja,ni esa mirada que contagiaba risa y alegría...simplemente estaba serio.  
Rhino,que había vuelto de algún lugar,estaba caminando para las escaleras...y entonces,vio como estaba Trabis.

Rhino-**Sube las escaleras,y lo vé... **Hola...qué haces aquí?-.  
Trabis-Nada...nada en realidad...-.**Dice poniendo una pata en su barbilla**  
Rhino-**Se sienta con él **Te noto algo diferente...todo está bien?-.  
Trabis-Pues...no todo-.  
Rhino-Escúpelo-.  
Trabis-Bien...me siento algo culpable...-.**Dice mirando al cielo**  
Rhino-Déjame adivinar...el asunto de Billy Bob?-.  
Trabis-Si...cómo lo sabes?-.  
Rhino-Pff,es lo único en lo que puedes pensar ahora-.  
Trabis-Si...se nos acaba el tiempo,y...  
Rhino-"Nos"?...me suena a manada-.  
Trabis-Si,estámos juntos en ésto...cierto?-.**Dijo algo indeciso**  
Rhino-Trabis... **Toca su pata **al menos yo si...pero por otro lado...no quiero quitarte los ánimos,pero no creo que te quieran ayudar...-.  
Trabis-Hablas de...Bolt y Mittens?-.  
Rhino-Ah...**Suspira **tú conoces a Bolt...tal vez él si quiera,pero Mittens...ella creerá que es peligroso,más aún que es la pareja de Bolt,no lo va a dejar ni un segundo...asi que Bolt no lo dudará y no querrá ayudar-.  
Trabis-...que hay de Lia?-.  
Rhino-Lia?...bueno,ella probablemente si...pero no lo haría por que realmente quiera,si no porque necesita de alguien...una vez que aprenda a andar sola,puede que se vaya sin decir nada...dime,no te has puesto a pensar en eso?-.  
Trabis-No...no enrealidad...-.  
Rhino-Dime a donde la vas a llevar cuando termine ésto?...la dejarás aquí?-.  
Trabis-**Recordó algo... **Oye,es cierto!-.  
Rhino-Por otra parte...no quiero levantar sospechas ni prejuicios...bueno,yo digo...ella sabe que necesita de alguien,asi que su única fuente confiable eres tú **Se levanta** podría irse de repente y ya,sin agradecer la ayuda ni nada...es una chica muy linda,asi que conseguir a alguien no le será difícil...de hecho,no crees que ya conoció a alguien?-.  
Trabis-**Lo mira algo confundido **Tu crees eso?-.  
Rhino-Siempre las caras bonitas son un demonio por dentro...es mi consejo,tómalo si quieres-.

Rhino se va...

Rhino-Por cierto...si realmente quieres que todos estén bien,más vale que rescates a ese cachorro pronto...pero debes hacerlo sólo-.  
Trabis-"_Sólo..._" Si...gracias Rhino...-.  
Rhino-**Ríe **De nada...-.

Unos minutos más de meditación...

Trabis-**Aún sentado **Mira la hora...ahhh... "_Cielos...todos se lo pasan de lo mejor y...yo en lo único que pienso es en ese cachorro...el tiempo se nos acaba,y no quiero obligarlos...después de todo...es mi problema,no el suyo...tengo un millón de cosas en las que debo pensar y...solo me he dedicado a vacasionar..._ **Recuerda algo que le dijo a Bolt en capítulos anteriores **Si me undo,te undes _Qué clase de amigo soy?...el no tiene nada que ver...no debí decir eso...Lia...no creo que ella sea capaz de algo así...digo,se nota en su cara que no... **Recuerda lo que dijo Rhino**_ _"Las caras bonitas tienen un demonio interno" eh?...bien...puede ser,no lo sé...pero bueno,me ocupo después._"

Trabis,algo preocupado por lo que podría pasar en el futuro,decidió ir en busca de Billy Bob Jr,el sólo...pero ahora ya no tenían idea de donde podría estar...necesitaba un plan,y debía hacerlo rápido.  
Según las palabras del tipo,Clint,sólo les quedan 7 días para traer de vuelta al cachorro...sólo 7 días...  
Trabis se siente culpable por haberlos traído,asi que no tiene más remedio que encargarse el sólo.

Trabis-**Abre la puerta de la calle,y sale... **No tengo mucho tiempo...sólo debo intentar no ser capturado por la perrera,y todo estará bien...-.

Estaba apunto de irse corriendo directamente a ese estudio de grabación,pero Lia lo toma del pañuelo.

Lia-Oye,Trabis!-.  
Trabis-"_Ah..._" Si?-.**Dice flojamente**  
Lia-**Lo suelta **Tenemos que ir ya!-.  
Trabis-A donde?-.**Dijo serio**  
Lia-No lo recuerdas? ibamos a ir al bosque a...-.  
Trabis-Lo siento Lia,hoy no-.

Trabis salió corriendo,dejando a Lia hablando,y sorprendida por la reacción...  
sin dudarlo,tomó el mismo camino que tomaron la primera vez.  
Pero ésta vez...estaba solo.  
Ya estaba muy preocupado,y no quería obligarlos a ir a ningún lado...fue por lo que él decidió ir sólo.

Trabis-**Corriendo en medio de la calle** _"Espero que no se lo hayan llevado..."_

El día comenzaba a opacarse...parece que será un día lluvioso.  
Trabis después de una larga caminata,llegó a ese mentado Estudio Cinematográfico.  
Estaba totalmente preocupado...es la primera vez que siente así...es la primera vez desde aquella vez...

Trabis-**Enfrente de la entrada **Evidentemente...será un poco difícil-.**Truena los dedos de sus patas**

Trabis rodeó el Estudio,y entró por la parte de atrás...por una de las puertas que llevaban a los camerinos.

Trabis-Siento que fui algo duro...dejé a Lia sola,y además me fui corriendo...bah,como dijo Rhino...puede que sólo me esté usando o algo...pero no lo creo...pero eso de las caras bonitas es cierto **Un sujeto caminaba hacia él,aunque el tipo no se dio cuenta de su precensia **y puedo disculparme después...-.

Rapidamente,Trabis se escondió en unas cajas que habia ahí...esperó a que el tipo se fuera,y salió otra vez.

Trabis-**Mira hacia atrás **Ah...-.

Mientras Trabis entraba en la zona de grabación para buscar al cachorro...comenzó a recordar cosas de su vieja vida.

_**Hace 2 años,en Nueva York...**_

Trabis se encontraba caminando directo al basurero,junto a sus 3 mejores amigos,Beggie,Buck y Angie...

Trabis-Oye cuidado!-.

Detuvo a Angie de una caída...

Angie-**Lo mira algo asustada **Pude haberlo evitado...  
Trabis-Todas dicen lo mismo...-.  
Angie-Calla **Ríe **...cafecito-.  
Trabis-Cafecito?...-.**Dice confundido**  
Angie-Si,eres café como un chocolate...Cafecito te queda bien-.  
Buck-Oye Cafecito!-.  
Angie-Oigan chicos! **Se cruza de brazos** sólo yo puedo llamarlo Cafecito!-.  
Trabis-Bah,cálmate...Buck el Poderoso-.  
Angie-Buck El Poderoso?-.  
Trabis-**Le cuenta algo en el oído...**  
Angie-**Algo sorprendia** No...JAJAJAJAJA!-.  
Trabis-Si,Buck el Poderoso-.  
Buck-Porqué...oye no le contaste...-.  
Trabis-**Asiente con la cabeza  
**Buck-TÚ! **Lo apunta,algo enojado y desesperado** JURASTE NO CONTARSELO A NADIE!-.  
Trabis-Me obligaste a hacerlo...-.  
Beggie-Qué?-.  
Buck-No...no le dijiste a él cierto?-.  
Beggie-Qué?...-.  
Angie-**Le dice al oído a Beggie**  
Beggie-JAJAJA!,en serio tú...-.  
Angie-Si,el lo dijo-.  
Beggie-JAJAJAJA Buck!,cómo pudiste?!-.  
Buck-NO SABÍA QUE ERA UN CHICO! AH YA DEJENMEEEEE-.**Se va corriendo**  
Trabis-Buck espera!,no vayas a encontrarte a otro jajaja!-.  
Beggie-Ah...bueno,tenemos cosas que hacer chicos!-.  
Angie-Cómo qué?-.  
Trabis-La fiesta de cumpleaños de mi hermana?-.  
Beggie-Si!-.

Entonces Beggie los junta para que les contara el plan que tenía...esos tiempos eran geniales,pura fiesta y diversión...  
Trabis no tenía nada de qué preocuparse...su vida era perfecta.

Siguieron su camino...

_**De vuelta al tiempo actual...**_

Trabis-Quién diría que todo acabaría ese día?-.**Dice algo serio...aunque son una sonrisa**

Volviendo al trabajo,Trabis ya estaba adentro de los estudios...y para su fortuna,no había nadie ni nada que hiciera que su búsqueda fuera difícil.  
Sigilosamente corría de un lado a otro,en busca del joven Billy Bob Jr...  
Buscaba en cada camerino,en cada cuarto,en cada escenario...pero no encontraba nada...  
No encontró nada...  
Al principio pensó que todo estaba acabado,que ya se lo habían llevado a otro lado...aunque retomó la esperanza en que podría estar encerrado en uno de los remolques que había ahí(Parecidos a los vistos en la película.),pues es donde lo vió la última vez.

Trabis-_"Sólo me queda ésto..." _**Apunto de correr  
**Lia-**Atrás de él **Me dejaste hablando sola...-.**Dice un poco cansada**  
Trabis-**Se asusta **AH!...Angie qué rayos haces aquí?!-.  
Lia-Te seguí hasta **Se da cuenta de lo que dijo** ...Angie?-.  
Trabis-**Se le lengua la traba **Ah,Lia,qué haces aquí?!-.  
Lia-Bueno,te seguí...cuando te fuiste corriendo-.  
Trabis-No,enserio?-.  
Lia-Si!-.**Dice sonriendo  
**Trabis-Y para qué lo hiciste?,dime,para qué arriesgarte? podrías estar con alguien más,o podrías estar segura en casa-.  
Lia-Bueno...saliste corriendo como un caballo sin correa...yo sólo me preocupé...-.  
Trabis-Te preocupaste?,si como no..bien,no tengo tiempo que perder-.

Trabis se fué corriendo...

Lia-Trabis espera!-.

Lia fue corriendo atrás de él...

_**Mientras tanto,en** **casa...**_

Todo estaba muy tranquilo...no había tantos perros como de costumbre...estaba muy calmado...demaciado...  
Pero entonces,alguien...con facha de matón,entra al lugar.

Diablo-**Entra a la casa de Tony...con una mirada seria**

Tony se dio cuenta de ésto,asi que fue a ver quién había entrado...

Diablo-_"Ahora sólo tengo que..."_-.  
Tony-Hola...qué se te perdió?-.**Dice sonriendo**  
Diablo-**Con un tono frío **Busco a un tal "Trabis El Corredor"-.  
Tony-"_Los rumores son ciertos..._" Depende...quién pregunta?-.  
Diablo-Dile que un viejo amigo...**Observa todo el lugar **Vino a buscarlo...-.  
Tony-**Serio **Quién?-.

Ambos mantienes miradas fíjas...

Diablo-**Mueve levemente su pata hacia atrás  
**Tony-**Hace lo mismo **  
Diablo-Quieres hacer ésto?-.  
Tony-No me gustaría hacerlo aquí...-.

Mantuvieron otra vez miradas fijas...

Diablo-**Se acerca lentamente  
**Tony-No te atrevas a dar un paso más...asesino!-.**Dijo enojado**  
Diablo-Ja...jaja!...ahhh jajajaja!...bueno...creo que ya me reconociste...Antonio-.  
Tony-**Se sorprende totalmente **Cómo no lo haría...eres él...-.  
Diablo-Ah...no soy asesino...ellos mueren solos...sólo les doy ese empujón y ya-.  
Tony-**Se prepara para pelear** YA!,si das un paso más hacia ésta casa,te prometo que uno de los 2 morirá aquí!-.

Diablo simplemente sonrío...aunque pensaba en atacar,decidio no hacerlo...

Diablo-**Obedece a la advertencia de Tony...se da media vuelta y estaba apunto de irse **Bien...si tanto quieres protegerlo... **Lo mira una vez mas **ésta es tu oportunidad para matarme..tómala...si te atrevez-.

Dicho ésto,se fue caminando...

Tony-**En su mente,vió su propia muerte **Ahh...ahh...ahh... **Fatigado **uno de los 2 morirá aquí... **Con una expresión de miedo **en qué estaba pensando?...**Se quita el sudor de la frente **Debo de haber perdido la razón...-.

Tony recupera la compostura...

Tony-Trabis... **Preocupado **en qué te has metido...-.

**_Hace unos días...después del primer intento de recuperar a Billy Bob Jr.  
_**

Trabis-Antonio...-.  
Tony-"_Oh no.._." es tan grave?-.**Ni hubo necesidad de más palabras...**  
Trabis-De qué hablas?-.  
Tony-La gente solo me llama Antonio cuando la situación está muy grave...dime,qué pasó?-.  
Trabis-Bueno...me han dicho algunos que me está buscando...-.**Decía algo asustado**  
Tony-La perrera?-.  
Trabis-No,es diferente...es uno de nosotros...-.  
Tony-Un perro?-.  
Trabis-Dicen que me busca,y no tengo idea de porqué...-.**Su tono era de procupación**  
Tony-Esa boca tuya...siempre te trae problemas-.  
Trabis-Si,lo sé...-.**Cayó en la resignación**  
Tony-Pero descuida...si necesitas ayuda,o te vez en un aprieto,llámame...y si quieres,puedo negar tu identidad a cualquiera que no sea un conocido...-.  
Trabis-Sería fantástico!-.  
Tony-Bien...estáte tranquilo,y puedes quedarte todo lo necesario...-.  
Trabis-Que bien...no sabes cómo me alegra eso-.  
Tony-Es lo menos que puedo hacer-.**Ambos perros se dan un abrazo amistoso**

Entonces Trabis retoma su camino y se va...

Continuará...

**Hola!,qué onda,cómo les va?,la vida los trata bien?**  
**Espero que les haya gustado,porque a mi sí XD.**  
**En fín...me despido,y les mando un saludo a todos mis amigos de FF,y también a todo aquel que lea esta historia.**  
**Nos vemos!**  
**P.D. Les gustaría ver mis dibujos?:)  
P.D. 2 No olviden los reviews:3  
**


	22. Aviso

Hola!  
Bien,lamento desilusionar a todos con ésto,pero no,no es un nuevo capítulo...  
Mi nombre es Alex,llevo escribiendo "La Aventura Nos Llama" desde Julio del año pasado.  
Todo va bien,tiene el éxito que yo esperaba...más del que esperaba.  
Pero ah...me han pasado tantas cosas en mi vida,al menos en éste lapso de tiempo que...no es que ya no tenga más ideas(tengo delicadamente planeado cada capítulo y el final),o que no tenga tiempo po razón...o que simplemente ya me de mucha "flojera",no me guste escribir o no sé...esa no es la razón.  
Más que por problemas personales(que realmente los tengo,por ahora),es por mis principios como un escritor.

Talvez no les haya aclarado mucho,pero no pienso decir porqué,simplemente abandono la escritura.  
Y emm...bueno,no la abandono de por vida...si no que seguiré escribiendola,no ahora y no en un mes,pero seguiré,porque no pienso dejar ésto,o si no sería un año desperdiciado en nada.  
Es todo,no sé cuando vuelva a escribir,pero de que la seguiré...la seguiré.

Nos vemos,gracias por su comprensión.


End file.
